Mi vida conmigo
by eiva
Summary: UA.En su quinto año, Harry descubrió la verdad de si mismo y de su famila. Cuatro años después, tiene que volver a Inglaterra, enfrentarse a extrañas explicaciones a sus antiguos amigos y abandonar la vida de felicidad k x 4 años había de llevar
1. Verdades

"Mi vida conmigo" 

Nota de la autora _( 1 )_: Tengo que avisar sobre algo importante en este fic. Cuando estaba empezando a escribir este fic, una amiga me dijo unos nombres que podría utilizar, y que quedarían bien con la historia. Me sugirió que pusiera los nombre de una serie de anime japonesa, que si mal no recuerdo, se llama "Sakura Card Captor". Cuando me los dijo, me gustaron, y los acabé introduciendo. En la historia puse el nombre de Sakura, y el apellido Kinomoto. Siento decir por los fans de esta serie, que no tengo la más menor idea de que va. Por eso me veo aquí, diciendo que, aunque aperezcan los nombres de esta serie, no tiene ni tendrá nada que ver con la serie de anime. Con respecto al título que le puse a mi fic "Mi vida conmigo", no tiene nada que ver con la película "Mi vida sin mi", que lo puse solamente por que me parecía adecuado.

Y aquí está el primer capítulo de este fic: **"Verdades"**

_**+ CAPÏTULO UNO +**_

Se encontraba pensando, mirando, racapacitando. Su vida, su vida... Durante un tiempo se le resvaló de las manos, pero pronto la cogió, justo antes de que se rompiera como porcelana al tocar el frío suelo de piedra. El verano del quinto año fue... fue totalmente insoportable, pero la última parte fue expléndida. No porque le dejaran ir a la madriguera, o no, no había visto a sus amigos hacía cuatro años. Cuatro felices y maravillosos años. En esos años había vivido, había disfrutado, y lo mejor, se había olvidado de Voldemort.

Su verano en esa cloaca que algunos le obligaban a llamar hogar, había sido aun peor de lo que había imaginado al salir de Hogwarts; la amenaza de Moody se fue al olvido cuando llegaron a Privet Drive. Sus tíos le habían obligado a hacer la colada, cortar el cesped, cambiar las sábanas, pintar el techo y las paredes del salón, hacer el desayuno la cena y la comida, comprar la comida, arreglar el ordenador de Dudley que tenía un virus... Y esta era solamente una pequeña parte de lo que le mandaban hacer. Cualquiera pensaría que todo eso mantendría a Harry concentrado en su tarea y no pensaría en Sirius Black, su difunto padrino. Pero se equivocaban, fuerte y competamente, se equivocaban. El hacer todas esas tareas le recordaba ese "pudiera" tan famoso que no le habandonaba un momento. Sabía que el pensar en el hubiera solo le haría mas daño, pero lo hacía inconscentemente. Pensaba que todas esas tareas las pudiese haber hecho si aquella noche de tercer año no hubiera resultado asi. Las habría hecho en compañía de Sirius, en su casa, riendo, contado chistes y relatando historietas de la vida de ambos.

Pero no resultó asi, no...

Lo que necesitaba era sangre, sangre que le quisiera, una sangre fuerte, que pudiera aguantar cualquier cosa inestable en su vida. Sabía que la sangre de su familia se había acabado, pero ultimamente todo lo que creía posible se tornaba imposible, y podría ser que lo imposible se tornara posible. Sabía que no era una muy buena razón para vivir, que cualquiera le llamaría iluso, pero el no lo creía asi. Podría llamarse premonición, o también corazonada, pero Harry sabía que le faltaba un secreto por descubrir, un secreto que muy poca gente sabía, y que esa genta no se encontraba cerca de el.

Me parece que nos estamos llendo del camino, porque ahora estamos hablando de lo que le pasó a Harry ese verano. Repentinamente había comenzado a hacer magia sin varita, le había estrañado en demasié, pero pronto había aprendido a sacarle provecho. Bueno, lo que se dice provecho, no. Pronto su tía se dio cuenta pero tuvieron un pacto secreto, ella no contaba nada a "esos subnormales amigos tuyos" y Harry utilizaba la magia para ayudarla en sus tareas y en sus caprichos. Nada se había mencionado de su tío o su primo, pero Harry sabía que si se enteraban no solo recibiría la reprimenda de su tía, sino también la de Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ojoloco Moody, Arabella Figg, Hermione Granger y una larga lista de etcéteras. El 30 de julio había recibido sus notas de los TIMOS, "nada sorprendente, solamente nota 10 en todas las asignaturas" a lo que Ron casi le envía un howler y Hermione casi le envía su biblioteca particular entera para que no descuidase el repentino chasquido intelectual de su amigo, aunque Harry pensaba que ambos exgeraban.

El 31 de julio había recibido unas vagas carta y unos poco esmerados regalos, debido al "pueden interceptar las cartas, Harry" del prof Dumbledore. Pero a cambio alguien había aparecido en su habitación, alguien que le cambió su vida, le dio un vuelco y le dio algo que nunca había tenido: amor, amor de sangre, como esperaba el. Recordaba aquel dia como si fuera ayer.

Ese hombre, era un hobre poderoso, un hombre rememorable, un hombre al que muchos consideraban muerto. Ese hombre no era famoso en Inglaterra, pero si en EEUU, Francia, Argentina, Japón, México, China, Australia y podía decirse que hasta en las comunidades mágicas de Ecuador y Nueva Zelanda. Sus historias habían sido acalladas en Inglaterra durante muchos años y ministros. Ese hombre critcaba abiertamente a Inglaterra, y lo había hecho durante años. Ese hombre era Takeshi Kinomoto, el gran Takeshi Kinomoto. Takeshi era tanto conocido en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Mágicamente por su poder, y mugglemente por... por ahora no influye en la historia, asi que podrá esperar. Esa noche ese hombre le contó su historia, la suya y la de su familia. Tenía una mujer llamada Naruko Kinomoto, y dos hijos: Sakura Kinomoto, que tenía seis años, y Nadeshiko Kinomoto, que tenía 16 años. También le habló de su hij**o** Akira Kinomoto. Akira era un chic**o** de 16 años, que habían creído muerto cuando apenas tenía unos minutos de vida. La enfermera había dicho que Akira había muerto en el parto, pero mas tarde descubrieron que la enfermera le había llevado a Akira a su prima de Inglaterra. Cuando la buscaron, la prima estaba oficialmente muerta y la enfermera nunca había siquiera nacido. Perdieron la pista de Akira, aunque lo buscaron por años.

Como en todo, la rendición llego. No encontraron a Akira, y dieron por hecho que aquel chivatazo de que seguía vivo sería de un borracho que había conseguido el nº de su casa; aunque como dicen, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. El y su familia se retiraron de la comunidad mágica con su hija Nadeshiko, aunque nunca olvidaron a Akira.

Harry en ese momento se preguntó porque Takeshi le decía eso, pero luego éste le contó que hacía poco que habían descubierto que su hij**o** Akira fue cambiado de nombre y entregado a una familia de magos ingleses: los Potter. Akira Kinomoto fue nombrado Harry Potter. Lo que en realidad había pasado con el Harry Potter verdaderoera que en realidad este **si** había muerto en el parto. Todo esto, Takeshi y Naruko lo habían tenido que investigar durante un año, antes de reaparecer, y mostrarse ante Harry, no, Akira.

Harry/Akira todavía se acordaba haber preguntado: "Pero yo me parezco a James y Lily Potter, siendo esto asi, como podría ser hijo vuestro?" Y como respuesta, Takeshi había movido su mano y le había hecho cambiar de aspecto. Akira, era diferente a Harry, tenía el pelo negro, pero no negro azabache, sino negro brillante, como la noche, como un verdadero japonés (aunque seguía igual de indomable, cortesía de su madre Naruko Kinomoto); tenía unos ojos azules, que brillaban, resplandecían y llamaban todo tipo de atención, era mas alto, aunque mucho mas ágil y delgado. Al principio Akira/Harry pensó que estaba anoréxico, pero Takeshi le dijo que eso era normal, que todos los Kinomoto eran asi.

Después de eso, Harry/Akira se había ido con sus padres a vivir a su casa de verano de Tokio, que tenía dos pisos para arriba y dos para bajo: en la planta principal había una gran sala con una habitación, un baño, la cocina y el garaje, ademas de dos escaleras, una para arriba y otra para abajo, sin olvidar la terraza, que daba a la piscina al aire libre que había en el piso de abajo. En el piso de arriba había una gran habitación con un baño, otro baño al final del pasillo y otras cuatro habitaciones. En la planta menos uno, había un salón gigante, con unas puertas que daban a la piscina, una cocina y un baño, además de las escaleras. En el piso mas bajo era como un sótno, había una mesa de pin-pon, unas bicicletas y herramientas, ademas de una brasa donde asaban sardinas, que comían todos los domingos cuando se juntaban todos los amigos de la familia para cenar. Era una casa de campo que rebosaba luz, los muebles no eran caros, si no confortables. La casa, o el chalé de los Kinomoto, estaba situada en una colina, por lo que la planta menos uno (la del salón grande y la piscina) estaba al aire libre y no cubierta. La piscina estaba rodeada de cesped y flores muy bien cuidados. Los Kinomoto tenían un barco en el muelle, uno grande y caro, al que le habían enseñado a conducir.

Paso el resto del verano en su casa, y al empezar el curso, había asistido a la universidad mágica de Kioto. No era como Hogwarts, que tenía de los cursos 1º a 7º, la Universidad mágica de Kioto tenía de 6º a 7º y numerosas carreras, que mucha gente ni siquiera sabía que existían. El nivel de la universidad era condenadamente alto, por lo que había un tutor cada 7 alumnos para poder pasar de nivel mas rápido. Parecerán muy pocos, pero gracias a este método de enseñanza los alumnos de 6º sabían perfectamene lo que sabía un auror licenciado con 70 años. Ese tutor daba todas las asignaturas, haciendo aun mas facil aumentar de nivel. En la universidad debía haber unicamente unos 5 tutores por curso, por lo que en cada curso había unos 35 alumnos. Esto ocasionaba que solo los mejores alumnos del mundo entraran. No se si lo he mencionado ya, pero es una universidad privada, por lo que no había mucha gente que pidiera plaza debido a los altos precios.

El había caído en el mismo grupo que su hermana gemela Nadeshiko. Para selecionarlos en grupos tenían que tocar una esfera, que dependiendo de que color del humo tuviera, un tutor distinto sería. Había siete tutores, por lo que habían siete colores:

Los negros, llamados mas comunmente como los negs. Son silencioso, nunca llaman la atención y les es fácil pasar desapercibido, y todos tienen claro que si no eres un neg nunca conocerás a ninguno. Su tutora es una esperta en pociones mundialmente, y es conocida como la Víbora. Es justa, pero gracias a su sigilo, pilla a muchos alumnos en medio de las bromas, con lo cual reparte muchos castigos entre el alumnado. Es de origen americano y su nombre es Samantha Tiers.

Los cyan, mas conocidos por los cyys. Los cyys suelen proceder de familias que han ahorrado toda su vida para poder pagar a sus hijos una plaza en la universidad. Son humildes ante todo. Su tutor es aleman y está especializado en aritmancia. Dicen los malos rumores que todo lo que sabe de aritmancia lo aprendió de una carrera universitaria muggle de matemáticas, y su sobrenombre entre los alumnos es Richy el Ruiseñor. Su nombre real, aunque poco conocido es Aïch Bernan, aunque tanto los alumnos como los profesores le llaman Richy.

Los granate, o mas comunmente conocidos como los natts son los mas estudiosos de toda la universidad, pero no son los sinónimos de los ravenclow en hogwarts, no, ni mucho menos. Los natts a pesarde ser muy listos y no bajar de un 9.75 de media en los últimos 50 años en todas las asignaturas, son los mas bromistas y traviesos de la universidad. Siempre que pasa algo fuera de lo normal, todos los miran a ellos, aunque la mayoría de las veces no les pillan. Su tutora es Naruko Kinomoto (la madre de nuestro protagonista), es japonesa y está especializada en transformaciones y encantamientos. Es mejor conocida como "Nary, la defensora de los alumos" (es como la defensora de los débiles de las series de television, espero que lo entiendan.)

Los ámbar. Se les suele llamar normalmente como los määb. Son valientes y nunca dudarían en dar lo que pudieran por sus amigos. Son mas tramposos, y los rivales de los natts(granates), pero también son mas crédulos y despistados, por lo que los natts acaban engañándolos con juegos de palabras para que confiesen las bromas que **no** han hecho (que indudablemente hicieron los natts). Su tutora es Mischa Rysted, canadiense, especializada en todo tipo de criaturas mágicas. Es mas conocida como Kitty, porque al igual que sus alumnos es tan despistada como un gato. Tanto sus colegas como sus alumnos la llaman Kitty.

Los violeta. Conocidos entre el alumnado como los viio. Nunca les importó, importa o importará lo que la gente opine de ellos, pues para ellos lo único que cuenta es la opinión de sus amigos. Siempre son sinceros y nunca atacan por la espalda. Su tutora es Diana Michelle Nevou, una francesa especializada en dcao. Los rumores documentan que Micky, como la llama la gente, es una vampira obsesionada con la sangre que lo único que quiere es acabar con la vida del alumnado. Y como Micky no lo desmiente (recuerden que es una viio), cada año los rumores ascienden estripitosamente... Los natts son sus aliados por naturaleza, siempre los defienden y el acto es reflexivo( o era recíproco? No me acuerdo...)

Los translúcidos. Se les conoce como los lucks. Es la tutoria que mas espias ha dado para las guerras. Los lucks nunca demuestran lo que sienten, se lo guardan todo para ellos, y al contrario que los negs (negros), ni siquiera lo saben del todo sus compañeros. Muchos de ellos son oclumantes (personas que hacen oclumancia y legeremancia sin necesidad de aprender, por que lo hacen inconscientemente). Al ser asi, ellos aprenden desde el principio que hay que conocer para poder juzgar, por lo cual hay que tener en consideración cuando un luck te da su opinión. Su tutor es Roy Arnelly, un holandés con padres de no se sabe donde. Eso es lo poco que se saba de el, y pocas personas disponen de esta información, pues en las clases siempre hay que llamarlo simplemente profesor. Nunca se mete en los problemas de sus alumnos, y al mas mínimo sonido en clase se tenía una detención de un mes. Indudablemente era un extraño profesor, nadie conocía su nacionalidad, pero tampoco se conocía su especialidad. Nadie dudaba que era alguien escalofriante.

Los magenta: llamados mas comunmente como los mags. Son avariciosos, de eso no hay duda, y alguna gente diría que son lo similar a Slytherin. Pero no eran como los Slytherin, estos eran mas amables y comprensivos. Su tutor era Dilan Jonhson, un inglés licenciado en historia mágica, sobretodo japonesa. Se notaba que no había estudiado en Hogwarts, pues cualquier estudiante formado alli odia la historia mágica. Según se sabía, Dilan se había mudado junto su familia a Japón por problemas familiares a los cinco años, por lo que no había estudiado en Hogwarts. Todo el mundo le llamaba Dilan, era simpático, pero nadie tenía el valor de acercarse a el cuando estaba enfadado.

Aún se acordaba lo que había pasado por su mente cuando había tocado la bendita esfera.

**Flash Back**

Harry había tocado la esfera y pronto oyó una profunda voz femenina salida de ningún sitio en su cabeza:

"Hola Kinomoto. Llevo muchos años esperandote, espero que mi espera no haya sido en vano. Toda tu familia ha pasado por aquí, tanto tu padre como tu madre provienen de unas de las familias mas poderosas del mundo, y muchas personas esperaban la unión de esas dos sangres. Pero yo no estoy aqui para juzagarte por tu poder, y debes recordar que al igual que yo, hay gente que te apoya por ser Akira-a-secas. Por eso hoy voy a juzgarte a ti, juzgar tu personalidad. Y antes que nada, dime¿cómo te definirías a ti mismo?

"Hee... pues... Diría que soy, mas o menos la persona con más suerte del mundo, y que en vez de llamarme el niño que vivió deverían llamarme el niño-rey de los martes 13 –pensó ironicamente-.La verdad, me definiría como una persona que... no se si lo sabes pero no soy muy bueno expresándome. Pensaba que eras tu quien tenía que decidir, oh gran bola mística!

"Si, soy yo quien tiene que decidir, por eso te diré mi nombre: soy Matsumy Kiara. Esta es la primera vez que hablo con alguien, asi que escucha bien lo que te voy a decir. Soy algo asi como la enviada por los dioses a la Tierra para poder fundar el colegio que educará al salvador. Tu, originalmete como descendiente directo mio, deberías ir a la casa Kiara, del color blanco. Pero la eliminaciónde dicha casa me hace imposible ponerte ahí. Para que sepas como eres en realidad, como es el color al que pertenezes, el día de Halloween ve con tu hermana Nadeshiko al corredor 18 este. Junto a un cuadro en blanco a las 12 de la noche. Allí encontrarás todas las respuestas. Mientras tanto, te deberé ubicar en otra casa, pero ante todo recuerda que eres diferente a los demás. Por eso, esta esfera que contiene una parte de mi energía vital, te colocará tanto a ti como a tu hermana en la mesa de vuestra familia: por eso ordeno a esta esfera que se torne... ¡GRANATE!

**Fin Flash Back**

Y aún recordaba haber dicho gracias antes de soltar la esfera.

Como había dicho Matsumy Kiara, tanto el como su hermana habían parado en la tutoría de su madre. También se acordaba como había hecho amistades:

Primero estaba Jonathan Leasee, aunque quien le llamara asi pasaba de media cinco días en la enfermería. Insistía en que le llamaran Nathan, y sus amigos le hacían caso, pues todos sabían lo que les pasaría si enojaban a un natt (un granate). Compartía habitación con el y era de sus mejores amigos. Era una persona agradable que sabía cuando hablar y cuando escuchar.

También estaba Sophie Nevou, una francesa con total dominio del japonés. Su madre era Diana Michelle Nevou, la tutora de los viio (violeta). Y como de familia, ella cayó en su tutoría. Era una muchacha muy agradable, y lo había aprendido con el tiempo. Llegó un momento en el que se la declaró y a partir de ese momento fueron novios. Actualmente llevan tres años de novios, y esperan durar mas.

Casiddy Vylan, una alemana que mezclaba graciosamente los idiomas. Estaba un poquito loca, pero su alegría iluminaba al grupo en los peores momentos. Su color de túnica y tutoría era el cyan, y lo llevaba con honor (como cualquier cyy). Es una gran amiga a la que apreciaba mucho, nunca, por nada del mundo, al igual que sus amigos, la cambiaría.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto, aunque a ella la conocía del verano por ser su hermana, residía en su grupo de amigos. Era risueña y siempre encontraba el lado positivo de las cosas. Me parece que ya he dicho que es una natt (granate) y me parece que se me olvidó aununciar que era novia de Will, pero como aun no lo describí, no sabran quien es hasta el último puesto (a que soy mala, jajajaj ;) )

Richard Voilett, un luck (translúcido) francés. Fue como un hermano, pero se llevó un gran golpe cuando a finales del primer (y único, en la universidad mágica de Kioto) curso de la academia de aurores se unió a Voldemort. Poco antes habían matado a toda su familia, y el por venganza se unió a el. El creyó toda esperanza desaparecida, y no contó con sus amigos, ni nunca dio ninguna explicación. Hacía casi un año de esto, pero poco a poco lo iban asimilando. El era su mayor confidente y amigo, y mentiría si dijera que lo odiaba por lo que hizo, porque lo quería como quería a su familia, aunque Rick no pensara lo mismo. En el fondo sabía que algún dia se daría cuenta de lo que hizo; y si esto ocurría, estaba seguro que no le guardaría rencor. Le extrañaba muchísimo, aunque lo negara ante los demás.

William Jharson, otro natt (granate) mas del grupo. Había nacido en Holanda, mas concretamente en Amsterdam, y había estudiado japonés desde muy pequeño. Le llamban Will, y era otro mas de sus amigos. Era un gran fan de quidditch y era un excelente guardián: se decía entre los alumnos superiores que era uno de los mejores que había pisado la universidad desde que el jugador de la liga nacional japonesa Row Ashima Haser la había dejado. De eso hacía tres años antes de que entraran.

Akira quería a sus amigos, mas que cualquier persona del mundo querría a los suyos. Nathan, Sophie, Cassy, Nade y Will eran personas muy especiales para el. Tras tres años en la universidad, se habían convertido en inseparables (también Rick), y al acabar la academia sucedió la traición de Rick, nadie se lo esperaba y para todos fue un duro golpe. Al salir de la universidad, todos ellos se habían ido a vivir a la casa de campo de los Kinomoto, mientras que sus padres y su hermana pequeña Sakura vivían en el piso de Tokio, mientras todos juntaban dinero para poder comprarse una casa propia, porque habían decidido en común acuerdo, que vivirían todos en la misma casa.

Habían vivido un año en la casa de campo, cuando lo inevitable sucedió.

Estaban todos en el centro de Tokio, por la noche, a oscuras, de copas, cuando escucharon una esplosión. De repente todo el mundo esmpezó a correr y a gritar, mientras que nuestros amigos iban directamente hacia el ruído. Al llegar se vieron cara a cara con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Claro está que vio a Severus Snape entrre ellos, pero disimuló. Lo que nadie esperaba era que dijese lo que dijo, pues ese dia tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones.

Flash Back

Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí. Justo lo que buscaba, la presa viene al depredador en busca de refugio y alianza, no Potter?

Mientras decía eso, todos se confundían. Que hacía un psicópata extranjero en Japón hablando en ingés? La verdad, era extraño, pero aun mas entre los que conocían este idioma, entre los que se encontraba Nathan. Para Nathan todo se volvía un mas confuso al ver que se dirigía Akira, que estaba claro que no tanía nada que ver con Potters ni de lejos, o eso pensaba el en ese momento. Y mas extraño para todos fue ver que Akira le contestaba en inglés, y demás está decir que aun mas se extrañaron los que conocían ese idioma.

Vete de aquí, vete y no vuelvas. Este no es tu lugar, tu lugar es Inglaterra. Porque has venido aquí, asquerosa sabandija enserpenteada?

En este momento, Nathan dudaba de todo. Después de esto ya no sabía que pensar respecto a Akira, su mejor amigo, o uno de los mejores. Estaba claro que tanto Voldemort, ese maldito asesino, y Akira se conocían, pero de que? Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que los Kinomoto hubieran acogido a un niño inglés y le cambiaran el nombre, o algo asi, pues como he dicho antes, nada era seguro ahora para el, y todo lo posible se podía volver imposible y todo lo imposible se puede voltar posible, como exactamente estaba ocurriendo en este caso.

Vaya, parece que los años te han afectado la inteligencia, aunque no tuvieras mucha antes, maldito niño. Eres un arrogante que solo quiere llamar la atención, y por eso te escapas de las manos de papi Dumbledore y te cruzas la mitad de la Tierra. Realmente, no se puede esperar otra cosa de un futuro mortífago, por que eso es lo que serás. Te unirás a mi, porque solo asi podrás vencer. Juntos gobernaremos el mundo, y hasta te dejaré vengarte del traidor de tus padrastros, si es que quieres. Solo dime que si, dime que seremos aliados, que triunfaremos y que...

Nathan ahora no salía de su asombro, estaba paralizado. Que coño había venido a hacer Voldemort a Japón? Ahora lo sabía, venía a por la alianza de su amigo Akira... Realmente era su amigo? Realmente se llamaba Akira? Esas eran cosas que tendría que descubrir, pues no iba a quedarse sentado esperando repuestas. Pero la pregunta mas importante de todas, de que lado estaba Akira, se contestó cuando éste interrumpió valientemente a Voldemort y le contestó de forma ruda.

Quien te crees que soy, Tom? Tu futuro mortífago mas fiel? No me hagas reír – y de repente se dirigió a los mortífagos-.Saben? Pensé que sabían que las serpientes tiene menos intelecto que que un mono. Es una lección de ciencias naturales mas que obvia, deberían saberlo... Pero que estoy diciendo? Si ustedes en vez de serpientes son lagartijas, que si me permiten añadir son aun mas tontas, aunque hay una especie en Indonesia que...

Todos sabían que planeaba seguir con su monólogo a los mortífagos pasando olímpicamente por alto a Voldemort, pero a este que se le estaba acabando olímpicamente la paciencia, decidió dejarse de chácharas y empezar con la misión que había ido a realizar: matar definitiamente a Harry, Akira o como demonios quisiera llamarse.

_-¡AVADA KEDABRA!_

Sorprendentemente para todos los presentes, la maldición imperdnable rebotó contra un muro invisible situado delante de Akira y salió disparada hacia Voldemort quien a duras penas lo esquivó. Como Akira también se cansó del juego de palabras, decidió seguirle el juego a Voldemort.

_-¡DAREIASS!_

Y un rayo de color magenta devolvió a todos y cada uno de los presentes a Inglaterra. Era un hechizo muy poderoso de transporte a grupos, pero nunca lo había intentado con tanta gente (49 mortífagos y un Voldemort) y a tanta distancia (casi medio mundo). Pero el que nunca lo hubiera intentado no significaba que no tuviera el estado físico necesitado o que simplemente no pudiera hacerlo. Sabía que ese hechizo solo lo debía usar en caso de emergencia, pues su varita estaba programada para avisar a sus padres, que en segundos estarían ahí. Y no se equivocaba, en segundos estuvieron allí, pero no fueron los únicos pues la Orden del Fénix al completo estaba allí.

Mientras su padre se dirigía a Albus Dumbledore, su madre se dirigía a el, a su hermana y a sus amigos.

Chicos, Nadeshiko, Akira, id a la casa, estaréis seguros. Takeshi y yo nos encargaremos de todo, no os preocupeis. Será mejor que les cuentes todo, se merecen saberlo Akira. Anda, iros.

Pero mama...

Iba a seguir protestando a su madre, cuando esta lanzó su ¡DAREIASS! hacia los chicos y los envió a la casa. Ella bien sabía que si no lo hacía podría estar discutiendo con Akira durante horas. Dando un largo y cansado suspiro se volteó hacia donde estaba su marido, que no sorprendentemente estaba discutiendo con Albus Dumbledore, y es que sabía lo que le diría cuando estuvieran a sola: "Inglés tenía que ser¿es que no podían quedarse con esa mierda de ministerio que tienen y no molestar a la gente organizada?

De repente pasó algo que no esperaba de su madre, un hechizo Dareiass que los llevó hasta la casa en la que estaban viviendo ellos seis. De repente siente otra presencia en la sala de la planta principal. Haciendo caso omiso de sus confusos amigos, coje a Sakura, que estaba dormida en el sofá y la lleva a su habitación sin ningún esfuerzo, pues a pesar de los once años que tiene, era delgada como una pluma. Al dejarla, fue directamente a la cocina y hechizó a unos vasos y una botella de Kas Limón que había en la nevera para que le siguiesen hasta la sala.

Al llegar todos estaban en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos a la espera de la ansiada respuesta. Iba a empezar a hablar pero Nathan se le adelantó:

Que pasó alli, Akira? Que es lo que no nos contastes? Quien eres realmente? Espero, y no solo yo, una respuesta convincente.

¡Zas! De repente Akira se da cuenta de que Natan al venir de una familia australiana sabía hablar ingés y lo había oído todo. Eligiendo bien lo que iba a decir, comenzó a hablar:

Es convincente, te lo aseguro, por lo menos para mi -y antes de seguir se traga entero el vaso de Kas Limón que tenía-. Como todos sabéis, originalmente Akira Kinomoto había muerto tras nacer, pero eso no es verdad. La enfermera que asistía al parto transguidió unas reglas, no se si me y se lo había llevado a una conocida suya, una enfermera entendeis: la enfermera había cogido al bebé en Inglaterra, que hizo pasar a Akira Kinomoto por un Harry Potter que en verdad murió en el parto. La enfermera me puso unos encantamientos poderosos de apariencia y me convirtió en el hijo de James y Lily Potter, aunque estos nunca supieron la verdad y murieron sin saberlo. Pasé el resto de mi vida en casa de mis supuestos tíos muggles, que odiaban la magia sobre todas las cosas. Al llegar a los once años recibí la carta de Hogwarts, y entré allí como Harry Potter. En mi primer año salvé la Piedra Filosofal de un Quirrel que tenía en la nuca a Voldemort. En segundo descubrí que hablaba parsel y que Thomas Marvolo Riddle era el nombre predecesor de Lord Voldemort, sin contar que maté a un basilisco, que me creyeron heredero de Slytherin y que cerré la cámara de los Secretos. En tercero el colegio se llenó de dementores por que un supuesto asesino andaba setrás de mi, pero que en realida era mi padrino Sirius Black y que era inocente y que el culpable era Petter Petegrew de la traición a Lily y James Potter. En cuarto participé en el torneo de los tres magos, que en realidad fueron cuatro, me enfrenté a un dragón sobre una escoba, encaré a unos tritones y vi renacer a Lord Voldemort tras finalizar la 3ª rueba tras tres cruciatus. En quinto me encerraron todo el verano, me pasé la mitad del curso en detenciones con la pluma a Vuela-sangre simplemente por decir la verdad sobre Voldemort, me estuvieron a punto de expulsar de Hogwarts por querer salvar mi vida y vi morir a mi padrino por mi estupidez en el departamento de Misterios. Y créanme que todo esto por una estúpida profecía que se realizó antes de nacer yo y que me obligó a perder la mitad de mi vida hasta ahora madurando por culpa de ese degenerado. El verano de mi quinto año fue horroroso, pero al final descubrí quien era en realidad, era Akira Kinomoto, hijo de Takeshi y Naruko Kinomoto y hermano de Sakura y Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Ingresé en la universidad, estudié para auror, conocí a unas personas estupendas que acabaron siendo mis amigos y viví en una ilusión del sueño perfecto hasta ahora, pues deseaba tener que tardar mas tiempo en volver a Inglaterra, el país que me hizo sufir y me manipuló para sus fines. Espero haberlo dicho todo. ¡Ah! Me falta la pregunta de porque no os lo dije, verdad? Pues como visteis lo que pasó con Rick, tenía la obligación de tener cuidado, pero creo que eso ya no hará falta mas. Si os lo decía corríais un riesgo innecesario, que no teníais que correr.

Mientras decía esto, las caras de sus amigo fueron cambiando poco a poco. Nathan entendió el porque de las palabras que esa serpiente le había dicho, y le comprendió, porque sabía que en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Sophie estaba impresionada, como era posible que ese chico al que quería mas que a su vida podía haber vivido eso y seguir siendo alguien comprensivo y cariñoso? A cada momento que pasaba se daba cuenta que el amor que sentía por el aumentaba cada vez mas. Cassy también estaba impresionada, pero comprendía cuales habían sido sus intenciones y las comprendía. Nade ya sabía todo esto, por eso no estaba ni impresionada ni nada, y estaba al igual que su hermano observando las reacciones de sus amigos. Will estaba igual que los demás, muy pensativo, pero sabía que había algo que había mencionado pero que no había explicado, pero ahora no se daba cuanta de lo que era, pero ya se acordaría, y si no, el mismo Akira lo diría.

Pero amor, porque no lo digiste antes? Deberíamos ser nosotros los que decidiéramos los riesgos que queremos correr, no te parece? –dijo Sophie cuando reaccionó, lo mas suavemente que pudo.

Akira simplemente levantó la cara, esbozó una sincera sonrisa y la besó largamente, si no fuera por que el buen humor de Cassy volvía a estar presente.

Oh! Chicos, iros a un hotel!- y ambos se separaron con sendas sonrisas en sus caras.

Y como es esa parte de que tienes que volver a Inglaterra? Que te ata allí?-preguntó Nathan.

Espera... dijiste no se que de una profecía que es la causa de tus problemas, no?-dijo Will.

Harry había esperado que se olvidadran de esas partes, pero no todo es posible. Se le había borrado la sonrisa de repente y se había puesto muy serio. No iba a ser fácil decirles esto, sabía que intentarían negarlo, pero que sufrirían por que su amigo tuviera que hacer algo asi.

Antes de nacer yo... antes de nacer yo, Sbill Trelawney hizo una profecía, una que casi me cuesta mi vida muchas veces, y que si que les costó la vida a mi familia y a mi padrino. A finales de mi quinto año, tras la practicamente-muerte (ya lo veréis más adelante) de mi padrino, Sirius Black, se me reveló el contenido de la profecía. No quiero recordarla ahora, pero decía que tendría que matar a Voldemort o que Voldemort me tendría que matar, que soy el único que puede liberar al mundo de esta injusticia, que tengo que convertirme en asesino, que... que tengo que ponerme a su nivel.

Akira había terminado de decir esto muy tristemente, y con la cabeza entre los brazos, mientras que sus amigos asimilaban lo dicho. No se podían creer lo que había dicho. ¿Tendría que ser un asesino? No, no, eso no podía ser, no podía rebajarse al nivel de un mortífago, Akira Kinomoto nunca se convertiría en lo que tanto odiaba, pero ahora estaba obligado, no lo podían creer, eso tenía que ser una información falsa o transgiversada, eso no podía ocurrir. Ahora entendían porque los amigos de Akira Kinomoto estaban condenados al peligro, porque siempre estaban, están y estarán en la mirilla de Voldemort. Sabían que a partir de ese momento su amigo Akira querría separase de ellos para no ponerlos en peligro. Muy típico de un Kinomoto, sobrtodo de los llamados Akira.

En eso que el anteriormente nombrado sube la cabeza y abre la boca para hablar, pero se encuentra que Nathan, Sophie, Cassy, Nade y Will hablan antes.

Sabemos lo que vas a decir, Akira-dijo Nathan.

Si, y por nuestras vidas que no te vamos a dejar solo-dijo Cassy.

Nunca, hermano, nunca, intentes a alejar a tus amigos, nunca, recuerdalo-dijo Nade.

Porque no te dejaremos alejarte de nosotros, hagas lo que hagas, nuca lo permitiremos-dijo Will.

Y nunca intentes escondernos algo otra vez, por fuerte que sea. Los amigos están para apoyarse, nunca olvides eso, asi como nunca olvides nuestra amistad-terminó su novia, Sophie

Akira estaba sorprendido, por mucho que supiera oclumancia o legeremancia, siempre sería un libro abierto para sus amigos. Lo que iba a decir era lo mismo que ellos habían supuesto. Ahora sabía donde estaban sus orígenes, sabía cual era su familia, sabía cuales eran sus pilares. Ahora sabía que ganaría, sabía que acabaría con ese capullo, sabía que lo que algún día tendría que hacer no era rebajarse, o no, era liberar al mundo de una oscuridad, era la oportunidad de que no hubiera mas niños huéfanos...

Y definitivamente, era la oportunidad de que su historia no le ocurriera a alguien otra vez.

Y con esos pensamientos, los seis se envolvieron en un abrazo, un abrazo familiar.

Y hubieran seguido asi por horas, si no fuera por la parición de Takeshi Kinomoto por la chimenea.

_**+ FIN CAPÏTULO UNO +**_

**Nota de la autora _( 2 )_: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sinceramente. Para complementar lo que puse en la nota del principio del fic, diré que puse exactamente el título que puse por que a mi (personalmente) me da la impresión de que la vida que Harry ha llevado hasta su 5º año no devería haber sido la suya, y que ahora vive la que sí le pertenece y vive como le gustaría y como debería ser.**

**Repito otra vez, que espero que no les moleste a los fans de la serie SCC que utilizara los nombres, pero me parecieron bonitos y los quise meter en la historia. También quiero recordar que este fic no tendrá nada que ver con SCC, ni ahora ni nunca.**

**Sinceramente, espero que os haya gustado y millones de reviews (a veces me llamo a mi misma ilusa :) :) :) :). Realmente no me importa si son despectivos o si dan simples opiniones. Lo que quiero, es saber qué les ha parecido, o sea, si está bien, si está mal, si puede mejorar y sugerencias para hacerlo, o... o lo que se os ocurra. De todas formas, les pido clemencia, este es mi primer fic y espero que mi carrera de escritora comience con buen pie.**

**Espero actualizar pronto, no se si dentro de una semana, o si dentro de dos, pero lo que es seguro es que voy a actualizar alrededor de una semana.**

**Creo que para ser mi primer fic me estoy excediendo en palabras, por eso creo conveniente despedirme ya.**

**Besos, abrazos y muchas esperanzas de reviews de:**

Orhenshiy 


	2. Grimmauld Place

Aquí el capítulo dos subido: "Grimmauld Place"

_**+ CAPÏTULO DOS +**_

Y hubieran seguido asi por horas, si no fuera por la parición de Takeshi Kinomoto por la chimenea.

"Chicos, Akira, Nadeshiko" –saludó el ilustre hombre.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, los seis con lágrimas en los ojos, habiendo consolidado su amistad. Sabían que a partir de ese momento nada podría separarles, que a partir de ahora no solo eran amigos, sabían que ahora eran una familia, una gran familia, una familia de verdad, a pesar de no compartir la sangre. Porque, la verdad, se querían, se querían como una familia, y eso lo sabían.

"Bueno, siento interrumpir este momento tan emotivo, chicos, pero era necesario" –entonces se volvió a Akira-. "Akira, Albus Dumbledore junto con su Orden del Fénix quieren verte. La verdad solo la sabe Dumbledore, pero aun asi quiere que asistas a la reunión de la Orden, como encapuchado. Dice que tu sabes llegar a la sede y que si no quieres asistir a la reunión que vayas mañána a Hogwarts a eso de la una y que comerán allí. Eso si quieres ir. Dice que si no quieres ir que lo entenderá, pero que tiene esperanzas de que te verá algún día."

"Supongo que no tengo mas remedio que ir" –dijo Akira-. "Pero vendrás conmigo, verdad papa?"

"Y tener que aguantar a esos inglese cabeza-huecas? Ni lo sueles, te quiero mucho, pero no para tanto" –bromeó su padre-. "Hablando en serio, Akira, iría encantado, lo sabes, pero esto es algo que tienes que afrontar tu solo. Siempre supiste que esto es algo que tendrías que hacer solo" –hizo una pausa, y como si nada añadió-. "Ah, se me olvidaba, tenías que estar allí hace diez minutos."

"¿Qué!" –gritó mientras salía corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa mientras los demás se partían de risa menos Sophie, que miraba reprobadoramente a Takeshi. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, se olvidaba de las cosas y luego andaba a toda prisa.

Cinco minutos mas tarde Akira tomaba un traslador que le dejaba a cinco minutos de Grimmauld Place. Tuvo que correr para no llegar tarde, aunque no podía negar lo evidente. Mientras llegaba maldecía el cambio de horario entre los dos lugares, pues allá eran algo asi como las tantas de la madrugada, y en Inglaterra eran mas o menos las ocho o nueve de la mañana. Iba a entrar a la casa que le traía unos recuerdos amargos, pero en todo eso había algo que no estaba bien, había un aura en la casa que no concoraba con todo. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de pensar, pero antes que nada tendría que tomarse un café cargado que le despertara, pues asi no podría escuchar ni atender a nada.

Cruzó la puerta del número doce (era 12, no?) y notó que todo el mundo en esa casa se callaba al notar la puerta abriéndose y que empezaban a susurrar al ver a un encapuchado de negro entrar al salón como si nada y ver que Albus Dumbledore no hacía nada para evitar su entrada. De hecho, el director conjuró una silla a su lado para que se sentase. Al ver como estaba el panorama, su exdirector empezó a hablar.

"Pensé que no ibas a venir, pero de todas formas llegaste tarde, no? Hace años que no te veía."

"Resultó que un hombre divertido se le ocurrió darme la información retrasada, además de que los trasladores son muy lentos y que habeis puesto una barrera anti-aparición en un radio de dos kilómetros. Nada mas, profesor."

"Ya no soy tal, no me llames asi. Te rogaría que me llamases Albus, por favor. Te todas formas, tu padre seguramente haría lo mismo, solo por molestar a unos "desorgaizados ingleses"."

"Si, tienes razón, pero creo que este no es el momento de hablar de mis padres ni de mi, tal vez luego, pero no ahora."

"Si, tienes razón. Muy bien sigamos..."

Mientras tenía lugar esta conversación, Akira pudo ver a sus antiguos amigos, Ron y Hermione, que sorprendentemente ambos iban cogidos de la mano y con un anillo de plata, así que Akira se alegró por ellos. También vio a Snape, estaba mas pálido y llevaba unas cuantas canas que cubrían parte de su pelo, pero es lo que tiene ser un espía. Vió a Tonks, que semejaba una anciana sin dientes con el pelo ámbar hecho rastas y una falda vieja a cuadros con una boina francesa negra, no había que negar que después de tantos años todavía tenía ideas. Estaba Alastor, Ojoloco, Moody o como quiera que le llamaran, que tenía el doble de cicatrizes en la cara y parecía el doble de viejo que hace cuatro años, cuando le había visto la última vez. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió, fue ver a un Remus Lupin y a su perro mirarlo con interés, y supuso que ambos habían olido su aroma y lo habrían relacionado con Harry Potter, un antiguo conocido desaparecido en la nada. Cuando vio a su perro, Akira confirmó sus sospechas: que habían sacado a Sirius Black del arco de la muerte del departamento de Misterios.

Cuando se enteró que se podía sacar a gente del velo, había estado tentado de ir a sacar a su padrino de ese maldito lugar, pero luego su hermana Nade le bajaba de las nubes y le decía que no podía. Sabía que en ese momento no podía sacarlo, pero se había promentido, no, jurado, que en cuanto volviera a Inglaterra lo hiba a sacar de ese asqueroso infierno, pero al parecer ya lo habían hecho ellos. Creían que saldría un Sirius Black sonriente y que todo habría salido bien, que el conjuro de magia antigua realizado por Albus había salido bien, pero se equivocaban, dura y profundamente. Había habido un fallo, y debido a éste no salió Sirius Black, o no, salió Padfoot. El fallo consistía en que apareció en su forma animaga, y que no podía convertirse en humano. Para su desgracia llevaba casi un año asi, aunque mas concretamente poco menos de 11 meses.

En la reunión se habló de los movimientos de Voldemort, y Akira tuvo la tentación de largar una sonora carcajada. Huvo un momento en el que no aguantó mas y no pudo retener la risa, por lo que se hecho a reir en medio de un informe de Severus Snape.

"Algún problema con mis informes?"-encaró Snape a el encapuchado que en ese momento estaba llorando de la risa.

"¿Problema... jajaj! El que... jajaja! Lo tiene es... jajaja! La Orden... jajajajajajaja!"- se estaba riendo en su cara, y lo seguiría haciendo si no fuera porque Albus intervino.

"Cual es el problema?" –entonces detuvo su risa de golpe, porque sabía que había metido la pata y que tendría que dar explicaciones. Con un suspiro, preparó lo que iba a decir.

"El problema no es el espía, si no los informes y la información que contienen. No digo que la información sea incorrecta, si no que está incompleta. Por poner un ejemplo... la búsqueda. Muy pocos mortífagos saben que es lo que busca, y dentro de esa gente mucha menos sabe para que lo busca. De hecho nadie sabe que es lo que busca y mucho menos para que lo busca, pues la búsqueda la ha llevado en privado y todos saben que es algo grande."

"Si sabemos que es lo que busca. No se si estás informado, pero Voldemort buscaba a Harry Potter."

"La pregunta que debes hacerte Snape, son los detalles, porque con eso no llegas a ningún sitio. En primer lugar, habéis tardado cuatro año en darte cuenta de que le buscaba a el. En segundo lugar, habéis tardado cuatro años en daros cuenta de que Harry Potter estaba vivo. En tercer lugar, aun no sabéis donde está. Y seguiría hablando si no fuera porque hay espías infiltrados en la Orden."

En ese momento todos estaban en silencio, unos porque temían ser descubiertos, otros sorprendidos, otro... Otro como Albus Dumbledore que estaban asombrados por el cambio de su antiguo alumno y la abundancia de información que este poseía. En milésimas de segundos pensó y decidió algo.

"Muy bien, la reunión a terminado. Quisiera que se quedaran..." –miró directamente al encapuchado directamente para que eligiera a quienes quería decirles la verdad.

"Que se quedaran Molly, Arthur, Ronald, Hermione, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin y su perro... y nadie mas. Pueden irse."

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el rumbo de la reunión ese día, y mas aún confundidos, sobre todo los nombrados. Poco a poco los no nombrados abandonaron la sala y los nombrados se quedaron en ella, mas Albus. Cuando estaban todos a solas Akira se destapó la cara, e ignorando las fijas miradas que le seguían se dirigió a la puerta y murmuró unas palabras mientras la tocaba haciendo un hechizo impasible, silenciador y otros tantos de una sola tirada. Seguidamente se dirigió al perro, mientras sacaba una pequeña botelllita con un líquido color granate.

"Antes de continuar, necesito que todos esteis presentes. Toma Sirius, bebe, será la solución a tu problema."

El perro lo miró con desconfianza, pero algo en el fondo le hacía confiar en ese extraño japonés. Consciente de las miradas incrédulas de todos, se acercó al extraño y se bebió el contenido de la botellita. Poco a poco sintió su cuerpo cambiar, eso si, acompañado de un gran dolor, uno que le quemaba cada parte de su cuerpo casi comparándolo con un cruciatus. No lo soportaba y se dispuso a gritar, pero antes de que empezara a desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales sintió algo en su boca a lo que morder. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dispuso a descargar todo su dolor en lo primero que tenía a mano, que resultó ponerse voluntariamente en su boca. Entonces, y solo entonces, comprendió...

Mientras esto sucedía en la mente del perro, fuera ocurría otra cosa distinta. Tras Padffoot tomarse la poción, se quedó quieto, como petrificado y con los ojos cerrados. El resto de los ocupantes de la habitación le miraban con desconfianza, temiendo que le hubiera envenenado. Pero lo que colmó el vaso fue que al perro le fuera apareciendo una expresión de dolor, todos estayaron en protestas (menos nuestro querido Snupy Snivellus, claro está) y se iban a acercar, pero Albus alzó una mano pidiendo paciencia. La expresión de dolor comenzó a aumentar y llegó a un punto en el que iba a ponerse a aullar del dolor, pero todos se sorprendieron cuando el extraño puso su mano en la boca del perro. Mano que el perro no tardó en morder para poder sofocar su dolor.

Parecía que el dolor del perro no iba a disminuir, cuando, pasados unos minutos su cuerpo comenzó lentamente a transformarse en el de una persona. Estuvieron todos en silencio tanto preocupados por el sufrimiento de Sirius como preocupados por el brazo del japonés, que en ese momento estaba sangrando abundantemente y no parecía pensar en sacarlo de la boca de Sirius.

Finalmente, tras quince minutos desde que empezó, Sirius dejó de morder el brazo del chico para ponerse a respirar trabajosamente, por la falta de aire. Akira le dio a beber otra poción que Sirius tragó sin pensarlo dos veces. Al beberla sintió que su cuerpo recuperaba las fuerzas. Lenta y trabajosamente, alcanzó a decir algo.

"Te... debo... la vida. Me... salvaste... ya... dos... veces... Gracias..."

El extraño sonrió abiertamente y le dio de beber otra poción totalmente distinta a las anteriores, una de color blanco, del color de Matsumy Kiara, su antigua ascendiente. Al Sirius haber tomado la poción y al haberse convertido en persona todos se acercaron rapidamente a Sirius sacando a Akira de donde estaba. Sorprendentemente para este y los demás, hubo una persona que no se acercó a Sirius, una persona que se acercó a el en vez de al herido. Esa persona era Remus Lupin y lo primero que hizo, fue acercarse al extraño japonés y darle un abrazo.

"Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, te he hechado de menos, y no he sido el único. Por que no escribiste? Estuvimos muy preocupados, sobretodo cuando Sirius se puso a gritar por tu desaparición, luego se había callado y se había culpado" -susurró recordando con cariño esos sucesos que transcurrieron de cuatro años aquí.

"Tenía que alejarme, Remus, lo necesitaba, tenía que olvidar por un tiempo. No podía seguir asi, y por una vez en mi vida conocí a mi familia, no me reprendas, por favor, necesitaba hacerlo" -susurró de vuelta Akira al ver que Remus sabía lo que le había y estaba pasando-. "Espero que algún día me perdoneis, Remus, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba no ser quien era, necesitaba cambiar mi vida. Pero aún con todo sabía que algún día tendría que volver."

Todos estaban viendo como el desconocido japonés se abrazaba con Remus como si no se vieran en años y como hababan en susurros haciendo que nadie pudiera oír lo que decían, y que todos se extrañaran y empezaran a susurrar (N/A: Si hasta se me parece Hogwarts, a vosotros no?). Poco a poco se fueron separando, pero segían cogidos de las manos, como unos grandes amigos.

"No tengo nada que perdonarte, ni yo ni nadie. Te viste obligado a tomar esa decisión y no podemos culparte" –dijo consiguiendo arrancar una sonrisa de Akira. Y sigió hablando con mas humor-. "Pero hay que ver como has crecido, estás mas delgado, deberías comer mas, seguro que apreciarás el cocido nuevo de Molly, está riquídimo. Los años te han tratado bien, debiste ser feliz en Japón para lucir ese brillo en los ojos, tuviste una vida feliz, una vida que nosotros no pudimos darte. Lily y James estarían orgullosos de ti **a pesar de todo**, y nosotros también lo estamos **a pesar de todo**, recuérdalo, siempre te querremos."

"Me alegran tus palabras Remus, ahora se que siempre tendré a alguien a mi lado. Antes de irme no supe apreciar todo lo que habían hecho por mi, me sentía solo y desgraciado por la vida que me ha tocado vivir, sentía que no tenía a nadie. De pronto aparece alguien diciendome que tengo una familia, que voy a vivir con ella y que me quiere... no sabes lo que significó eso para mi, fue lo mejor que ha podido pasar en la vida, a parte claro, de haberos conocido. Por una vez me sentí orgulloso de ser quien era, de saber cual era mi destino, de haber hecho lo que hize. Ahora tengo unas hermanas maravillosas, una novia fabulosa, unos amigos excelentes, una gran familia y el cariño de todos ellos, Remus. Pero nunca, recuerda, nunca, me olvidé de vosotros. No pasó un día en el que no os recordara, no pasó un día en el que no me diera cuenta de lo que habíais significado para mi, no pasó un día en el que no me diera cuenta de lo que me habían ayudado y me habían comprendido. Gracias por todo, Remus, gracias."

Para ese momento a Remus Lupin le caían finas lágrimas por el rostro que semejaban porcelana. Tras esas palabras se habían vuelto a abrazar y habrían segido asi si no fuera por la oportuna interrupción de Snupy Snivellus.

"No se quien eres, pero no me apetece escuchar mariconadas. Si no tienen nada mas que decirse estaría encantado de escuchar por que está aquí, quien es, y para que quiere hablar con nosotros. No se si lo sabe, pero tenemos mas cosas que hacer que escucharle."

Akira tenía ahora una sonrisa en la boca, y en vez de darle una contestación, se dirigió brevemente a Remus:

"Aunque no me lo creas Remus, cosas como estas las hechaba de menos."

Remus soltó una risa y se dirigió hacia Sirius. Mientras tanto Akira se había sentado y había indicado a los demás lo mismo. Remus había cogido a Sirius y lo estaba subiendo a su dormitorio para que pudiera descansar. Después de dejarlo durmiendo plácidamente bajó a la sala de reuniones en la que le estaban esperando. Se sentó en su sitio de siempre e indicó con una seña que empezara la explicación.

"Antes que nada merecen saber mi nombre, me llamo Akira Kinomoto, hijo de Takeshi y Naruko Kinomoto, aunque me empezaron a llamar asi hace cuatro años, debido a que antes no sabía quien era. Os pido que me dejéis explicarme hasta el final. Como todos los que están informados internacionalmente, Akira Kinomoto había muerto en el parto hace vente años. Mas tarde mis padres descubrieron que en realidad no había muerto, si no que me dejaron con una familia de magos ingleses poderosos al los que si se les había muerto el hijo en el parto" –en ese momento hizo una larga pausa preparándose para la esplosión de sus antiguos amigos y profesores-. "Esa familia era la familia Potter."

Ahí todo el mundo estaba intentando asimilar lo que Akira Kinomoto había dicho. Éste estaba viendo las reacciones de todos, y todos aún no lo asimilaban, a excepción de Hermione Granger. Ésta se dio cuente de todo lo que le había pasado a su amigo Harry Potter, no, Akira Kinomoto. Era increíble pero a la vez creíble. Esa situación era extraña, pero sin duda le extrañó. Durante esos años le había seguido queriendo, pero le habría querido bien cerca. Ella no estaba enamorada de el, espero que entiendan lo que quiero explicar. Ella le quería como un gran amigo. Reaccionó como era de esperar, se lanzó encima de el para darle un abrazo.

"Hermione, me ahogas. Os he hechado de menos, pero si sigues colgada de mi asi, tu marido se pondrá celoso" –bromeó Akira con su antigua amiga.

"No es mi marido, es mi prometido" –se explicó mejor por la cara de su amigo:-. "Necesitábamos un padrino para la boda y el que queríamos no estaba, por lo que decidimos esperar a su vuelta. Sabes, llevamos dos años esperándote, te hemos hechado mucho de menos."

"Pues a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo contigo no se le pegaron tus costumbres. Tienes un cronómetro para contar el tiempo que tardan en reaccionar?" -bromeó un poco mas con Hermione antes de que Molly Wealey le intentara ahogar con otro de sus abrazos.

"Oh! Harry, cariño! Estás muy delgado, necesitas comer mas, a saber como te han alimentado estos cuatro años. Pareces anoréxico, en verdad espero que no lo seas. Te has convertido en un joven muy apuesto, ho si, seguro que todas las mujeres de Japón están detrás de ti. Pero de seguro que tienes una novia preciosa que las espanta a todas, cariño. En verdad te merecías tener una familia."

Molly Weasley estaba emocionada, hacía cuatro años que no veía al niño que quería como un hijo, no un niño, un hombre, pues ahora comprendió que hacía muchos años que empezó a actuar como tal, aunque nadie se diera cuenta. Dejó de abrazar al joven para ir a prepara una comida abundante, para ver si engordaba un poco. A continuación recibió saludos de Arthur Weasley, y Akira le felicitó por ser el nuevo ministro desde hacía cuatro años. Después Ronald y Ginebra Weasley se lanzaron a abrazarlo, diciendo que le habían hechado de menos y llorando por tenerlo de vuelta.

Pero como nada es perfecto, nuestro "amigo-dibujo-animado-Esnupy-Snivellus" entró en acción:

"No esperaras que te abraze, verdad, Potter? Por que me acabo de comprar esta túnica."

"En realidad no te imagino llendo de compras, aunque seguro que te pruebas esos lacitos rojos y dorados para el pelo que se compran los bebés. Seguro que estarías monísimo, Snupy-Snivellus" –a causa del buen humos de Akira, a éste le había dado por fastidiar un poco a su antiguo profesor. Se notaba a leguas que iba a estallar de rabia por la cara roja que llevaba y que estaba a punto de maldecírlo, pero una pequeña voz infantil le interrumpió.

"Puez a mi me guztan, mamá y papá me compran dezoz cuando vamoz al zentro comezial, veraz?"

Entonces la vista de Akira se posó en una niña pelirroja con el pelo todo enmarañado que estaba en la puerta y que debía rondar los dos años, quizá algo mas. Su curiosidad le llevó a preguntar su nombre, aunque creía conocer su apellido, con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola guapa, como te llamas? Yo me llamo Akira."

"Zo me zamo Kaziin Wezly, zengo zoz aioz y medioz y me guzta leer y zugar al azedrez, zú?"

"Yo tengo vente años. Me gusta jugar al quidditch y... y descubrir misterios, Kather, no te importa que te llame así, verdad?"

"No, no me impozta. A mi también me guzta dezcubrí mizterios, Akía. En canto a zugar al ziditk, quedo zugar, pedo mama no me deza y no ze montaz en ezcoba. Cando vaza a Zogarts voy a hazer el zidículo. Papá ez el enzenador ze un equipo y me queze enzeñar, pezo acaba dizcutiendo zon mama. Cuaz ez tu apezido, Akía?"

"Mi apellido es Kinomoto, me llamo Akira Kinomoto. Yo no juego al quidditch hace cuatro años, pero antes jugaba de buscador. Me decían que era el mejor y mas joven buscador de mi colegio desde hace mas de vente años, desde que James Potter dejó el colegio" –terminó diciendo con una sonrisa triste.

Todos estuvieron escuchando la conversación de Akira con Kathering, preguntándose por que no decía su verdadero nombre. Cuando Ginebra expresó sus dudas Akira le respondió:

"Ginny, yo no me llamo Harry Potter, debéis recordarlo. No es ese mi verdadero nombre, el verdadeo es Akira Kinomoto. James y Lily fueron como unos padres para mi, pero no eran mis padres genéticos. Su hijo, Harry Potter, está muerto, murió al nacer No quiero que manchéis su memoria llamándome como el, espero que comprendáis mis razones."

Tanto Ginny como los demás asintieron con la cabeza haciendo nota mental el llamarle Akira. Para sorpresa de todos Akira bostezó sonoramente indicando que no había dormido.

"Lo siento. Tengo que volver, estarán preocupaos por mi, además de que no hemos dormido y estarán despiertos. Supongo que nos veremos en un par de días, pero ahora necesito dormir y pensar un poco, el cambio de horario es horroroso, y pensar que no hice caso cuando me aseguraron que era horrible. Uff!"

Volvió a bostezar y no vió como Ron y Hermione intercambiaban una mirada decidida. Cuando acabó de bostewzar se sorprendió de verlos con cara decidida.

"Podemos ir contigo, Akira? Solo si tienes sitio en tu casa, claro. Nos gustaría pasar un tiempo contigo, y de paso conocemos a tus padres y a tus hermanas. Que te parece?"

"Mmmm... Cinco habitaciones arriba, una mía y de Sophie, otra de Will y Nade, otra de Nathan y Cassy, otra de mis padres, otra de Sakura... Solo queda una habitación, y si queréis Kather duerme con Sakura, seguro que se llevan bien. Yo tendré que arreglar algunas cosas allí, pero estaremos de vuelta en unos cuatro días seguramente. Podeis venir, pero de todas formas no os lo recomiendo, el cambio de horario por tan poco tiempo os dejará algo confusos, y tardaréis en acostumbraros; aunque lo peor lo pasará Kather, es muy pequeña para cruzar medio mundo asi sin mas, pero vosotros decidís, no os vais a morir por ir unos cuantos días, pero si hay algún ataque no podréis participar."

"Yo quedo iz, pozfa, mama, papa, vamoz, zi? Zi?"

"Tu lo has dicho Harry... digo Akira, no nos va a pasar nada, y si no hay molestia nos vamos ahora mismo, no?" -decidió Hermione como portavoz tras mirarse momentaneamente los tres para decidir lo que harían.

"Si, pero antes, tengo que despedirme de todos" –y sigió hablando cara a los demás ocupantes de la sala-. "Sr y sra Weasley, me alegra volverlos ver y que sigan igual de bien. Ginny, encantado de verte de nuevo. Snupy, comprate mas de esos lazos, te favorecen, hazme caso. Remus... me alegró verte de nuevo, cuida de Sirius y no permitas que valla a Japón, que si lo conozco como lo conozco tendrás que ponerte unos hechizos protectores cuando le digas que no vuelvo en cuatro días. Cuida de el y dile que volveré tan pronto como pueda, en cuanto a ti, no te desanimes, siempre hay una cura para todo tipo de desgracias en la magia y en la sangre (N/A: se refiere a la sangre de licántropo que corre por sus venas), nunca pierdas la esperanza, que dicen que es lo último que se pierde."

Después de eso, Remus estaba algo pálido y confuso, en verdad podría haber una cura para su licantropía? No podía haberla, magos mas experimentados que el no habían encontrado la solución, como el podría descubrirla? Pero Akira Kinomoto no era una persona normal, no, era una persona especial. No dijo nada, pues conociéndole como lo conocía sabía que hasta su vuelta no obtendría una respuesta a ese comentario, y además, estaría demasiado ocupado con Sirius para pensar en eso.

"Tienes razón, lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es cuidar de Sirius. Vuelve pronto, Jimmy."

Akira sonrió de verdad cuando Remus le llamó así, sabía que **a pesar de** no ser el hijo de sus mejores amigos, Remus y Sirius le querían de verdad, y como había dicho antes, **"pese a todo"** le querían. Le querían como el les quería a ellos. Aun con una sonrisa en la cara, con un movimiento de la mano transformó un bolígrafo del bolsillo que consiguió en un pab, en un translador y les indicó a Ron, Hermione y a Kather que lo tocarán.

"Volveremos en cuatro días, adios Albus. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0..."

Y así fue como vieron a Akira Kinomoto, Hermione Weasley, no, Granger todavía, Ronald Weasley y Kathering Granger desapareces en un translador para irse por cuatro días a arreglar asuntos en Japón.

Todos se quedarían en silencio, de no ser por que un Snape enojado no podía aguantar más.

"¡LO ODIO, ES UN ARROGANTE Y UN COTILLA, UN IMBÉCIL Y UN CHIQUILLO INSOPORTABLE¡¡¡ES COMO POTTER, SIEMPRE SE CREE EL CENTRO DEL MUNDO Y NO LO ES¡¡¡LA VERDAD LUPIN, ES TAN ARROGANTE COMO TU Y TUS AMIGOS, ES UN VERDADERO CREÍDO!"

Pero Remus no le hacía caso, acababa de recuperar a su antiguo amigo y al chico que siempre había apreciado tanto, y sabía que nada podría enturbiar su felicidad en un buen tiempo. Al sentirse ignorado, Snape rojo de rabia fue hacia la puerta y salió de la sala dando un sonoro portazo, que todos oyeron pero que todos ignoraron.

Albus Dumbledore estaba contento de haber vuelto a ver a Harry Potter, no, a Akira Kinomoto, el chico que apreciaba como a un nieto. Le había vuelto a ver, y sabía que ahroa empezarían otra vez los ataques, como cuando desapareció Pero ahora, al contrario que antes, no le asustaban, por que sabía que ahora tenían ayuda, por que ahora tenían apollo, por que ahora le tenían a el. Con un suspiro, murmuró algo, que a pesar de su baja sonoridad, todos oyeron:

"Volvemos a estar igual que antes, pero ahora estamos mas unidos y eso nos ayudará."

Todos con una sonrisa en la cara se dedicaron a preparar la vuelta de Akira y a volver a sus respectivas misiones.

El translador había tardado un buen rato en llegar a la casa, donde todos estaban dormidos. La primera impresión de Akira al ver a todos sus amigos mas sus padres dormidos en el salón esperándole, le hacía quererlos cada día mas, le hacía sentirse querido.

Primero se acercó a su hermana, para que le ayudara a levantar a los demás:

**(Aquí hablan en japonés hasta nuevo aviso)**

"_Nade, Nade, despierta, ya llegué. Vaaaamos, me tienes que ayudar a despertar a los demáaaas_."

"_Mmmm... Déjame dormir un poco más Will, tengo sueño_" –murmuró medio dormida medio despierta Nade.

"_Nade, como no te despiertes te juró que cojo tu diario conjnto a Will y se lo enseño a papá y a mamá_."

Eso sin duda hizo que Nade se despertara, y con una mirada enojada que prometía que hablarían mas tarde, se dirigió a despertar a sus padres y a Cassy, que estaban mas cerca. Así Akira se dirigió a despertar a Nathan, a Will y a Sophie. Cuando estaban todos normalmente despiertos y en condiciones de preguntar quienes eran esos tres extraños, Akira procedió a hablar:

"_Estos de aquí son Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, y la niña es Kathering, la hija de ambos. La niña y Ronald solo hablan inglés, pero Hermione también habla francés, se crió en Francia. Se van a quedar aquí mas o menos cuatro días, hasta que me vuelva a Inglaterra. Kather dormirá con Sakura en la parte de debajo de su litera en su habitación, y Ron y Hermione dormirán en la habitación de invitados, la de allí._ "

"_Ellos no eran tus amigos en Hogwarts, Akira?_" –preguntó su madre.

"_Si, lo eran y lo son. No saben japonés asi que tener cuidado con lo que decís en inglés, que en ese idioma, si no lo conoces, nunca sabes lo que dices.._." –iba a seguir hablando cuando Sophie, ya despierta, se le acercó, le besó, y acto seguido le abrazó. El no pudo hacer nada sino responder.

"_Como estuviste allá? Tardaste mucho, lo sabes? Estábamos preocupados, que habría pasado si allí ocurría lo que nos pasó en el centro? No vuelvas a hacer eso, Akira Kinomoto, por que las consecuecias serán terribles_" –Akira notaba en su voz que en verdad estuvo muy preocupada, pero decidió tomar el asunto con humor.

"_Si las consecuencias son unos besos, te haré preocupar mas veces, no te parece?_"

"_Que no tenías que conducir a tus amigos a sus habitaciones?"_ –preguntó con malicia Sophie.

Con una simulada mirada fulminadora a Sophie, se volvió a dirigir a sus amigos:

(Este es el aviso de que no hablan más japonés, porque hablan inglés)

"Ron, Hermione, este de aquí es Nathan, que habla inglés, podéis preguntarle lo que queráis cuando yo no estea. Esta de aquí es Sophie, que tambiés es mi novia, ella habla francés de nacimiento, nació alli, asi que, Hermione, si necesitas algo, pregúntale a ella. Esta es Nadeshiko, pero la llamamos Nade, es mi hermana y domina el inglés, por lo que estas son las personas con las que os podéis comunicaros. Ella es Cassy, es alemana, habla alemán y japonés y puede que os intente hablar en inglés, pero no lo domina muy bien, y el es Will, es Holandés, pero no domina ni el francés ni el inglés. Ellos son mis padres, Takeshi y Naruko Kinomoto, solo mi padre habla inglés. De acuerdo?"

Si, Akira.

"Muy bien. Venid" –les llevó a una habitación que estaba cerca-. "Esta es la habitación de invitados, vosotros dormireis aquí. Nathan os dirá mas o menos donde está todo mientras que llevo a Kather a la habitación de Sakura, ok?"

"Vale, pero mañana nos enseñas la casa."

"Si, jaja, os la enseño mañana. Voy a decirle a Nathan que pase, esperar un momento."

Akira salió de la habitación seguido por Kather, a la que llevaba de la mano. Al llegar de nuevo al salón indicó a Nathan que entrara ya, Nathan entró y empezó a explicarles todo. Akira subió las escaleras y llegó a la habitación de Sakura, donde empezó a hablar con Kather en susurros.

"Kather, tu vas a dormir aquí. Por la mañana seguramente Sakura, que está en la parte de arriba, te despertará y te llevará ami cuarto, síguela. Si hay algún problema por la noche, mi dormitorio es el del final del pasillo a la derecha, acuérdate, el del final del pasillo a la derecha. Si te despiertas antes que Sakura, ven a mi habitación, vale?"

"Zi, tío Akía."

"Muy bien, nos vemos mañana Kather."

"Adió."

Akira estaba sonriendo cuando le llamó tío, y seguía sonrriendo cuando estaba sonrriendo cuando salía del cuarto. Casi al cerrar la puerta e irse para su habitación a dormir donde le esperaría Sophie, Akira oyó la voz de Sakura hablarle en susurros en japonés:

"_Mmmm... ¿Akira_?"

"_Shss! __Ocurre algo, Sakura?_"

"_Quien es esa niña?"_

"_Es la hija de unos amigos míos ingleses, solo sabe inglés. Tanto ella como sus padres estarán aquí cuatro días, pero ya hablaremos de eso mañana, ahora duérmete, Sakura, y no alces tanto la voz, shssss."_

"_Que hago a la mañana? La llevo abajo a desayunar, o la llevo a tu dormitorio, Akira?"_

"_Si te despiertas tu antes que ella, la llevas a mi habitación. Si se despierta ella antes que tu, le he dicho que vaya a mi habitación y que no te despierte, de acuerdo? Y ahora duérmete, mañana hablamos de todo_."

_-"Valeeee..."_

Sakura bostezó y se volvió para poder seguir durmiendo, al igual que Kathering, que ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Con una sonrisa mas pronunciada que antes, se dirigió a su habitacón para poder dormir en paz durante algunas horas, hasta que Sakura, Kather o Sophie se despierten, pues cuando eso ocurriera tendría que empezar a hablar... ¡Con el sueño que tenía!

**+ FIN CAPÏTULO DOS +**

Nota: todo lo que está en cursiva está dicho en japonés

**Reviews: **

**Iserith: hola! Si, puse todo un poco de golpe ahora que lo he vuelto a leer, pero cuando lo escribí (mi primer fic) sentí que tenía que explicar todo. En este fic ya has visto la reacción de la Orden, espero que te gustara, veré si puedo publica un cap cada fin de semana. En cuanto a Rick, ese personaje me gusta especialmente. Él tendrá un papel importante en cuanto avance la historia, le tengo un especial cariño. Espero ver tu review para este capítulo! ;) ;) ;) ;) **

**Lyro Lorie Snape-Potter: muchas gracias por tu review, y por tu opinión del fic. Al parecer no está tan mal como pensaba que estaría, realmente esperaba cero reviews... Muchas gracias por el review! **

**Seika : a mi me gustan mucho los perosonajes de Lily y James, pero por una vez quise escribir algo distinto. Siempre los fics, como tu dices, tratan de lo mismo, y quería ver algo distinto. Y así se me ocurrió esta historia. A mi, personalmente me gustan los fic distintos: que si se escapa, que si vuelve muy cambiado... ese tipo de historias. Y escribí esta. Lamento que no te agrade, pero el fic ya está empezado y tengo ya escritos unos seis capítulos. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Espero ver uno nuevo tras este cap. ¡!**

**Aviso: intentaré subir un cap cada semana, probablemente los fines de semana. Si no lo subo el sábado o el domingo, lo subo el martes sin duda.**

**Muchas gracias pro los reviews,**

**Orhenshiy**


	3. Grandes Promesas & la última foto del ál...

Y como están leyendo, el capítulo tres: "Grandes promesas & la última foto del album familiar"

**+ CAPÏTULO TRES +**

Akira se despertó y bostezó. Había dormido mas de la cuenta y lo sabía, pero lo importante era saber la hora. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una dormida Sophie. Cuando había llegado el día anterior por la noche se la había encontrado dormida, y como cuando duerme parece un ángel, no quiso despertarla. Buscó el reloj con la mano, pero no había luz. Maldijo entre susurros y salió a fuera, a donde la luz le cegó. Tanta luz había que bien podían ser las tres de la tarde, miró su reloj y vió que era la una y media. Suspiró y fue a despertar a Sophie, diciéndole que estaría abajo. Mientras ella se despertaba lentamente, el se dirigió a la habitación de Nade y de Will, que estaba mas cerca.

"Toc, toc, toc!"

Nada. Silencio. Vovió a tocar.

"Toc, toc, toc!"

Nada. Otra vez silencio. No volvió a tocar. Abrió con sigilo la puerta, eso si, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Si no se despertaban por las buenas, se despertarían por las malas, estaba claro. Sin hacer ruído alguno se acercó a los dormidos y conjuró una pequeña manguera. Contando cinco mentalmente, procedió:

"¡DESPERTAOS, QUE EL MINISTRO DE MAGIA JAPONËS ESTÄ EN LA HABITACIÖN¡¡QUIERE VEROS AHORA!"

Mientras les gritaba esto al oído a ambos, cogía la manguera y les empapaba enteros. Como era de esperarse, ambos se despertaron (y el resto de la casa también, por que con semejentes gritos...) y le dirigieron malas miradas. Como siempre que les despierta así, Will, sin parar de dirigirle miradas fulminantes sale de la habitación y se encierra en el baño (que no vuelve a estar disponible hasta una hora después) durante mucho, mucho tiempo... Nade, como siempre, hecha una furia (que detesta que la levanten así, sobretodo cuando el que los levanta así es su hermano Akira), se levanta de la cama y se acerca peligrosamente sin recordar que anda en camisón y que está mojado, a Akira. Este, sale de la habitación perseguido por una Nade muy enojada. Recorren toda la casa gritando cosas (como "¡Vuelve aquí Akira Kinomoto, que el día de tu castración está cerca!" y "¡A que no me pillas, brujita de segunda!") y corriendo, despertando definitivamente a todos los integrantes de dicha casa. Recorren toda la parcela hasta llegar a la piscina, donde Akira se ve por fin acorralado y Nade intenta forcejear para poder tirar a su hermano. Final: ambos acaban empapados y todos los integrantes de la casa enojados con ellos, y Nade no le vuelva a hablar hasta la hora de cenar, mas o menos.

Cuando estaban saliendo de la piscina todos empapados, ella, sin dirigirle la palabra se va dándole la espalda y se interna en la casa, mientras que el se ríe como un loco. Suspirando divertido, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban todos desayunando menos Will, Nade, y sus padres, que habían salido para enpezar a arreglar su ida. Ellos se iban con el a Inglaterra, mientras que sus amigos y Nade se quedaban con Sakura en Japón. Ella sin duda había protestado, igual que Sophie, pero entre el y sus padres les habían convencido de que mientras estuvieran en Inglaterra escribirían a diario, por medio del fénix de Harry, Atenayse. Ron y Hermione estaban sorprendidos de ver a Harry bromear con la gente en esta punto de la guerra, por que de verle deprimido constantemente a estar bromeando como si nada ocurriese, era una gran diferencia. Aunque en realidad, cuatro años en la vida de una persona podían cambiarla mucho, más de lo que imaginaban en verdad.

Akira entró a la cocina, donde todos le hechaban miradas molestas por la forma en la que les habían despertado, y es que, como mínimo, se les despertaba así dos o tres veces por semana. Akira, entró con una sonrisa inocente y se preparó el desayuno. Una de las extrañas costumbres que Akira había adquirido desde que llegó a Japón, hace cuatro años, era desayunar un tazón de leche con colacao y con cereales, tostadas o lo que tocara ese día. El era el único que desayunaba así, pues los demás considerabanque era un desayuno de críos; y por eso llegaron a la conclusión de por que Akira desayunaba de esa manera cada mañana: él no había sido nunca un crío. Desde pequeño se le había privado de su libertad e infancia, y la recuperaba en el presente como podía.

"Akira, es que no sabes que Nade y Will odian que les despiertes así?" –preguntó en japonés Sophie, que estaba sentada a su lado.

"Pues por eso mismo lo hago, cariño, por que odian despertarse así... Y por que la cara que se le queda a Nade es increíble... Sabeis? Deberíais probarlo" –respondió a Sophie y al resto del salón seguidamente, en japonés.

"Como que deberían probarlo? COMO QUE DEBERÏAN PROBARLO? Yo te mato Akira Kinomoto, yo te mato...! Te voy a retorcer, ahogar, asesinar, matar, envenenar, hundir bajo tierra, dejarte sin aire, tirarte por el balcón, mandarte a la luna, convertirte en escarabajo, transformarte en serpiente, conseguir una soga y meter tu cabeza dentro..." –y todos estaba seguros que seguiría si no fuera por lo que Sophie dijo al interrumpir y Nade.

"Querida Nade, te juro que si matas **al padre de mi hijo**, no solo te enfrentarás a mi, si no también a la ira de este" –dijo Sophie, dejando a todos helados con lo que acababa de decir (en japonés).

A todos menos a Akira, que además se había puesto de repente pálido. Cuando por fin reaccionaron todos fueron a felicitar a Sophie, y esta dio gracias con una sonrisa en la boca. Cuando todos pararon de felicitarla, miraron a Akira, que ya había despertado y había salido a la piscina sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando ella le buscó con la mirada lo encontró sentado en el borde de la piscina, y acto seguido caminó despacio hasta donde estaba y se sentó a su lado, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Sophie preguntó lo más suavemente que pudo, lo siguiente, mientras Akira miraba a un punto no definido con la cara igual de impasible:

"No te alegras, mi amor? No quieres ser padre, Akira?"

"Sophie... Si, quiero serlo, y si, me alegro..."

"Entonces, que ocurre? Sabes que no me lo puedes ocultar, cariño, lo sabes... Dime, te hará sentir mejor exteriorizar tus sentimientos" –dijo Sophie, hablando en susurros a Akira.

"Sophie... te juro que quiero ser padre, te juro que es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo, de verdad... Pero hay algo que no me deja ni un momento, amor, no puedo dejar de pensar lo que os ocurriría si..." –la voz no le dio para más, pues se le entrecortó y no pudo acabar la frase.

"Lo que nos ocurriría si..." –le animó a seguir, aunque ya creía saber lo que su novio estaba pensando, y no le agradaba nada.

(suspiro) "Lo que ocurriría si Voldemort se enterase, Sophie... Si se enterase y os hiciera algo, no me lo perdonaría, nunca... jamás lo haría. No quiero que os pase nada..."

Se hizo un silencio, no incómodo, si no reconfortante... Un silencio que ambos necesitaban para pensar y asimilar. A Akira se le pasó un pensamiento por la mente, uno que podría solucionar la mitad de los problemas si se cumplía realmente, por sencillo y dificil que fuera.

"Sophie... Quiero que me prometas algo, necesito que me promentas algo..." –ella no habló, simplemente le miró con una mirada profunda y asintió para que siguiera-. "Quiero que me prometas que te quedarás aquí, que te quedarás siempre segura, que siempre cuidarás a nuestro hijo... Pero, sobretodo, necesito que me promentas que, llegado el momento de la verdad, el momento final, no intervendrás. Que te quedarás cuidando de la pequeña criatura, que no te pondrás en medio solo para ayudarme, que no pondrás su vida en peligro... Tienes que prometérmelo, Sophie, necesito que lo hagas, necesito tener la seguridad de que no os va a pasar nada en esa guerra, que a pesar de todo no formaréis parte de ella..."

Ella le miró con una sonrisa triste en la cara, y a continuación dijo, con algo de esfuerzo por retener la lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos:

"Akira... no puedo hacer lo que me pides... quisiera decirte que todo lo que me has pedido será verdad... pero no puedo, Akira, simplemente no puedo... Te quiero demasiado, de verdad, y haría lo que fuera por ti, lo que fuera..."

"Entonces hazlo por mi, hazlo por nuestro amor, hazlo por nuestro hijo... hazlo por un futuro en el que los tres estemos juntos, no dos, ni uno, ni ninguno... sinó los tres, por favor, Sophie, por favor te lo pido... por los tres..."

Sophie ya había derramado sus primeras lágrimas, y estas cubrían gran parte de su cara. Sabía que lo que decía tenía una razón, tenía lógica... tenía sentido y que era lo correcto... Pero es que le quería tanto, le quería más que a su vida, le quería por encima de todas las cosas de este mundo... Pero tenía que prometérselo, tenía que cuidar a su hijo, tenía que mantenerlo a salvo... Tenía que guardar la esperanza de un futuro los tres juntos, tenía que prometérselo, tenía hacerlo...

"Si, Akira... lo prometo... Lo haré por nosotros, por los tres..." –dijo Sophie apartando la vista para mirar el mar, en el que las olas chocaban fuertemente contra la costa japonesa.

Ya habían entrado cuando vieron que Nathan ya había bajado y que les había contado lo que había pasado con ellos a sus invitados. Al principio quisieron ir a donde estaban ellos, pero Nathan les dijo que necesitaban un poco de tiempo para aclarar algunos asuntos. Ellos asintieron y siguieron desayunadndo, mientras que Kathering les hacía preguntas sobre cómo se llamaría su primo, si sería chico o chica y cosas por el estilo. En eso estaban cuando aparece la pareja por la puerta con caras ilegibles y cogidos de la mano, mientras que los ojos de Sophie daban señales de haber llorado. Les miraron, pero no dijeron nada, ese asunto era demasiado personal como para hablarlo tan libremente. Cuando se sentaron, Akira procedió a contarles a Ron y Hermione lo que habían hablado, y Sophie a los demás:

"Chicos, nos iremos en dos días y ya les aviso ahora. Tenemos que adelantarlo un día por que aunque nosotros no vayamos a la guerra, la guerra posiblemente vendrá a nosotros. No quiero a Voldemort un día en la puerta de la casa con sus mortífagos acechando preparados para un ataque."

"Te entendemos, Akira, a veces nos pasa lo mismo" –y para no hablar de temas tan tristes, cambió de conversación:- "Oye¿que es eso de que vas a ser padre? No nos lo habías dicho, vergüenza debería darte" –dijo con una cara de coña total, que Akira entendió a la perfección.

"La verdad, Ron, es que me he enterado hace apenas media hora, y no os lo había dicho por que no lo sabía, te llega?" –preguntó él, siguiéndole el juego. Pero apareció Hermione con alguno de sus comentarios serios.

"Pero no nos habías dicho que estabas casado, Akira" –preguntó Hermione.

"Jajaja Eso es, querida Hermione, por que no estoy casado. Solamente hemos sido pareja durante todo este tiempo."

"Y os vais a casar ahora, que vais a tener un hijo?" –volvió a preguntar ella, y Ronald estuvo a punto de decirle que se callara y que no hiciera preguntas tan comprometidas.

"No, Hermione, no lo vamos a hacer. Si Voldemort no supiera quien soy yo en realidad lo habríamos hecho, sin dudarlo. Pero ahora que tengo que volver y ahora que ya sabe mi identidad, no puedo hacerlo. De hecho, hemos acordado que mientras Tom siga vivo y sus mortífagos en libertad, no firmaremos ningún tipo de papel en donde aparezcan nuestros nombres juntos. Es una pura medida de seguridad" –dijo, algo descontento de que el intento de Ron por cambiar de tema fuese al olvido-. "Ahora son las diez de la mañana, chicos, a eso de la hora de comer estaré aquí de nuevo, tengo cosas que arreglar para mi ida."

Tras esto se despidió de los chicos y de los demás y acto seguido fue a la chimenea y se dirigió al despacho de su padre, en el centro de la capital. Apareció en la sala de espera, y si hacer caso los guardias que le decían que tenía que pedir vez para poder entrar en el bloque de oficinas, se dirigió al despacho del director. Eso si, habilmente despistando a los guardias que intentaron darle con hechizos aturdidores y petrificadores, que sobra mencionar, fracasaron estrepitósamente. Se dirgió con una sonrisa en la cara a la planta más alta, la decimo tercera, donde se encontraba el lugar al que quería llegar. Esquivó a la gente que iba en dirección contraria y llegó a una puerta que pedía un carnet de seguridad, en donde debía haber otro par de guardias,pero que no estaban. Eso significaba que faltaba poco tiempo para que su padre llegara.

Entró y se dirigió al mini-bar muggle con bebidas mágicas, cogió una copa de cristal y se sirvió Wiski de Hielo (típico de Japón) mientras se sentaba en el sillon y ponía los pies en la mesa. Estuvo esperando a su padre mientras que leía los últimos informes presentados. Desde hacía dos años, la empresa mágica había ido decayendo, cada vez más rápido. Ahora estaba peor que nunca y supuso que su padre estaría pensando en cerrarla. Ese no era de los principales negocios de su padre, si no que era secundario y poco provechoso. Los Kinomoto eran la familia más rica de Japón con diferencia, posuían múltiples empresas tanto mágicas como muggles, tanto grandes como pequeñas; diferentes y variadas revistas y periódicos; multitud de propiedades, parcelas, edificios públicos, edificios privados, casas, cuadros y esculturas tanto caras como baratas, tanto mágicas como muggles, etc... Nadie conoce los bienes exactos de esta familia, pero se estima que pueden llegar a ser los más ricos del mundo según revistas conocidas por cotillas y del corazón.

Mientras que estaba leyendo el sexto informe y bebía su segunda copa de Wiski (pero no por eso tiene que estar borracho), oyó unas voces provenientes del pasillo, que se acercaban a pasos apurados a la entrada. Vio entrar, eso si con un gran sonrisa, a su padre y a los dos guardias.

"Pero, señor, le decimos que es verdad, un chico de unos vente años pasó corriendo hacia el bloque de oficinas" –decía el primero.

"Edward tiene razón sr Kinomoto, pasó corriendo como un rayo por nuestro lado y esquivó todos nuestros hechizos. Se lo aseguramos, no mentimos, es serio" –decía el segundo.

"Miren, señores: nadie a parte de uds vio nada, las cámaras y los hechizos de protección no detectaron a nadie y no hay nadie sin pase ni fuera de hora en ese edificio..." –pero en eso su vista se fija en la persona que estaba sentada en su butaca, con una copa y leyendo sus más recientes informes. Sin obviar que tenía los pies encima de su mesa-. "Creo, srs, que ya he encontrado la causa de que no vieran nada."

En eso que también los guardias se fijan en el tipo de la butaca y la sonrisa en la cara. Una mínima bombillita se encendió en la mente de los dos y empezaron a hablar atropelladamente.

"Sr, es el..." –dijo el primero.

"...Si, sr, se lo juro..." –dijo el segundo.

"...Si, y pasó sin pase..." –volvió a decir el primero.

"...Y nos hizo perseguirle por todo el edificio..." –dijo el segundo.

"...Y evitó nuestros hechizos..." –dijo el primero.

"...Y corría como alma lleva al diablo..." –volvió a decir el segundo.

Akira, que encontraba sumamente divertida esa situación, se empezó a destornillar de la risa. Su padre, ligeramente enfadado por que su hijo montara semejante lío innecesariamente, calló con un gesto a los dos guardias.

"Srs, este chico de aquí es mi hijo Akira, al que ya deberían conocer por situaciones semejantes a la presente. Ahora, si no les importa, me gustaría terminar de rellenar el papeleo del cierre."

Tras esto, ambos guardias se vieron literalmente echados de la oficina, no sin parar de echar miradas molestas al tal Akira. Su padre, una vez que los guardias se habían ido, cogió el baso de Wiski y lo devolvió al minibar y se sentó en el sillón de delante del escritorio.

"Que haces aquí, Akira? Pensaba que estabas arreglando lo de la universidad mágica de Kioto" –preguntó, obviamente picado por la curiosidad.

"Pues quería contarte algo que nos ha pasado esta mañana, papá" –contestó su hijo.

"No me digas que volviste a despertar a Nade y a Will a gritos y con agua" –dijo, como negando con la cabeza.

"Bueno, si, entre otras cosas" –dijo con una cara inocente que no se la cree nadie.

Acto seguido se dedicó a contarle a su padre lo sucedido con Sophie y la nueva noticia. Diez minutos después, acabando de contarlo, llega una pluma de color dorado como caída del cielo. Esa era una pluma de su querida Nayse, su fénix. Al llegar a la altura de Akira, la pluma se convirtió en una carta que decía lo siguiente.

_Querido Akira:_

_He tenido unos problemas con las cuentas bancarias y no puedo solucionarlos desde Japón. He de ir a París para poder cambiar el dinero de cuenta y banco, pues los duendes de aquí son algo tontos, siempre lo he dicho. Esas transferencias, como ya sabes, están llenas de papeleo y no podré volver allí antes de marchar para Inglaterra._

_Tenía que marchar justo en ese momento y de repente apareció Nayse en el banco, la verdad es que me salvó la vida, pues no sabía como avisaros. Tras hacer las transferencias a Gringots, he de ocuparme de ver alguna casa en Inglaterra para poder vivir, pues no voy a quedarme en una casa como la de Grim Place, y supongo que tu padre tampoco. Lamento decirte que en cuanto la compre le voy a poner los mismos hechizos que a nuestras casas a lo largo de Japón, y que por seguridad tus amigos no podrán venir._

_Como no voy a estar allí para organizar las maletas tuya y de tu padre (es que sois unos desastres) he enviado a Nade otra carta para que vaya haciéndolas, pues no me fío un pelo de vosotros._

_Espero acabar pronto con esto y tener para cuando lleguéis una casa en la que alojarnos._

_Besos para ti y para tu padre:_

_Naruko_

"Que dice la carta de tu madre?" –preguntó Takeshi

"No mucho. Que tiene que arreglar las transferencias bancarias en París y que luego va a ir a Inglaterra a buscar una casa en la que podamos vivir. Que va a poner los hechizos de siempre, que envió una carta a Nade para que haga nuestros equipajes... Mira si quieres" –y le pasó la carta de su madre. El la leyó entre líneas.

"Se ve que aún no sabe que va a ser abuela dentro de... Cuanto tiempo dijiste?" –preguntó el sr Kinomoto.

"Dentro seis, que Sophie está de tres. Me da pena no poder estar a su lado durante el embarazo, y supongo que a ella también, pero no puedo permitir que venga a Inglaterra" –respondió un Akira con la cara triste.

"Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, hijo. Y lo más sensato, además" –y viendo que Akira asiente, prosigue-. "Lo mejor será que sigas con tu rutina de planes mientras yo sigo con la mía, que aún tengo más que hacer sin la ayuda de tu madre."

Cinco minutos y una carta después, Akira se encontraba en frente a un gran edificio o castillo, dependiendo de cómo se mirara, de una mármol blanco. Eso era la Universidad mágica de Kioto, donde había estudiado durante tres años. Tras acabar los estudios de auror, sus amigos y el habían decidido tomar un año sabático, sin estreses, exámenes o trabajos. Al llegar en frente de la puerta, esta le reconoció y se abrió sola, dejando paso a un gran salón blanco vacío de gente, pero decorado de antiguas esculturas y rememorables cuadros. Decíase que la universidad mágica de Kioto era aún más rica en historia y contenido histórico que la famosa Hogwarts.

Al entrar todas las personas de los cuadros se inclinaron ante él y éste, nerviosamente como cada vez que ocurría eso, apuraba el paso en dirección a la dirección de la universidad. Se acordaba que desde que había pisado la universisdad el primer día siempre le pasaba lo mismo: tanto los hombre y mujeres de los cuadros, como las esculturas y los fantasmas se inclinaban ante él. Y aunque muchas veces les preguntó por qué, estos nunca le respondieron.

Pronto se encontró en frente a la estatua de un hermoso ángel. Siempre le había fascinado esa estatua, era asombrosa. Estaba hecha del mármol más puro, con toques de oro y de plata, además de una belleza innata en las esculturas. Más de una vez se había preguntado si detrás de esos ojos plateados y dorados existía vida. Cada vez que los mirabas, sentías una extraña paz interior, como si el ángel de la entrada tuviera el don de saber si eras merecedor de su respeto. Akira siempre, desde la primera vez que lo había visto, había sentido como si se sintiera unido a él, como si existiera algún nexo de unión entre ambos. Más tarde se había enterado de que en toda la Universidad él era el único capaz de sostenerle la mirada más de un minuto, y nadie, ni siquiera la directora era capaz de superarle. No sabía por que, pero sentía que ese hecho tenía algo que ver con la actitud de los seres mágicos del castillo. Sabía que algún día sabría la verdad, pero también sabía que ese día no sería el actual, eso ya lo había asimilado hace tiempo.

El ángel, como si recibiera órdenes de alguien a quien Akira no pudiera ver, se apartó dejando paso a un espléndido despacho. Era grande, y lleno de cuadros de los antiguos directores además de objetos personales de la directora, como fotografías familiares y regalos de sus hijos. En realidad el despacho no era de una directora, si no de una perosna con corazón y familia. Más de una vez se había preguntado si su antiguo director tenía familia, por que su despacho en vez de parecer uno de alguien con hijos y nietos, sobrinos y etcéteras, parecía uno de alguien solitario, sin una familia llevada por la guerra.

Como ya esperaba, no había nadie. Estaba vacío. Se sentó en la mesa y dejó unos papeles de la renuncia de su madre a su trabajo de profesora temporalmente, junto a una carta para la directora que decía lo siguiente:

_Querida Marizza:_

_Debido a asuntos personales y familiares, debo abandonar Japón junto con Takeshi y Akira._

_Debido a estos acontecimientos, es mi deber anunciarte mi renuncia temporal de profesora-tutora de la Universidad Mágica de Kioto adjuntamente. No se cuanto tiempo estaré fuera, pero no van a ser una semana ni dos meses, si no bastante más. Cuando vuelva (si es que vuelvo), volveré al trabajo. No pretendo echar al profesor que este en ese momento, por eso ocuparé mi antiguo puesto al principio del siguiente curso._

_Espero no causarte muchas molestias, Marizza, pero debo irme en poco tiempo y no poseo del dicho lo suficiente como para despedirme. Si, no me mires así, que salgo en tres días y tenemos mucho que arreglar._

_Por eso he mandado a Akira, que algo más de tiempo tiene y lo utilizó para llevarte los papeles de la renuncia y la carta._

_Despídeme de los demás profesores y de mis queridos alumnos._

_Besos para ti y para nuestros colegas de trabajo:_

_Naruko_

Uff. Se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina. Ese si que había sido un día movidito al salir de la Universidad. Ya le daba dolor de cabeza de pensar que ni siquiera había comido y que tenía que prepararse él mismo la cena. Había llegado a la casa a las tres de la mañana y nadie estaba despierto. Luego de salir de allí, había tenido que ir al ministerio mágico japonés. A partir de ese día odiaría a todos y a cada uno de los ministerios del mundo mágico.

Había llegado y nadie había en la entrada. Se extrañó pero sin hacer mucho caso se dirigió a los ascensores. Pulsó el botón del último piso y al querer salir del ascensor, unos aurores japoneses le habían intentado inmovilizar. Acto seguido le habían llevado a las mazmorras del ministerio para preguntarle que hacía en el ministerio. Por poco y no les hecha unas maldiciones. Explicó, eso si, con toda la paciencia del mundo, que su padre Takeshi Kinomoto le había enviado para tratar unos asuntos con el ministro. Eso lo había tenido que explicar a cinco personas antes de que le digeran la razón de por que le tenían preso. Primero el auror que le había llevado hasta allí, que tan cabaza hueca le llevó a su supervisor hasta que se lo hubo contado. Luego llegó el supervisor de aurores de ese momento. Éste no le creyó una palabra cuando lo dijo, y le llevó ante el jefe del primer nivel. Éste, que le conocía de verlo junto a su padre, le creyó algo más y decidió llevarle junto al ministro. Luego, otra vez la historia de porque estaba allí.

Podría jurar que estaba a punto de hace estallar el edificio en llamas, junto con el auror, el supervisor, el fefe del primer nivel y el ministro. Cuando por fin el ministro le escuchó ya eran las cinco de la tarde y estaba muerto de hambre, aunque no le dejaron salir hasta que no le explicó todo al ministro. Luego se pasó dos horas hablando con el ministro explicándole lo esencial. En eso dan las seis de la tarde y el ministro japonés no está de acuerdo con la marcha de tres de los Kinomoto. Así pide a gritos explicaciones (que por supuesto no recibe) y amenaza con no dejarle salir hasta que no hable. Su padre no trabajaba en el ministerio, pero tenía relaciones con el ministro. Cuando había un debate internacional, Takeshi era el delegado de Japón. Con el de representante en esos debates, lograba meterse en el bolsillo a la mitad de los delegados mundiales. Desde la aparición de Voldemort en el centro Tokio, Cornelius Fudge acusaba a Japón de ser aliados a Voldemort y mortífagos de este.

Era una tontería, eso lo sabían todos. Tanto los ingleses, como los japoneses, como el resto del mundo. Pero ante tales ofensas y acusaciones, necesitaban una fuerte defensa, y quien mejor que el famoso Takeshi Kinomoto, conocido por su astucia, inteligencia y sus juegos de palabras, con los que todos sabían podía ganar hasta a una esfinge con sus acertijos. La pérdida de semejante hombre, había afectado al ministro que, confiado, no tenía ningún as bajo la manga. Y como era de esperar había explotado. A eso de las siete se había calmado un poco, pero solo un poco, obligando a Akira a decirle que debía hacer. En Japón, su padre era como el Albus Dumbledore que daba consejos a un ministro tan tonto como el que era Fudge.

Tras semi-arreglar ese problema, salió a las nueve de la tarde sin haber tomado un bocado desde el desayuno. Y lo que le quedaba por hacer!. Despúes se había dirigido a las casa de los amigos de sus padres y a las de los sub-directores de las empresas que poseía su padre. Tenía que delegar a alguna gente de altas posiciones en sus correspondientes empresas que ocuparan el puesto de "jefe" hasta su retorno. En momentos como ese, Akira odiaba que su familia tuviera tantas propiedades. En Tokio y los alrededores, había unas ocho empresas, y en diferentes puntos del país habían cuatro más. Pasó como media hora en cada una dando las instrucciones necesarias.

Había hecho todo su traabajo sin dejar nada pendiente para el día siguiente, cosa que le alegraba, pero eso si, la próxima vez que Nadeshiko compartiera el trabajo, que eso de quedarse tanto tiempo en casa sin hacer nada mientras los demás llegan a las tres o más de la mañana no le parecía justo. Y la verdad era que los demás si habían estado a más tiempo de las tres de la mañana, ya que cuando había llegado su pare aún no estaba de vuelta. Por lo menos no llevo la peor parte, se dijo, siguiendo a esto un suspiro y una laaarga caminata hasta su habitación. Ufff, esperemos que el día siguiente fuera mejor y más relajado, y no solo lo pensó Akira, si no que su madre Naruko y su padre Takeshi debían de tener los mismos pensamientos. Tras esto y una cena de comida basura hecha con prisas, se durmió.

Los días que siguieron a el anterior, pasaron muy rápido para todos. Había querido que antes de irse de Japón pudiera enseñar algo del país a sus invitados y pasar algún tiempo con su novia y sus amigos. Por eso se había auto-presionado para acabar antes. De hecho lo había conseguido. Si hasta iba a ser cierto eso que decía su padre: "Todo lo que un Kinomoto quiere, es todo lo que consigue". Habían decidido que se irían a eso de las ocho o las nuevede la noche, para llegar a eso del mediodía. En ese tiempo, casi no habían visto a su padre por la casa, ya que parecía que tenía más trabajo del que contaba y no pedía ayuda para nada, cosa que a Akira le mosqueaba. Pero se le había pasado el enfado mientras que distraídamente mientras se lo comentaba a su hermana y a su novia, estas, como si lo tuvieran planeado, habian hablado al mismo tiempo "De tal palo tal astilla", y así el enfado de Akira con su padre, se había pasado de Akira con su novia y su hermana. Tras eso, ellas se le habían abalanzado encima para abrazarle y darle besos en modo cariñoso, ya que todos los Kinomoto eran bien cariñosos y pegajosos cuando se lo proponían. Así los habían encontrado Ron, Hermione y Kather al bajar a desayunar el día de su marcha.

Ese día, Akira percibió algo raro en el ambiente, que aunque todos intentaron ocultar, fracasaron estrepitosamente. Incluso Ron y Hermione estaban metidos en ese lío. Tenía algunas cosas pensadas, pero prefería esperar a que ellos hicieran vaya Merlín a saber qué.

En eso estaba bajando las escaleras cuando entra a la cocina. Los vio a todos allí: a Will y a Nade, a Cassy y a Nathan, a Sophie, a Ron y a Hermione, a Sakura y a Kather, y a su padre. Todos estaban en silencio y le miraban con profunda amistad y cariño. La primera en hablar fue Sophie, que se levantó de entre Nade y su padre.

"Sabes, Akira? No se cuando volveremos a vernos, pero se que lo haremos. También sabemos que no podremos escribirte lechuzas por que podrían ser interceptadas. Sabemos que tenemos a Nayse, pero no sería lo mismo que verte en Japón cara a cara. Sabemos que la red flu tampoco es una opción, por lo que queremos que nos tengamos los unos a los otros..." –Sophie ya no podía hablar, por lo que Nathan siguió.

"Hemos estado pensando, y bastante no te creas. Sabemos que no será lo mismo, pero intentamos que fuera algo especial. Sabemos que no volverás hasta que hayas acabdo con ese... con Ese, por lo que intentamos que esto fuese algo especial. Algo que a pesar de las distancias nos mantuviera unidos, algo que a pesar del tiempo nos mantenga unidos..." –dijo Nathan.

"Y por eso hemos tenido una idea, para que no nos pase nada de esto. Entre todos lo hemos conseguido" -dijo Cassy.

"Y nos ha llevado lo nuestro, no te creas. Hasta fuimos a la biblioteca para pedir información sobre algunas cosas" –dijo la pequeña Sakura, de diez años.

Así todos, con unas sonrisas en sus caras, se acercaron a el y le dieron un paquete envuelto muy cuidadosamente. "Seguro que lo envolvió Nade, que se le da muy bien" pensó Akira con cariño, mientras que cogía el regalo y lo desenvolvía lentamente.

Era un cuaderno bastante grueso de piel con adornos de oro y plata. En seguida lo reconoció: el álbum de fotos de la familia Kinomoto. Ese álbum llevaba en la familia desde el 3.500 antes de cristo, más o menos. A parte de ser lo más ricos, eran la familia con antecedentes históricos más antiguos comprobados. Al contrario que con los muggles, las "cámaras de fotos mágicas" venían de más o menos esa época y aunque pareciera muy pequeño, al abrirlo tenía más de 3.500.000 páginas. Un día que había estado muy aburrido se había propuesto contar las páginas del álbum. Pero cuando dejó de contar, apenas había llegado a la sexta parte del álbum. Esa era una de las joyas más valoradas y cuidadas de la familia. Y ahora era suyo. No sabía como agradecerlo. La sorpresa se le debía de ver en la cara por que su padre le animó a abrirlo.

Lo abrió y se dirigió a las páginas finales. Cuando acababan las páginas con fotos de su padre, vio algo que no se esperaba. Allí aprecía una foto de su primer año en Hogwarts, nada sorprendente a primera vista, pero si se fijaban no había ni rastro de Harry Potter. Entre Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estaba un chico con facciones japonesas y llamado Akira Kinomoto que tenía once años. Ese debía de ser la razón por la que Sakura le dijo que estuvieron en la biblioteca. Sonrió. En la página siguiente había dos fotos de segundo año en el lago y en la sala comúm respectivamente. En la tercera hoja habían cinco fotos, dos de ellas en Hogsmeade, una de ellas en la que el fondo aparece el sauce boxeador y la casa de los Gritos, otra en los terrenos y la última estaban el y Remus Lupin antes de su partida en el aula de dcao, en la cuarta página habían tres fotos, ahora se acordaba, sus dos últimos años en Howarts no había estado de humor para fotos, una de la primera prueba del torneo, otra en la que aparecía sacando del lago a Gabrielle Delacour, y la última fue hecha en la sala común; en la quinta página habían solamente dos fotos, una fue durante el primer y único partido de quidditch y la otra en el lago; luego había cinco fotos del verano con sus padres, más tarde habían otras cinco fotos y en cada una de ellas aparecían sus siete amigos y el, a continuación aparecen distintas fotos de el verano siguiente, de séptimo y de primero de auror, seguidas de unas fotos hechas en verano.

Mirando todas esas fotos se acordó de la última que permitió que le sacaran. Y haí estaba, de última, esa foto que tanto valor sentimental tenía para el. Estaba hecha en la piscina de su casa, y solo dos personas aparecían en la foto. Ese día, el día de la foto, había sido uno de los días más felices y a la vez tristes de su vida. En la foto se encontraban Akira Kinomoto y Richard Voilett. O Rick, como le llamabn sus amigos. Como ya he dicho anteriormente, Rick fue el mejor amigo de Akira desde el principio. Y seguiría siéndolo si no fuera por su tración. Hace aproximadamente un año habían muerto sus padres, que eran aurores, en un ataque. Después de su muerte, no encontró razón para seguir en el lado de la luz y se cambió de bando con la esperanza de, algún día, vengar la muerte de sus padres. La gente que los conoció en esos momentos de gran amistad dirían que si no fuera por que poseían la sangre de distintas familias, serían hermanos. Se comprenetraban muy bien, se querían y darían lo que fuera el uno por el otro.

En la foto aparecían el y Rick sentados en las hamacas de la piscina, hablando tranquilamente y sonriendo a la cámara. Si te fijabas un poco mejor, podías ver unos rasgos de nerviosismo en la cara de Rick. Pero si te fijabas aún mejor, podías ver que hablaba sin parar, tenía los ojos brillantes y miraba con añoración a su alrededor para luego mirar con cariño a su acompañante. Pero solo lo podías ver si lograbas traspasar las barreras de un luck (o translúcido. Leer el primer cap en la parte donde explica las casa de las que constaba la Universidad mágica de Kioto.). Tras su traición, ellos lo habían pasado mal, muy mal, en especial Akira. Cada vez se hundía mas y más, hasta que mirando baúles viejos encontró la foto que se habían hecho ese fatídico día de verano. Cuando vió esas expresiones en la cara de su "hermano" ese día, comprendió algo: el Rick que conocía no había desaparecido y aún había esperanza. Esto no lo había comentado con nadie, pero su corazón a partir de ese momento albergó algo más que rencor. Albergó esperanza.

Todos le odiaron por lo que hizo, le querían demasiado, y durante tiempo buscaron la respuesta a sus preguntas. Pero no las encontraron. Akira si. Puede que fuera egoísta, o mal amigo o cualquier cosa, pero esa foto se la guardaría para el. Tras ese día no había permitido que le sacaran más fotos, quería que la próxima que le hicieran fuera con el y solo con el. Una esperanza simbólica, muy importante para el. Y haí estaba el, esperando. El día de la foto por la tarde les llamaron a un atentado en un pueblo de Japón, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Como aurores oficiales, acudieron. Cuando llegaron, Rick no les ayudó, simplemente tuvo el descaro de conjurar con la varita una túnica negra y una máscara blanca delante de ellos, mientras éstos le preguntaban el por que con la mirada. El había puesto una máscara de frialdad en su cara y se dispuso a atacarles ayudado de unos mortífagos que venían de otro lado.

Alejando estos pensamientos de su cabeza con un movimiento de esta, miró a sus amigos. Estos se habían dado cuenta de que se había parado más tiempo que con las demás al mirar a la última foto. Como ese día, le miraban con curiosidad, preguntándole qué había pasado. Akira se confundió con la mirada de ellos, pero su padre habló:

"La última foto... la encontré en el ático y me pareció oportuna ponerla. Sabes Akira, yo también tengo añoranza por esos tiempos, en los que la vida era más fácil. Pero se complicó más de lo que pensamos. Ahora, tan solo, ten esperanza. Esperanza por la familia, esperanza para ti... esperanza para vosotros. Esperanza para la paz y el amor. Esperanza para ti."

Akira lentamente dejó el álbum en la mesa más cercana y se acercó a su padre para darle un abrazo. Ese regalo y esa foto habían proporcionado que su parte sentimentalista aflorase. Mientras que sus ojos cobraban un brillo especial, sus amigos (todos los ocupantes de la sala) se acercaban a ellos y se unían al abrazo.

**+ FIN CAPÏTULO TRES + **

**Reviews:**

**Seika: historias en las que Harry cambie? Las que leí que mas me gustaron fue, por ejemplo "La Villa Amurallada", de Mirug, "Laguna Estigia" de Parvati-Bolssom, "Sobre La Verdadera Historia Del Niño Que Vivió" de NorixBlack, "El Legado Del Tiempo" de Lobezno, "Traicionado" traducción de Das Blume, "Los Señores De Dragones The Dragonmasters" de Estrella De La Tarde, por ejemplo. Todos estos están en Favorite Stories en mi bio. Si te gustan los UA, allí también encontrarás de esos. Qué decir... qué decir... Ah! Si, muchas gracias por el rr, me alegra de que el fic te encante... Y espero ver otro rr cuando actualize. Besos!**

**Elementhp: gracias por el rr, de verdad. Me alegra de que subieras el otro fic tuyo, está muy bueno. A partir de ahora te dejaría un rr en cada historia tuya que subas y cada vez que me dejes un rr, pero comprenderás que no sabría que decir. Así que si no tardo mucho tiempo en actualizar cada cap mío, no creo que te deje un rr en cada historia; a no ser que sea un día en el que me encuentre con ganas de hablar hasta del tiempo con la gente. Pues eso, gracias por tu rr y espero verte por aquí en el próximo cap. Chao!**

**Iserith: lo tuyo no fue demora en dejar el rr, demora fue lo mío en actualizar! Pretendía hacerlo antes... El lemon? Bueno, no me desagradan mucho. Hay veces que son una mierda y hay veces que son buenos. A veces leo alguno que otro. Pero te digo que aunque lo quisiera no podría escribir uno, no son exactamente mi tipo. Algunos acaban siendo pasables... Gracias por agregarme. Muchas gracias por tu rr, te lo agradezco mucho, espero verlo en el próximo cap... Besos!**

**Besos,**

**Orhenshiy**


	4. Ataques, verdades y lejanas misiones

:AVISO:

''TODO lo que está en _cursiva _está hablado en _japonés_ o son _hechizos_.''

:AVISO:

Y ahí va el capítulo cuatro: "Ataques, verdades y futuras lejanas misiones"

_**+ CAPÏTULO CUATRO +**_

Malditos trasladores. Odiaba y maldecía a los malditos trasladores. Ni siquiera los polvos flu eran peores que los trasladores para el, y eso ya es decir. Habían conjurado unos trasladores y ahora mismo, tras abrazos, besos y despedidas dolorosas, se encontraba cruzando casi la mitad del globo terráqueo rumbo a Inglaterra. El traslador se dirigiría a Grimmauld place; Akira quería estar con Sirius y Remus unos días antes de ocupar la casa que su madre había comprado. Su padre también iba a estar con el unos días allí, pues quería resolver algunos asuntos importantes con Albus. Su madre estaría en la nueva casa preparando todo: muebles, habitaciones, comida, etc.

Durante el tiempo que estaría en Inglaterra muchas cosas caambiarían. No quería volver a ser objeto de manipulaciones, no se permitiría volver a serlo. Esta vez iban a tomar en cuenta su opinión, la suya y la de sus padres. Aunque Snupy Snivellus no contara. Ahora que se paraba a pensar, no sabía que iba a suceder mientras estuviera allí, no habían pensado en nada. Estaban llegando, podía sentirlo, ya llevaban diez minutos y Kather estaba realmente mareada, se podía ver en su cara. De repente sintieron que pisaban tierra. Los únicos que aguantaron de pie fueron Akira y su padre, los demás acabaron en el suelo.

-"No sabía que te gustaran los trasladores" -dijo una voz a sus espaldas-. "Nos informaron de muchos cambios, pero no de este."

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara a Sirius Black. Estaba apoyado en la encimera y se encontraba solo. Llevaba puesta una túnica negra y por primera vez desde que le conoció estaba peinado, lucía una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos le brillaban. En cuanto Akira se giró y le vio ahí apoyado, fue a abrazarle y Sirius a el. Estuvieron abrazados lo que les pareció una eternidad. Y seguirían abrazados otras ocho eternidades más si no fuera por que Ron les interrummpiera.

-"Hum, hum" –dijo, imitando a su antigua profesora de dcao Dolores Umbridge. Tras esto Ron, Hermione y Akira estallaron en carcajadas mientras este se separaba lentamente de Sirius.

-"Gracias, gracias por todo Akira. No se como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, te doy una y mil veces las gracias. Nos sabes cuanto te he hechado de menos, no puedes imaginártelo. No sabes cuantas veces pensé que había hecho algo mal, y que por eso te habías ido..."

-"No hay nada que perdonar, eres mi padrino y haría por ti lo que fuera. Me fui por que necesitaba hacerlo, me habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo y si seguía aquí no podría asimilarlas. Siento los ataques y las muertes que causó mi desaparición, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer" –dijo Akira, pero viendo la cara que había puesto Sirius decidió cambiar de tema-. "Os presento: Sirius, este es Takeshi Kinomoto, mi padre; papá, este es Sirius Black, mi padrino."

Tras la presentación ambos se acercaron y se dieron la mano mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-"Un placer conocerte, Sirius, Akira me ha hablado mucho de ti... no te importa que te tutee, verdad?"

-"No, no me importa. Es un placer, Takeshi, también me han hablado mucho de ti."

Entonces se instauró en la cocina un pequño silencio incómodo. Aklira, Ron y Hermione se miraron y antes de hicieran nada, alguien tomó la decisión de hacer algo.

-"Papa mama, miraz, ez Remus."

Entonces vieron como Remus había visto el intercambio entre Sirius y Takeshi. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta vestido con una túnica azul marino. Si te fijabas, podías ver que su cara estaba mucho menos pálida que haría como una semana. Había recibido demasiadas buenas noticias en poco tiempo.

-"Hola, soy Remus Lupin, encantado de conocerte Takeshi Kinomoto" –esta vez su padre sonrió.

-"Akira me ha hablado mucho de ti, Remus. Según tengo entendido eres profesor, no?"

Remus iba a responder, pero de repente se escuchó un fogonazo en la chimenea. Todo se llenó de humo y no se veía nada. Cuando fue la última vez que limpiaron la maldita chimenea? se preguntaban todos, y no sin razón. Todos estaban tosiendo y tapándose con todo lo que podían mientras que Akira y su padre notaron unas presencias conocidas que salían de la chimenea. El primero en salir de entre el humo fue Albus Dumbledore e iba a saludar a todos, pero la segunda presencia pasó corriendo y fue a abrazar a Akira. Se trataba de su madre, Naruko Kinomoto.

-"Mamá!" –le había sorprendido mucho encontrar a su madre ahí. De lo que el sabía su madre no conocía a Albus Dumbledore y verla aparecer por polvos flu a través de esa chimenea que vete tu a saber hace cuantos años se había limpiado y usado por última vez junto con Albus Dumbledore era... algo que sinceramente no se esperaba.

-"Oh, cariño, Sophie me lo ha contado. Estoy muy orgullosa de los dos, eso es algo muy hermoso, te lo digo yo. Solamene dentro de seis meses... eso es algo precioso, si señor..."

La madre de Akira era sorprendente cuando la conocías, te sorprendía lo extrovertida, lo cariñosa, lo fría, lo maternal, lo racional que era y muchas cosas mas en un solo momento. Podía ser en un momento una persona moderna y racional, y al momento siguiente una fría e introvertida. Naruko Kinomoto era una persona con excepcional control de sus sentimientos, cosa que no había heredado Akira, pero que en compensación lo habían heredado sus hermanas Nadeshiko y Sakura. Su padre, era algo contrario a su madre, y Akira había heredado más de el que de su madre a simple vista. Sus hermanas se parecían más a su madre y el se parecía más a su padre. Simple.

-"Si, es hermoso. Nunca pensé que algo tan puro e inocente me pudiera importar tanto, mamá."

-"Ahora solo queda esperar" –dijo su padre, con una sonrisa al ver como su mujer había abrasado a su hijo.

-"Esperar a que?" –preguntó curioso Sirius.

-"Esperar a que pasen cinco meses, querido Padfoot" –dijo Akira, pero Sirius no se quedó complacido.

-"Pero para que?" –preguntó Sirius algo confundido.

-"Para que nazca" –dijo el padre de Akira con una sonrisa, pero más grande.

-"Vas ser padre, Akira?" –claramente estaba sorprendido, pues se le veía en la cara.

-"Si, Sirius. Pero mejor, por qué no vamos a comer y preguntas lo que quieras?"

Tras esta breve conversación todos se dirigieron hablando hacia la sala. Al parecer, sus padres haían hecho buenas migas con Remus Lupin, pues los tres iban hablando animadamente. El se sentó entre Sirius Black y Kather Weasley. Durante la comida vio que Sirius hablaba de todo y con todos menos de sus padres y con sus padres, supuso que todo lo que habían descubierto sus amigos (que Harry Potter está muerto y que su amigo es Akira Kinomoto) el día que volvió a ser humano, Sirius no se había dado cuenta de esto, y luego se lo habían contado. Sería duro que te dijeran de un día para otro que tu ahijado no es quien tu creías que era y que a partir de ese momento ya no eras parte de su vida pues tenía a otros, que tras comprobarlo con un poco de legilimency Akira descubrió lo que le pasaba a su padrino.

Cuando acabaron de comer, su padre y su madre se dirigieron a hablar con Albus Dumbledore, y él fue a la sala junto con Ron, Hemrione, Kather, Remus y Sirius. En ese tiempo, Sirius le bombardeó a preguntas igual que Remus. La mitad de ellas no las pudo contestar, pero hizo lo que pudo. Después de mucho hablar de la vida de Akira, prodecieron a hablar de la de los demás.

Cuando había desaparecido, Remus había caído en una profunda depresión. No solo perdía a el único merodeador a parte de el que eguía con el, si no que también perdía al hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos. Para desahogar su dolor, haía hecho misiones de la Orden casi todo el tiempo. Había pedido las misiones de más alto riesgo y se había refugiado en el estudio y en el trabajo. Un día, buscando un libro sobre barreras mágicas de alto nivel en la biblioteca de los Black, había encontrado un curioso libro de magia oscura. Normalmente habría ignorado ese libro, pues aborrecía las artes oscuras, pero no en esa ocasión. Algo le empujó a mirar en ese libro, y lo que vio le sorprendió, hablaba del velo de Ades, un velo entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, etc, etc... Así había descubierto que se podía sacar a gente del velo, por lo cual decidió ampezar la operación para poder sacar a su amigo Sirius del velo. A partir de ese día había tenido más esperanza.

Cuando Sirius por fín volvió, y volvió unicamente en su forma animaga, le comunicaron que Harry había desaparecido. Y el solo pudo ladrar y llorar silenciosamente al lado de su amigo Moony, que lo estaba pasando igual de mal que el. A partir de ese momento, cualquiera podía decir que en esa casa vivía un peroo, pero no sería creído. Normalmente los perros son animales ruidosos y alegres que lo destrozan todo, pero no éste; desde que se enteró de la desaparición de su ahijado había estado muy deprimido y practicamente lo único que hacía era comer, dormir, y acompañar a Moony a ocasionales misiones.

Ron y Hermione se habían deprimido también, se habían refugiado en los estudios y pronto, a mitad de sexto curso empezaron a salir. Se hicieron muy unidos y descubrieron que el otro era la persona con la que querían pasar el resto de su vida. Por eso, al acabar Hogwarts se prometiron pero no casaron, por que les faltaba un un padirno para la boda, y un año después nació Kathering. En cierta forma, siempre supieron que su amigo Harry (posteriormente Akira) estaba seguro, feliz y a gusto. Y mientras esperaban el momento para volverle a ver, criaron a su hija con todo el amor que pudieron.

Tras enterarse de cosas más o menos importantes para el, hablaron de cosas triviales, que si bromas por allí, que si comenterios del tiempo por allá... Lo pasaron bien, y recuperaron parte del tiempo perdido. Y la verdad es que todos lo necesitaban. Necesitaban ser lo que una vez fueron, recuperar lo que una vez existió...

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del paso del tiempo, pues estaban felices otra vez todos juntos. Hacía tiempo que anelaban ese momento y ahora por fin volvían a estar sentados en la misma habitación hablando, bromeando y charlando como en aquellos buenos y felices tiempos en la sala común de Griffindor.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Albus, su pade y su madre ya habían entrado en la habitación. Estaban todos tan ensimismados en la conversación, que no se dieron cuenta de que habían entrado.

-"... y entonces va Malfoy, el muy gilipollas, y hechiza una bludger hacia Madamme Hooch. Lo que no se esperaba es que Albus y Minerva le vieran y supieran que era el. Pero, escucha bien, lo que menos se esperaba es que misteriosamente esa bludger le persiguiera misteriosamente durante todo el día hasta bien entrada la noche..." –dijo, con una sonrisa inocente.

Tras esto, él mismo, Akira, Sirius y Remus estallaron en carcajadas bien altas. Solo sos personas no rieron, y eran Hermione y Kather. Hermione siempre había desaprobado este tipo de actos y ahora descubría que su prometido era el que había hechizado la bendita bludger, aunqeu no podía negar que ese día se hubiera reído como dios manda, y Kather simplemente no reía por que no le encontraba la gracia, aún era muy pequeña para entender "cosas de mayores".

-"Entonces fue Ronald Weasley el que hechizó esa bludger..."–dijo sorprendiendo a todos la voz de Albus Dubledore-. "Estuvimos mucho tiempo buscando al culpable, pero no lo encontramos Ahora veo por qué."

Contrario a lo que habría hecho en sus años de colegio, Ronal Billius Weasley Prewett siguió riendo. Y ahora Hemrione le miraba con el entreceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Y al oír lo que había decho, sus padres no pudieron hacer más que sonreir y reír bajito. Cuando Akira, Ron, Sirius y Remus dejaron de reír como lo estaban haciendo, pusieron su atención a las personas de la puerta.

-"Bueno, Akira, nos vamos ya" –dijo su padre en inglés-. "_Recuerda lo que dijimos de la casa. No le des la dirección a nadie, que por mucho fidelius que tenga, no siempre es seguro. Te esperamos pasado mañana_ _a las siete para cenar, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar"_ –dijo, esta vez en japonés

-"_Vale, papá, ahí estaré"_ –responde Akira.

-"_Hijo, cuídate mucho, y disfruta de lo que tienes, que no sabes lo que es hasta que lo pierdes. Te queremos mucho, no lo olvides"_ –dijo su madre, para a continuación abrazarlo fuertemaente.

-"_Mamááá... que me aplastas..."_ –dijo de nuevo, y por fin su madre dejó de ser mimimamente tan efusiva-. "_Tendré cuidado y todo lo demás, no te preocupes...Tendré mucho mucho cuidado. Además, nos veremos pasado mañana, no?"_

-"_Si... Oye, que te dijo Marizza cuando le dejaste la carta en la univesiddad de Kioto?" –_preguntó interesada.

_-"La verdad no me dijo nada, mamá, no estaba y dejé la carta en su despacho." _

_-"Ah, vale Akira" _–y se despidió definitivamentede su hijo con un abrazo, aunque menos pegajoso. A ella le siguió su marido y en un par de minutos ya se habían ido.

Todos se habían despedido de ellos, y Albus se despidió de un beso de su madre y de un apretón de manos (poco aceptado por su padre) de éste. Después, fueron a la cocina, y hablaron. Por desgracia, Albus tuvo que ir a Hogwarts para arreglar unos papeles de no-se-qué-cosa y no se pudo quedar a cenar. Pero igualmente, fue una cena divertida. Todos hablaron de todo y se fueron a las tres a dormir. Cabe contar que Kather le pidió casi en llanto a Akira que le leyera un cuento antes de dormir. Akira lo hizo y media hora después, a eso de las tres y media todos estaban felizmente dormidos.

piprejgo erut 438otjoie rf0wer84 39jrti8hn94'h 4543 fdoi gfn t843u jt38094j f3ig 84 4 rer rtg54u 65tq 

Bostezó. Tenía sueño. Era la primera vez en más de tres años que no dormía con su novia y eso no le tranquilizaba. Era un extraño sentimiento, sentía como si le hubieran arrancado un trozo de su corazón y en mucho tiempo no pudiera recuperarlo. Y lo que él no sabía era que una persona que habitaba casi en el otro lado de la tierra estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y ya estaba despierto. No es que no fuera normal que se despertara a esa hora, si no que no era normal verlo con esa cara de no haber dormido. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en Japón, se le había hecho costumbre dormir apenas cuatro o cinco horas, lo que ocurría era que siempre se quedaba un par de horas pensando y pensando las cosas.

Oyó pasos. Seguramente les había despertado. Pero lo realmene extraño era que provenían de una sola persona... esa respiración, esa aura y esa forma de moverse como si intentara no hacer ruído por si molestaba a alguien provenían de Hermione Jane Granger. Su amiga o bien le había escuchado bajar o bien estaba acostumbrada a levantarse a estas horas. Abrió la puerta, y no se sorprendió de ver a Akira ahí parado. Al contrario, en vez de ir a desayunar o cualquier otra cosa, se hacercó a Akira y le abrazó. No se separaron, y así Hermione aprovechó para ablarle en un susurro.

-"Sabes, Akira? Se como te sientes, pues yo tembién lo he sentido. Cuando estaba embarazada y no podía ir a las misiones de la Orden o del cuartel general de Aurores, veía sin poder hacer nada como el amor de mi vida, Ronald, se iba durante días y semanas y en ocasión meses solo a donde yo no podía seguirle. No podía dormir por las noches, me sentía como si alguien me hiciera sufrir por dentro sin que nada ni nadie pudiera evitarlo mientras Ronald no volvía. Sufrí de insomnio hasta que lo descubrió y no volvió a salir en misiones a largo plazo. Pero lo que te quiero decir es que no estás solo, que nos tienes a nosotros y piensa que la distancia mejora las relaciones, no?"

Hermione había hablado lentamente y en voz baja, ahora tenía una sonrisa en la cara y se había separado lentamente de el mientras hablaba. Y ahora, un par de minutos después, hablaban despreocupadamente mientras desayunaban.

De repente, como si le hubiera ocurrido algo que no pudiera llegar a ver, su amigo Akira se había quedado mirando a un punto concreto de la pared después de haber dejado caer la cuchara así sin más. No supo que hacer, pero rapidamente lo supo.

-"Hemione, necesito que vayas junto a Albus y le digas que están atacando Farell Cross (N/A: es una estación de tren mágico inventada por mi, que es la más importante después de King Cross). Yo aviso a mis padres, que el avise a la Orden."

Y sin darle tiempo a decir ni pío, ya había salido de la cocina en dirección a la chimenea. Dijo claramente: "FARELL CROSS" y desapareció ante sus ojos. Antes de nada, llamó a Hogwarts y le comunicó al profesor Dumbledore lo que Akira había dicho.

-"Muy bien, Hermione. Ahora despierta a los demás y dirigíos hacia allí, yo aviso a la Orden."

Y sin más, desapareció de su vista. Sin perder un segundo se dirigió a las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place a despertar a sus inquilinos. Sin saber que en otro lugar de Londres, unas personas hacían cualquier cosa menos dormir.

klfj48rmcetu 8943ycv n9 39 ht9 498y 94 34htf389 chgh5985o h58h t5h54t y535 y586y 8oj 954ht 45h49h t 958ht93 58q9

La estación estaba hecha un caos. El cartel que ponía "Farell Cross" estaba hecho pedazos, y la marca tenebrosa ondeaba en el techo.

Caos. Si, caos. Esa era la palabra correcta para definir el estado de todas esas personas. Caos...

Al igual que King Cross, Farell Cross era una estación muggle y mágica. De hecho, todas las estaciones mágicas también eran muggles. Al parecer, Voldemort pensaba atacar sin descanso a todo el mundo tras descubrir que Harry Potter, o más bien Akira Kinomoto seguía vivo. El no participaba en el ataque, pero la mayoría de sus mortífagos si.

Rapidamente se unió a los pocos magos que estaban haciendo frente a los mortífago para defender a sus familias. Sin perder tiempo, un mortífago se pudo delante de el y empezó a atacarle.

-"_Petrificus totalus"_ –dice el mortífago, mientras el ataque es esquivado con una facilidad que le sorprendió.

-"_Dieren saltes"_ –contraatacó Akira, mandándole un ataque ofensivo que hizo que el mortífago entrara en shock. La verdad tampoco era una gran pérdida para el mundo...-. "Adios Draco" –dijo esta vez mientras Draco Malfoy caía sin control de sus extremidades al suelo pero aún vivo.

Tras ver de lo que ese extraño extranjero era capaz, todos los mortífagos se dirigieron hacia el pensando que cuanto antes acabar con el mal mayor, mejor.

Y así, recibe de una sola vez los hechizos y maleficios de 15 mortífagos. Crea un escudo potente y antes de que se den cuenta, envía una oleada de conjuros a los quince mortífagos.

-"_Jeren duls"_ –dice, haciendo que su hechizo se desintegre en varias partes para poder darle a todos los mortífagos que le habían atacado. Pero en eso aparece una mortífaga por detrás de los caídos (en coma) que le recuerda a alguien...

-"Bella..." –dice en un susurro Akira, pues esa mujer le traía malos recuerdos.

-"La misma bebé Potter. Por cierto, que tal con tu padrino?" –saludó Bellatrix con una sonrisa sádica

Estaba claro que Voldmort le había contado quien era en realidad. Pero alparecer, ni Voldemort ni ella se habían enterado de que Sirius Black había salido del velo y con el tiempo había vuelto a su forma humana. Parecía imposible que Voldemort no se hubiera dado cuenta, pues al igual que Dumbledore siempre da la impresión de saberlo todo, pero siempre cabía la opción de que éste lo hubira ocultado extremadamente bien. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, los espías que había descubierto el otro día en la Orden del fénix tendrían que haberlo visto. Entonces lo más probable era que lo mantuviera él también en secreto. Pero se preguntaba por que Albus todavía no le había preguntado por los espías que había descubierto en aquella reunión... seguramente sus padres también se habían dado cuenta y ya se lo habían contado.

-"_Avada kedavra"_ –dijo Bellatrix con aburrimiento sin esperar a que Akira le contestase. Se notaba en su cara que no sabía a quien se enfrentaba y que no había visto lo que hizo de una sola tirada con quince de sus compañeros.

Akira esquivó ese rayo verde sin dficultad y se preparó para enviar a la mortífaga a un lugar al que hasta hubiera suplicado y llorado si hubiera sabido antes cual era su destino para poder cambiarlo.

-"_Artem lokks"_ –dijo Akira con profundo aborrecimiento por las tácticas de Lestrange.

Tras este hechizo, Bella abrió los ojos y rapidamente los cerró como si viera algo que le daba un profundo miedo y pavor. Sus piernas temblaban excesivamente y cayó prontamente de rodilllas al suelo, para desplomarse en el suelo parecidamente a como había hecho Draco Malfoy anteriormente, pero no con los mismos síntomas el uno del otro. Draco Malfoy había caído y viviría el resto de su vida sin poder ver nada, ni sentir ni tocar absolutamente nada, viviría su cuerpo pero su alma ya había muerto, como si un dementor le hubiera quetado el alma. Bellatrix Lestrange Black había caído en su peor pesadilla, como si nunca pudiera poder a ser feliz. Una persona normal bajo los efectos de este hechizo vería hasta su propia muerte, constantemente los cuerpos sin vida de sus familiares, como le mataban, etc etc. Vería sus peores recuerdos mil y una vees antes de morir... El hechizo era inreversible, y solamente se lo deseaba a unicamente unas personas marcadas..

¡Plum! ¡Plum! ¡Plum! ¡Plum! ¡Plum! ¡Plum! De repente aparecen unos aurores y algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix y demás personas como sus pades que no perenecen a ninguno de las dos orgenizaciones. Sin perder un segundo la gente allí presente empieza a atacar a los mortífagos.

Estos, al verse acorralados se ven en la obligación de irse sin su líder y su sub-lider en la misión de destrucción de la estación mágica más famosa de Londres tras King Cross. La gente al ver que ya no hay peligro se dedican a buscar a sus familias para ver si les ha ocurrido algo. Los aurores se dedican inmediatamente a interrogar a los muggles y a continuación desmemorizarlos. Los miembros de la Orden se dedican a hacer recuento de los caídos.

Realmente fue una batalla muy corta y aburrida, pensaba Akira sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange. Se habían ido muy rápido y no le habían dado tiempo a divertirsse nada de nada. Por lo menos, había salvado a Draco y a Bella de una sesión muuuyy larga de cruciatus, aunque ese pensamiento no le alegaba en absoluto. Podría haberlos dejado marchar y así habrían sufrido mucho "por culpa de Potter".

Pero no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange. Podría haberla matado, pero ese día no estaba de humor para matar a Bellatrix. Si, si que había matado, y no solo una persona. Había matado mortífagos y eso solo lo sabían sus padres. Sus amigos no lo sabían, y no lo sarbían ni ahora ni nunca. Se había creído un asesino tras eso, pero desde que habló con sus amigos de la profecía (en el primer cap) se dio cuenta que ni en esos momentos en los que había matado a mortífagos ni cuando matara a Voldemort se rabajaría su nivel ni sería un mortífago.

Podría haberla matado, no tenía el humor necesarios pero ganas no le faltaron. Pero en relidad no quería provocar pánico con ese hecho en sus amigos ni en la comuniad mágica. Aún seguía mirándola. De repente alguien le abrazó por detrás. Ese alguien era su madre.

-"_Podría haberla matado mamá, pero no lo hice"_ –dijo Akira con sus ojos todavía puestos en esa mortífaga.

-"_Se merece lo que le hiciste igualmente, Akira. Era una mujer cruel que no debía seguir haciendo lo que hacía. Arruinó la vida de muchas personas innecesariamente, la tuya incluída. Te causó mucho dolor, pero no era el momento de matarla. Ahora vivirá con el sufrimiento y el dolor que le provocó a toda esa gente hasta que la muerte se la lleve"_ –respondió su madre

-"_Tienes razón, ahora será mejor que ayudemos a la Orden y a los aurores a hacer recuento de muertos y heridos de ambos bandos"_ –dijo Akira levantándose y dirigirse hacia Albus para preguntarle en que podía ayudar -. "Albus, que puedo hacer?"

Albus se giró para quedar en frente de el, le miró un momento y miró a la persona con la que había estado hablando. Ésta le pasó un sobre y sin más, se fue por donde había venido. Akira, confundido por este gesto, miró a Albus interrogante. Este, con una ligera sonrisa le indicó con un movimiento de la cabeza que abriera el sobre. Akira lo hizo, pero no totalmente confiado.

Leyó la carta. En ella aparecían direcciones y nombres, que mayormente pudo reconocer eran de mortífagos. En otra oja aprarecían cosas como "trabajo" y seguido de una hora. Tenían una ligera idea de que era, pero prefería asegurarse. Sin mostrar ninguna emoción ni sentimiento en la cara, como había hecho desde que llegó a Farell Cross, miró a Albus en espera de una respuesta. Y sonrió antes de responder.

-"Otro de mis espías, Akira. Y bien camuflado. Eso es una lista de nombres de importantes mortífagos junto con sus acciones cotidianas y la hora en la que se realizan. Esa carta solo puede verla una persona, por lo que si yo quisiera verla no podría. Memorízalo todo, lo necesitarás. En un par de miutos se destruirá. No le comuniques a nadie lo que has visto en la carta, sobre ella pesa una maldición."

Akira estaba perplejo aunque no lo mostrara. Ni siquiera había llegado y ya se tenía que ir a no-se-donde para una maldita misión de la estúpida Orden. Ese Albus Dumbledore si sabía meterle donde no quería entrar, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndolo. Aun con una sonrisa, Akira le vio darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia Kingsley, que se encontraba cerca. Cuando por fin puso reaccionar, estaba bastante indignado. Paró a Albus y habló, aunque no fue lo que quiso realmente decir.

-"Avísales de mi parte Albus, Ok?"

Se maldijo por haber pronunciado esas palabras, y se debió de ver en su cara por que Albus sonrió aun más y le miró con algo que no le había visto hacer hasta ahora, le miró con cariño. No es que no se creyera lo que estaba viendo, pero es que no creía prudente demostrar ese tipo de cosas en público. Hablando de público, se fijó en que todo a su alrededor se había parado y que nadie se movía (imagínenlo al estilo Matrix) excepto él y Albus. Y sin darse cuenta hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Albus se movió hacia él y le abrazó. Y bastante fuerte, hay que añadir. Estaba pasmado por esto, pero Albus no se dio cuenta y habló como si hablara al aire, aunque sus palabras estaban dirigidas hacia el.

-"Sabes Akira? Seas hijo de quien seas, eres especial. Desde que Lily y James te pusieron en mis brazos tras tu bautizo supe que algo especial crecía en mi interior respecto a ti, te llames Akira Kinomoto o te llames Harry Potter. Quiero que sepas antes de que te vayas que siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesties, aunque al parecer ahora tienes más personas a tu alrededor y más personas que te quieran que antes. "

Hizo una pausa y Akira seguía perplejo. Albus siguió como si nada y el tiempo seguía parado.

-"Quiero decirte que es posible que me odies por lo que pasó en junio de tu quinto año, que no me quieras ver ni en pintura, pero que me da igual. Quiero que sepas que siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi, o incluso antes, que te he querido siempre y que daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario. Antes, creí siempre que eras un niño y que se te debía tratar como tal, pero cometí un error y lo he pagado con cuatro años de sufrimiento por tu desaparición. Ahora no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error, y pienso enmendar todos los daños que te hecho en el pasado, Akira que no te quepa duda."

Esto o era la pura verdad o era una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de Albus. No es que creyera que Albus Dumbledore el ilustre mago inglés estaba montando una farsa y que pretendía que supiera que si fracasaba en su misión en el peor de los casos cargara con el alma de otro inocente más, pero no estaba de más averiguar la verdad y no lo pensaba hacer preguntándoselo a la cara, Merlín le libre. Lo haría utilizando uno de los dones únicos que el poseía.

Los dones únicos eran los mayores poderes que podían existir, y poseían tal poder que solo eran entregados a una persona en toda la existencia, una y solo una. Se debía hacer buen uso de ellos y poder manejarlos por que si no ellos te manejarían a ti, pues si por ejemplo les dabas un uso oscuro y excesivo, los dones únicos de los que hizo uso le podrían poseer converrtir en un ser oscuro, o en uno de los peores casos conocidos, destinarte el resto de la existencia al infierno. Y eso eran solemente los casos conocidos y que llegaron hasta ellos.

Los dones mágicos eran magia pura, magia antigua. Eran muy difíciles de utilizar y solían ponerte en muchas encrucijadas en la vida. Te tentaban mucho hacia el lado contrario al que estabas, y a Akira muchas veces le habían puesto en aprietos al prinicpio. Pero solo al prinicpio, pues una vez controlados no secedía nada de esto, y Akira prontamente los había aprendido a manejar.

El poseía el don mágico de la empatía. La empatía le permitía saber los sentimientos de la gente que el quisiera, y por si fuera poco era indetectable. Era un don muy peligroso, por no decir de los peores. Si estaba cerca de Voldemort o en contacto cercano a la magia negra y bajaba sus barreras émpatas no haría falta que Voldemort le matase, por que la energía oscura lo haría por el. Otro de los inconvenientes de la empatía, era que si bajaba las barreras émpatas tenía que bajar tambien sus barreras de oclumancia. Y ese no era el plan.

Poco a poco abjó sus barreras de empatía y oclumancia a la vez. Al principio sintió un torrente de emociones a la vez. Todas esas personas que había a su alrededor tenían sentimientos, y muchos de elllos estaban en shock emocional, cosa que no hacía nada fácil el trabajo. Se concentró en eliminar de su mente los sentimientos de unas personas y luego de otras hasta que milisegundos después hebía sacado de su mente a todas las personas que no se llamaran Albus Dumbledore.

Y ahí estaba el, con su aura prácticamente blanca que emanaba clara luz como en un amanecer de primavera. Miró un poco en sus sentimientos y vio la verdad. Albus Dumbledore decía la verdad. Le quería, le quería como a un nieto y todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Podría morir por el y por su amor hacia ese chico, lamase como se llamase. Era increíble y era verdad. La empatía era inbloqueable y no había una forma de pararla. Era verídica y sobre todo para el, que la conocía como la palma de su mano.

Albus no podía expresarse más y por la forma en que lo había hecho se veía que no era la primera vez que confesaba sus sentimientos en alguien desde hacía mucho tiempo. Poco a poco se fueron separando y los ojos de su antiguo director brilllaban más de lo normal. Esos ojos azules tenían un brillo especial, como si después de muchos años se hubiera podido quitar una gran carga de sus hombro, eso si, emocional.

-"Solamente quería que lo supieras al margen de todo, Akira, al margen de una guerra que está encima de nosotros" –le dijo mirándo directamente a los ojos esmeralda del muchacho, no, del hombre.

-"Nada se puede dejar al margen, sobre todo en una guerra y sobre todo el cariño y el amor, Albus" –dijo Akira-. "Esas son las cosas que nos ayudarán en esta guerra, que nos ayudarán a ganarla. En los últimos cuatro años he aprendido bastante bien que eso es lo único que no puedes dejar nunca al margen, el amor. "

-"Pero tu los has hecho, Akira" –dijo astutamente Albus-. "Tu lo has dejado al margen, y bien claro. Te estás contradiciendo."

-"Lo se. Pero de que tu digas que he dejado el puro sentimiento que es el amor al margen a lo que he hecho yo, hay alguna diferencia" –dijo pensativamente, aunque muy seguro de sus palabras-. "Yo sigo mateniendo el amor existente, aunque a distancia, y de mutuo acuerdo. Yo no he dejado al margen nada que no sea el amor. En una batalla peligrosa en la que tienes que salvar, por ejemplo, de la muerte a tu hijo o a tu jefe, eliges sin duda a tu hijo. Lo haces a pesar de todo, a pesar de que sea conocido, a que sea un elegido del pueblo o a que sea lo que Dios o Merlín haya dispuesto. Si tuvieras que elegir entre salvar a tu hijo o matar a tu enemigo, salvas a tu hijo; por que lo quieres, por que darías tu vida por el, por que el amor puede más que el sentido común. Piensa, si no hiciera lo que hago, podría salvar a mis amigos, a mi novia o a mi hijo antes que matar a Voldemort, por que el amor es más grande que el odio. Los quiero, y de verdad. Y si eso pasara habría cometido el error más grande de mi vida. Con la comunidad mágica y paracon mi familia y amigos. Son cosas diferentes."

Abus le había mirado con una mirada extraña, como si se hubiera percatado de algo que hasta ahora Akira no le hubiese mencionada. Sabía que lo que sospechaba, Akira no lo diría por su propia boca ni aunque al bode del infierno estuviera. Asi que, para comprobar y verificar sus sospechas hizo lo que haría cualquier viejo curioso:

-"Tienes o vas a tener un hijo?" –preguntó Albus con una sonrisa y captando cada una de las facciones de Akira.

-"Yo no he dicho eso, Albus, no se de donde lo has sacado" –dijo, negando con la cabeza y, aunque no lo admitiera, a la defensiva.

-"Pero lo has nombrado varias veces. Sabes que conmigo tu secreto está a salvo, que mi boca es una tumba. Puedes confiar en mi" –le dijo de vuelta Albus.

-"Pequeños errores que se cometen en confianza. No es que no confíe en ti o que no te lo quiera decir, Albus. En los secretos más valiosos, lo más importante no es decirlo a gente de confianza, si no decírselo a la menor cantidad posible **_Y_ **de confianza. De hecho, aquí en Inglaterra, soalamente Ron y Hermone lo saben. No es que no confíe en Remus o Sirius, si no que no soportarían una sesión de cruciatus sin revelar lo que Voldermort quiera saber. Esta no es información con la que se deba jugar, Albus: estoy esperando un hijo."

Albus se sorprendió de que se lo dijera de esa manera, pues aunque ya se lo esperaba, no creía que se lo diría de forma tan directa. Akira Kinomoto, o antes llamado Harry James Potter Evans estaba esperando un hijo hallá en Japón. Era verdaderamente triste que una cosa así, una noticia en principio tan feliz estuviera acompañada de tristes consecuencias. Ni el, ni Akira Kinomoto (o Harry Potter), ni nadie con un sano juicio residente en el planeta Tierra le desearía un futuro así a nadie. Pero después de que la sorpresa pasara su presentación en la cara del anciano mago, sus facciones pasaron a ser de felicidad, pues ese chico se merecía una noticia feliz. Y esta lo era... y mucho.

Akira al ver la cara de su viejo mentor sonreir de esa forma supo que lo había comprendido. Y al saberlo, sonrió. Entonces Albus hizo algo que Akira no se esperaba, le abrazó. Al principio Akira se quedó paralizado, pero cuando reacionó le respondió al abrazo.

De repente se escucharon pasos. Ambos, confundidos en diferente grado, se separaron y miraron a la puerta. Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, un rayo rojo (N/A: creo que era así el _desmaius_, pero no me acuerdo) se dirigió a muchísima velocidad hacia Albus y le dio dejandolo petrificado.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Se maldijo mentalmente por haber cometido semejante fallo. Voldemort al tener una conexión con el podía sentir cuando estaba hechizado por una encanto o hechizo muy poderoso, como era el caso. El hechizo paralizador de tiempo gastaba mucha energía, sobre todo si se aplicaba en más de una persona. Y eso Tomy lo había notado. Y por eso Tomy lo había aprovechado. Y ahora le veía, era el. Era Voldemort el que estaba entrando por la puerta de la estación mágica de Farell Cross. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía a miles de personas "petrificadas" en las que poder ejercer magia negra sin que Akira lo pudiera impedir. Y en esos momentos no contaba con la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore ni de sus padres ni de sus amigos.

Se acercó a él y se paró a solamente unos tres o cuatro metros de el. No apartaba sus ojos de él ni un solo momento. Ni él tampoco.

Rojo contra verde. Verde contra rojo. Voldemort sabía que el poder de Harry Potter o Akira Kinomoto había aumentado considerablemente en esos cuatro años, y lo peor era que no podía medir ese enorme poder por culpas de las barreras del "maldito traidor a los sangre-pura" según pensamientos textuales de Riddle. Aunque no lo reconociera delante de nadie ni más el mas máximo cruciatus, tenía miedo del nuevo poder de su némesis y de lo que pudiera llegar a hacer con él. Por eso estaba totalmente atento a sus movimientos.

En el caso de Akira, él sabía perfectamente que al no poder medir su nuevo poder, Voldemort estaría más alerta. Y eso era razón de sobra para estar alerta él mismo.

-"Qué quieres esta vez, Tom?" –dijo cansinamente Akira, a sabiendas de que esta vez se repetiría la misma palabrería de siempre.

-"Lo sabes perfectamente, Kinomoto, lo sabes perfectamente" –dijo en un susurro peligroso sin apartar la mirada de Akira.

-"Entonces eres un iluso, Tomy. Un completo, asqueroso y repugnante iluso. Mejor vete, que no vas a conseguir nada ahora" –dijo Akira. Sabía que una oportunidad así de enfrentarse a Voldemort era única, sin condicionamientos externos y en igualdad de condiciones. Pero ese no era el momento y lo sabía, ambos lo sabían. En ese momento no arreglarían anda, no estaban preparados para enfrentarse.

-"Puede, Kinomoto, puede. Pero seré un iluso que consigue lo que quiere, no crees?" –dijo con una sonrisa sádica, mientras le miraba de una forma extraña y levantaba su varita. Akira hizo lo mismo, pero en vez de prepararse para un dielo, hizo otra cosa, que a juzgar por su expresión, Voldemort no se lo esperaba.

-"_Tempus urgeos" _–y de repente todo volvió a correr con el tiempo normal.

Entonces varias cosas sucedieron a un tiempo. Voldemort desapareció de la estación no sin antes mandarle una mirada totalmente fulminante. Si las miradas mataran... Esta vez si que se había ido cabreado. Akira sonrió abiertamente. Por otro lado Kingsley, quien estaba hablando con Albus antes de que el timpo se parara, se quedó paralizado al no ver al director de Hogwarts delante suya de un momento para otro. Buscó con la mirada y vió que estaba paralizado cerca del chico japonés de la reunión, como si le hubieran hechado un hechizo paralizador o un desmaius. Dio un grito y señaló al japonés. Todo el mundo se qudó cayado y dirigió la vista hacia donde Kingsley apuntaba.

Como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, le lanzaron hechizos a la vez mientras alguien del "público" des-hechizaba a Dumbledore.

-"¡¡ALTO! ¡¡PARAD YA!" –y todos pararon poco a poco-." Este hombre no me ha hecho nada y no es un mortífago."

La gente dejó de lanzarle hechizos aunque seguían mirándole con desconfianza.

-"Muy bien Albus. Si no me necesitas para nada más me voy, tengo prisa. Despídete de mi a los demás. Chao" –dijo con una exremadamente voz fría, mientras se desaparecía de la estación mágica de Farell Cross.

Albus suspiró. A pesar de haber estado desmayado sabía más o menos lo que había pasado en ese corto intervalo de tiempo. La gente se dejaba llevar por los menores indicios de oscuridad. Ese era un error que no debía de ser cometido. Suspirando de nuevo, se dirigió a intentar calmar a la gente e intentar convencerla de que Akira no era un mortífago. Y ya de paso se dirigió a presentarlo publicamente como Akira Kinomoto, un nuevo aliado para la segunda guerra.

**+ FIN CAPÏTULO CUATRO +**

Reviews:

Elementhp: Qué decirte? Solo una palabra: "gracias". Por el rr. Espero ver pronto otro rr tuyo. Sin más que decir, me despido. :) Besos

Seika: gracias por las historias. La de "De Policías Y Magos" ya la tenía leído. Me había gustado bastante. "Harry Potter Y El Instituto Merlín" ya lo leí, y también me gustó mucho. "Harry Potter Y La Marca Shtath" hace mucho tiempo la empecé a leer, y la dejé a la mitad. Me pareció un H/Hr demasiado empalagoso. Esa pareja no me desagrada, pero tampoco la adoro. Hay fic buenos, y otros no tantos. En mi opinión personal, la historia (hata donde leí) me pareció muy centrada en la pareja. El slash? Bueno, lo mismo. Los hay buenos y no tan buenos. Hay uno, "Serenata", que posiblemente hayas leído que es magnífico. Pero por ejemplo, los slash donde todo el mundo es gay (el 99'9 por ciento de la gente), no me atraen. Son demasiado surrealistas. Pero esa es simplemente mi opinión. Y ahora la típica despedida... gracias por tu rr y espero ver otro en el sig. Cap ( no se me ocurre nada más que poner). Besos!

Nota adicional: se os ocurren nombres bonitos para ponerle al hijo o a la hija de Akira? No demasiado comunes, por favor, por que si no no pediría opiniones. Japoneses, élficos... como si quieren griegos, pero por favor, que no sean muy repetidos. Tengo algunos pensados, pero prefiero tener otras opiniones. Gracias.

Se despide,

OrhenShiy


	5. desaparición

CAPÍTULO CINCO 

Cuatro meses habían pasado, Cuatro largos y lentos meses en los que nadie había visto a Akira Kinomoto. La última vez que alguien le había visto era en Farell Cross. Por extraño que parezca, aún había gente que creía que él era el culpable de el desmayo mágico del director.

Ni siquiera sus padres habían sido informados de donde estaba, de hecho solo les había dicho que estaba en una misión. Pero lo extraño era que todos menos ellos habían protestado. Cuatro meses después de darles la noticia, ellos seguían tan tranquilos como si Akira siguiera con el, y eso le llevaba a pensar que Akira podía comunicarse con sus padres de una forma que el no conociera. Se lo había preguntado y ellos le respondieron que sabían lo mismo que el o aun menos.

Desde que Naruko y Takeshi Kinomoto habían ingresado en la Orden, hebían sido de gran ayuda. Eran muy poderosos, y se podía decir que eran los más poderosos tras el mismo Albus Dumbledore en la Orden. Y eso que ni Albus ni nadie sabía a donde llegaba el poder de los Kinomoto. Desde que llegaron, Naruko había estado hablando con todos los miembros de la Orden y de había llevado muy bien con todos. Por otra parte, Takeshi era todo lo contrario a su mujer, practicamentente evitaba a la gente de la casa. Solamente hablaba con Albus (cuando estaba) y con selectas personas. Por raro que parezca con la persona inglesa con quien más hablaba era Severus Snape. También se llevaba bastante bien con Nimphadora Tonks y Mundungus Fletcher. Pero la persona con la que más hablaban ambos era, sin duda, Remus Lupin. A lo largo de esos cuatro meses habían comprendido por que su hijo le quería tanto. Poco a poco Sirius Black se había ido mentalizando de que esos eran los verdaderos padres de su ahijado, y por el bien de el había intentado conocerlos, aunque sinceramente no llegaba eal nivel de amistad de Remus Lupin, su mejor amigo.

Todas las semanas todo el mundo veía como les llegaba a el matrimonio Kinomto una carta por medio de un imponente fénix. Esa carta pertenecía a los amigos de Akira en Japón, que preguntaban todas las semanas si había vuelto. Lamentablemente, siempre recibían la misma contestación. No sabemos nada de el todavía, chicos, pero no os preocupeis... empezaba siempre la carta de regreso.

Esto pasó todas las semanas de los cuatro meses hasta un día. Hoy.

"Ronald! Pon la mesa!" –gritó Molly Weasley a su hijo.

Ese día era la comida festejaria de la Orden. Todos los meses llevaban a cabo esa comida social, o más bien cena social. Eran las siete de la tarde y aún no estaba preparada la comida, y aun menos la mesa. Normalmente la comida empezaba a eso de las siete y media, que era cuando toda la gente ya estaba presente. Y ese día Hermione estaba fuera, pues había decidido que le venía bien a la casa un poco de decoración y se había ido a un "Todo a cien" muggle (N/A: aquí en España es una tienda que vende cosas muy, muy baratas). En esos momentos estaban solamente él, su hija y su madre en Grimmauld Place. Sirius y Remus habían ido a Hogwarts en las primeras horas del día y aun no habían vuelto. Volverían para la cena.

Se levantó del sillón de la sala de estar, dejó el Profeta en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina. Puso la mesa en silencio, tanto que alarmó a su madre. Últimamente, desde hacía mas bien una semana, Ronald estaba muy callado, y ni que decir de Hermione. No hablaban si no era extrictamente necesario, y siempre tenían la mirada parcialmente vacía. Y no solo la sra Weasley lo notaba, si no también el resto de la Orden del Fenix. Pero por mucho que quisieran o lo desearan, no podían hacerr nada, no eran los indicados esos asuntos no eran los suyos.

Cuando acabó de poner la mesa, sin decir palabra se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de estar, pero un sonido le hizo detenerse a mitad camino y dirigirse a la puerta. La mitad de la Orden, se había decidido, iriía por medio muggle, por la puerta. Si todo el mundo fuera por medios flu la red se saturaría, según el Departamento de Regulación de la Red Flu, en un lugar que no existía, y no querían llamar la atención..

En la puerta estaban varias personas. Les abrió la puerta a Hermione, a Sanpe, a Hestia Jones, a Kingsley y a otra gente de la Orden. Entraron diciendo un hola, algunas de esas personas tenían en gran estima a Akira Kinomoto. Y si no era a el, era a sus padres, o al famoso apellido que ese chico portaba, además de su extraña historia.

La historia de Akira no era conocida por mucha gente, al contrario. Como ya dije, en Inglaterra el nombre Kinomoto y todo lo relacionado con ello había sido silenciado por muchos años y ministros. Además de que ellos no eran muy partidarios a contar su historia por ahí. Al igual que sus hijos, no eran personas que desearan llamar la atención.

De todas formas la gente que viera el canal mágico internacional sabría de ellos, pero nomucha gente veía ese canal y de eso el miinisterio se alegraba. La gente pensaba que si sucedía algo importante lo sabrían por medio del Profeta. Pero lo que el Profeta no les había comunicado, logicamente, era que estaba manipulado por el ministerio desde que existio. De hecho, el nacimiento de el Profeta fue subvencionado por el Ministerio silenciosamente.

Se oyó un ruido. La chimenea de polvos flu estaba siendo utilizada para la llegada de algunos miembos. De ela vio salir a su padre, a Bill, a Charlie, a Ginny, a Minerva McGonagall, a Tonks y otra gente de la Orden. Apenas murmró un pequeño "hola" y les guió al comedor, donde ya había acabado de poner la mesa.

Todos se sentaron, ya estaban todos. Menos el líder de la organización Albus Dumbledore. Ya pasaban de las ocho menos cuatro y estaban pensando en empezar a comer si él. En cuanto alguien sugirió esto, Naruko Kinomoto dijo que no empezaría a comer hasta que no llegara, que el director de Hogwarts merecía un respeto y que si no haía ido había sido por algo muy importante.

Tras eso todos callaron, hasta que a eso de las ocho, Tonks sugirió algo.

"Y si vamos a Hogwarts y lo buscamos?"

Takeshi abrió la boca para revatirle como antes había hecho su esposa, pero se oyó un ruido de la chimenea. Tras ella apareció Albus Dumbledore con un cuerpo en brazos. Era de un chico de unos vente años, muy atractivo, de piel mirena y pelo negro. Si te fijabas en sus facciones, las tenía como un japonés. Y sin tener que fijarse mucho, se podía ver que sangraba por todo el cuerpo, y que por encima de su ropa negra alguien había hechado un tinte rojo oscuro. Pero eso no era tinte muggle, si no sangre.

Los primeros en reaccionar fueron sus padres, como era de esperar.

"Que ha ocurrido, Albus? Donde lo has encontrado? Como se encuentra? Que le han hecho?" –preguntó de carrerilla Naruko.

"Por que no dejamos a Akira en una habitación y os cuento todo lo que se?" –propuso Albus, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pues lo tenía impasible.

Naruko asintió con cara preocupada mientras que su marido cogía a su hijo y lo llevaba a una habitación. Albus y ella le siguieron hasta una habitaicón y los tres se sentaron el rededor de la cama, mientras que Takeshi le inspeccionaba las heridas. Así, Albus empezó a relatar.

"Me encontraba en mi despacho en Hogwarts y estaba a punto para salir para aquí. De repente apareció vuestro fénix, Atenayse creo. No se como le entendí, pero me dijo que le siguiera. Lo hice y aparecimos en una casa en medio de una pradera. Atenayse desapareció y me vi obligado a inspeccionar la casa, y lo hice hasta llegar a la última habitación. Allí un mortífago, debo decir que no lo conocía. lo estaba torurando, y cruelmente. En cuanto me vio entrar y me reconoció, soltó a Akira y me apuntó con la varita. Le desarmé y se despareció sin ella. Cogí a Akira y Atenayse volvió a aparecer, mientras que yo recogía la varita. Reaparecimos en Hogwarts y Atenayse volvió a desaparecer. A continuación cogí la chimenea y llegué aquí. No se nada más."

La mirada de Albus buscaba respuestas de parte de Takeshi y Naruko, que no obtuvo.

Takeshi miró a su esposa con la mirada significativa, como comunicándole algo. Ella, comprendiendo lo que su marido le decía, saltó muy exaltada.

"_Oh, no, ni se te ocurra. Que pretendes? No, esto no te lo consiento, no, no y no_. "

"_Sabes perfectamente que es la única solución. No podemos hacer otra cosa. Tomamos un par de precauciones y no pasará nada. Luego volverá a allá y nadie sabrá que ha estado aquí_" –dijo su marido, intentando convencerla de algo que Albus no alcanzaba a saber.

"_No. Tu estás loco, verdad? Ni se te ocurra. Habrá alguien más que pueda hacerlo y no salir dañado. No piensa dejar que hagas lo que tu retorcida mente ha planeado. No señor, buscaremos a otra persona y listo_" –dijo Naruko empeñada en no hacer lo que su marido quería hacer.

"_Tu sabes bien que no hay otra opción. Ella es la única que pude hacerlo y salir inmune. La mente de Akira es un lío de canales mágicos y no cualquiera puede entrar ahí. Además de que Akira le permita el paso, sepa hacerlo y tenga el poder suficiente para poder rompre el canal que les une."_

"_Que no! No lo permitiré, encontraremos a otra persona. Ella no pondrá un pie en Inglaterra y no lo hará. Listo. No hay vuelta a atrás. Ahora si me permites, tengo que enviar un par de cartas."_

Y sin más, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Takeshi suspiró, eso no debía ser así. No había otra persona más que ella que pudiera hacer lo que haía que hacer. Por su parte, Albus había empezado a comprender el asunto cuando Takeshi mencionó lo se "romper el canal que les une". Si bien no se equivocaba, y creía no hacerlo, el único canal que unía a Akira con otra persona era el canal que le unía con Voldemort. Todavía no sabía lo que había pasado, pero creía que pretendían ropmer la conexión que había entre ambos.

"_No lo entiende, no quiere entenderlo... pero sabe que es así, que hay que traerla, que es la única que puede hacerlo..."_ –Takeshi murmuraba para si, como si intentara convencer a Naruko a través de la distancia-. "_Si me disculpas, Albus, me retiro."_

Y sin más, al igual que su esposa se retiró, para hablar con esta. Seguramente para intentar convencerla de traer a "ella".

_**Dfkg45u24985uty9845u698f45kgxj4t5g4cidfnmsdlknvsoiuth9emjfdk93w4ujfsldkjf0234ifjsdlkjfoirejtgoi34ht983ghmnrbyuk87uk**_

Los siguientes días en Grimmauld Place, tuvieron un ambiente muy tenso. Todos sabían que Naruko y Takeshi estaban enfadados y cualquiera que les interrumpiera cuando estaban haciendo cualquier cosa era recibido por una tonelada de hechizos. Todos, sin excepción en la casa les intentaba evitar.

Los demás, como Hermione, los Weasley, Remus y Sirius lo estaban llevando de otra forma. Todos hacían guardia en el cuarto de Akira por si se despertaba, eso cuando no estaba alguno de sus padres. Todos estaban desanimados y algo vueltos en si mismos. Preguntaron muchas veces que ra lo que tenía Akira y por qué no despertaba. Cuando hacía eso Naruko les miraba con una mirada triste, pero a la vez asesina. A continuación se perdía en sus pensamientos durante horas y nadie, ni siquiera su marido era capaz de sacarla. Por parte de Takeshi no recibían miradas, apenas atención. El se dedicaba a mirar a su mujer con una mirada significativa que solo ella podía descifrar y después su mirada se volvía triste también y se dedicaba, como ella, a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Un día el fénix de Akira, Atenayse, apareció con una carta para Naruko.

La verdad se volvía costumbre ver al fénix aparecer y desaparecer con cartas de y para Naruko. Ella las leía, luego las arrugaba y las tiraba al fuego.

Pero no ese día. Apareció una carta, peroe sta vez no la tiró al fuego. Sin mostrar apenas alegría, le pasó la carta a su marido. Este la leyó y no mostró sorpresa alguna.

"_Que esperabas, Naruko? Esto que te dice la carta ya te lo había dicho yo antes. Sabes que tenía razón, ella es la única que puede. Debemos traerla. Lo sabes"_ –le dijo Takeshi con cara seria tras haber leído la carta.

"_Yo... no quiero que venga. No es seguro. No me lo perdonaría si le passe algo, lo sabes. Tampoco me lo personaría Akira si le pasase algo tras haberlo curado, sabes que el diría que no habríamos debido arriesgarnos solamente por que el estaba enfermo. También tu lo sabes"_ –le dijo Naruko con la voz a medio quebrar.

"_Por dios Naruko. Piensa un poco" _–le dijo ya exasperado-. "_Sabes que ella es muy poderosa, no le pasará nada. Y si le pasa algo sabría defenderse sola, no es una paralítica, Naruko. Además, sabes que daría mi vida antes que exponerla a ningún peligro, ella es de las personas más preciadas que tengo. No por algo es mi hija, Naruko, me parece que olvidas esa parte"_ –dijo con una voz ligeramente fría.

Tras esto, todos comprendieron por que la persona que podía curar a Akira no estaba presente. Ella, debía de ser la hija de ambos, y por eso no quería Naruko que fuese a Inglaterra para curar a Akira. Pero según Takeshi ella era lo suficientemente poderosa para que no le pasase nada. Llegados a ese punto de la información, no sabían que pensar.

"(Suspiro) _De acuerdo, Takeshi, tu ganas. Le escribiré una carta y enviaré a Nay por ella. No me fio de los trasladores"_

"_No te preocupes, Naruko, ya la envío yo, tu vete a descansar"_ –le dijo Takeshi a su mujer con cariño. Ésta pestañeó cansada y se levantó en dirección a su habitación.

Takeshi conjuró papel y pluma y se dedicó a escribir:

_-Queridas chicas:_

_Recientemente, un mortífago ha atacado a Akira y..._

_**Kg4oituj9jmrgc8935jcweroijkft'w40werowiemsehgc34'gcrecgeriueouhciudamt4g98rjcgidfngo3i4uxoisdjfcxw80er9mhf8ero**_

Todos estaban en la sala esperando a la persona que curaría a Akira. Había pasado una semana excta desde que Naruko envió la carta ha quien-sabe-donde. Todos estaban nerviosos, pues no sabían si "ella", como todos la llamaban, tendría el poder suficiente para curarle o los conociemientos.

Se vio un chispazo y un humo que salía de todas partes. Lo primero que se vio cuando la niebla se empezo a desaparecer fue al fénix Atenayse. Llamada Nay o Nayse dependiendo de la persona que lo nombrara. Poco después, se vio a una muy delgada niña de unos diez años en el suelo, con una pequeña mochila cerca. Venía sola y todo el mundo se preguntaba donde estaba "ella", que venía a curar a Akira.

De repente, los temores de Naruko tomaron forma, al saber por que los tuvo. Y no eran infundados... ¡¡Si debía de tener los apenas diez años! No, esa niña no debía de ser "ella". Simplemente, no podía ser.

"_Mamá! Papá!"_ –y corrió a abrazar a sus padres, ignorando las miradas de todos, al oírla hablar en japonés.

"_Hola, cariño!"_ –dijo su madre abrazándola, como si quisiera que no se escapara nunca de sus brazos-. "_Como te encuentras? Estás bien? Y como está Nade? Y Sophie?"_

"_Hola, Sakura"_ –dijo Takeshi a su hija, cuando Naruko dejó de estrujarla-. "_Como están las cosas por allá?"_

_-"Bien, porqué? No ha habido ningún ataque ni nada. Nadeshiko no ha querido decirme nada de por que tenía que venir. Y ahora que lo pienso, donde está Akira? No lo veo aquí" _–dijo, mirando alrededor en busca de su hemano-. "_Mamá, papá, donde está Akira?"_

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas silenciosas, como preguntándose que era exactamente lo que tenían que decir delante de la Orden (N/A: daba igual que fuera en japonés, imaginemos que en la Oden hay gente que conoce perfectamente el idioma) y la información que debía de obtener su hija.

"_Síguenos, Sakura, tenemos que enseñarte algo"_ –le dijo seriamente su madre, guiándola por la casa de la mano hasta la habitación de Akira

A parte de ellos, Ron, Hermione, Kather, Remus, Sirius, Albus y Snape les siguieron.

Al entrar y ver a Akira en ese estado supo exactamente lo que le había pasado. Corrió a abrazarle con lágrimas en los ojos. Se aferró a su hermano y parecía no querer soltarlo en lo que le quedaba de vida. Más y más lágrimas silenciosas caían por su cara mientras que tenía cerrados los ojos fuertemente.

"_Sakura, cariño, a Akira le han..."_ –comenzó a decir su madre suavemente.

"_Se lo que le han hecho, mamá"_ –le dijo con voz cortante-. "_Hace cuanto?"_

Sus padres guardaron silencio. Su padre se atrevió a hablar. Ambos sabía que si Sakura se enfadaba no podrían hacer nada para pararla. El único que parecía poder calmarla cuando estaba extremadamente alterada era Akira. Y Akira hacía exactamene una semana que no estaba.

"_Sakura, le encontramos hace una semana. Estaba con un mortífago..."_ –le informó su madre, que le dolía en el alma ver a su ija tan destrozada.

"_YA SE QUE ESTABA CON UN MORTÍFAGO! COMO NO ME LLAMASTEIS ANTES? SABÍAIS LO QUE ESTABA PASÁNDOLE PERFECTAMENTE Y AUN ASÏ NO ME AVISAIS, VERDAD? SABRÁ DIOS LO QUE LE ESTARÁ PASANDO, TODO LO QUE ESE BASTARDO LE ESTARÁ HACIENDO! SABRÁ DIOS COMO DESPERTARÁ, SI ES QUE TODAVÍA TIENE OPORTUNIDADES DE HACERLO! Y TODO POR NO LLAMARME ANTES, SABIENDO QUE PODÍA SOLUCIONARLO EN CUESTIÓN DE MINUTOS!"_

"_Sakura, estábamos buscando alguien que pudiera curarle sin que tuvieras que venir hasta Inglaterra. Es muy peligroso que esteas aquí, lo sabes"_ -dijo su madre, que no quería que su hija sufriera de esa forma-. "_Y no te me comportes como una niña pequeña, que eres lo suficientemente mayor para montar un escándalo_."

Dijo eso, sintiendo que tenía que poner un poco de discinplina entre las dos. Eso se estaba saliendo del control... de ambas.

Akira y Sakura eran unos hermanos que se portaban genial el uno con el otro. Se complementaban y estaban muy unidos. Los Kinomoto eran una familia que podía presumir de una unión muy gande entre sus componentes. Akira y Sakura estaban más unidos, quizá, que Akira y Nadeshiko, que ya es decir. Si mantenían una conversación con otra persona, siempre sabían lo que iba a decir el otro. Y muchas veces el uno acababa la frase o el comentario del otro. Se entendían a la perfección.

"_Por favor... dejadnos solos..."_ –dijo Sakura en murmullo casi inaudible, pero que sus padres escucharon perfectamente.

"_Sakura..."_ –comenzó a decir su padre, metiéndose por primera vez en la conversación de su mujer y su hija, pero esta habló de nuevo.

"_Por favor, por favor... dejadnos solos. Por favor..."_ –dijo un poco más fuerte, con la voz quebrada-. _Por favor..._

"_Está bien, pero luego me bajas a cenar. No queremos que te nos desmayes por no tener alimento que comer" _–dijo su madre, habiendo pensado lo que su hija le dijo y aceptándolo. Ambos tenían que pasar un tiempo solos.

Sakura no reespondió. No podía hacerlo. Y los demás, sin recibir respuesta, salieron de la habitación en silencio.

Takeshi y Naruko bajaron en completo silencio al comedor, cada uno envuelto en sus pensamientos. Por su parte, Albus había conocido a la última hija de los Kinomoto, la más poderosa en su familia tras Akira, según tenía entendido.Al igual que su hermano, tenía un largo y brillante pelo negro que le llegaba a la cintura. En la frente, tenía un elegante flequillo que le quedaba que ni pintado. Tenía los ojos azules brillantes, que iguales a los de su hermano, cautivaban a todo el mundo. Muhos decían que Sakura era la copia femenina de Akira cuando tenía su edad, que son practicamente idénticos. Y mirando un par de fotos de épocas distintas, cualquiera lo podía corroborar.

Comieron en silencio, unos algo tenso, pero menos que las veces anteriores. Muchos se preguntaban como era que una niña de apenas diez años podría hacer lo que ningún anciano medimago de Inglaterra.

_**Gjcfdkjgor3jctg85tgmrigtj45hyrt98yj46mgdfoijgvbdxfkocdfngveryt945tmfoeijroiugerioutgerfdhv5yj7j tyjh57gu456ubv8k9809n**_

Lloró. Loró y lloró sin parar. Lloró. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo aferrada al cuerpo de su hemano, pero sabía que podría pasarse el resto de la eternidad llorando y llorando por su hermano. Le quería, y mucho. Pero no iba a quedarse ahía parada, había que hacer algo, si es que no era demasiado tarde.

Puso las manos sobre la cabeza de su hermano mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente. Su expresión era de pura concentración.

Se metió en la mente de su hemano. Lo primero que vería sería una totalidad blanquezina. Akira siempre había sido así.

Pero no esta vez. A su alrededor, todos los canales, toda la magia controlada, toda la magia bruta, todos sus pensamientos, todos sus poderes, todos sus recuerdos... todo, estaba apunto de dejar de existir. Una masa negra de magia abanzaba lenta pero eficazmente sobre su mente. Arrasando todo lo que había a su paso. Sakura quiso volver a ponerse a llorar. Aquello era horrible.

Todo estaba negro, oscuro. Un espectáculo aterrador para quien había estado anteriormente en su pura mente. Entonces, entre toda esa negrura, esta su nucleo. Su razón de vivir. El centro de todo lo que le hacía ser el mismo. Era una simple pelotita blanca, que podía iluminar hasta la más oscura cueva. La masa negra de magia estaba a punto de llegar hasta ella, estaba a apenas medio metro del nucleo.

El núcleo era todo lo que formaba parte de el. Lo que se le llama Beso del Dementor, no es otra cosa que la introducción de si mismos momentaneamente en la mente de la víctima. Una vez dentro, en menos de un segundo, cogen el núcleo de alguine y lo oscurecen, lo pudren, lo destruyen...

Aunque en realidad, un núcleo no puede ser destruído a no ser que el cuerpo realmente muera. Si un núcleo se ve negro, o está consumido por la oscuridad o su alma está "inconsciente" hasta la muerte del cuerpo. Por eso se dice que los dementores son criaturas oscuras, de las peores que existen. Pues son pura oscuridad.

Sakura, mientras que sentía que su propia alma moría en ese instante, corrió hasta ponerse entre la masa negra de magia y el alma pura de su hermano.

Poco a poco la masa negra iba ganando tererreno y más terreno y pronto Sakura se vio atrapada entre la masa y el núcleo. Su magia, que trataba de repelir los constantes ataques de la masa negra, se iba agotando poco a poco. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara. Ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza para soportar el poder de la magia de Voldemort en la mente de Akira. Únicamente le quedaban unos segundos antes de caer inconsciente. Haría lo que podía, lo haría.

Concentró todo, todo su poder. Lo concentró, y antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que había pasado se encontró cayendo inconsciente al suelo con los ojos cerrrados. Pero antes de caer completamente, sintió que alguien la cogía para que no se lastimase.

Despues, no sintió ni vio nada...

_**Fijcr5vmtjcgm5g4jtcvmoijtasdlfjsdklf´wejtr4309rdke0ofksepaeokr¡23049riwoçrQIR+OR'235RMRrstyvh5tbkj6k7il89ñl90ñ9k00'**_

Oía murmullos. Murmmullos que poco a poco se iban haciendo más altos. Oía voces. Se intentó mover, pero solamente salió uun gemido de su boca. De repente, las voces callaron.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero era demasiado esfuerzo. No podía. De repente, como si estuvieran taladrando su cabeza, una voz le gritó:

"No te muevas Sakura. Así solo te harás daño. Quédate quieta."

Le dolía enormemente le cabeza. Y ese hombre no hacía más que gritarle. ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué su cabeza explotara en mil pedazos? Intentó volverse a mover, pero esta voz unas manos la pararon con suavidad. Entonces paró. Eso le indicaba que estaba en un lugar seguro.

Unos segundos después, sintió como una mano le acariciaba el pelo. Tardó en llegarle la respuesta, pero rapidamente entendió que pasaba y como había resultado todo.

"No te muevas. No habras los ojos. No intentes hablar. Te harás daño, Sakura. Tranquilízate. Ahora estás bien."

Esa voz... Esa preocupación... Esos gestos... Esas palabras... Solo podían pertenecer a una persona. Si hubiera abierto los ojos estarían repletos de lágrimas y brillando fuertemente. Pero le hizo caso y se dispuso a dormir un rato más. Por que, ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido? No mucho, seguramente.

_**Jkfhmerui589mcverigh8gch9rt8jcoisedjfsdlkfmápor248tkdoergert/ervytyrttcuierhf98jytbjyuyjyuy243yn9wehrioiuon9467uityhrtwq435**_

¿Cómo? Había entendido mal seguramente. No podía... ¿O si?

_"¿Perdón?"_ –le salió de la boca sin siquiera pensarlo, ¿tanto?

"_Tres semanas. Tres semanas enteras, Sakura"_ –le dijo su padre.

Había despertado hacía unos quince minutos. La enfermera (Poppy Pomfrey había dicho que se llamaba) le había dicho que se encontraba en Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechizería más famoso de Europa. Había preguntado por sus padres y por su hermano, pero la enfermera no le dijo que primero tenía que comer algo. Ella había hablado con Sakura en inglés, pues Sakura lo conocía.

Ahora, sus padres estaban con el. Le habían dicho que había estado tres semanas inconsciente y que ahora, a principios de enero, había despertado. Justo en ese momento estaba nevando. La nieve siempre le traía bueno recuerdos...

_**..:Flashback:..**_

Sakura tenía siete años y medioy era la primera vez que veía la nieve. Estaba extasiada y roja de los nervios. A su lado, Akira tenía más o menos dieciseis, diecisiete años.

"_Tranquila Sakura, vamos en un poco"_ –le había dicho su hermano intentando tranquilizarla.

"_Pero quiero ir, Akira, queiro ir ya..."_ –le había dicho Sakura poniendo cara de perrito abandonado-. "_Vamos ahora, venga, vamos..."_ –le dijo agarrándole de la manga de la camisa y tirando de ella.

Ese había sido la primera navidad de Akira en famila. Apenas hacía seis meses estaba saliendo de Hogwarts tras la reciente muerte de su padrino y ahora estaba de vacaciones de navidad de la Universidad Mágica de Kioto con su familia en su casa de campo. Le había prometido a Sakura el día anterior que ese día iría con ella afuera y que jugarían con la nieve. Esa era la primera vez que Sakura veía la nieve. Y quería tocarla YA.

Akira estaba tomando el café en el interior con su familia con la calefacción puesta. Y salir afuera, donde no había nada más que un frío infernal, no le agradaba mucho. Por eso intentaba postergar la salida al exterior, provocando disimuladas sonrisas en sus padres y en Nadeshiko.

"_Vamos, Akira, lo prometiste"_ –le insistió Sakura, esta vez algo seria. Todo lo seria que podía ser una niña de siete años y medio, claro.

"_Vale, pero esper que acabo el café, Sakura."_

Sakura había esperado pacientemente que su hemano acabara su café y saliera con ella afuera. Tras abrir la puerta corredera al esterior, entró un viento frío que les heló.

"_Que frío hace!"_ –había dicho Sakura con cara horrorizada, como si pensara que fueran a hacer cuarenta grados.

"_Si quieres podemos volver adentro"_ –le había dicho con tono casual su hemano, que también estaba como una estalactita helada.

"_Ah, no, ahora salimos. Me lo prometiste, Akira"_ –le dijo con tono zanjante a Akira que parecía que en cualquier momento se volvía para adentro.

Akira sonrió. Y salió afuera. Cogió un poco de nieve entre sus manos y se la enseñó a Sakura. Ella, como con miedo, se acercó. Poco a poco fue acercando sus manos con una cara de solemnidad absoluta hasta tocar la nieve, como si fuera lo más importanteque haría de ahía a siez años. A Akira le pareció gracioso, pero se aguantó la risa. Lo primero que se le oyó a su hemana tras tocar la nieve unos segundos después, fue:

"_¡¡Está fría!"_ –dijo, como si eso fuera un enorme pecado.

Akira no pudo aguantarse más, y estalló en carcajadas. Sakura le miró como si aquello fuera un insulto, pero pronto, por alguna razón que desconocía se dio cuenta de que por mucho que lo intentara no podía enfadarse con Akira. Así terminó riéndose con el.

Sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, Akira había cogido un puñado de nieve y lo estaba moleando. Antes de que pudiera percatarse de ello, una gran bola de nieve se le estampó en la cara. Sakura, petrificada, no se lo creía. ¿¿ Su hemano acababa de hacer lo que creía que acababa de hacer?Sonriendo, pensó que a eso si que podían jugar dos. Más rápido de lo que Akira se esperaba, Sakura había cogido una bola de nieve y se la había tirado a la cara. Así empezó la primera guerra de bolas de nieve de los hemanos Kinomoto.

Más tarde, hicieron muñecos de nieve y ángeles en la nieve. Se lo pasaron muy bien... Ese día, ninguno de los dos lo olvidaría.

Cuando entraron al anochecer a la casa...

_-"¿Pero se puede saber en que estabais pensando? Esto es increíble, de verdad... Podríais haber cogido una hipotermia., y vosotros ahí fuera como si tal..."_

Naruko Kinomoto estaba enfadada. Cuando habían llegado estaban todos mojados y empapados, y helados hasta los huesos, su madre les había pillado intentando llegar a las habitaciones a hurtadillas. Les había puesto el termómetro y se había dado cuenta de que tenían fiebre. Luego, Sakura no había podido aguantarse y había estornudado. Resultó que también habían pillado un resfriado.

Pero a pesar de todo, no se arrepintieron. Lo pasaron bien y eso era lo que importaba. Esa noche, sin ir más lejos, Sakura dormió por primera vez junto con su hemano.

_**..:End Flashback:..**_

Sakura se había perdido en sus pensamientos. La verdad, esos cuatro años junto con su hermano, habían sido los más felices de su vida. Y para una niña de apenas diez años ya era decir.

Sabía que su hermano estaba bien, él habia sido quien le había acariciado la cabeza cuando había despertado. Pero no se atreía a preguntar que había pasado a pesar de que había sentido y oído la voz de su hemano Akira.

Sus padres, presintiendo lo que pensaba su hija, decidieron contarle lo que había ocurrido.

"_Sakura, tras que intentaras alejar a la energía mágica oscura de Voldemort..."_

¡¡Pum! La puerta se abrió de un portazo y dio paso a un chico japonés de veinte años que tenía preocupación en su rostro. Al veer a Sakura levantada y hablando con su padres, se lanzó hacia ella para abrazarla. Ella, corrió hacia el sin percatarse de nada ni nadie más.

Akira la cogió y le dio un par de vueltas al vuelo sin dejar de abrazarla. Cuando paró ambos se quedaron estáticos y se les pudo ver la cara a ambos a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Entonces vieron que por los ojos de ambos Kinomoto caían silenciosas lágrimas... pero de felicidad.

"_Oh, Sakura, por qué hiciste eso? Te arriesgaste demasiado, podía haberte pasado algo realmente grave. No sabes lo que sentí cuando te quedaste en coma durante este tiempo..._"–le dijo Akira en susurros silenciosos que solo ella pudo escuchar.

_-"¿En coma?"_ –preguntó algo sorprendida... mejor dicho, muy sorprendida.

"_Si, en coma. No sabes lo que me preocupaste, Sakura. No lo vuelvas a hacer, vale? Prométemelo"_ –le pidió con voz casi rogándole.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Y Akira la vió hacerlo. Abrió la boca para acerla entrar en razón, pero Sakura le explicó antes.

"_Si te sucediera otra vez lo que te sucedió, no soportaría quedarme de brazos cruzados viéndote morir sabiendo que yo soy la única que de y que puedo hacer algo para salvarte. No te lo puedo prometer, hermano. Simplemente, no puedo."_

Akira la miró y entonces se dio cuenta de que eran hemanos. Ambos, habían heredado la cabezonería de los Kinomoto. Sabía que por mucho que le dijera, Sakura no se lo prometería; asemás, el en el mismo caso, haría lo mismo. Y la volvió a abrazar tan fuerte, que Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que le había hehco sufrir.

Las puertas de la enfermería se volvieron a abrir dando paso a Severus Snape. Estaba algo alterado, pero aun así se dirigió hacia Albus Dumbledore (N/A: había entrado junto con Ron, Herm., Sirius y Remus cuando ambos se abrazaron sin importarles nada ni nadie). Le susurró rapidamente unas palabras y salió tan rapidamente como había entrado. Albus rapidamente se recobró y se dirigió hacia los demás ocupantes de la sala.

"Hemos capturado un grupo de mortífagos. Ahora mismo se encuentran en las mazmorras apresados. Lord Voldemort se ha enterrado de la traición de Severus y residirá en Hogwarts. Los alumnos no se deben de enterar de nada de lo ocurrido, os pido que seais discretos. Ahora he de retirarme, si me disculpais..."

Tras hecharle una última ojeada a Akira y Sakura que se habían separado aunque seguían cogidos de la mano, lo escucharon todo, salió a prisa de la enfermería en dirección contraria a la que Severus Snape había tomado anteriormente al salir de la enfermería.

El resto de la tarde, no volvieron a ver ni a Albus ni a Snape. La pasaron hablando y hablando y Sakura se enteró de lo que había pasado. Todavía no sabían que hacer, si Sakura debía volver a Japón o quedarse ahora que ya estaba allí. No se ponían de acuerdo en lo que debían hacer, y acabaron discutiendo (N/A: discutiendo civilizadamente, que nadie me vaya a pensar que empiezan a gritar y que llegan a las manos).

Akira le enseñó a sus padres y a su hermana en compañía de Ron, Hermione, Remus y Sirius el castillo. A pesar de que Naruko y Takeshi ya lo conocían por haber estado allí durante tres semanas, había cosas que no conocían. Léase la sala de los Menesteres, el pasadizo del Sauce, el pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta, Hogsmeade, y cosas por el estilo.

A eso de las siete, un elfo doméstico les avisó de que Albus quería verles en su despacho en eso quince minutos. Hablando y charlando, se dirigieron hacia el despacho del director.

"...nosotros en primero" –iba diciendo Sirius.

"En primero? Tan pronto?" –le preguntó asombrado Ronald.

"Si, en primero. Y no me enorgullezco de ello" –dijo Remus con una expresión ligeramente molesta.

"¿Qué hicisteis para tener que ir tan pronto?" –les preguntó Akira con curiosidad.

"Convertimos los colores de la sala común de Slytherin en rojos y dorados, además de los uniformes y el color de pelo en Halloween. Ahí empezaron a sospechar que éramos nosotros, pero no nos dijeron nada hasta que en navidad congelamos lass tuberías de los baños de Slytheriny cambiamos el jabón de las duchas por orina de escorbuto solidificado" –contó Sirius con una sonrisa de añoranza por aquellos tiempos-. "Pero lo bueno de esto, fue que solamente nos dieron un aviso y a la sala común con cinco puntos menos cada uno que recuperamos en la primera clase del día siguiente."

"Eso simplemente fue una advertencia muy seria anterior a lo que sería nuestro verdadero castigo en pascua" –dijo Remus, que parecía recordar sus años en Hogwarts como si hubieran sido ayer.

"Bueno, eso también" –reconoció Sirius, sin quitar esa sonrisa-. "En vacaciones de Pascua convertimos el suelo del gran comedor en hielo ultra ligero... ese día más de a mitad del alumnado pasó la noche en la enfermería por culpa de una hipotermia" –acabó de contar con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Sirius..." –le dijo Remus como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño que uno más uno son dos-. "...te olvidas del castigo que tuvimos."

"Ah! Nada importante.." -dijo quitándole importancia-. "Una detención y unos pocos puntos menos. Nada que o pudiéramos recuperar."

"Nada importante dice..." –dijo Remus en voz baja y negando con la cabeza-. "Nos pusieron detención hasta fin de curso limpiando las más sucias habitaciones del castillo. Y por si fuera poco, nos quitaron ciento cincuenta puntos."

"A nosotros nos pasó algo parecido... me parece que fue en..." –dijo Hemione pensativa.

"A cada uno, Hemione. Ciento cincuenta puntos a cada uno. Perdimos seiscientos puntos de Griffindor. Si hasta quedamos con puntos negativos..."

"En primero, nos quitaron cuatrocientos cincuenta puntos a Neville, Akira y a mi" –dijo Hermione.

"¿Qué hicisteis?" –preguntó curiosa Sakura.

"Pues nos pillaron a medianoche merodeando por el castillo. Realmente lo que queríamos era darle al hemano de Ron, Charlie, un dragón para que se lo llevara a Rumanía. Pero nos olvidamos la capa invisible en la torre norte y McGonagall nos vio (N/A: fue ahí o fue cuando volvían de la cabaña de Hagrid por la noche cuando les vio Malfoy? Ahora no tengo el libro a mano y no me acuerdo de ese detalle). Neville nos había seguido para impedir que hiciéramos nada, pero también lo pillaron a el. ¿El resultado? Ciento cincueta puntos menos para cada uno. La casa de Griffindor nos miró mal durante por lo menos un mes."

"Vaya..." –dijo Sakura-. "Y tu Ronald, donde estabas?"

"¿Yo?" –preguntó riéndose Ron al recordar eso-. "Estaba en la enfermería por que Norberto... el dragón de Hagrid, me había mordido. Le dije a madamme Pomfrey que me había mordido un perro. En esa época creí que se lo había tragado. Pero hoy en día estoy seguro de que sabía de qué era la mordedura. Aunque me pregunto por que Albus no mme dijo nunca nada" –dijo pensativo.

"El siempre encubrió nuestras aventuras, Ron. De hecho, nos ayudó más de lo que nunca podrás imaginarte..."

Y en ese momento llegaron a la gárgola. De repente, todos se dieron cuenta de que no sabían la contraseña. Probaron varias cosas, hasta que Akira se exasperó. Se abrió paso hasta la gárgola y puso las manos sobre ella. Murmuró unas palabras inaudibles para todos y la gárgola se apartó sin preguntar nada.

Subieron en silencio, pues las caras de Akira, Takeshi, Naruko y Sakura se veían muy nerviosas, como si intuyeran algo. El que parecía más alterado era Akira. No dijeron nada, sabían que pronto se enterarían. Entraron y se encontraron con Albus y con Snape, ambos con caras muy serias. Albus hizo aparecer unas sillas para que todos se sentaran y empezó a hablar.

"Hemos estado interrogando a todos los mortífagos capturados... y hemos encontrado uno muy poderos. Se resistió al veritaserum y nos dijo algo claramente."

Después de esto, la mirada de Albus se posó fuertemente en Akira. Akira estaba ligeramente pálido, pues ya intuía de qué iba la cosa. Sus pades, no lo negaron más y miraron a Akira con preocupación. Sakura apretó aún más su mano. Y los demás simplemente les miraron curiosos por sus reacciones.

"Nos dijo que solamente hablaría con Akira Kinomoto. No diría nada a no ser que ese anguien fuera Akira Kinomoto."

Akira tragó con dificultad y respondió como si con lo que dijera intentara convencerse a si mismo.

"Yo... yo no conozco a ningún... no conozco a ninguno. No se quien puede querer hablar conmigo... yo..." –y no pudo hablar más, pues las palabras ya no salían de sus cuerdas vocales.

"Este mortífago en cuestión es, según pudimos comprobar, de origen francés" –le dijo, como si quisiera ayudarle a recordar de quien estaban hablando.

"No... yo no conozco a ningún mortífago francés... no... lo dejé de conocer hace años..." –dijo Akira evitando las miradas de todos menos las de su familia.

"Ese mortífago en cuestión, Akira, se llama Richard Voilett... te suena de algo su nombre?" –dijo Albus son la cara intraspasable.

En el despacho se instauró un silencio incómodo. Akira no podía hablar ya, tenía la cabeza entre los brazos. Esto no podía estar pasándole a el, no, no podía. Esto no era real. Pero hubo una cosa que interrumpió sus pensamientos, y esa cosa era precisamente una persona... era...

"¿Estais hablando de Rick?" –preguntó Sakura.

Y entonces...

Fin capítulo cinco

Reviews:

**Seika**: Me pasé por el fic de Harry Potter y La Marca Shtaths y al parecer fui yo la que me equivoqué. La he leido y está muy bien, la confundí con otra, debió de ser. Bueno, decirte que muchísimas gracias por tu rr y espero ver otro... lo de siempre. Sin nada más que decir... bss!

**Elementh**: Muchísimas gracias por tu rr y gacias por tus ánimos. Intentaré subir caps más rápido en vez de cada dos semanas, pero o pude hacerlo antes. Adeus!

**Susiblackpotter**: muchas gracias por dejar un rr, ya se me hacía raro ver siempre los mismos. Nada más que decir que te agradezco muco el rr y que espero ver otro en este cap. Bss!

**Belen**: gracias por tus ánimos, de verdad, y aun más por dejar el rr que los contiene. Respecto a los nombres... también gracias. Estuve pensando y pensando en los nombres que me diste... la parte en la que nace el niño (por que al final lo puse niño) ya la tengo escrita, y sinceramente puse un nombre de lo más normal, de heco es inglés. Deberemos acusar a la influencia de los dieiseis años en los que Akira estuvo viviendo en Inglaterra. No le di muchas vueltas, la verdad, y así resultó más sencillo. Bueno, pues muchas gracias (me pregunto si algún día dejaré de repetir siempre lo mismo) por el rr y espero verte en el próximo cap (este). Bss!

**Con cariño y esperando actualizar más pronto la próxima vez:**

Orhenshiy 


	6. Richard Voilett

**Capítulo seis**

_**Dsrxui23hrn283hdxwe87rxfhweiurfh478rdhnmdsjkruiyh4nv945yujerioumfierhmuithmierutieruihmeiuugfh5bfguje z4vj57878ikn**_

-"Ese mortífago en cuestión, Akira, se llama Richard Voilett... te suena de algo su nombre?" –dijo Albus con la cara intraspasable.

En el despacho se instauró un silencio incómodo. Akira no podía hablar ya, tenía la cabeza entre los brazos. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él, no, no podía. Esto no era real. Pero hubo una cosa que interrumpió sus pensamientos, y esa cosa era precisamente una persona... era...

-"¿Estais hablando de Rick?" –preguntó Sakura.

Y entonces...

_**Fkj4o8je983u4riewdjfc89sduf834jc9t8u3498cmfjr78sdfyx4e98xrtfm349itgj45c8udricfjwer89ty3489cxt9tu348ctm**_

Y entonces las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia ella como un relámpago. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Sakura apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia su hermano. Ignorando las miradas de todos, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde sus padres abrazaban a su hermano. Y ella le abrazó también.

Dumbledore les miró como preguntándose que era lo que no sabía de allí. Les dirigió una mirada rápida y se acercó a Severus. Habló algunas frases con el y un par de minutos después se dirigió a los tres Kinomoto.

-"Hay... como decirlo... un poco de urgencia respecto a ese mortífago, Akira. Estamos decidiendo qué hacer con ellos. Los que han sido controlados por la imperios, quedan en libertad, los verdaderamente culpables se les envía a una prisión nueva de máxima seguridad que no es Azkaban. Por eso debo preguntarte si con la iformación que conoces de el sabes en qué condiciones actuó como mortífago."

Akira no había levantado la cabeza, pero estaba seguro que lo había oído todo. Esperó pacientemente a que hablara. Poco después levantó la cara de entre sus brazos y Albus vio que estaba pálida.

-"Llévame hasta el" –dijo Akira con firmeza.

Albus le miró tranquilamente y su familia, alarmada.

-"Quééé? No puedes ir con él, Akira, te puede hacer algo" –le dijo alarmada Sakura.

-A"h, no. No, no irás a donde Rick, ya bastante ha hecho en su vida: amargárnos la nuestra –le dijo su madre."

-"Tu estás loco, Kiomoto. Voilett es uno de los mortífagos de más alta categoría y parte de su círculo interno. Posee artes de las que no te puedees ni imaginar. El Lord le ha entrenado en persona según lo que he oído, además de que asistió a uno de las instituciones mágicas de más nivel del mundo. Deberías saberlo, si le conoces de algo. "

-"Quiero verlo" –repitió con más firmeza que antes e ignorando a los demás.

-"Akira..." –empezó Sirius.

-"Quiero verlo ahora" –repitió, haciendo nuevamente caso omiso de los demás.

-"Voilett es uno de los mejores y más eficaces mortífagos, Kinomoto. De hecho, el lord tiene tan asegurada su lealtad que no le ha marcado. Es uno de sus más fieles y poderosos mortífagos más poderosos que posee el lord."

Ante esta información, todo se quedó en silencio. Akira le miraba de una manera inescrutable y abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero su padre se adelantó:

-"Albus, llévanos a Akira y a mí ante Richard Voilett" –le dijo Takeshi muy seriamente a Albus.

Les miró largamente y tras unos instantes posó su mirada en Akira. Sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial, como queriendo hacerle recordar a Akira algo. Éste asintió y se puso de pie, seguido de Albus y de su padre.

-"Os llevaré, con una única condición" –Albus esperó a que ellos asintiesen-. "A la más mínima señal de violencia o signo sospechoso, os saco afuera. En la habitación donde está hay un cristal insonorizado por el que miraré desde afuera. No oiré nada, pero lo veré todo. Segidme."

Y ambos Kinomoto le siguieron. Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Sakura y Naruko quisieron protestar, pero una mirada de Takeshi les hizo callar. Fueron recorriendo pasillos y pasillos, y todos muy iguales. Cinco minutos después de empezar a andar por ese laberinto, llegaron a su destino. Una puerta de metal oxidado visualmente mediante magia, que hacía creer que entrabas a una habitación con peligro de derrumbe.

Entraron y vieron una mesa y un escritorio lleno de folios pegado a un enorme cristal que iba de parte a parte de la habitación. Allí había una puerta, y dentro de la pequeña estancia había un hombre sujetado con cadenas mágicas a la pared. Tenía la mirada en el suelo y no se había percatado de la entrada de la gente.

Y allí estaba el...

Y allí estaba Richard Voilett...

Y allí estaba Rick... Su amigo... Su ex-amigo...

Se quedó de piedra al verle sin la máscara. Esa era la primera vez que lo hacía desde el día en que se tomaron la última foto. Como si notara algo raro en el ambiente, Rick levantó la cara y le miró a través del cristal. Akira también o hizo. Por unos segundos se quedaron hpnotizado por la mirada del otro... Hasta que algo le interrumpió. Albus.

-"Las cadenas mágicas ejercen también de... un sistema que le impide hablar. Una prevención para el caso de que consiga llevar una varita y no nos diéramos cuenta. Tienes que estar seguro de poder controlarlo, pues vamos a tener que quitarle las cadenas y no tendrás protección alguna..."

-"No la necesito" –le interrumpió Akira.

Y entró. Cerró la puerta y poco después se oyó un estallido. Richard se quedó sin cadenas y pudo levantarse del suelo. Escupió a un lado la sangre producida por Akira no sabía lo que y le miró directamente a la cara.

-"_Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Akira_" –le dijo con frialdad Richard y una máscara impenetable.

Pero para Akira, Rick era un libro abierto. Y Akira lo era para Rick. Tras decir estas palabras, se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena fingir.

-"_Tienes razón. Cuanto tiempo, Richard"_ –le respondió en el mismo tono Akira, aunque supiera que no valia para anda.

Richard le miró como solo el sabía hacerlo. En la estancia se instaló un silencio extraño. No era tenso ni incómodo, era... extraño, único.

_-"Que tal por Japón?"_ –le preguntó Richard, con la misma máscara.

Akira le miró y bajó su máscara. Le miró como solo Akira sabía hacerlo y empezó a hablar. Demasiado, según cualquiera que le oyera decir lo que decía, pero lo único que tenía en mente Akira era una foto tomada en un chalet de verano hacía aproximadamente un año.

-"_Sabes? Lo pasamos muy mal tras lo del ataque y tu traición, Rick. Estábamos hundidos y no parábamos de preguntarnos el por qué. Por que hiciste lo que hiciste. Porque nos traicionaste... pero sobre todo yo me preguntaba que había hecho para que olvidaras que estaba contigo fuese lo que fuese, Rick_" –hizo una pausa y siguió hablando sin despegar su mirada de su antiguo amigo-. "_Me sentía destrozado, me sentía mal, me sentía... Pero, sabes lo que encontré unos meses? Una foto en el desván. Sabes de que estoy hablando?"_

Akira no despegó su mirada de el y Richard seguió con su máscara de frialdad puesta. No contestó, pero Akira lo interpretó como que si sabía de que estaba hablando. Con un movimiento de la mano conjuró dos sillas e invitó a Richard a sentarse en una de ellas mientras el hacía lo mismo.

-"_Esa foto concretamente, fue la única que permití que me sacaran desde que me levanté esa mañana. En esa foto, había dos hombres que hablaban con tranquilidad. Uno de ellos, se llam**aba **Rick. Ese día en especial, Rick había hablado con especial entusiasmo, mirando a su alrededor con un infinito cariño, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar esa misma tarde. Ese Rick de la fotografía miraba con amor a su alrededor, miraba a su mejor amigo y le dedicaba sonrisas que antes el creía que serían para siempre."_

Richard seguía igual, sin cambiar de expresión. Cualquiera pensaría que era algo inútil seguir hablando como si lo hicieras contra una pared, pero no por nada Akira se consideraba su mejor amigo hacía un año. Lo conocía perfectamente para saber qué era lo que estaba pensando. Prosiguió:

-"_El otro chico se llamaba Akira. El no tenía ninguna preocupación esa mañana, pero el día se fue torciendo poco a poco. Akira consideraba a Rick como de su familia, como si fuera su hermano, y el no sabe hoy en día por que su propio hermano le dejó de lado en su vida, se guardó sus problemas, decidió postergarlos y convertirse en lo que el más odiaba hasta ese momento, en lo que fue la causa de la muerte de sus padres. Akira Kinomoto en el día de hoy aún no sabe por que le apartaste de su vida."_

Finalizó su charla, pero Rick no cambió de expresión, a pesar de saber que no servía para nada. Akira todavía le miraba fijamente, él tenía sus normalmente sus ojos verdes claros y vivos, fríos como el hielo y negros como una noche sin luna a las tantas de la madrugada. Akira esperó un tiempo, esperando a que Richard hablase. Poco después Richard abrió la boca y Akira puso especial atención a sus expresiones.

-"_Para qué has venido, Kinomoto? No te diré ni a ti ni a nadie los planes del señor Tenebroso" –_le siseó Richard con la mirada más fría que antes.

Akira le miró fijamente. No se pensba derrumbar dentro de aquella sala, delante de Richard Voilett. En otra época habría sido el primero a quien acudir, pero ahora en ese sentido lo quería ver bien lejos.

-_No te das cuenta, Richard?_ –le preguntó Akira con voz ligeramente desesperada-. "_A mi ahora mismo me interesan bien poco los planes de Voldemort. Lo que me interesa ahora es que tengo una opotunidad para saber por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, quiero saber si lo que estoy diciendo ahora está siendo inútil, si todo mi dolor y las preguntas que me he hecho durante más de un año han sido inútiles, si la esperanza que habita en lo más hondo de mi corazón también es inutil... ¡QUIERO SABER, RICHARD!"_ –dijo Akira gritado lo último.

-"_Mira, Akira, si hice lo que hice alguna razon tendré, no? Y si no te la conté será por que tengo razones muy poderosas. Lamento que no esteas contento, pero yo no puedo hacer nada por ti"_ –le dijo Richard con voz desinteresada.

-"_Por Matsumy Kiara, (N/A: lo mismo que si alguien dijera "¡por Merlín!", pero esto es una expresión japonésa), Richard, no seas cabezota¿en qué te has convertido?"_ –se preguntó en un susurro a si mismo-. "_No se que te ha pasado, Richard. Y se que ahora tienes muchos secretos, y que no me los vas a contar, pero espero que cuando los descubra y sepa cuales son sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para que todos estos numeritos te hayan valido la pena. Por que puedo asegurarte que todo esto no ha valido la pena y que no me rendiré hasta ver a Rick en ti, por que se que en lo más hondo de ti está dormido y espero que despierte pronto."_

Y se levanto con rapidez de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Richard le habló, Akira se paró pero no se giró. Le escuchó:

-"¿_En que me he convertido? En lo que ya era, un Luck. ¿Quieres saber mis razones? No las sabrás. ¿Que crees que Rick sigue vivo dentro, en lo más hondo de Richard-el-mortífago? Siento desilusionarte, pero sigo siendo el mismo; yo soy Rick, yo soy Richard o yo soy Voilett, lo que tu más prefieras. Ahora, si no te importa Kinomoto, preferiría que salieras de aquí, me asquea tu sola presencia."_

Akira fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y se giró hacia quedar de cara a el. Le habló a continuación:

-"_Estás equivocado, no eres el mismo que eras, mi hermano. Ya no lo eres, sabes? Lo dejaste de ser hace mucho tiempo. Pero te voy a decir una cosa que negaré el resto de los días de mi vida, Richard Voilett: aun hay esperanza. Para mi y para ti. Para los dos, para nuestra amistad. Para que te deas cuenta de lo que has hecho. Para que sepas que aun siendo lo que eres, yo sigo considerándote mi hermano en lo más hondo de mi corazón. Hagas lo que hagas, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, aunque no te lo creas. En esto solamente están mis intereses y los tuyos. Ni los de Vodemort, ni los de Albus, ni los de la guerra, ni los de alguno de los dos bandos. Solamente los tuyos y los míos, recuédalo siempre..."_

Estaba prácticamente fuera, se giró, le miró a los ojos como solo los azules ojos Kinomoto podían hacerlo y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo:

_-"...Rick."_

Y la cerró. No vio que cara tenía Richard tras haberle llamdo así, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Salió rapidamente de la habitación donde estaban su padre y Albus y se intenó perder en la expesura de Hogwarts: en sus pasillos, en los corredores, en los pasadizos, en las clases...

Rick seguía siendo el mismo, pero le pasó algo que ellos no se dieron cuenta y ese algo le ofreció una oferta que no podía rechazar, una lo suficiente poderosa como para que traicionara a su únia familia viva...

Mientras había estado con Richard, había notado un aura oscura muy fuerte en el aire de la habitación. Por mucho que hubiera cambiado Richard Voilett nunca podría tener un aura semejante. Por otro lado, había hecho cosas que le recordaban ligeramente a...

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar malos pensamientos. De repente sonó el tiembre escolar. Debía ser el de las seis de la tarde que anunciaba el fin de la jornada escolar. Pronto los pasillos se llenarín de alumnos. Como no sabía donde estaba siguió caminando hasa que encontrara a algún alumno que le dejera su situación. Se oía ruido por el pasillo, siguió el sonido de voces esta un corredor perpendicular al que estaba, y paró a una chica. Ella, que no estaba mirando por donde iba se calló al suelo y todos sus pergaminos se esparcieron por el suelo. Por lo que pudo ver ella iba sola. Se extrañó, pero no preguntó nada. Le ayudó a recoger las cosas que por su culpa habían caído al suelo.

-"Oh! Lo siento, perdona... yo..." –intentó disculparse ella.

-"No te preocupes, a sido mi culpa. Te paré pero estabas un poco distraída y se te calleron los pergaminos" –le dijo a la chica -. "Mi nombre es Akira Kinomoto."

-"He? Yo me llamo Krista Shaw, encantada..." –en eso Krista se fija un poco más en Akira y se quda ligeramente deconcertada-. "Tu eres el maestro de la nueva asignatura?"

Y en eso el desconcertado era Akira. La miró y le contestó.

-"No, yo simplemente estoy de paso, Krista. Lo que ocurre es que salí algo apresurado del despacho del director y no se donde me encuentro. Oí voces y me dirigí aquí para preguntar a alguien donde me encuentro."

-"Si? Pues ahora me dirigía hacia el salón B3. Cuando estaba en tercero decidieron nombrar a cada aula con una letra y un número dependiendo de la zona. Así no daban nombres estúpidos a las aulas de clase cada vez que cambiaban su hubicación" –Krista hizo una pausa-. "Este año el director decidió que daríamos una nueva asignatura pero el profesor no estaba disponible hasta enero y aquí estamos. No dijo de que iba ni nada, pero nos habló este mediodía de que hoy por la tarde empezarían las clases, y ahora me dirigo hacia allí. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, supongo que el director estará allí para presentarnoslo."

Akira le dijo que si y anduvieron con toda tranquilidad mientras Krista le hablaba de las clases, del colegio y de más. Le habló de su vida, de que no tenía amigos ni amigos pero que tampoco los necesitaba. Nunca los había tenido y un día se dio cuenta de que tampoco los necesitaba, que no se iba a morir ni iba a sufrir por no tener amigos. Así que ahí estaba, tan feliz de la vida.

Llegaron a unas puertas grandes y majestuosas que Akira no había visto en su vida. Luego, entró con Krista. Ella se fue a sentar con los de su curso y casa y Akira se quedó en la puerta. Lo que oyo a continuación no se lo hubiera esperado nunca. La verdad, aun estaba en las nubes de su conversación con Richard y le quedaban muchos puntos que analizar.

-"...Akira Kinomoto, que les impartirá la nueva asignatura de Artes Mágicas. Un aplauso para el" –dijo Dumbledore a todo el alumnado. Albus le hizo señas para que se acercara hasta donde estaba el.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, y entre los ruidosos apausos de los alumnos pudo hablar un poco con Albus.

-"Espero que no te moleste que me haya tomado la molestia de darte un trabajo a tiempo completo en Hogwats. Estarías demasiado desocupado y así te olvidas de tus problemas."

-"Que? Y que hago yo como profesor? No se me da bien, Albus. Además de que debiste comentáremelo antes. Y si ahora me niego a dar la clase de Artes Mágicas?" –le preguntó con tono de reproche muy bien fingido.

Pero Albus no pudo contestar por que los aplausos ya se habían apagado.

- "Los que tomaron la optativa de Artes Mágicas a principio de curso tomarás la clase con el resto de las casas. Los horarios de cada curso han sido arreglados; los que tomaron la optatva la cursaran, mientras que los que no la tomaron darán clase normal. Ahora, los prefectos pasen a recoger los horarios. "

Y dos chicos de cada casa pasaron a por los papelitos y los empezron a repartir entre todos. Tardaron unos cinco minutos en los que todo el colegio supo que clases se perdían durante la semana. Al mismo tiempo Albus le explicó ligeramente de que iba la asignatura. Le dijo que más tarde se dirigiera a su despacho y hablarían de los acontecimientos del día.

_**Sjkdwoeruith498mdxwejri3u4yrds89ufhy4miweujfp90a8udx9823jr5yh89reygu9cdjfc4983weiojdsfxjeithf39487tx**_

Quince minutos después...

-"Pasa" –le dijo Albus desde el interior del despacho.

Akira entró y se encontró con un Albus muy serio que estaba mirando unos papeles. Sabía qué le iba a preguntar, pero con lo que le había oído decir cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Richard Voilett le llegaba y le sobraba.

-"Siéntate" –le pidió sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

Akira esperó pacientemente. Se dedicó a observar el despacho y se dio cuenta de que Fawkes le miraba fijamente. Sonrió, todavía recordaba como descubrió su afinidad con los fénix en general, pero sobre todo con los Fénix Idhunaicos (N/A: se refiere a Idhún, un "universo paralelo" del que leí en un libro español), que tenían una afinidad especial con la magia y con el.

-"Supongo que ya sabrás por que te he llamado" –dijo Albus cuando terminó de leer lo que estaba leyendo.

-"Lo supongo" –dijo simplemente Akira, no queriendo dar más información de la que él ya tenía.

-"Necesito saber qué opinas de Richard Voilett. No te pido que me cuentes tu relación con el, ya se que eso es muy personal; pero como ya sabes, el veritaserum no funciona con el y necesitamos saber si ha actuado bajo el imperius o por voluntad propia" –le informó Albus, que le miraba fijamene.

-"Creo, Albus, que has oído lo suficiente como para opinar por ti mismo" –le dijo nuevamente Akira en el mismo tono.

-"Akira, alguien que conoce vuestra realción podría haber utilizado el imperius en Voilett y tedernos una trampa. Necesito saber si está o no bajo el control de la imperius, es de urgencia" –le dijo Albus comenzando a perder la clama.

-"Primero necesito algunas respuestas, Albus" –le dijo Akira esperando a que Albus asintiera, pero que no hizo pues tenía que escuchar antes sus pedidos-. "Quiero saber qué le han hecho, por que Richard estaba lleno de sangre, cual es ese lugar al que le llevarán si digo que actuaba bajo voluntad propia, que le harán allí y todo, absolutamente TODO lo que sabes sobre Richard Voilett, Albus."

Albus se quedó en silencio sopesado lo que ganaba y lo que perdía. Al final, no sabía muy bien por qué, le dijo que si.

-"De acuerdo, Akira. La primera pregunta... qué le han hecho y por que estaba lleno de sangre, simple. Severus ha sido descubierto como espía en el círculo interno de Voldemort y ha creído necesario... como decirlo... deshogarse de alguna manera. He tratado de impedirlo, pero hace lo mismo cada vez que un mortífago no responde al veritserum... pierde los nervios y canaliza su enojo de esa manera."

Akira alzó una ceja, pero siguió ecuchando.

-"La segunda pregunta... a donde le llevarán? Al nuevo cuartel general de aurores. Le han puesto nuevas barreras y yo he colaborado en su construcción, no permite la entrada ni la salida a quien tiene su alma y su aura corrompida por la oscuridad. Es imposible que una vez dentro salga de alguna manera."

-"Hay muchas formas de manipular la magia, Albus, y estoy prácticamente seguro de que cualquier mortífago de su nivel en su círculo interno sabe saberlo. No es muy difícil manipular la magia negra, disfrazándola de magia comun o de magia blanca" –le dijo Akira-. "Conociéndole como le conozco eso no le llevaría más de tres segundos. Ese sitio no es seguro para los mortífagos, en cuanto Voldemort quiera sacarlos de allí lo hará sin mover un brazo ni perder ni un solo hombre, llevándose a bastantes aurores por delante y con ellos toda la información que tienen del bando oscuro, sus redadas y sus suposiciones de este. Debes pensar otro lugar para ocultar a los mortífagos descubiertos, ese lugar no servirá de nada" –le dijo Akira.

-"Pero, Akira, para manipular un aura como has dicho tu se necesita utilizar magia negra. Y de esa forma las barreras no le dejarían el paso adentro" –le dijo curioso Albus por lo que parecá saber Akira.

-"Tu me has dicho que las barreras no permiten el paso a quien tenga el alma o el aura oscura o corrompida por la oscuridad, no? Lo que la barrera hace es comprobar el aura, no la magia en si misma. Por cierto, utilizaste una barrera de magia antigua?" –le preguntó como queriendo compobar lo que pensaba.

-"Si, por que?" –preguntó Albus.

-"No debiste hacerlo Albus. La magia antigua es algo que ni hoy ni nunca comprenderemos totalmente. La magia antigua es la magia primitiva, la primera, la que los muggles llamaron Big-Ben, la creación del universo. Con el tiempo la magia antigua ha desarroyado una memoria, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Tiene su propia forma de pensar y de actuar, sin olvidar que cuando quiere goza de voluntad propia" –le contó lentamente Akira.

-"Que me quieres decir con esto?" –le preguntó Albus con el ceño fruncido cuestionándose a donde quería llegar con eso.

-"La magia antigua"–continuó como si Albus no le hubiese interrumpido-, "es la pre-evolución (N/A: existe esa palabra? Quiero decir, lo que viene antes de la evolución) de toda la magia que conocemos. La magia primitiva o antigua, es todo lo que había en esa época. Esa magia es lo que nosotros llamamos hoy magia negra, magia blanca, magia elemental, magia antigua... esa magia es todo, TODO lo que conocemos. Esa magia no hace diferencias, para ella todo es igual, le da lo mismo magia negra o magia blanca, pues todo ello forma parte de si misma. Eso solo son extensiones de lo mismo, son como los distintos hilos que proceden de un mismo ovillo. Pueden tener distinta forma o extensión, que siguen siendo hilos del mismo ovillo. Esa es la idea principal de la magia antigua."

Paró un momento para reordenar lo que tenía en su mente.

-"Hay pequeñas formas de utilizar la magia antigua que les hace cambiar ligeramente su voluntad de "todo es igual". Tú has hecho eso, le convenciste de que hiciera lo que tu dijiste. Y ese es el problema, que por mucho que lo intentes la magia antigua es tan remota y vieja que guarda todos los secretos de universo y nunca la comprenderemos totalmente. Tu puedes creer que la tienes dominada con un hechizo de barreras, pero eso lo hace simplemente por que no encuentra razón de negarte algo. Por eso mismo, Voldemort puede pedirle entrar y ella le dejará si preguntar nada, ella no hace diferencias. La magia antigua es... es lo que también lo los muggles llaman ying-yan, el bien y el mal en nuestros términos, lo que en realidad es igualdad en el suyo propio. La magia antigua siempre busca un equilibrio entre todo sí mismo, según nuestro punto de vista. Como puedes ver, ni siquiera pensamos igual que ella para poder conocer alguno de sus secretos."

Entonces le miró a los ojos, y prosiguió:

-"Sobre nosotros, hay seres superiores, Albus. Hay dioses, hay divinidades... muchas cosas de las que nunca conoceremos su existencia, pero que siempre dejan algún rastro en alguna religión o historia. Concretamente, hay una llamada Destino. Es conocida superficialmente en la cultura griega, pero ni es griega ni nada. Existe de verdad, es superior y en un momento de su vida se aburría tanto en lo que nosotros podemos llamar Cielo o Olimpo o como quieras, que quiso meterse con los seres inferiores, los humanos, muggles y magos. Una de sus más conocidas apariciones, como ya dije, es en la cultura griega. Otra, que solametne conocen tres magos en la Tierra, yo incluído, fue cuando decidió complicarnos la vida para divertirse dejando unos libros cifrados. Con el paso del tiempo fue conociéndose hasta que se descifró totalmente. Esos libros fueron hechos para ser descifrados por los magos y hablaban de dos temas muy diferentes, escritos para confundirnos; unos hablaban de la magia antigua, y hablaba sobre ella que era la más poderosa magia que no debía ser profanada, que podía hacerte muchas cosas si la utilizabas pero que te entregaban el poder absoluto y cosas así... los otros libros hablaban de la diferencia de magias, las que ahora concemos como elemental, blanca, negra etc., y alli hablaban de cómo poder utilizar la magia antigua sin que te ocurriese nada. Entonces se desató una guerra muy poderosa hace miles y miles de años; por una parte estaban los que defendían que la magia antigua era intocable, la magia Madre y que te podían suceder muchas cosas si la utilizabas y por otra parte la de los distinos tipos de magia, de que todos son distintos y que les podían ayudar a conquistar los libros de los enemigos en los que te decían como utilizarla."

Como Albus abría la boca para hablar, Akira paró un momento y con una seña le hizo callar para seguir con su explicación:

-"Como podrás imaginar, ganó el bando de las distintas magias, y con ella se preservaron sus ideales. Éstos esclavizaron a los otros y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Cuando solo quedó el líder vivo, hizo un trato con el otro bando: el le entregaba los libros de magia antigua para que la información no se perdiera a cambio de que dejaran esas tierras y le devolviera lo que era suyo sus campos y demás. Ellos aceptaron, recogieron sus libros y de marcharon lejos, nunca se les volvió a ver por allí. Pero pronto hicieron un gran error que les había costado la vida a millones de personas. Decidieron publicar un libro de magia antigua expresada a su manera. Pocos ejemplares se publicaron, pero un par de ellos llegaron hasta nuestros días. Una vez que tuvieron su libro, se deshiciero del libro original de magia antigua y lo perdieron de vista. Sus ideas, lo que era en verdad realidad, fue perdido. La mentira y los engaños de ese nuevo libro repercutió mucho en las personas, tanto que sus ideas llegaron hasta nuestros días" –hizo otra pausa, y siguió hablando como si acabara de recordar algo-. "Esas ideas están muy dentro de las personas de nuestra época y no sería nada ni nadie capaz de arrancarle una raíces tan largas y de tanta duración. Si no me equivoco, Albus, tu tienes entre tus posesiones uno de los libros erróneos que el bando ganador repodujo. Debes saber que todo lo que has leído ahí es mentira y que no esta bien utilizar la magia antigua. Ella tiene voluntad propia, no hay que intentar cambiarla, pues si lo hacemos algún día nos cobrará su precio. La magia antigua es la corriente de la historia, si le pides algo ineviablemente interrumpes su ciclo vital, la igualdad, el ying-yang,... interrumpes el equilibrio; y ella a la larga te lo hace pagar. El equilibrio natural de la magia antigua es muy importante, son nuestros cimientos, no se deben destruir para modelarlos a tu voluntad, por que si quitas el ladrillo de la parte de debajo de los cimientos, la parte de arriba, la más antigua se te caerá encima como los fallos repetidos cometidos en un pasado lejano. Por eso mismo, la historia se está repitiendo, justamente por que alguien intentó cambiarla no dajando que fluyera naturalmente. Los errores del pasado nos perseguirán toda la eternidad, Albus."

Y así finalizó Akira. Albus no se había movido y le miraba con cara pensativa.

-"Como sabes tu todo eso?"

Akira sorió misteriosamente:

-"Unos tiene sus secretos, no Albus?" –le dijo Akira mientras se levantaba y se asomaba a la ventana-. "De todas formas sabes lo suficiente como para no meter a mortífagos tras una barrera de magia antigua, creo yo. Pero no voy a hablar más de magia antigua. No solo vine ahora para hablar de las condiciones de Richard, del que por cierto tendrás que opinar tu que hacer con el pues yo no opinaré nada, no tengo dercho. Ahora, me haces el favor, me puedes explicar que es eso de Artes Mágicas?"

_**Dkjf3crkmjh45t9cm8rdh896thymitofgj8r95ugcm8gj598jcgfsdokfmwrioejtq893umfceiofjc9384fjdokslfjoisejtg9erht**_

Casualmente, ese día era viernes. Y en el resto del fin de semana no se le vio a Akira Kinomoto la cara. Todos los acontecimientos se le precipitaban de golpe y no podía pararlos. Ahora, según opinaban los demás, estaba teniendo una ligera depresión

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido, el embarazo de Sophie, la misión de Albus, la llegada de Sakura, la "visita" de Rick, las clases de Artes Mágicas... todo. Y ahora lo veía todo junto.

Sophie, según sus cuentas, estaba de ocho meses y le quedarían dos o tres semanas para dar a luz. Había seguido todo el proceso del embarazo con un calendario en que marcaba los días y los meses. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder estar con ella mientras durara el embarazo, deseaba más que nada en el mundo gritar a los cuatro vientos que iba a ser padre, deseaba más que nada en el mundo dejar la maldita guerra e irse de vuelta a Japón, deseaba más que nada en el mundo saber si sería niño o niña, deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder decidir junto con Sophie el nombre que tendría la criatura...

No estaba en sus mejores días, eso era seguro. Todos, le habían tratado de animar. Sus padres, su hermana, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Kather... todos. Había estado refugiándose en las clases, y ya tenía preparadas dos semanas y media de clases. La clase de Artes Mágicas era extraña, nueva, distinta, y todo el colegio estaba entusiasmado. Todos esperaban la hora en la que les tocaba A.M.

De repente un sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos. ¡PLIN! Y apareció Atenayse, le dejó caer una carta y volvió a desaparecer.

_Querido Akira:_

_Mamá y papá me contaron lo que te pasó por carta; estás bien? Me dijeron que Sakura tenía que estar allí en pocos días y después mandaron una carta diciendo que ya estabas bien y que Sakura se iba a quedar un tiempo hasta saber lo que iban a hacer con ella, si volver a Japón o quedarse con vosotros en Inglaterra._

_Por nuestra parte estamos así asá, Akira, Sophie está cada día más nerviosa y no para de mirar a la puerta como si fueras a aparecer por ella en cualquier momento. En estos meses te he hechado demasiado en falta, ha sido muy duro para ella que no estuvieras aquí._

_En cuanto nos dijeron que habías desaparecido, intentamos que Sophie no se enterara por la salud suyo y del bebé, pero acabó descubriéndolo todo y se enfadó mucho con todos por ocultarle algo de tamaña importancia. Una semana después le pedimos todos perdón y ella aceptó las disculpas. Pero nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo desde que te fuiste._

_Cada día el ambiente está más tenso, hay más temas vedados, sobre todo desde que Sakura tuvo que ir para allá. Sophie ya casi no habla con nadie ni de nada, a veces cuando está sola en una habitación la oigo a través de la puerta contarle cosas de su tiempo en la Universidad Mágica de Kioto a su bebé._

_Muchas veces se empeña en ir comprar y esas cosas fuera de la casa. Hemos empezado a temer que se vaya enfermar de un momento a otro. El médico ya le recomendó reposos absoluto el último mes de embarazo, pero ella hace oídos sordos a todo. No nos hace caso cuando le decimos que es por su propia salud._

_Se que a ella no le gustaría que tu te enterases de esto, pero alguien tiene que hacerla entrar en razón._

_Te enviaremos a Atenayse en cuanto le empiezen las contracciones._

_Te quiere,_

_Nadeshiko Kinomoto_

Akira miró preocupado la carta. Sophie no podía seguir así, podía ponerse en peligro. Tenía que hacer algo, fuese lo que fuese. Se dirigió al escritorio, apartó unos horarios de no se qué y cogió un pergamino. Se dispuso a escribir una carta para Sophie, seguramente era lo que más necesitaba, tener noticias suyas.

Treinta minutos después Akira llamaba a Atenayse para que se llevara la carta a Japón y salía de la habitación con la sensación de haberse desahogado de todo lo que le sucedía.

Se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de sus padres para disculparse por su comportamiento y hablarles de lo sucedido con Richard Voilett. Luego, iría a ver a Ron, Hermione y a Kather a sus habitaciones y les explicaría que pasó esos días. A continuación iría a donde Sirius y Remus para hacer lo mismo y esplicarles lo que habbía acontecido, y de paso les contaría ligeramente lo de Rick.

Ese día lo tenía todo planeado, no pararía en todo el. Con una soonrisa, dio la contraseña de las habitaciones de sus padres:

-"Volveremos" –dijo Akira pensando cuan cierta era esa palabra.

_**Fkg2io5erjigjeojitg2jer5ugiofjhvg8uhhhIUHF992Iuiojoerjgojdoijiuytuytjyhjghjhgjhgjyt5776hjkikh78uyj04t3toifdg**_

_Querida Sophie:_

_Tengo que contarte muchas cosas, en este tiempo han acontecido mucha cosas. Desearía más que nada en el mundo poder estar a tu lado, elegir un nombre para el niño o para la niña, notar sus primera pataditas... Pero lamentablemente no es posible._

_Al poco de llegar a Inglaterra, hubo un ataque en la segunda estación de más importancia, Farell Cross. Es muggle y mágica a la vez y rapidamene fui para minimizar los daños. Hechizé a Bellatrix Lestrange y a Draco Malfoy y estarán toda su vida internados en san Mungo, pero no me arrepiento._

_Tras eso, los mortífagos se acobardaron y se retiraron de la estación. Murieron seis personas, cuatro adultos y dos niños. No sabes cuanto me duele no haber podido ayudarlos a ninguno, Sophie..._

_Después de eso, fui a hablar con Albus y el estaba con un tipo al cual no le veía la cara. Ese tipo me entregó una carta en la que había unicamente nombres, direcciones, horas y cosas por el estilo. Resultó, que Albus me había encasquetado una misión de localización de mortífagos a la que tenía que partir rapidamente._

_Después, Albus se giró y habló con un mago llamado Kingsey. De repente, paró el tiempo y estuvimos hablando. Me dijo lo que me había dicho en su despacho en quinto año, que daría lo que fuera por mi sea cual fuera mi nombre y esas cosas... Al principio pensaba que estaba de coña y que era unabroma de mal gusto, pero bajé mis barreras de empatía y descubrí que no me mentía._

_Al parar el tiempo, Voldemort debió notarlo. El estar unido a mi por la cicatriz le hace inmune a un tipo de hechizos y yo no me di cuenta. Desmayó a Albus y nos dirigimos un par de frases; después yo sin que el se diera cuenta volví a activar el tiempo. Voldemort desapareció rapidamente dejandonos a Albus inconsciente y a mi haí parado. Kingsley, el mago con el que había estado hablando antes de parar el tiempo dio un grito al no verlo delante de el de un segundo a otro. Me vio y me señaló._

_Me protegí con una barrera y desperté a Albus. El les hizo parar y les dijo que no había sido yo quien le había hechizado, que de ehcho, le había protegido. Aun hoy hay magos que creen que soy una especie de traidor que ese día aatacó a Albus, irónico no? Yo, algo enfadado con todos en ese momento me fui rapidamente._

_Y ahí empezé con mi misión, Sophie. Al principio me dirigí a Canadá y localicé a un mortífago encubierto de muggle. No fue muy dificil capturarle, si obviamos que estaba protegido con un fidelius y no se cuantos hechizos más. Ese tipo debió de ocupar unos quince días de mi vida._

_Después me dirigí a Alemania. En un pueblo escondido en el medio de un bosque vivían un gran grupo de hechizeron antiguos. Son practicamente inofensivos, ya lo sabes, y me extrañó que hubiera un mortífago entre ellos. Lo busqué y lo comprobé, y descubrí que ese hechicero antiguo no era un hechizero antiguo, si no que era un mortífago que se tomaba pociones multijugos cada hora. Este en cuestión me llevó un mes, pues se sabía cuidar muy bien._

_Así hice un mes y medio fuera de Inglaterra._

_Después de esto, Voldemort ya sospechaba que había sido yo quien le había arrebatado a dos de sus mejores hombres saliendo totalmente ileso. Estaba muy, muy cabreado, lo sentí durante días a través de mi cicatriz._

_Por eso puso detectores de magi por todas partes y no podía llamar a Nayse para enviar una carta._

_Después el destino me llevó a encontrarme con Albert Sadem, sabes? Ese mag (N/A: magenta; leer sobre las casa de la Universidad Mágica de Kioto para saber más sobre su naturaleza en el capítulo uno) callado y solitario de nuestra promoción. Me sorprendió verlo allí, pero estaba claro que no actuaba bajo el imperius, me reconoió, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Ese fue un gran error por mi parte, lo reconozco. Estaba escondido en Sidney, Australia. Vivía en la gran ciudad como muggle empresario. Lo cogí cuando volvía del trabajo, pero en realidad fueron ellos los que me cogieron a mi. Al parecer, Voldemort avisó a todos su mortífagos de que tuvieran cuidado y Sadem se encontraba prevenido. Me tendieron una emboscada, pues sabían que estaba por la zona. Me cogieron y no pude hacer nada. Otro error que cometí._

_Me encerraron en una casa y me retuvieron bajo cruciatus. Voldemort no se presentó. Pero no te voy a agobiar con lo que me pasó allí, Sophie._

_Cuando Atenayse pudo romper las barreras de magia, un tiempo después, cuatro meses más o menos desde que me fui de Inglaterra. Ella avisó a Albus y le trajo, me recogió y me llevaron a Grimmauld Place. Lo que no supe hasta queme desperté era que me habín hechizado haciendo que si saliera de la casa tuviera un fuerte bloqueo mágico._

_Estuve en Grimmauld P. una semana. Esos días el ambiente entre papá y mamá estuvo muy tenso. Papá le decía que lo único que podían hacer era traer a Sakura, que era la única que sabía como quitar el bloqueo y que no resultara automaticamente expulsada por mis barreras. _

_Pero mamá no quiso creerlo y por lo que se habló con medimagos de todo el mundo para ver si podían ayudarme. Tras esa semana que te dije, entre cartas y cartas, mamá se dio cuenta de que Sakura era mi única salida. Entonces os envaron una carta, ya sabe, y a los tres o cuatro sías Sakura estaba en Inglaterra. Sakura hizo lo que pudo y casi no lo consigue, pero lamentablemente cayó en un coma mágico. Una semana después se despertó y todo quedó ahí, dentro de lo que cabe._

_Lo que me pasó después fue lo peor que me ha pasado desde que llegué a Inglaterra, Sophie._

_Albus me informó que uno de sus mejores espías, Severus Snape había sido descubierto, pero que con el se había traído a muchos mortífagos. Un tiempo después, Albus medijo que un mortífago no había respondido al veritaserum... y que quería hablar conmigo. Me preguntó si conocía a algún mortífago, pero yo le dije que no, me dijo que ese mortífago era de origen francés y ahía ya no podía practicamente hablar. Despés, me dijo que se llamaba Richard Voilett y en ese momento estaba blanco como la cera. Insistí en verlo, aunque mamá, papá y Sakura intentaron impedírmelo. Cuando Snape dijo que no estaba marcado, papá cambió de opinión y quería acompañarme. Ahí si que Albus no podía negarme verlo._

_Me guió hasta allí y... le dije muchas cosas, aunque no viera en ese hombre a Rick, pero sabía que estaba muy dentro de el y que algún día le volvería a ver._

_Cuando me habló, me dijo... "Para qué has venido Kinomoto? Vete, tu me sola presencia me asquea". Por dentro me destrozó, de verdad. Pero le dije que sabía que denrto de el estaba el chico al que había conocido en la Universidad Mágica de Kioto, que hiciera lo que hiciera en el fondo seguiría siendo mi hermano... pero no alcancé a ver su expresión. Se que pude haberle mirado y tal vez hubiera descubierto muchas cosas y tal vez no; pero no lo hice. Yo, creo, ya he hecho bastante, y por mucho que le quiera o le eche de menos no voy a andar detrás de el todo el tiempo._

_Salí rapidamente de esa sala y me perdí por el castillo. Me encontré a una chica de séptimo que me guió a donde supuestamente estaba presentando al nuevo profesor d una nueva materia._

_Al llegar allí me encuentro con que Albus me estaba presentando como nuevo profesor del colegio; tendrá cara..._

_La asignatura en cuestión se llama Artes Mágicas. Eso no es algo de importancia, pero al empezar a escribir he tenido la ncesidad de contarte todo lo que estoy viviendo._

_Desde que llegué no he parado de contar los días que faltan para que nazca el bebé. Te hecho de menos, no sabes cuanto, Sophie. No hay día que pase que piense en vosotros, pues aunque no he pasado el tiempo que quisiera con el pequeño, lo quiero más que a mi vida. A veces, me sorprendo pensando en nombres para el niño o la niña. Te mentiría si te dijese que no tengo una lista llena de nombres._

_Os hecho de menos, Sophie y podría decilo dos mil trillones de veces más con tal de que pudiera estar con los dos un solo fin de semana. Daría todo mi oro o todas las propiedades que tengo con tal de verte la cara un solo momento. Estoy sufiendo, Sophie, y se que no solo yo._

_Un pajarito me ha contado que comes meno o, que sales afuera de la casa a tus ocho meses cuando el médico te ha pedido reposo absoluto. Puedes ponerte enferma y ponerte en peligro. Y no solo ponerte en peligro a ti y lo sabes._

_Quiero que sepas que no te estoy reprendiendo, Sophie, que solo quiero lo emjor para vosotros. No me perdonaría si os pasase algo y no pudiera estar allí._

_Quiero que te cuides y que sepas que dentro de poco intentaré esta allí; deja que los chicos te ayuden y hazles caso, cariño. Ellos, al igual que yo, te queremos mucho y queremos lo mejor para ambos._

_Te quiere y no quiere que lo olvides:_

_Akira Alan Kinomoto_

_**Dklfgjerioty893utjiodr89wufsdklvnudsfy7werlk34mt0idfvub98erwjmejgv98seur834urtiowrjk304rusd98fcuw34**_

Los horarios que tenía en sus clases eran un poco monótonos y repetidos. En Hogwarts las clases van de dos, luego un recreo, luego otras dos, el segundo recreo, otras dos clases y parada para comer. Luego de el almuerzo hay dos clases todos los días y después, vida, dulce vida.

Tenía de lunes a viernes a primera hora con los primeros, a segunda con los de sugundo y a tercera después del primer recreo con los de tercero; y así sucesibamente.

Acababa de tocar la campana y los alumnos estaban llegando. Según la lista que le habían dado había quince chicos en total entre las cuatro casas. Según tenía entendido, en el tiempo que no estuvo el número de alumnos admitidos aumentó considerablemente. Cuando estuvo el, había cinco cchicas y cincoo chicos por casa. Por lo que en una promoción había en esa época unos cuarenta alumnos en todas las casas. Ahora, el Colegio admitía diez chicos y diez chicas por casa, por lo que en una promoción completa había ochenta alumnos.

Y que solamente quince alumnos por un curso de ochenta que tienen la posibilidad de coger la optativa era algo alarmante. Había revisado todos sus horarios y por cada curso el número de alumnos aumentaba. Ningún grupo aumentaba de cuarenta, a excepción de séptimo. Setenta de los ochenta alumnos cogieron esa optativa y estaba claro que no había el espacio ni la paciencia para soportarlos. Por eso, había decidido dividir ese grupo en dos . No lo había hehco por casa, si no que lo había hecho al azar. Procuró poner la mayor mezcla posible en sus clases.

Ya habían entrado todos y estaban sentaos. Habían pasado diez minutos y por fin estaban todos, esta era su primera clase, y empezaría con un poco e discinplina.

-"Yo me llamo Akira Kinomoto y seré vuestro profesor de Artes Mágicas. Antes de empezar, teneis que saber que no toleraré retrasos en mis clases, si se llega despues de la campana o después de mi se quda fuera de clase y se le pone falta. A las cinco faltas, se le notificará al jefe de casa su impuntualidad y el o ella tomará las medidas necesarias. A las tres notificaiones se eliminará la posibilidad de la evaluación continua, a las seis notificaciones se le expulsará de clase y tendrán la única posibilidad de presentarse a los exámenes finales, a las nueve notificaiones se les privará de las clases y de los exámenes finales."

Hizo una pausa y prosiguió:

-"La nota final se reparte en tres términos: seis décimos de la nota final se basarán en los exámenes, dos décimos de la nota final se determinarán en la asistencia a clase y a su comportamiento, y los últimos dos décimos de determinarán en el trabajo diario."

Paró, y por las caras de esos pobres chicos de primer año ya se habían arrepentido de coger esa optativa. De repente dejó toda la seriedad y sonrió desconcertando a los chicos. Se rió ligeramente y los chicos ya pensaban que estaba loco.

-"Eso, solamente si os portais mal" –les dijo riéndose-. "Y si no llegáis tarde a clase, claro. Pero mientras no os salteis eso no tendréis problema alguno conmigo. Para empezr, quitar esa cara de asustados que no muerdo, segundo, dejemos todo tipo de formalidades de lado. Yo os llamaré por vuestro nombre y vosotros me llamaréis por el mío. Y nada de usted, me trataréis de tu, vale chicos?" –preguntó y los chicos asintieron contentos-. "Ahora pasaré lista. Cuando diga vuestro nombre direis "yo" o "aquí"."

En medio minuto pasó lista y empezaron con la clase.

-"Muy bien. Empezamos: alguien podría decirme alguna clase de arte mágica?" –preguntó Akira a los chicos.

Solamente tres chicos levantaron la mano. Akira eligió uno al azar.

-"Dime" –le pidió.

-"Las armas mágicas. Por ejemplo, la utilización de la espada m. es un arte mágica. Las espadas mágicas más conocidas o que sepamos de su existencia son las de los fundadores de Hogwarts: Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuf, Rowena Ravenclow y Salazar Slytherin" –le dijo el chico.

-"Muy bien, cinco puntos para ravenclow" –vitoreó Akira-. "Alguien más sabría decime alguna otra arte mágica? "

En esa ocasión nadie levantó la mano. Akira, satisfecho, se levantó y paseó por el salón.

-"Primero que nada, alguien sabría decime qué es un arte mágica?" –preguntó pero en esta ocasión nadie levantó la mano-. "Bien. Un arte mágica, tomad nota, es el acto de utilizar magia sin varita. Cuando empuñas una espada mágica, unes las magias de ambos para una mejor harmonía y compenetración, así utilizas magia involuntaria mente o magia sin varita, como prefirais. Ahora, alguien sabría decirme algun otro tipo de arte mágica?" –volvió a preguntar, y esta vez seis manos se levantaron en el salón de clase-. "Si?"

-"La magia accidental que hacemos antes de entrar en Hogwarts cuando nos enfadamos o cuando nos salimos de control" –dijo una chica.

-"Muy bien, alguna otra clase de arte mágica?" –volvió a preguntar y esta vez solamente un chico de la última fila levantó la mano-. "Dime."

-"La magia sin varita que hacen los magos más poderosos. Magos como los fundadores son conocidos por poseer el poder de hacer magia son varita, o lo que es lo mismo, magia sin un canalizador" -le dijo el chico.

-"Muy bien. Existen muchos tipos de artes mágicas, pero solamente estudiaremos unas pocas, de acuerdo? Entonces tenemos la magia accidental, la magia sin varita y las espadas mágicas. La varita de un mago canaliza la energía mágica del aire para hacerla salir al exterior con la forma que queramos. Por lo tanto, no se necesita varita para hacer magia. En la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts no existían varitas y todos los niños magos que querían aprender magia eran enseñados en un curso que duraba tres años para poder utilizar la magia del aire sin necesidad de un canalizador. Ese curso duraba desde los ocho años hasta los once, cuando aprendían los hechizos y encantamientos. Con el paso del tiempo se descubrieron los báculos mágicos."

Hizo una pausa para que no se perdieran detalle alguno.

-"Los báculos son los predecesores de las varitas actuales. Eran una especie de bastones que medían lo mismo que el mago que los llevaba. Aparte de servir para hacer magia más facilmente sin tener que hacer cursos intensivos cuando apenas eran unos niños a los pequños magos, eran un método de lucha. Los magos del año 1400 después de cristo los empezaron a utilizar debido a la dificultad de utilizar magia sin varita y a la difcultad de la lucha. Las guerras para conquistar las ciudades enemigas mágicas aumentaron y necesitaban más facilidad para luchar. Cara el año 1800 el báculo les empezó a parecer un estorbo a los magos ingleses y decidieron utilizar canalizadores más pequeños y poderosos para que les dejaran la otra mano libre para poder luchar, y así inventaron las varitas actuales. En otros lugares del mundo, como en la selva amazónica, existen magos que todavía les hacen realizar tres años de aprendizaje magia sin varita a sus hijos. Los báculos están practicamente perdidos, pues los magos cuando empezaron a utilizar las varitas no tuvieron el sentido de la conservación histórica que existe hoy en día. Solamente se conservan algunos báculos en los departamentos de misterios de los ministerios más importants del mundo. Aun así, existen antiguas familias mágicas muy antiguas que conservan en secreto la forma de construir báculos. Y quiero que tengais siempre en cuenta que esto no sucedió en todos los luagers del mundo."

Paró un momento y preguntó:

-"Alguna pregunta?"

Fin capítulo seis

_**Kdjfx948emrxeskdajiofje2984rx13289yr289y54r7385y3149u32984u2398u4djrqewiuyr23745yd8ehdwiauhrxdw3**_

Ahora voy a poner un eje cronológico de la historia:

**Agosto**-. Llega a Grimmauld Place y Sophie está de tres meses.

**Septiembre**-. Akira está un mes fuera y Sophie está de cuatro meses.

**Octubre**-. Akira está dos meses fuera y Sophie está de cinco meses.

**Noviembre**-. Akira está tres meses fuera y Sophie está de seis meses.

**Diciembre**-.Akira está cuatro meses fuera, Albus le recoge y le lleva a G. Place, llega Sakura a Inglaterra, Sophie está de siete meses.

**Enero**-. Akira ve a Richard Voilett, empieza como profesor de A.M., Sakura despierta, Sophie está de ocho meses.

**Ahora... REVIEWS!**

**Elementhp**: me alegra que te gustara el cap. Lo de la novia tendrás que esperar un poquito... :) Pero bueno, muchas gracias por el rr y... lo de siempre, muchas gracias. Bss!

**Susiblackpotter**: genial que te gustara el capy, a mi me gusta bastante como quedó... Aunque pienso que lo podría mejorar un poco...A lo que iba, muchas gracias por el rr y espero ver otro de nuevo por aquí para la próxima. Bss!

**Belen:** Pues créetelo Belén. Lo dejé ahí justamente por ti... (jaja, es broma, ;) ) Eso de subirlo muy pronto... sería cada semana, no puedo antes. Pero ahora vas a tener que esperar bastante más por el siguiente cap... lo que tiene el verano y las vacaciones... Pero no me quejo. Thank you por los ánimos a que continue, muchaaas gracias... como a todos los que me dejan rr's. Bueno, lo de siempre, no? Espero ver un rr tuyo en el siguiente cap... pero no lo repetiré todo, ahora no tengo ganas de escribir otro testamento. Adeus y bss!

**Seika**: Tienes razón, no hay nada peor que la traición, sobretodo viniendo de los amigos. Ese golpe lo recibió aun más fuerte que los demás, aunque la traición no fuera dirigida específicamente a el. Los temas de traición a su alrededor son muy intocables, sobre todo desde que pasó lo de Pettigrew con sus "padres adoptivos". Y mira que aun después de todo lo que le hicieron en su vida sigue teniendo esperanzas... A lo mejor son infundadas o a lo mejor es un iluso, ya se verá con el paso del tiempo... Bueno, chau y bss!

0oº0oº0oº0oº0**Nota importante**0oº0oº0oº0oº0

Respecto a la actualización...

Como sabreis, las vacaciones es algo que todo el mundo adora y disfruta... pero eso ya lo sabéis.

Lo que quería decir es que me voy dos semanas de vacaciones :) :) y no podré actualizar en

ellas. Por otra parte, el siguiente cap no lo tengo acabado, asi que necesitaré una semana tras mi

regreso para acabarlo. Con eso digo que no voy a actualizar chaps en tres semanas mínimo,

quedáis avisados...

Despidiéndose,

**Orhen Shiy**


	7. Un nuevo Kinomoto

* * *

MI VIDA CONMIGO

_Capítulo siete:_

Un nuevo Kinomoto

* * *

La semana había pasado sin contratiempos. Según tenía entendido su clase era la más aclamadaa por los alumnos, y varios habían querido coger la optativa a mitad de curso, pero los gefes de casa les habían negado la participación en Artes Mágicas. En todos los cursos, sin excepción, Akira había puesto por parejas a gente de distintas casas, y por lo que veía, parecía ir bien. Sobre todo, había intentado poner a Griffindors y Slytherins juntos en los años superiores, donde la rivalidad estaba más presente. 

Habían decidido que Sakura ya no podá volver y que sabía cuidarse bien, a pesar de su edad. Por ello, habían acordado que Sakura estudiaría en primero. Y a pesar de ser un año más pequeña que los de su edad, les superaba a todos en todas las asignaturas. Lo que m´más le había interesado a Akira fue la selección de su hermana. Ella, resultó ser una Slytherin, pero a pesar de eso cuando le preguntaban a que casa pertenecía ella decía que era una natt (N/A: mirar las casas de la Universidad Mágica de Kioto en el primer capítulo) de corazón y sangre haciendo aparecer en las caras de su hemano y de sus padrs una sonrisa de nostalgia por Japón.

No había recibido respuesta de Sophie, pero si la recibió de Nade. Ella le contaba que ella misma había visto cuando Sophie leía la carta que le envió, y que había soltado lágrimas hasta que no le quedaron más. Después, había dejado la carta en la mesa y había corrido hasta su habitación. Lo estaba pasando mal, muy mal , posiblemente peor que Akira en Ingleterra. Pero por mucho que rezara no iba a poder estar allí, aunque estaba intentando estar allí un par de días sin que su ausencia se notara.

Por su parte, sus padres se habían retirado de Hogwarts y estaban viviendo en la casa que Naruko había comprado cuando había llegado a Inglaterra antes que ellos dos. De vez en cuando se pasaban por Hogwarts y estaban un rato con sus hijos. Pero mayoritariamente pasaban su tiempo acudiendo a los ataques de los mortífagos o hciendo misiones a corto plazo de la Orden. A ellos tampoco les gustaba estar en Inglaterra sin sus amigos, pero no podían hacer otra cosa.

Durante una hora más omenos algún día a la semana, Akira se la pasaba en el espacho del director. Este le contaba sobre la Orden o detalles más concretos de lo que había pasado en los cuatro años de su ausencia y cosas por el estilo. A veces charlaban sobre la situación actual o sobre la guerra. Algunas veces Akira oía como Albus le contaba sobre la guerra contra Grindewald. Y Akira le contaba pequeñas cosas sobre su vida en Japón, sobre sus amigos, sobre la Universidad Mágica de Kioto y cosas por el estilo. Pero nunca ninguno se pasaba de la lengua pues sabían que anque darían todo su poder en una batalla, los legilimencis poían acudir en tus peores momentos en una batalla y eso no era seguro para ninguno de los dos.

En las clases de séptimo, se encontraba Krista Shaw, la chica quele había llevado hasta la sala B3 donde Albus estaba presentando al nuevo profesor de A.M. que todavía nadie sabía quien era. Esa chica siempre estaba sola y se pasaba las tardes en la biblioteca. Por lo que pudo averiguar, sus padres habían muerto hacía tiempo y ella residía en un horfanato. A veces, la invitaba a tomar un café o un té en su despacho y charlabn sobre cualquier cosa. Poco a poco, se había estado encariñando con la chica. Ella, pertenecía la casa Ravenclow y cuando le preguntó a su hemana ella le dijo que era la premio anual y que en quinto había sido prefecta según pudo averiguar. Incluso a veces la ayudaba con sus tareas, pero nunca se las hacía, y muchas veces le explicaba las cosas que no entendía aunque no eran muchas

Ahora, estaba en medio de una clase de séptimo en el segundo turno, a última hora de la tarde. En esa clase se encontraba Krista.

-"... .Entonces, quien puede decirme el nombre de un portador de una espada mágica que no sea inglés y que...?" –pero Akira no pudo acabar de expresar la pregunta por que su fenix Atenayse se había aparecido delnate de el y llevaba una carta.

En esa carta solamente aparecía una frase escrita rapidamente y con mala letra: _"Han empezado las contracciones y la hemos llevado al hospital"_

Se quedó de piedra al leer eso. Rapidamente, con la sangre fría que le caracterizaba, manejó la situación lo suficiente bien como para no perder los nervios.

-"Se acabó la clase de hoy. Krista, podrías recoger a mi hermana en transformaciones y llevarla al despacho del director y enseñarle esto?" –dijo apresuradamente.

-"He? Si... claro..." –dijo algo confundida Krista mientras los demás les observaban con atención.

-"Muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, Krista. Ahora me tengo que ir, podríais informarle a los demás alumnos del colegio que mañana tampoco habrá clase?" –ellos asintieron y fueron saliendo de la clase. Akira esperó a a que todos se fueran y cerró la clase como simpre hacía contra hechizos Alohomora. Al salir se encontró a Krista qu le estaba esperando.

El pasillo ya estaba vacío y Krista le preguntó con mucha preocupación.

-"Que sucede Akira?" –preguntó ella muy seria.

-"Oh! Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, Krista, pero ahora me tengo que ir de Hogwarts rapidamente. Mañana, después de clases si estoy en Hogwarts te cuento, vale?" –le dijo rapidamente Akira sin quitar esa sonrisa medio onta medio nerviosa.

Akira se dio la vuelta para irse pero Krista le agarró del brazo.

-"Ah, no! Eso, no! Eres mi primer amigo desde que entré a Hogwarts y estoy preocupada por ti. Quiero sabe que ocurre, para mi aparte de ser mi profesor eres mi amigo, Akira, mi primer y único amigo. Solamente no quiero que te pase nada, comprendes? Dime solamente si es algo peligroso o..." –le decía Krista con mucha preocupación y seriedad al sincerarse delante de Akira.

-"Voy a ser padre, Krista, padre..." –le susurró interrumpiéndola. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta mirándole como si no se lo creyera o fuera una broma.

-"Qué...!" –preguntó anonadada Krista.

-"Ahora, Krista, ve a buscar a mi hermana y llévala al despacho de Dumbledore, vale?" –le volvió a interrumpir en un susurro y cogiéndola de la mano sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Pero ella, en vez de salir corriendo o decir cualquier cosa, se hechó a los brazos de Akira y se abrazó fuertemente a el. Akira se sorprendió, perorespondió al abrazo sabiendo lo importante que era sentimentalmente para Krista. Y ella seguidamente solo pudo decir de la emoción:

-"Felicidades, Akira, felicidades..." –le dijo mientras le caían silenciosas lágrimas de felicidad por tener un verdadero amigo en siete años y que este le respondiera.

Se fueron separando y unos segundos después Krista salió corriendo en dirección al aula de transformaciones. Cercionéndose de que no había nadie, llamó con un silbido a Nay y ella le llevó a Japón.

Tardó apenas medio miuto en llegar a Japón. Apareció en su casa pues no sabía a donde habían llevado a Sophie. Fue a la cocina para ver si le habían dejado una nota o algo.

Pero en vez de encontrarse con una nota se encontró con una nerviosa Nadeshiko que andaba de un lado para otro sala en la cocina. Ella al verle corrió a abrazarle tras siete meses de no verle y le aplastó contra ella. Y el contra el. Ambos eran hermanos y se habían hechado mucho de menos.

Pero no perdieron el tiempo con nada y cuando se separaron Nade cogió de la mano a Akira y le arrastró hasta la chimenea de polvos flu japoneses. Dijo:

-"_Hospital la Paz_" –gritó y ambos desaparecieron entre povo y llamas de color.

Unos segundos después aparecieron en una recepción ni muy vacía ni muy llena. Hicieron cola y minuto y medio después las chica de recepción les atendió:

-"_Que desean?"_ –les preguntó sin mirarles y sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

-"_La habitación de Sophie Nevou"_ –le dijo entrecortadamente Nadeshiko pues Akira no podía ni hablar.

-"_Mmm..." _–miró entre los papeles que tenía y les dijo:-. "_Está de parto, verdad? La tercera planta, corredor oeste, habitación ochenta y seis. Siguiente."_

Ellos no perdieron el tiempo y salieron corriendo. El ascensor no estaba abajo y no iban a esperarlo. Buscaron las escaleras y subieron por ellas corriendo hasta el tercer piso. Allí no sabían a donde ir pues no habíaa indicadores de corredores ni norte, ni sur, ni este, ni oeste. Le preguntaron a una enfermera que pasaba por allí.

-"_Corredor oeste habitación ochenta y tres..."_ –repitió pensativa mirando a su alrededor para orientarse-. "_Mirad, teneis que seguir recto y en el tercer desvío a la izquierda cogerlo. Luego teneis que coger el primero a la derecha y más tarde el segundo a la izquierda. Ahí buscar la habitación ochenta y tres, vale?"_

Ellos salieron corriendo y Akira tuvo el detalle de despedirse con la mano al final del pasillo. Ella sonrió y la perdieron de vista. Los corredores eran muy largos y las puertas y los pasillos estaban muy separados unos e otros. Tardaron cinco minutos enllegar a la puerta ochenta y tres.

Allí delante de la puerta y caminando de un lado para otro estaban Nathan, Cassy y Will. No se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que estuvo a medio metro de ellos.

-"_¡Akira!" _–exclamaron y corrieron hasta el los tres.

Le abrazaron fuertemente. Igual que Nadeshiko siete meses sin verle eran demasiado. Le abrazaron como si temiera que se fuera, como si se fuera a desvanecer rapidamente sin que pudieran hacer nada.

-"_Oh, Akira! Te hechamos de menos, no sabes cuanto"_ –le dijo Cassy con finas lágrimas que le caían por la cara.

-"_Si, Akira. No sabes como se pusieron estas tres cuando desapareciste"_ –le dijo Nathan intentando que no fuera un encuentro serio tras tanto tiempo.

-"_Ni cuanto gritaron caundo Takeshi y Naruko enviaron la carta deiciendo que Sakura tenía que ir a Inglaterra para quitarte ese bloqueo mental"_ –recordó Will, con una ligera sonrisa.

-"_Ni vosotros sabeis cuato os extrañé... tengo tantas cosas que contaros... desearía poder haber venido antes, chicos de verdad... pero..."_ –dijo Akira con los ojos ligeramente húmedos a los cuatro.

-"_No tienes que dar ningún tipo de explicación, Akira, sabemos que habrías venido si hubieras podido. No te vamos a pedir ningún tipo de explicación"_ –le dijo Nathan comprensivo.

-"_Pero..." _–les rebatió Akira.

-"_Pero nada, Akira. Ahora te sentará aquí y hablaremos tranquilamente, vale?"_ –le propuso Will.

Akira suspiró hondamente y en contra de sus nervios se sentó al lado de Nadeshiko.

-"_Muy bien. Veamos..._ "–dijo pensativamente Cassy ordenando sus pensamientos-. "_Sophie lo ha estado pasando muy mmal este tiempo. Con tu desaparición, con el bloqueo mental y el embarazo cogió una depresión. Hace un par de meses comenzó a no comer, dormir menos, salir a fuera en invierno sin mucho abrigo y cosas por el estilo. Cuando intentábamos hablar con ella se enfadaba y salía corriendo. Por las noches la oíamos llorar sin poder hacer nada. Un día la tensión era insoportable y Nade acabó encarándola. Se gritaron muy fuerte y por poco llegan a las manos, si te digo la verdad no es una escena que quieras ver."_

-"_Desde ese día"_ –continuó Nadeshiko-, "_no volvimos a hablar y ni siquiera me miraba de reojo. Fue horroroso, y me sentía muy mal. Empecé a pensar en tomar otro tipo de medidas, Sophie no podía seguir sin comer y sin dormir, sería malo para la salud de ella y del bebé, pero no nos hacía caso. Ella empezó a sospechar que iba a enviarte una carta o algo y me gritó... cosas, que realmente no pensaba... creo yo. Me dijo que no enviara ninguna carta"_ –en ese punto ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas-," _y que si lo hacía no me volvería a hablar... y no quería perder su confianza. Hace un par de semanas, la cosa empeoró. El parto estaba cerca y se empezaban a notar en ella la falta de comida y de sueño. Creo que le dolía algo, no lo sé, pero sabía que no se encontraba bien y ella sabía ocultarlo muy bien. Sabía que me odiaría por lo que haría a continuación, pero fui capaz de sacrificar nuestra amistad por su salud, la del niño y mi amor por ambos, aunque Sophie no se diera cuenta. Te envié la carta, pero cuando le enviaste una respuesta a Sophie no me arrepentí de haber hecho lo que hice..."_

-"_Ese fue un espectáculo más horroroso que el anterior"_ –continuó Nathan al ver como a Nade se le atragantaban las palabras y no podía seguir hablando-. "_Sophie leyó tu carta delante de todos para si. Poco a poco le iban saliendo lágrimas y más lágrimas. Luego dejó caer la carta y fue corriendo a su habitación. Cuando salió se dirigió como una furia a Nade gritando cosas peores que antes... ni te imaginas, Akira... lo pasó mas mal de lo que te puedas imaginar nunca. Al ver que Nade no estaba arrepentida, le dio una bofetada que sonó por toda la casa. Todos nos quedamos en silencio y no se oía ni una mosca, el ambiente estaba tenso y recuerdo que Nadeshiko le dijo claramente "Esto lo hago por ti, Sophie, aunque ahora no lo comprendas; quiero lo mejor para ti y para el bebé, pero si eres tan egoista de no contar con tus amigos en momentos tan difíciles como estos, no cuentes conmigo para nada nunca más". Después de esto, Nade, con la cara como piedra se dirigió a su habitaión dejando a Sophie destrozada. Ella, se arripintió enseguida aunque no fuera a pedir perdón en los días siguientes. Como si no estuviéramos presentes, se calló de rodillas en el suelo y empezó a llorar desesperadamente."_

-"_Luego se encerró en su habitación y no salió excepto para las comidas"_ –prosiguió Will-. "_El tiempo pasó y ella no hablaba con nadie. A veces, una vez cada semana, se sentaba con nosotros en el salón y se ponía a ver la televisión o a leer alguna revista. Hoy había hecho lo mismo. Estábamos todos en el salón después a la mañana muy temprano y sio de repente un grito doloroso. Todos nos quedamos desconcertados, pero Nadeshiko actuó rápido y nos le dijo a Nathan que llamara al hospital para que prepararn una habitación; le dijo a Cassy que recogiera las bolsas de emergencia con ropa y cosas por el estilo, y a mi me dijo que me quedara con ella mientras que iba a escribir unas cartas. Cinco minutos después llegamos aquí y diez más tarde llegabais vosotros dos" _–finalizó Will con un suspiro.

Todos se quedaron pensativos. Si las cosas que habían hecho o vivido los últimos siete meses habían sido las correctas o se habían arrepentido. Por su parte, Nade sabía que hizo lo que hizo por que lo creía necesario y no se arrepentía en absoluto, actuó como tenía que actuar pensaba ella. Akira, por su lado, hubiera querido estar con ella algún día, lo que había pasado no sabía si lo iban a poder solucionar Nade y Sophie.

Impacientes, esperaron en la puerta. Sabían que tenían que esperar a que algún médico o alguna enfermera les avisara de que tenían que entrar. Cassy, en un arranque de memoria, les dijo que los partos podían durar hasta veinticuatro horas, para asombro de los demás. Allí en Japón eran ahora mismo las once de la mañana y llevaba allí media hora ya esperando.

Fue varias veces hasta la cafetería y a la larga se tomó tres cafés. Al cuarto, Nade se lo quitó diciendo que ya había tomado suficiente cafeína. A eso de la una y media, llegaron Naruko, Takeshi, Sakura y Albus Dumbledore para sorpresa de todos. Akira ya sabía que estaba allí y no se inmutó por su llegada. Sus padres presentaron a sus amigos a Albus y mientras tanto Skura se fue a sentar encima de Akira, que ahora estaba tomando chicles.

A las tres, Naruko les envió a la cafetería para que comieran mientras ella, Takeshi y Albus se quedaban allí. Akira accedió a regañadientes y quince minutos y una ensalada después se encontraba otra vez mascando chicle y mirando fijamente a la puerta. A las cuatro, salió un médico de dentro y se dirigió a ellos:

-"_El padre?"_ –les preguntó buscándolo con la mirada.

Akira se levantó y se dirigió a el. El médico se lo llevó a parte, donde los demás no pudieran escuchar.

-"_Señor, su mujer está teniendo dificultades en el parto. Pero estamos haciendo lo que podemos y podemos asegurarle que tanto su mujer como su bebé saldrán ilesos"_ –le dijo tranquilamente-. "_Ahora están empezando las contracciones más fuertes y creemos que en media hora o una hora podrá pasar, solamente usted, a ver a ambos. De acuerdo?"_ –preguntó el médico.

-"_S.. si"_ –le dijo Akira nervioso y distraido.

-"_Muy bien. Si hay algún tipo de dificultades o alguna novedad le avisaremos de inmediato. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo volver a dentro."_

Akira solo pudo asentir mientras el doctor se iba adentro. Volvió junto a los demás y se dejó caer en el mismo lugar que antes. Al sentir las miradas de los demás fijas en el, contestó sin apenas mover los labios.

-"_Media o una hora"_ –susurró perdido en sus pensamientos, y siguió mirando la puerta.

Los demás asintieron y siguieron con sus cosas. Sakura le abrazó como si supiera lo que el médico le había dicho pero que el no había transmitido a los demás y Akira la apretó contra si fuertemente.

Tres cuartos de hora después no había salido nadie. Akira ya había dejado los chicles y se mordía las uñas. Los demás le miraban con preocupación pero no decían nada. Todos estaban preocupados, pero comprendían que ese momento era solamente entre Akira y Sophie.

Akira, además de morderse las uñas, había empezado a tamborilear con la mano en la silla, poniendo aún más nerviosos a los demás. Le iban a decir algo, cuando el médico de antes salió con la frente sudada y con una sonrisa. Parecía cansado, bastante, pero igualmente miró a Akira y silenciosamente le pidió que le siguiera.

Él se levantó rapidamente y entró con el doctor adentro. Vio en una camilla a Sophie, que tenía los ojos cerrados aunque él sabía que estaba despierta. Se dirigió a ella y le cogió la mano. Ella, de lo cansada que estaba solo atinó a apretarle la mano para hacerle saber que ella le sentía. Se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente y ella le respondió a pesar del cansancio. De repente la puerta lateral se abrió y se vio entrar a una enfermera con un bebé en sus brazos. Tenía una sonrisa en la boca, al parecer le gustaba su trabajo.

-"Señores, el bebé es un niño" –les anunció y les dejó el niño en brazos de Akira mientras salía.

Akira sonrió verdaderamente. Sophie hizo un esfuerzo y abrió los ojos para ver a su hijo, y sonrió al igual que Akira. Éste le dejó el niño encima y ella lo cogió con mucho cuidado. El niño estaba dormido, pero abrió los ojos un momento. Sophie dejó escapar una suave risa:

-"Los tiene azules, como su padre "–le dijo con cariño Sophie.

Ahora Akira también se rió. Le miró y estrechó su mano más fuerte, como para hacerle saber que el estaba ahí y que siempre la querría.

-"Te quiero" –dijo ella mirando a Akira.

-"Y yo a ti: te quiero" –dijo el.

Ella se acercó a el y le besó largamente. Y seguirían, si el bebé no se pusiera a llorar. Se separaron y miraron al niño que había entre los dos. Sophie le meció un poco, pero el niño no paraba de llorar. De repente rió un poco y le dijo silenciosamente a Akira que lo cogiera. El iba a protestar, pero ella se lo entregó con cuidado. El niño, al verse en manos de otra persona empezó a llorar fuertemente. Akira, confundido, miró a Sophie. Ella se rió un poco más fuerte y le indicó que lo meciera. El hizo lo que Sophie le indicó y el niño sin parar de llorar abrió los ojos. Azul contra azul...

Y como si fuera por arte de magia paró de llorar y le miró fijamente. Nuevamente azul contra azul. Y Akira se rió ligeramente para que no volviera a llorar por el ruido. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, el bebé también se rió (N/A: como se ríen los bebés) pero no separó la mirada. Poco a poco, fue parando de reir y cerró los ojos lentamente. Akira se acercó a el y le besó en la frente. Eso sí que fue magia.

-"Déjalo en la cuna, cariño, que duerma" –le susurró Sophie que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos desde la cama.

Akira hizo lo que le dijo y se acercó a Sophie. La besó y se hizo un hueco en la pequeña cama junto a ella. La rodeó con sus brazos y también cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Se quedaron así un rato, disfrutando de lo que no habían podido gozar en siete meses.

-"Algún nombre?" –preguntó en un susurro Akira.

-"Algunos..." –le dijo Sophie con una sonrisa en la boca, queriéndole provocar.

-"Como cuales?" –preguntó el riendose suavemente.

-"Mmmm... pense en Matt" –le dijo ella dulcemente.

-"Matt?" –preguntó Akira divertido.

-"Mmm... si. Matthew Kinomoto, que te parece?" –preguntó Sophie con curiosidad.

-"No, así no" –aún con los ojos cerrados Sophie puso cara interrogante-. "Será Matthew Akira Kinomoto Nevou, te parece?" –dijo Akira y Sophie se rió bajito.

-"Si... me parece, amor" –dijo Sophie, y Akira la volvió a besar.

Poco después Sophie se durmió por el cansancio. Estuvo Akira mirándola dormir con el bebé en brazos cuando apareció una enfermera. Le dijo que tenía que salir y que se llevaba al niño para que le hicieran las pruebas médicas. Akira sonrió verdaderamente y como un bobo salió al pasillo. Se había olvidado que los demás estaban pendientes de el para saber la situación.

Al salir, Sakura se hechó a sus brazos. Se abrazaron fuertemente ambos con los ojos cerrados, ignorando si había alguien mirándolos.

-"Sakura..." –la llamó suavemente; ella se separó un poco y le miró a los ojos y ahí fue cuando Akira la vio llorar-. "Ya eres tía."

Sin decir otra palabra Sakura le volvió a abrazar. Como si fuera a perderlo.

-"Cómo...?" –empezó a preguntar Sakura alegremente.

-"Matt" –cortó su hermano con una graaaaaaaan sonrisa.

-"Matt?" –oyó desde donde estaba y se acordó de que los demás estaban allí.

Cogió a Sakura en brazos y con una sonrisa expectacular se dirigió a los demás.

-"Es niño" –dijo Akira con la misma cara de bobo.

-"Niño?" –dijo muy sorprendida Nade, pero rapidamente se puso pensativa-. "No se por qué pero estaba segura de que saldría niña... Pero en qué estoy pensando? Yo en mis cosas cuando mi hermano acaba de ser padre, de un muy guapo niño, a que sí?" –se la veía muy emocionada.

-"Oh, felicidades, Akira!" –dijo su madre lanzándose a abrazarle muy fuerte, tanto que Sakura en brazos de Akira se quejó.

-"Mamá! Me aplastas!" –protestó Sakura.

Pero aun así Naruko no se separó. Los abrazó más fuertemente.

-"Cariño, los demás también queremos felicitar al nuevo padre" –le dijo Takeshi suavemente.

Entonces, con lágrimas en los ojos y contra su voluntad Naruko se separó de sus dos hijos y la substituyó su marido.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando todos ya le felicitaron su madre cambió el rumbo de las felicitaciones al de su primer nieto. Y tras una simpática broma de Cassy, habló:

-"Y dinos, Akira, a quien se parece el niño? Cómo se llama? Lo bautizaréis?..." –empezó a preguntar rapidamente.

-"Mamá, no le atosigues así..." –le recomendó Nade a su madre al ver la cara de Akira.

-"He?... Si, claro..." –dijo como despistada-. "Pero dime, cómo es?" –inquirió.

-"Es... no hay fomra de describirlo, mamá" –y entonces todos vieron en los ojos de Akira ese brillo que le caracterizaba cuando hablaba de algo muy importante para el, algo muy preciado, algo por lo que daría su vida y le ayudaba a seguir adelante en esa guerra en cada momento de su vida-. "Tiene los ojos azules, son preciosos, como un Kinomoto, pero al estilo uropeo, como Sophie... es más delgado que Sakura cuando nació, creo que la enfermera se sorprendió al pesarle..." –dijo con voz soñadora y no estuviese presente-. S"u pelo es negro, brillante, reluciente, y emite raros reflejos rubios cuando la luz se proyecta sobre ellos. Se llama Matt, Sophie lo dijo, Matthew Akira Kinomoto Nevou; Matt..."

Y el suspiro de Akira se oyó por todo el pasillo en el que reinaba un silencio sepulcral, al tiempo en el que cada uno de los presentes lo imaginaba. Intentando darle la imagen que Akira sugería con ese brillo característico en sus ojos.

Sin decir nada más, Akira se sentó en una silla y con una sonrisa boba miró a la pared intentando retener ese momento el resto de su vida.

Los demás le siguieron mirándolo con felicidad sincera, pues sabían que su vida no había sido fácil: en absoluto.

Media hora más tarde, al ver que ninguna enfermera o ningún médico salía para hablar con ellos, intentaron convencer a Akira de retirarse a descansar, ya que ese día había sido muy cansado. Y lo único que recibieron de el, había sido una mirada incrédula seguida de la misma rutina anterior.

Suspirando, se habían vuelto a sentar en espera de nuevas noticias. Otra media hora después salió la enfermera que había mandado a Akira salir de la habitación. Akira se puso de pie de un golpe y ella, con una sonrisa le indicó a todos que pasaran. Sin esperar más indicaciones Akira se había lanzado hacia la puerta y la había pasado antes de lo que se dice 'nada'.

Cuando Akira entró vio a una Sophie despierta con los ojos cerrados con un bulto de mantas azules en brazos. Reteniendo esa imagen en su cabeza, no perdió más tiempo y se acercó a su hijo y a Sophie.

-"Sophie..." –susurró en voz baja a pesar de que ella le oyó perfectamente. Abrió los ojos al oírle entrar y trató de incorporarse sin éxito-. "Para... te vas a hacer daño."

Ella, de mala gana le hizo caso y le miró a los ojos. Acto seguido le pasó el nño a su padre. El lo cogió y se percató de que estaba dormido. Sonrió.

En eso entraron los demás. Albus, al parecer había optado por quedarse fuera, esos asuntos de familia no le atañían tanto; al igual que Nade. Por lo visto Sophie se dio cuenta y preguntó por ella.

-"Y Nade?" –preguntó aunque ya creia saber la respuesta; que supo con una sola mirada de los demás. Entonces tomó una decisión-. Decidle que pase, por favor.

Y fue Nathan, que estaba más cerca de la puerta el que se encargó de asentir con la cabeza y sacarla por la puerta. Habló unas palabras en japones con Nadeshiko y esta, con la cabeza gacha y la cara cubierta por sus largos cabellos negro se adentró en la habitación hasta quedar muy cerca de la puerta. Con un gesto, sin duda arrepentido, Sophie le dijo silenciosamente que se acercara. Todavía nadie podía ver su cara y la verdad, no muchos deseaban verla.

Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente, Sophie la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a Nadeshiko muy sorprendida. Y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Nade ya le estaba correspondiendo al abrazo. Entonces Sophie habló, y aunque lo hizo en susurros, todos oyeron la conversación.

-"Sophie, yo..." –empezó a disculparse Nade.

-"Nada de 'Sophie yo', Nadeshiko Kinomoto" –la interrumpió Sophie-. S"oy yo la que se debe disculpar por todo lo que hice, fui yo la culpable, Nade, tu no tienes la culpa de nada..."

-"¡SI, SI QUE LA TENGO!" –interrumpió gritando Nadeshiko-."Fui yo quien te presionó, fui yo quien te encaró, fui yo quien escribio la puta carta a Akira, fui yo... No te das cuenta, Sophie? FUI YO!"

-"NO, NADESHIKO KINOMOTO! NO FUISTE TU! Fui yo quien se enojó por nada, fui yo la que no te hice caso no a ti ni a nadie, fui yo quien me escondí y no hice caso de nada ni nadie, fui yo quien se encerró en si misma, fui yo quien no aceptó consejos, fui yo quien te gritó cosaas que no pensaba, también fui yo quien te volvió a gritar cosas aun peores más tarde a sabiendas de que te dolerían... y no te olvides, Nadeshiko, que fui yo quien dio esa bofetada, fue mi culpa que llegáramos a las manos, fue culpa de mi tozudez... Así que no me vengas diciendo que fue tu culpa por que no la fue."

-"No lo entiendes, verdad? Fue mi culpa... no debí de haber actuado así, tu estabas embarazada y sabíamos que esto podía pasar... pero yo no debí de hacer lo que hice..." -Sophie, más terca que nadie, la iba a rebatir en medio del silencio sepulcral. Pero resultó que cuando fue a abrir la boca, otro la interrumpió...

Bua! Bua! Bua! Buaaaa!

El bebé comenzó a llorar por los gritos de las dos mujeres dejando a todos perplejos, daba la impresión de que Matthew Kinomoto no quería que se pelearan delante de el.

Akira, que le llevaba en brazos sonrió y le meció para que se calmara. El niño, parando de llorar, se rió un poquito y miró a su alrededor curiosamente.

-"Es muy mono, verdad? "–susurró audiblemente Cassy mirando al bebé con una sonrisa.

-"Es precioso... me dejas a mi nieto, Akira?" –preguntó suavemente su madre.

-"Claro" –dijo el, pasándole a Matt con cuidado.

-"Es... no se le puede describir..." –dijo Naruko maravillada con su nieto-. "Tiene el pelo, la complexión y los ojos de su padre, pero tiene los reflejos del pelo rubios de su madre y seguramente, tendrá el mismo carácter que ella" –dijo con cariño.

-"Oh, no! Otro con el carácter de Sohpie! Que alguien nos salve!" –dijo Will de coña, haciendo reir a los demás.

-"Ya quiero ver yo a un mini-Will correteando por ahí con el carácter de su padre enfadado" –dijo Sophie enfadada de broma.

-"Qué!... Yo no... Aun es...! Si, eso, pronto! Yo... Ella... Nosotros...!" –balbuceó Will al escucharla, se había puesto rojo y muy nervioso.

-"Deja de balbucear, Will, aun teneis mucho tiempo... "–rio Nathan.

-"Qué...? Pero tu... No, no lo sabes... lo que dices! Estás loco... yo no...! Maldición!" –maldijo Will haciendo reir a todos-. "Y tu no te rías... para cuando va mini-Nathan?" –preguntó con ánimos de fastidiar Will.

-"Cómo...? Mini-Nathan...? No, yo no... De donde scas eso...? Tu estás... Muy, muy tarde... Loco, completamente loco...!" –ahora era Nathan el nervioso, causando grandes carcajadas a todo el mundo-. "Oíd, no os riais!"

-"Jaja... es que Nathan, reconoce que es muy... jajaja... gracioso!" –dijo Akira entre risas.

-"No, no es nada graciosos" –dijo Nathan mosqueado de broma-. "Y yo espero ver a un mini-Akira..." –entonces se dio cuenta de que ese argumento no funcionaba-. "Mierda!"

Y todos se rieron aun más fuerte al ver su equivocación. Hasta el pequeño Matt se rió, llamando la atención de todos.

-"Me dejas a mi nieto?" –le dijo Takeshi a Naruko con dulzura y los ojos brillantes, como Akira cuando algo le apasiona. Naruko asintió y con mucho cuidado le pasó al pequeño Kinomoto.

Jajaja...! El pequeño no paraba de reirse vete a saber tu por qué, fascinando a todos con su melodiosa risa.

-"Sophie... sabes algo de los orígenes de tu familia, de tus ascendientes?" –preguntó curioso Akira mirando fijamente a su hijo.

-"Mmm... no Akira. Mi familia no fue tan importante como la tuya y no conservamos ningún dato, a pesar de ser sangre limpia. Por qué lo preguntas?" -Preguntó Sohpie con mucha curiosidad.

-"No estoy seguro y tengo que consultar a un viejo amigo, pero creo que tienes ascendentes elfos" –dijo pensativo sorprendiendo extraordinariamentea todos.

-"Ascendentes elfos? Si los tengo, por qué se manifestaron en Matt y no en otros miembros de mi familia? Y por qué han permanecido ocultos durante tanto tiempo? Conoces a un elfo? Como lo has sabido? Tiene sus poderes? ..." –cuestionó rapida y nerviosamente Sophie.

-"Ya te dije que no estoy seguro, tengo que consultar a un amigo...que por lo que se, no, mi conocido no es un elfo" –dijo Akira pensativo.

Un elfo... hace milenios que no se ve un elfo... pensaban todos muertos de asombro sin apartar la mirada de Matt. La sala estaba en un silencio sepulcral.

-"Perdonen, pero tienen que ir saliendo" –dijo una enfermera que no sabían ni cuando había entrado, todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos.

Ellos asintieron y fueron saliendo despidiéndose de Sophie. La despedida de ella con Nade fue un poco tensa, pero no tanto como cuando esta había entrado. Akira se despidió de Sophie con un largo beso y salió hechándole una última mirada y un beso a su hijo.

Al salir de la haitación, se encontró con Albus Dumbledore hablando tranquilamente con una enfermera. Se despidió de todos diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer y estos, extrañados, le dijeron hasta mañana, pues habían quedado a eso de las cuatro de la tarde del día siguiente en el hospital para visitar a Sophie pues a esa hora se abría el horario de visitas.

Se acercó a Albus y este, al verle, se despidió de la mujer y se dirigió hacia Akira.

-"Qué tal el niño?" –preguntó amablemente y con una sonrisa.

-"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Albus. Pero quería decirte una cosa" –le comunicó Akira seriamente.

-"Por qué no nos sentamos en ese banco de ahí y me cuentas lo que sea?" –dijo Albus con un atisbo de preocupación.

Akira miró al banco y asintió. Albus le siguió y se sentó a escucharle.

-"No puedo volver a Hogwarts en, por lo menos, un mes. Eso como mínimo, Albus" –dijo con seriedad.

-"Por el pequeño Matthew, no Akira?" –dijo algo aliviado por que fuera eso, aunque sabía que había más razones de las que nunca se enteraría.

-"Si, Albus, entre otras cosas" –respondió aliviado por que no le preguntara más-. "Pero debes de hacerme unos pequeños favores en Inglaterra."

-"Claro, Akira, dime lo que sea" –afirmó Albus.

-P"rimero que nada, hay una chica en séptimo que se llama Krista Shaw, no sé en que casa está pero necesito que le digas que volveré y que hablaré con ella. Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Remus pueden saberlo todo, cuéntaselo si te lo piden..." –dijo Akira enumerando las cosas que le tenía que pedir respecto a Inglaterra.

-"Y qué más, Akira?" –preguntó a sabiendas de que había otra cosa más. Akira suspiró y le miró más seriamente aun antes de dcirle lo que tenía que decirle.

-"Es sobre el mortífago francés con el que hablé, Richard Voilett, recuerdas? Necesito que por nada del mundo lo transfiráis de prisión, que se quede en Hogwarts todo el tiempo y que le pongáis poderosas barreras alrededor de su habitáculo. Es un hombre muy importante, Albus, sabe mucho y nos puede ser de utilidad. De hecho, cuando vuelva a Inglaterra lo primero que haré será hablar con el. Ese hombre no debe de salir de Hogwarts, Albus, es muy importante. Es parte, como le oiste a Severus, del círculo interno de Voldemort aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, él ha averiguado demasiadas cosas que no se deben de saber" –dijo Akira en voz baja.

-"Y respecto a tus clases?"

-"No se cancelarán por nada del mundo. Es una asignatura demasiado importante, sobre todo en esta etapa que los sextos y séptimos están aprendiendo el manejo de las armas mágicas. Mis padres volverán y se encargarán de esa asignatura mientras yo permanezca aquí. Ellos me suplantarán en los ataques, pues no voy a poder acudir" –informó Akira.

-"Ellos aceptaron?"

-"Lo harán" –afirmó el-."Saben tan bien como yo la importancia de esa asignatura, además de que juntos la conocen mejor que yo. Respecto a la celda de Richard Voilett, mis padres conocen hechizos desconocidos para todos ustedes que podrán ayudar. Les escribiré una carta y en unos días estarán de vuelta a Inglaterra. Dentro de un mes os enviaré una carta por medio de Atenayse" –avisó Akira-. "No trates de ponerte en contacto conmigo, sería peligroso para mi. Si no te llega ninguna carta ni información pasado ese tiempo no te preocupes, estaré bien pero me será dificil enviar ninguna carta."

-"De acuerdo, Akira, confiamos en ti" –dijo Albus con media sonrisa.

Akira sonrió medianamente y tras despedirse de Albus, desapareció del hospital.

_**F1q4dgnñlkfj2p1geirg2j3voirejgoe5d3r4h5ijgeah4g8f9g3d0s2s4a9tgfw0j4y5u3o2rti4c4g4crys5f4jiuk7hadsfWdsfk8g3d4mkldffjdf6d3jndofher7t3t4lk**_

Lo primero que hizo, fue aparecerse en una gran plaza abarrotada de gente. Con dificultad, fue moviéndose entre la gente que le llevaba a sitios que desconocía, y que prefería no conocer. Esa plaza era conocida en el mundo mágico por ser la "sede" del mercado negro mágico. Cada salida, cada callejón, cada esquino escondía secretos tan oscuros que preferías no conocerlos. Pero aunque ese fuera un mercado mágico negro, no por eso teían que ser ortífagos. Simplemente se sentían cómodos con la utilización de la magia negra, y Akira no se lo reprochaba, pues el también había tenido su época negra.

Si, Akira Kinomoto, antes conocido como Harry Potter había utilizado en el pasado magia negra hasta llegar al punto de conocer a muchos de los comerciantes. Ese era uno de los secretos mejor guardados, que nadie y absolutamente nadie había descubierto. Por eso mismo, para proteger su identidad llevaba puesta una túnica azul marino que le cubría la cara. Los comerciantes que se hacían pasar por muggles allí le saludaban al pasar, pues se conocían de tiempo.

Intentando llegar a su destino, Akira empezó a empujar a la gente pues no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Se acercó a una tienducha de antigüedades donde un señor anciano con una larga barbas y lleno de arrugas le intentaba vender a una insegura adolescente un collar de oro que en realidad era una baratija. Al verle llegar, el hombre, un poco hostil le dijo a la muchacha que se decidiera y ella, cabreada se fue por donde había venido dirigiendo miradas asesinas al pobre anciano. Aunque de pobre no tenía nada.

Haciéndose hueco entre la multitud que estaba al frente de la tienda, el anciano le dio paso hasta la parte de atrás del puesto mientras que la ayudante del hombre atendía a los clientes. Una vez asegurados por hechizos silenciadores, ambos hombres se miraron seriamente.

-"Necesito contactar con Ares" –dijo simple y friamente el encapuchado.

-"Por más que seas de nuestra confianza no te puedo decir donde se ubica, son reglas expresas" –dijo cortantemente.

-"Sabes, Roger? No es mi política usar la legeremancia en la gente, pero si las cirscunstancias lo ameritan..." –dejó caer Akira amenazadoramente.

-"No te lo pienso decir, chico. Tengo buenas barreras y un buen maestro" –encaró el tal Roger.

-"Me subestimas, Roger. Ahora dime como lo puedo contactar" –exigió peligrosamente.

-"No te lo diré, no, un juramente es lo que es" –dijo sin perder la compostura, aunque se divisara un brillo de miedo en sus ojos.

-"Mi paciencia no es ilimitada, Roger, te aviso. Ahora," -amenazó cogiéndole por las solapas de la túnica-, "dime como contactar a Ares."

-"No... no te... lo diré..." –dijo sin poder practicamente respirar.

-"Te avisé" –dijo rapidamente antes de que el hombre destrozara sus barreras rapidamente.

Y el nombrado Roger no pudo más que intentar mantenerlas y levantarlas. Y eso es lo que hizo, lo intentó, claramentente sin éxito. Y el hombre, no habiendo querido averiguarlo así se metió en su mente hasta que encontró el recuerdo que buscaba. Una vez memorizada la dirección salió de su mente, y dejó al hombre desmayado. A punto de desaparecerse, murmuró un par de hechizos...

-"Finite incantatem!" –y dirigiéndose al hombre tendido en el suelo...-, "obliviate!"

Y ¡pim! Ya no había nadie más que el hombre en el suelo sin conociemiento.

Se apareció en un callejón oscuro y sin salida... aparentemente. Recordando añorantemente el muro de King Cross se dirigió a una de las paredes y tocando suavemente la pared comprobó que no se había equivocado. Al tocarla, sintió una especie de gelatina entre sus dedos, una masa unifome, como si adoptara una forma cada vez. Sonriendo para si, se adelantó hacie ella y la traspasó sin que nada sucediera. Pronto se encontró con un largo pasillo de piedra, con alfombras de terciopelo rojo en el suelo y pequeños candelabros en las paredes que alumbraban el pasillo cada metro y medio. Dejando asi, a la vista, repugnantes telas de arañas con sus respectivos artrópodos. De vez en cuando se divisaban pequeños escorpiones y en una ocasión vio un gusano por allí en medio.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, habían pasdo diez minutos y se encontraba postrado ante una puerta antigua, de bisagras oxidadas y madera carcomida. Casi con asco la abrió dando paso a una gan sala, magestuosa, con dos chimeneas encendidas y adornos elegantes por todas partes.

El crepitar de las llamas y la acogedora impresión que ocasionaba el ugar, le aseguró a Akira que no se equivocó de lugar. Dando unos pasos seguros de si mismos recorrió la instancia en busca de su ocupante. Vio en las librerías libros desconocidos, y hasta algún libro tan antiguo que debería de estar podrido a pesar de conservarlo mágicamente. Era... un lugar impresionante. Te daba la impresión de ser frío, oscuro... pero a la vez parecía lleno de vida, que recuerda miles de vidas, habitable y acogedor...

De repente, una mano se posó en su hombro asustándolo grandemente. Pero eso no se expresaba en sus faciones. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y se vio cara a cara con el hombre al que estaba buscando.

-"Quien eres y qué buscas aquí" –demandó el hombre encapuchado que portaba una túnica negra.

-"Busco a Ares" –dijo Akira sin emoción alguna.

-"Quien eres y para qué le buscas" –repitió apretando el hombro de Akira más fuertemente.

-"Quien soy no tiene importancia, al igual que quien eres tu en realidad. No vengo en busca de tu resguardada identidad. Lo busco pues necesito información" –dijo Akira del mismo modo.

El hombre le soltó y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a una mesa donde guardaba bebidas. Sacó dos vasos y sirvió un poco de vino en cada uno. Le ofreció a Akira uno de los vasos. Y tras la máscara Akira puso cara de incredulidad... no era tan idiota como para tomar algo de un desconocido que bien podía ser su enemigo. O mortífago, que es lo mismo. La gente que se maneja en las artes oscuras y en el mercado negro es peligrosa.

El alzó una ceja, divertido y dejando una copa encima de la mesa y bebiendo una copa del sullo. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y le invió a Akira a hacer lo mismo.

-"Cómo me has encontrado" –dijo el nombrado Ares.

-"Eso, me lo guardo para mi" –declaró Akira con una ligera sonrisa.

-"Buenas barreras de oclumancia, quién te enseño?" –preguntó interesado sin apartar su mirada

-"Alguien" –dijo misteriosamente.

-"Mmmm... un trago?" –preguntó desinteresadamente pasándole un vaso.

-"No he venido hasta aquí para beber" –recordó.

-"Si... si, tienes razón" –dijo dejando los vasos a un lado y endureciendo la mirada-. "Veamos, qué es lo que quieres saber?"

**Fin Capítulo siete**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Seika:** sí tienes razón. Rick es para Akira como un hermano. Estaba más unido a él que a los demás, y se ve que Harry/Akira, en su ida, nunca a perdido la esperanza. Incluso cuando estaba en Hogwarts y Lily y James estaban muertos siguió deseando una familia. Akira no se va a rendir facilmente, te lo aseguro. Pero otra cosa es si su esperanza está infundada o no. No diré mucho más sobre eso; ya se verá a lo largo de la historia. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu rr. Bss!

**Sanarita31**: Hola! Me a gustado que te guste la explicacción de los báculos. Lo de seguir pronto... a ver. Ya se verá. Muchas gracias por tu rr y espero ver otro rr en el próximo cap. Besos!

**Belen**: Ola! Siento haberte/os hecho esperar. Solo espero que el cap valga la pena, por que más de tres semanas sin subir nada... Lo de el hijo de Akira ya sale en este capítulo, a lo verás. Como te dije, no me enrrolé mucho con lo del nombre. Además, Sophie es europea y le puse un nombre de la "zona". Mis vacaciones estuvieron mb, gracias, me lo pase muy bien. Espero que tu las pases divertidas, de verdad. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los demás. Bueno; besos wapa!

**SusiBlackPotter**: Muchas gracias por dejar un review. Espero ver otro en el siguiente capítulo; no me importa si solo dices "está muy bien" o cosas así, pero no pares de dejarlos; sí, pliss? Eso, gracias y bss!

**Me despido lamentando la reciente tardanza:**

_**Orhen Shiy**_

* * *


	8. Las cartas de Isabella Farethy

* * *

MI VIDA CONMIGO

_Capítulo ocho:_

**Las cartas de Isabella Farethy

* * *

**

-Te quiero...

-Lo se, amor.

Akira sonrió abiertamente.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde del día siguiente y le habían permitido ver a Sophie y a su hijo solamente a el, que más tarde entrarían los conocidos y familiares. Se encontraba sentado en la cama de Sophie, abrazándola a ella por detrás mientras ella mecía a su hijo, que se encontraba durmiendo.

-Es muy guapo... –susurró Sophie con cariño.

-Como su madre –acabó Akira por ella, haciéndola sonreir.

-No, no –rió-, como su padre.

-Si tu lo dices, cariño...

-Si, lo digo –afirmó.

Habían acordado que Akira tendría que volver a Inglaterra, pues su ausencia sería muy extraña y llamaría atenciones que no debía de llamar. Asimismo, se pusieron de acuerdo en que los fines de semana cogería un traslador hacia su casa para pasarlo con su familia, pues estaba claro que le hechaban de menos y no podían ser ellos los que fueran a visitarlo. Y así Sophie quedó más que contenta, aunque no le gustaba que su hijo creciera practicamente sin su padre, a lo que Akira respondió que pronto acabaría todo... y muchos lo esperaban.

-Te hecharé tanto de menos...

-Y yo a vosotros, Sophie, sabes que...

-Ya sé –interrumpió- que lo que más te gustaría es estar aquí, pero eso no arregla nada.

-Intenta comprenderme, acaso crees que eres la única que sufres?

-No, no... es solo que...

-Lo sé, no hace falta expresarlo con palabras, a mi me ocurre lo mismo –explicó Akira.

-Averiguaste algo de mis ascendientes? –cuestionó curiosa Sophie

-Anoche visité a un viejo conocido, me dio mucha información valiosa, pero no era exacyamente lo que buscaba. Sabes que la sangre élfica dicen se extinguió hace muchos años, y pocos sobrevivieron, ocultándose entre humanos y hechizando con sus artes su apariencia –explicó concentrado-. Solo los... "cabeza defamilia", de cada uno saben si lo son. Siguiendo ese patrón, yo mismo, (o cualquiera) podría ser un elfo y no saberlo hasta que mi padre muriera o estuviera en chances de hacerlo, y decidiera confiarme mi secreto. Y solo lo sabrían mis descendientes si yo muriera, o... ya sabes.

-Entonces yo misma podría ser una elfa? –se extraño Sophie.

-Si, Sophie, pero no es muy posible –prosiguió-. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no lo seas o lo lleves en la sangre. Supongo que habría que preguntarle a Micky, tras la muerte de tu padre debió de ser ella quien cargara con el secreto, sino alguien que no conoces, como un primo lejano que estuvo con el momentos antes o algo así.

-Suena raro... lo sabría simplemente con preguntarle a mi madre? –cuestionó Sophie con una mueca indescriptible.

-Tampoco exactamente -siguió-. Que el secreto lo lleve ella (si es que lo lleva) no quiere decir que pueda decírtelo como si nada. Hay veces, que no siempre, cuando pasas el secreto le haces hacer un juramente élfico, haciendo que si dibulgas el secreto mueres al instante. Por eso suelen pasarlo cuando se es viejo, cuando estás seguro de tu muerte o morirás pronto aunque no tuviras que perecer. No siempre sucede eso, pero si le preguntas a tu madre y te dice que no, es que o ha hecho el juramento o no tienes ascendentes élficos. Deberías investigar las causas de la muerte de tu padre, el pudo haber obligado a alguien a guardar su sereto y esta persona lo podría tener ahora, y no tu madre –recomendó Akira.

-Como voy a investigar un ataque mortífago? –preguntó, excéptica.

-Preguntando a lo mortífagos capturados que estaban presentes o mirando los informes de ministerio japonés, por ejemplo. Si quieres, eso lo puedo hacer yo –propuso.

-Si, mejor, porque con Matt no voy a poder hacer mucho –expresó, mirando a su hijo.

-Podrás, podrás, no te preocupes. Mi madre me dijo que te dijera que se va a quedar un mes aquí para ayudarte y decirte como va todo. Sakura se volverá conmigo, no es seguro que se quede aquí, y mi padre nos acompañará. Nadeshiko también se quedará, ayudó mucho a mi madre cuando Sakura era pequeña y sabe de lo que se habla.

-Pero necesitarán a tu madre allá, para los ataques y eso, Akira, con Nadeshiko podré arreglármelas –explicó Sophie con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, no, no, no, jovencita –exclamó Naruko al tiempo que entraba por la puerta.

Siguiéndola, estaban Nadeshiko, su padre, Sakura, y Diana Michelle Nevou, madre de Sophie, profesora en la Universidad Mágica de Kioto, tutora de los violeta, conocidos mejor como viio, por tanto, tutora de su hija. Y también conocida como Micky.

-Oh, Sophie! –exclamó Micky-. En cuanto recibí la carta de Nadeshiko intenté salir de la Universidad, pero no me dejaron. Pedí permiso y hasta hoy no me dejaron salir de allí, siento no poder haber venido antes, hice todo lo que pude –le aseguró Micky.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, mamá –dijo Sohie sonriente-. Sé como va el registro de salidas de la Universidad. Fue como cuando lo de papá... –dijo, recordando aquel momento.

-Si –afirmó su madre, ligeramente incómoda. Rapidamente cambió de conversación-. Haber, déjame ver a primer y único nieto... por ahora.

-Si, sí; por ahora –remarcó Sophie. Akira soltó una risita.

-Se parece mucho a su padre... –dijo observándolo en sus brazos cuidadosamente-, aunque tiene los reflejos del pelo como su madre, aparte de los ragos europeos de su madre... Pero sin embargo... –dijo algo criticamente-... tiene una belleza extraña... Como tu padre Sophie... –dijo pensativamente.

-Sabes algo de eso, mamá? –preguntó Sophie esperanzadamente, olvidándose momentáneamente de los demás.

-No, lo siento hija. Recuerdo que alguna vez le pregunté a tu padre, pero siempre me evadió el tema –respondió Micky pensativa.

-Ni una simple expeculación? –preguntó Akira con esperanza..

-Nada. El me dijo que no sabía nada y que no buscara. Supongo que tendría una buena razón para ello –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, pues no encontraba extraño el tema. Sophie y Akira intercambiaron una mirada.

-Entonces tenías razón, Akira –le dijo Sophie, seriamente-. Qué vas a hacer?

-Investigaré el ataque, como ya te dije, ya suponía que pasaría esto. Tengo una ligera idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, pero debo cercionarme. Dudo que tu padre se lo haya dicho a cualquiera –le explicó. Sophie asintió y los demás optaron por no preguntar nada; si necesitaban ayuda, ya la pedirían.

-Bueno, y cómo se llama? –preguntó Micky de nuevo, para deviar nuevamente la atención.

-Se llama Matthew Akira –explicó Nadeshiko desde la puerta, con una sonrisa.

-Buena mezcla –exlcamó aprovativamente-. Ese niño tiene que saber que a pesar de haber nacido en Tokio también pertenece a Francia, o en su defecto, a Europa.

-Cuando sea más mayor lo llevaremos hasta Francia para que vea sus orígenes –rió Sophie-. Tiene que saber que Japón no es el centro del mundo –dijo mirando indisimuladamente a Akira.

-Yo no pienso que japón sea el centro del mundo! –protestó el, a lo cual Sophe se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Mientras una divertida batalla de miradas se establecía entre ambos, el bebé comenzaba a despertar. Poco a poco. Y cuando el pequeño Matt estuvo plenamente conciente, rompió a llorar al verse en unos brazos que no eran de ninguno de su padres. Ambos dejaron su pequeña batalla y Akira se acercó a coger al niño antes de que se pusiera peor. Sorprendentemente, al verse entre conocidos, paró de llorar inmediatamente, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían ligeramente rojos. Ojos, que no se apartaban ni un solo segundo de los de Akira, hipnotizados por poseer ambos el mismo tono mágico azul. Desde su cama, Sophie se rió tranquilamente, mientras le explicaba a su madre que cuando el pequeño estuviera más tranquilo y se separara de su padre, probarían a ver si la aceptaba.

-Cualquiera diría que haí dentro están batallando –opinó Nade divertida.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Akira después de tantos años –explicó Takeshi, también divertido-. Me aparecí en su habitación, y aunque parezca extraño, no me atacó. Después el mismo me había dicho que no sabía por qué, pero había tenido un presentimiento de que era confiable. Sin que dijera él nada, empecé a explicarle todo. Una vez le dije que yo era su padre, se me quedó mirando sin hacer nada, como sabiendo que todavía quedaba algo por hacer. Me preguntó una cosa, y le quité los encantamientos de apariencia. Al verse como era en realidad, no hizo nada, siquiera se movió, simplemente siguió mirándome y mirándome con sus ojos azules...

-...Justamente como ahora –terminó Naruko por el-. Y era exactamente igual, según me contaste, que cuando eras un adolescente y tu padre te pillaba haciendo una de las tuyas.

-Si –rió Takeshi-, exactamente igual. Y recuerdo que una vez que lo comenté con mi padre (en esa ocasión yo no había hecho nada), este me dijo que lo mismo le había sucedido con su padre cuando era un adolescente.

-Entonces esta mirada proviene de familia, es herencia, supongo –supuso Sophie divertida.

-En efecto –confirmó él.

Se hizo un silencio, pero para nada incómodo. Todos miraban maravillados a Akira y al pequeño Matt, como si fuese un gran mago y quisieran subirlo en un pedestal, pues ese niño, como ya se mencionó antes, tenía una magia especial y misteriosa a su alrededor.

-Ya dejen de mirar a mi hijo como si fuera una medalla –se quejó de broma Akira, sin apartar la mirada de su hijo.

-Pero es que es tan mono... –rebatió Nade divertida imitando un tono soñador.

-Si es que se parece a su madre –dijo divertido.

-Pero no habíamos quedado en que se parecía a ti? –cuestionó Sophie desde su sitio, riendo disimuladamente.

-Bueno, bueno... –tranquilizó Micky de broma-. Se parece a los dos, vale?

Ambos asintieron contentos y sonrieron más si era posible. Ese recién nacido había hecho olvidar por unos días las adversidades de la época a la pareja, que estaba más feliz que nunca. Y es que tener un hijo no es para menos...

-La verdad –comentó Nadeshiko levantándose-, es que no me agrada decir esto ni mucho menos tener que hacerlo, pero esto es demasiado para un niño tan pequeño y si no me equivoco dentro de poco la enfermera vendrá a echarnos. No me agradaría que esa mujer tan temperamental nos montara un espectáculo, así que supongo que nos iremos yendo –propuso ella, imitando un escalofrío cuando mencionó el carácter de la enfermera.

Sip –afirmó Naruko-, aunque acabe de despertar es demasiada atención para un recién nacido.

Todos hecharon una última mirada al pequeño y tras despedirse, dejaron a Akira con Sophie dentro. Una vez estuvieron fuera, Sophie mostró de repente una expresión cansada junto con una debil sonrisa, mientras se recostaba en la cama con ayuda de Akira. Y lo que pasaba era que la atención no era demasiada para Matt, si no para Sophie.

-Te juro que no aguantaba ya a todos aquí –exclamó sin aguantarse más Sophie.

-Pues ya se fueron, y dentro de poco yo tendré que seguirlos, cariño.

-Tienes que irte? –más que preguntar, fue un suplicar.

-Sabes que sí. Nos dijeron que mañana os daban de alta –esperó a un cabeceo de Sophie y siguió-, pero a lo mejor no pueda estar aquí. Llegaré a casa a eso de las seis y pico si la cosa se alarga mucho, quizá llegue para cuando salgas, que es lo más seguro. A la mañana recibí una carta de Hideko, te acueras de ella?

-Hideko Kado? Esa neg (N/A: negro, según las "casas" de la Universidad Mágica de Kioto; explicado en el primer capítulo) que siempre estaba sola y que todo el mundo ignoraba por que siempre pasaba desapecibida? –respondió a modo de pregunta.

-Sí –afirmó Akira-, la misma. No se si te acuerdas, pero también estudió con nosotros la carrera tras la Universidad Mágica de Kioto, y me tocó de pareja de trabajo todo el curso. Ese año la conocí, o por lo menos la creí conocer. Tu sabes la reputación de los negs. Podría decir que fuimos amigos durante aquel tiempo, pero luego perdimos contacto, ya sabes. Bueno, resulta que ella va a reemplazar a mi madre como profesora y ocupó su despacho. El otro día Atenayse andaba por allí haciendo un recado para mi madre, y ella decidió escribirme, pues me había estado buscando y no lo había conseguido. En ello, me contó que trabaja en el SSJ –explicó Akira.

-En el SSJ? Vaya... me contaron que son los exámenes más dificiles que se realizan en toda Japón. Y qué? –preguntó Sophie algo confundida.

-Te acuerdas de Isabella Flarethy? –dijo, a modo de respuesta. Un segundo después Sophie tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Sí... claro que me acuerdo... fue mi mejor amiga y... –pero se cayó abruptamente. Akira suspiró y la miró con preocupación.

-Esa misma, Sophie. Resulta que la cogieron, y hace un mes murió por causas desconcidas. En su estancia en los SSJ, escribió cosas. Cosas, me dice Hideko en su carta, interesantes para nosotros –explicó Akira-. Sabes que ahí suelen tener mucho trabajo, normalmente ocupa todo el tiempo. Pero bueno, Hideko ha hecho un sitio en su agenda y me pidió que la visitara esta tarde.

-Pero eso no explica que no vallas a venir mañana cuando me den la baja –dijo Sophie mirándole fijamente.

-Sí, tienes razón. No se si te acordrás de Alexander Kado, primo europeo de Hideko Kado, que vive en Inglaterra. Fue a la Universidad Mágica de Kioto y resultó un natt (N/A: granate, ya sabéis, si quereis saber mirar en el primer capi) que compartió habitación conmigo, Nathan y Will. Fuimos amigos, pero al acabar séptimo sus padres le llevaron de vuelta a Inglaterra. Y resulta que me invitaron a comer Hideko y Alexander mañana, pues el se volvía a Inglaterra a la tarde –Sohpie frunció el ceño ante la explicación-. De todas formas te dan de alta a las seis y media, malo será que no estea aquí con vosotros para esa hora... –y Sophie relajó su expresión, pero solo ligeramente.

-Eso espero, por que sino me encargaré personalmente de descuartizarte y enterrarte bajo tierra... muy, muy bajo tierra –explicó Sophie gráficamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Akira.

-Tranquila, estaré aquí –dijo, mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso largo a Sophie y a su hijo Matt en brazos de esta.

-Será mejor que te vayas, dentro de poco vendrán a hecharte –le recomedó Sophie con una sonrisa.

-Claro, amor –dijo, despidiéndose definitivamente de ambos-. Hasta mañana! –exclamó mientras salía por la puerta.

-Al parecer nos quedamos los dos solos Matt –suspiró Sohie una vez sola volcando su atención a su hijo.

_**Fjgdgoreijeoreuih49groikfj34fklsjdf0a23krj24i3orxd2ur98cmoiemcr98rerr843ur34ehr98hrkhhiuwrfh**_

Diez minutos después, un joven japonés de unos veinte años se encontraba en el edificio más importnte y secreto de Japón, sorteando mesas en busca del despacho que según le dijeron se encontraba al fondo de todo. Y tras casi tres caidas, llegó a su destino, la oficina de Hideko Kado, una 'neg' misteriosa.

Tocó en la puerta tres vces y esperó a que le dieran paso. Unos segundos después se oyó una voz femenina diciendo "Adelante!".

Y al abrir la puerta, lo primero que divisó fue una mujer de su misma edad, con el pelo negro hasta la cintura y los ojos marrones más grandes vistos en Japón, observando detenidaente unos papeles. Unos segundos después levantó la vista y se encontró con la divertida mirada de Akira observándola, la mirada de un viejo amigo.

-Akira! –exclamó Hideko levantándose y acercándose para abrazarle-. Cuanto tiempo!

-Hola, Hideko! –saludó Akira-. Hace cuanto no nos veíamos?

-Pues... –dijo penstiva mientras se sentaba e invitaba a Akira a hacer lo mismo- desde que salimos en primero de carrera, no?

-Hace un año y medio... a veces me pongo a pensar y siento nostalgia por aquellos tiempos, sabes? Cuando las cosas eran más fáciles.

-Sí, yo también... nostalgia de cuando mis padres compraban la comida, pagaban las facturas, limpiaban la casa, trabajaban... y yo siemplemente estudiaba. Debo admitir que es cierto eso que dicen que la vida del estudiante es la mejor –dijo Hideko con la mirada perdida momentáneamente, luego la posó en Akira, para preguntarle-. Y a ti, como te va la vida de independiente?

-Pue bastante facil, Hideko –rió Akira ligeramente-. En vacaciones vivo con Sakura, Nadeshiko, y los chicos; ya sabes, Sophie, Cassidy, Jonathan y William. De vez en cuando se pasan mis padres por allí y eso. Nos turnamos para pagar todo, limpiar y, por lo menos no lo hace uno todo.

-Y cuando no estás de vacaciones? –inquirió curiosa, ignorando el tono de burla de la útlima frase.

-Este año estoy dando clases en Hogwarts, el colegio mágico inglés. Artes Mágicas, pero debo decir que en comparación a lo que nos enseñaron a nosotros y como lo aprendimos, esos niños no tienen ni idea y complican toda la materia. A excepción de uno o dos en cada curso, que tiene verdadero talento –explicó Akira algo pensativo.

-Tu dando clases? –se rió Hideko-. Debo admitir que nunca te imaginé de profesor, aunque mirando la asignatura que das, no es nada extraño. Me contaron que sacaste Matrículas de Honor (N/A: no me refiero a las que dan en Hogwarts, si no a las que te dan en el bachillerato cuando sacas a lo largo del curso un extraordinario número de dieces) en todas las asignaturas, además de una Orden de Kiara por premio a tu "gran desempeño en la Universidad" junto con tu hermana Nadeshiko.

-Sí bueno –dijo, restándole importancia-. Lo que yo no sabía era que habías entrado en los SSJ con tan solo un año de preparación para las oposiciones y que entraras a la primera.

-Pocos los saben, Akira –se encogió de hombros-, y tu eres ahora uno de esos pocos. Cómo lo conseguí es fácil; todo un año estudiando compulsivamente no saliendo ni para fin de año hace que consigas una plaza alta en los Servicios Secretos Japoneses. Pero bueno –dijo levantándose-, no hemos venido a charlar, tengo que enseñarte los escritos de Isabella Flarethy y y acabar con la montaña de informes de mi mesa. Lamento tener que hacer las cosas así, pero no tengo mucho tiempo y este no es momento de hablar. Vamos.

Y mientras salieron del despacho de Hideko, ésta le fue informando de los sucesos respecto a Isabella Flarethy.

-... y falleció hace un mes. Pero no por causas desconocidas, como te informé por carta, si no que alguien la envenenó. Sospechamos que otros mortífaogs no querían que hablara, pero desgraciadamente para ellos, dejó todo en escritos antes de morir. Los hemos revisado, pero nos hemos encontrad con un pequeño problema que no hemos podido solucionar, Akira, y esperamos que nos ayudes en esto –explicó Hideko seriamente, mientras se paraban en una puerta algo antigua.

Hideko la abrió con cuidado, causando que las bisagras chirriasen, y que diera la impresió de que se fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

-Bueno, aquí guardamos los textos que no son requeridos regularmente. Bueno, eso según la versió oficial. Aquí guardamos los textos que no hemos sido capaces de descifrar –explicó Hideko.

Ella se acercó a uno de los estantes llenos de polvo y tras unos miutos en busca de los papeles escritos por Isabella Flarethy, se volvió hacia Akira. Éste estaba en la puerta sin hacer nada, mirando atentamente lo que Hideko Kado hacía. Hideko le mostró una sonrisa cansada y puso los papeles encima de la mesa del centro; a continuación se sentó en una silla, seguida de Akira.

-Como sabes que están relacionados conmigo estos escritos si no habéis conseguido descifrarlos? –cuestionó Akira, sospechando que solo le querían para traducir los escritos.

-Oh, no Akira! –rió de repente Hideko-. No te voy a utilizar para que hagas mi trabajo...

Akira, sin decir nada, levantó una ceja divertido. Hideko rió otra vez y con una sonrisa y sin mezclar las hojas que había sacado, separó la última. Se la enseñó y Akira la miró.

-Si exceptuamos el extraño lenguaje en que están escritas estas palabras, encontrarás algo distinto a lo demás. Algo, que es lo que te mete en este asunto.

Akira solo la miro de reojo, antes de inspeccionar la hoja entera. Debajo de todo, al final, donde en una carta corriente debería estar la firma en el lado derecho, no había nada. Pero en la misma línea, a la izquierda, aparecía una palabra de ese extraño lenguaje antes de que apareciera en letras normales "Akira Kinomoto".

-Ves? –preguntó, pero no esperó respuesta-. Aparece tu nombre y desde hace un mes he estado buscándote, por orden de mis jefes. Al parecer tu, tu familia y tus amigos habíais desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, por lo cual me designaron la entera misión de encontrarte. Como tu madre dejó este año su trabajo, decidieron que empezar por la Universidad Mágica de Kioto sería un buen principio. Una vez allí veo a Atenayse, y la convenzo de que te lleve una carta. Ahora que te he encontrado, mis superiores quieren que vuelva a las oficinas y continúe con mi trabajo, pero desgraciadamente (para ellos) no es tan fácil. Esta semana acabo aquí y me voy a dar clases. Tengo un contrato de un año escolar o hasta que tu madre regrese, por lo que me guardan mi puesto hasta que vuelva... –explicó Hideko casi hablando consigo misma más que con Akira.

-Sí, te entiendo. Poca gente ha aguantado más de cuatro años seguidos aquí, conocí gente. Bueno, supongo que tendrás tu propio trabajo, no?

-Qué? ... Oh, si. Bueno –dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta-, cuando acabes ya sabes donde esta mi oficina. Pasa por allí para despedirte, ok? –y tras un cabeceo de Akira, abandonó la instancia.

Unos segundos y un suspiro después, Akira se puso a traducir los textos.

_**Fdsfajlsfkdjaljdflajdswjfj43fjklj4ijo3jfqwdejw0er90j1j1lj34rkj132oidmj32oijr2udsfkjaewhu8r2jewh9wdq8u3jde9jewhdf84**_

13 de noviembre

Me llamo Isabella Farethy y tengo veinte años. Me enorgullezco al decir que soy miembro de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Italia, con lo cual me pagaron la plaza en una de las instituciones más caras del mundo a los dieciséis años. Estudié por dos años en la Universidad Mágica de Kioto, hice grandes amigos y fueron dos de los años más felices de mi vida.

Creo que debo contarte mi historia, no? Para eso te has trasladado a los SSJ, para leer mis escritos.

Debo empezar, por hablar de mi familia, los renombrados Farethy. Somos gente muy influyente en las grandes esferas mágicas, poseemos muy grandes sumas de dinero, numerosas propiedades y un egocentrismo espectacular. Debido a esta última frase, te darás cuenta de que no aprecio a mi familia sanguínea, y debo decir que no me considero un miembro de ella.

Una de las cualidades más reconocidas en Italia sobre los Farethy, es su creencia de ser los mejores, las personas más importantes y este tipo de cosas. Sí, has acertado. Mi familia siempre, desde su primera generación, ha creído en la pureza de sangre y en la supremacía de los sangre-limpia. Muy a mi pesar, reconozco ahora.

A raíz de esto (un tachón) ...

Los carceleros quieren llevarme a la sala de interrogatorios, intentaré más adelante seguir contándote mi historia. Adios.

Isabella Farethy

_**Dafsdfsajd8lfkja3sdlfj4dsfdsh26fjkdshfkd3s**_

2 de diciembre

Lamento no haber escrito con más frecuencia, pero he tenido problemas. Se lo he contado a los guardias, pero no me creen, pues piensan que he perdido la razón, pero no es así. Espero tener hoy el suficiente tiempo como para contarte la historia, y así poder explicar mi problema, pero creo que los carceleros vendrán hoy a por mi, para interrogarme de nuevo.

En mi anterior escrito, hablé ligeramente de mi familia, los Farethy. Creo conveniente añadir que son gente totalmente autosuficiente, que pueden hacer las cosas por si mismos. Yo lo comprobé a muy temprana edad. Creen que solteros son mejores, que no tienen ataduras, pero sus públicas creencias de pura-sangre les obligaron centurias atrás a casarse por conveniencia. Nunca, y cuando digo nunca es nunca, dos Farethy se amaron realmente.

Era, desgraciadamente, una fachada. Siempre fue una fachada de amor y cariño. Pero eso, no solo se extendía a los matrimonios, sino también a la descendencia. En las presentaciones y en las fiestas siempre se aparentó unidad, amor y cariño familiar, pero no es así. Recuerdo que una vez, con seis años, me caí y me rompí la pierna por tres sitios distintos. El médico familiar llamó a mi madre para informarle de que algo me había sucedido, y ella vino rápidamente.

En cuanto me encontré con ella, y se enteró de que ''únicamente'' me había roto una pierna, me dio una bofetada y se marchó rápidamente de mi habitación, como si se fuera a infestar estando en mi presencia. Recuerdo que el médico me miró con algo parecido a pena y tristeza, pero yo estaba demasiado conmocionada para tratar de descifrarlo.

Te preguntarás por qué mi madre vino tan rápidamente si yo no le importaba. Te daré la respuesta, es fácil; yo era hija única, su única descendencia. De la forma en que el doctor le había dicho que algo me había surdido, ella pensó que estaba en coma o muerta. Funestos pensamientos para una madre, sí, pero ante todo, y ante los demás, ella era una Farethy; y lo más importante para uno era la fachada.

Esto es solo un ejemplo, pero te aseguro que te será muy útil en el futuro.

Creo que debo continuar en donde lo dejé en mi última carta.

A raíz de sus pensamientos pura-sangre, como ya te habrás imaginado, decidieron seguir a los símbolos del movimiento. Desde tiempos inmemorables, esta familia a seguido ideales oscuros. Se sabe que apoyó a la maga oscura Morgana, al mago oscuro inglés Slytherin, a la maga oscura Darella italiana de la época de la edad Media (N/A: este nombre me lo he inventado, y es que no podía poner solamente nombre de magos oscuros ingleses... vaya imagen daría del país!), el mago oscuro inglés Grindewald, y el reciente mago oscuro Lord Voldemort, también inglés.

Los Farethy siempre se han unido ellos mismos y a sus hijos a la oscuridad de los grandes magos ya nombrados. Grandes, sí, pero oscuros.

Mis padres, en contra de mi desconocida para ellos voluntad, me condujeron hasta el a la edad de diecisiete años. Me marcaron y ahora me arrepiento de haberme dejado.

Es sabido que en la Universidad estudian los hijos de grandes familias de todo el mundo, y me ordenaron que buscara gente que quisiera unirse a él. Busqué, lo admito, pues en ese momento pensé que servirle a él era lo mejor que podía estar haciendo. Mientras estuve allí, todos se alejaban de mí debido a los rumores de los Farethy. Sí, pero no todos. Hubo una persona que se acercó a mi y estuvo conmigo, sí, hablo de Sophie, ella si que es una gran persona con un extraordinario corazón.

Fue mi mejor amiga, y la llegué a querer, por ser la primera persona que me ayudó. Y supongo que ella también me quiso, o por lo menos lo espero.

Debo volver al tema principal, mi misión de buscar más aliados jóvenes en las grandes familias. Y ahí, y ahora lamento decirlo descubrirlo y sobre todo fijarme, te vi a ti con tus amigos. Desde un primer momento me fijé en ti, averigüé sobre ti y descubrí sobre ti. Y debo añadir que no solo me fijé en ti, si no que me atraías profundamente. Fuiste la primera y única persona de la que enamoré hasta ahora.

Venías de una familia renombrada, con la que mi madre no tendría problema en arreglar un matrimonio. Sabes? Me hice esperanzas vanas.

Me intenté acercar a ti por medio de Sophie, pues me enteré que ella formaba parte de tu círculo de amigos. Ahora sé que tu sabías que te quería para algo más que amigo, pero siempre ignoraste mis indirectas. Pero como una Farethy que era, no me rendí por eso. Supongo que alguna vez hasta pensé en sobornarte o amenazarte, con ayuda de mi madre. Pero admito que si alguna vez lo pensé, pronto...

---------Akira tuvo que pasar la página, por ahora no sabía a donde desembocaría todo esto y si tendría alguna importancia relevante-----------

...pronto abandoné la idea. Te amaba con locura, e intenté que tu sintieras lo mismo; funestas mis acciones de enamorada, lo admito.

Y eso, como todavía te acordarás, desembocó en malas direcciones.

Sophie por esa época era muy tímida, recordarás, y no solía hablar de si misma demasiado, por no decir nunca. Y fue poco tiempo después, cuando sin que ella me dijera nada, supe sin más que ambas estábamos enamoradas de la misma persona. Y en ese momento preciso, supe porqué me ignorabas, esquivabas y huías de mi. Por que en realidad a quien querías era a ella. Dudo que esto lo hubiera sabido Sophie sino fuera porque tu se lo contarás en cuanto la veas nuevamente.

Pero sigo con mi historia.

Poco después, tu y mi mejor y única amiga empezasteis a salir juntos, y de verdad se os veía enamorados. En ese momento tampoco le dijiste a Sophie mis sentimientos, creo ahora que esperabas en vano que lo hiciera yo, que me sincerara con mi amiga; pero no lo hice.

Cada vez vuestra relación se volvía más sólida, todos lo veíamos, y tu hermana me miraba con tristeza. Supuse, y aun lo pienso hoy, que a ella si le contaste mi oscuro secreto. Oscuro en relación a ti, no en relación a mi familia. Estoy segura de que ninguno sospechasteis de mi mientras estaba allí.

Cuando llevabais casi un año juntos, yo dos años en la Universidad y estábamos a punto de dejar la mayoría de nosotros la Universidad, un sentimiento distinto al amor sobrepasó a este. Sabes cual? Pues el rencor. Sí, Akira, sentía rencor por ti, por preferir a Sophie en vez de a mi, por amarla a ella en vez de a mi... me sentía destrozada y empecé a odiarte con amor. No es algo que pueda explicar con palabras, el odio y el amor a la vez y hacia una sola persona es algo indescriptible; dudo que lo hayas sentido alguna vez.

Me parece que... ( se detuvo abruptamente )

Vienen ahí para interrogarme, de nuevo. Pero no les diré nada, mi confesión ya la está recibiendo otro. Seguiré escribiendo en cuanto pueda. Adiós.

Isabella Farethy

**_Dfjdsdfjakddskfjoiewfj32j32oj44u_**

15 de diciembre

Sé que he tardado en escribir, pero el peligro para mi es constante aquí. Creo que la gente que me rodea me espía, me observa, graban todos mis movimientos. Se lo he dicho a los carceleros, pero creen que estoy loca, desequilibrada tras tanto tiempo aquí. Pero no es así.

Debo seguir por donde estaba antes, verdad?

Bueno, debía entregar a estudiantes a los mortífagos. Me dijeron que si no querían por la fuerza, que les dijera nombres de los más poderosos de mi curso. Ahí estaba la oportunidad perfecta para entregarte a ti, que mi deseo de venganza se cumpliese. Que mi odio se cumpliese... pero esa vez ganó en mi el lado bueno, floreció mi amor secreto dentro de mi, y dejé pasar esa oportunidad.

Entregué a algunos, y otros fueron por propia voluntad. Creo que sabes quien fue uno de los que fue por propia voluntad, verdad? Sí, hasta yo me sorprendí. Richard Voilett, el llamado ''hermano'' de Akira Kinomoto el mago más poderoso de nuestro curso. Casi me caigo de espaldas, de verdad.

Desde siempre el Lord ha estado interesado en los Kinomoto, y sobre todo en ti. Fue una extraña fijación, todos nos extrañamos, y me había ordenado que te espiara. Y le conté muchas cosas sobre ti la mayoría si importancia. Pero un día por fin descubrí por casualidad una conversación entre tu hermana y tu, hablando del pasado tuyo que todo el mundo desconocía. Descubrí que a pesar de haber nacido Akira Kinomoto, durante dieciséis años te llamaron Harry Potter. Y eso, da gracias, no se lo dije al Lord. Me lo guardé durante años y años, pensando vanamente que si te hacía semejante favor te fijarías en mí. Pero de nuevo me equivoqué.

Y así pasé dos años enteros, amándote en silencio y guardando tu gran secreto.

Pero nada es eterno, sobre todo si está relacionado contigo. Un año tras salir de allí, y un año Voilett haciendo de espía, el Lord decide comprobar su confianza y le manda traicionaros completamente. Lo hace sin dudar, nunca supe sus razones. Debo admitir, pues sería de hipócrita decir lo contrario, que disfruté de tu sufrimiento en ese ataque. Yo era uno de los mortífagos que os estaban atacando y vuestras caras fueron totalmente de chiste. Para una foto diría yo.

Disfruté, disfruté de ese omento como ninguno otro en mi vida. Pero a pesar de eso no descubrí tu secreto, a pesar de que cada día más y más odio y rencor había en mi corazón.

Y llegó el momento que temí desde un principio, el momento que a pesar de quererte como te quería te odié y maldije como nunca había odiado a nadie de mi familia, a los que tanto odié siempre.

Y como si estuviera esperando a que mi odio por ti llegara a niveles estrambóticos, nos pidió, hace seis meses toda la información sobre Akira Kinomoto. Supongo que ya especulas mi reacción...

Se lo conté, le conté que el desaparecido por dieciséis años era la misma persona que le había hecho la vida imposible por la misma cantidad de tiempo. Desapareció por una semana, ningún mortífago supo nunca adonde había ido, no hubo reuniones ni nada. Como si se hubiera muerto de repente. Vuelva al octavo día y nos dice: "ataque al centro de Japón, mortífagos míos". Le seguimos, y entonces supe que era lo que había hecho durante esa semana, verificar la información que yo le di y que os había oído a Nadeshiko y a ti aquel día hacía tanto tiempo en la Universidad Mágica de Kioto.

Ahora, sinceramente, me arrepiento. Totalmente, Akira, de verdad.

Fue mi culpa volar tu tapadera y supe que había cometido un gran error. También me di cuenta de que Sophie era mejor persona que yo y que te merecía más, yo era una vulgar mortífaga sin sentimientos de la familia Farethy. Supe que mi odio era injustificado y que estabas sufriendo por culpa de una encaprichada. Supe del error que había sido enamorarme de alguien a quien no merecía, supe del error que había sido espiarte y enterarme de lo que no debía, supe, sobre todo, del error que había sido seguir los pasos de mi familia. Y ahora me arrepiento. Todo empezó con los Farethy y todo acabó contigo; lamento haber creado semejante conexión.

Odio a mi familia y me avergüenzo de mi apellido, y supe que no debía seguir los pasos de esta. Debo reconocer que si hubiera seguido en el bando oscuro pronto hubiera sido de los candidatos a su mano derecha; pero eso ya no me atraía y lo que quería era enmendar mis errores.

Los traicioné, como os traicioné a vosotros. Hablé con el jefe de los SSJ mágicos y le conté todas las futuras misiones. Habla con el y te dirá todo. De todas formas, no se fiaron de mí y me metieron en esta condenada jaula. Los interrogatorios son precisamente para saber si esto es una treta del Lord o de verdad me he redimido; y en este caso la razón. Pero no les he dicho nada y sin saber nada acabarán.

Me arrepiento, Akira, y pido perdón a todos los que he perjudicado; sobre todo a Sophie, que confió en mí ignorando las habladurías y luego las seguí. Dile, por favor, que lo siento, que no desearía más que cambiar mis actos. Y dile, finalmente, que la quiero.

Debo dejarte, el papel se está acabndo y debo pedir más.

Isabella Farethy

_**Dsf3diofud2ewrdisuf92qrwjehr923hh9**_

20 de enero

Me parece que finalmente, después de tremendo intervalo de tiempo, sabrás cual es mi verdadero problema.

El Lord Oscuro quería venganza, quería hacerme pagar mi traición. Yo sabía y sé muchos de sus planes futuros y quiere aniquilarme. Y conmigo sus secretos.

Voy a morir, lo sé, y no tengo miedo. Moriré en paz habiendo confesado en ti mis peores pecados. Sea perdonada o no, nunca lo sabré, pero moriré en paz conmigo misma, que es lo que deseaba hacer. Siento que tu eres la persona que más derecho tiene a escuchar m confesión. Te he arruinado la vida, y repito que me arrepiento.

Una de las veces que te espié, descubrí este extraño lenguaje, que sé solo lo habláis, escribís y conocéis la familia Kinomoto. Lo aprendí desde las sombras, con la perversa pasada y malvada intención de utilizarlo en tu contra. Esta, Akira será mi última carta; presiento que me vigilan cada vez más estrechamente y que pronto me matarán. Ellos son capaces de entrar aquí y muco más, siendo como fui una de ellos, te recomiendo que no los subestimes. Nunca lo hagas, o saldrás más. Como rastreros que nos llamas, jugamos sucio y tenemos y oscuro as siempre bajo la manga. Pero creo que ya lo sabes, aunque no está de más prevenir. Mejor prevenir que curar, dice un dicho muggle.

Creo que anteriormente, en otro de mis escritos, dije que mi historia empezó con los Farethy y acabó en ti. Escucha bien esto, Akira, por que es muy importante:

Estoy totalmente segura de que has oído hablar de Sada Farethy; pues bien, aunque por años e evitado decir su nombre y mi parentesco con ella, es mi madre.

Es una mujer muy rencorosa, Akira, y sabe lo que siento por ti. Sabe que les traicioné por ti, sabe que me enamoré de ti... lo sabe. No me quiere, eso lo asumí hace mucho tiempo, pero sigue siendo mi madre, una de las personas que mejor me conocen. Lo sabe Akira, y se tomó mi traición como algo personal. Te odia, lo sé aunque no la haya visto hace años, la conozco, te odia con todo su corazón y hará lo imposible por hundirte. En Italia siempre ha habido un dicho que reza "Si te alejas de algo, procura que ese algo sea Farethy", y te aseguro que no es en vano. Creo que te odia tanto que tú estás por encima de su fachada. Hará lo imposible, Akira, ten cuidado. Le da igual el nombre de su familia o el dinero que pierda, pero ella no morirá hasta verte humillado totalmente.

Es una mujer vengativa.

Ten cuidado.

Y quiero que sepas una cosa, Akira, antes de que quemes estas hojas, por que es lo único que te voy a pedir, que quemes las hojas. Quémalas y no guardes su imagen en ningún pensadero, esto es para ti y solo para ti, mi amor.

Y por último, aunque no sea correspondida, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré...

...**amándote**, Akira Alan Kinomoto.

* * *

_**Fin Capítulo Ocho

* * *

**_

Ola! Lamento haber tardado tanto, de verdad, pero este capítulo se me ha hecho muy difícil de escribir. Y cuando digo difícil, es que se me ha hecho muy difícil. Es verano, son vacaciones y he estado pensando en otras cosas (como todas), supongo que como resultado habrá salido semejante tocho al final, las cartas de Isabella. Por que sí, estoy segura de que se ha hecho un tremendo rollazo leerlo.

Pero no escribí esta nota para disculparme (bueno, en parte sí...), si no para decir que tardaré algo más con la siguiente actualización. Sí, más que esta vez. Resulta que me voy una semana (sí, otra) de vacaciones a París y dudo que me dejen ir hasta un ciber para seguir escribiendo la historia. Además, acabo de acabar este capítulo hace diez minutos, y he estado escribiendo como loca para dejar algo actualizado antes de irme.

Sí, vale, ya sé que estar leyendo esto es tremendamente aburrido, pero quiero decir una cosita más, plisss! A eso de finales de mes, me voy otra semanita afuera a la casa de mis tios. Y creo que estoy en lo correcto cuando digo que este es el año que he estado más tiempo fuera de casa, jejeje! De verdad, siento tardar tanto, solo espero que este cap valiera la pena y que lo disfrutéis. Bueno, ya sabéis, preguntas, dudas y reclamaciones... solo las escribís en los reviews. Reviews, que voy a contestar ahora.

Muxos bss y unas geniales vacaciones!

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**Seika:** _Ola! Sip, ya tenía que nacer y me dije, por qué no ya? Jeje! Al principio pensé en poner una niña, pero recordé que siempre en los fics en que harry tiene hijos únicos es una niña. Y, por qué repetir? Pues nada, que va niño. Felicidad, felicidad, no tendrá hasta que todo acabe, pero un poquito de paz vivirá el pobre, que ya tiene demasiado. La madrina? Pues claro! Seguramente serías una buena influencia para el niño... verdad? Jajaja! Te confío al niño un ratito ), pero cuídamelo!. Bueno, muchas grax por el rr, de verdad, y me voy despidiendo. Por cierto, de donde eres? Bss!

**_Sanarita31:_** Olassss! Bueno, lo del mercado negro y su secreto medio pasado oscuro no creo que vuelva a salir. Lo escribí de repente, pensando en la época de negro que pasan muchos. Pero nada más, lo siento si querías que salieran más cosas, pero eso, prácticamente segura, afirmo que acabó ahí. En cuanto a la sangre de Sophie, eso va a salir bastante, aunque tardará un poco. Bueno, que pases unas muy buenas vacaciones, un espléndido verano y, Muxos bss!

**_Susiblackpotter:_** Ok, lo de la demora es algo ya tratado, no? Y seguir, seguiré en cuanto pueda... Bueno, lo de siempre, te agradezco el review y espero verte de nuevo. Muxos besos!

**_Belen:_** Sip, dejé el capítulo muy así, pero nada más. Seguirá, a verás, pero nada en relación al mercado negro ni eso; aunque a lo mejor Ares se cuela por ahí... lo pensaré. Me dices que continué pronto, pero... ya sabes, es verano y el verano son vacaciones. NO voy a dejar el fict ni nada, solo que en estos meses tardaré algo más en subirlos. En cuanto volvamos a la rutina del curso, volveremos a la rutina de un capi por semana... Pero, hasta entonces, a esperar! Bueno, voy diciendo adiós, no? Pues adios, y muxos bss!

_**Hasta la próxima:**_

_**Orhen Shiy

* * *

**_


	9. Discusiones al otro lado del mundo

* * *

MI VIDA CONMIGO

_Capítulo nueve:_

**Discusiones al otro lado del mundo**

* * *

-De verdad, Akira? 

-Oh, sí, Alex. No he dormido muy bien, sabes? Y tengo que hacer algunas cosas –explicó Akira.

-Sí, sí... se nota que no estás muy bien.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir, Alex, y no te voy a hacer caso –negó Akira con la cabeza.

-Oh, vamos! –interrumpió otra voz, esta vez femenina-. Estás totalmente pálido, más delgado que antes y con una sonrisa un tanto extraña. Y nos quieres hacer creer que es porque no has dormido bien? Bah! No Akira, no cuela. Muy bien que sea algo familiar o que no nos puedas contar, pero no intentes que creamos eso. Y, por cierto, deberías hacer caso a mi hermano –alegó ella.

-Hideko... –comenzó el.

-Oh, no le hagas caso. Y qué fue lo que no te dejó dormir? –preguntó astutamente Alex con una pequeña sonrisa.

Akira no contestó, pero Alex tampoco necesitaba que Akira le respondiera para saber lo qué pasó. Supongo que, dormir dos años en la misma habitación, tenía sus ventajas... o desventajas, pensó Akira. Sonrió cansadamente a Alex ignorando una interrogativa mirada de Hideko.

-Estoy bien –sonrió levemente. Alex suspiró. Negó con la cabeza y le miró seriamente.

-Tu sabrás lo que haces, Akira, ya eres mayorcito –le contestó Alex.

-Y ahora haces de hermanito mayor, Alex? –Akira levantó una ceja algo divertido-. Te recuerdo que aquí es Hideko la mayor.

-Vale, vale –levantó inocentemente las manos-. Pero tu sabrás lo que haces.

-Lo sé, Alexander, lo sé –suspiró Akira.

Un silencio les bañó a todos. Luego Akira recuperó su media sonrisa y se dirigió a Hideko, que les miraba con una mirada indescifrable. En una neg como ella, era difícil saber qué era lo que pensaba, sabía o no.

-Me tengo que ir, muchachos –anunció Akira-. Hideko, cualquier cosa, ya sabes. Estoy ahí. Sabes cómo contactar, verdad? –recibió un asentimiento de ella. Se giró hacia Alex-. Bien. Bueno, Alex, ya sabes que el mes que viene vuelvo a Inglaterra, no?

Alex le miró extrañado. Al parecer no, no lo sabía.

-No, no me había enterado –dijo cuestionándolo con la mirada.

-Bueno, estoy trabajando en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería como profesor de Artes Mágicas –explicó brevemente-. A lo que antes iba; voy a pasar unas semanas aquí en Japón. Mi padre volverá en unos días y mi madre se quedará una semana más. Luego Sophie y Matt se quedarán con Nade.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó.

-Igualmente no me busquéis en este tiempo. Estaré moviéndome todo el tiempo. Pasaré tiempo en mi casa, sí, pero será a intervalos. Supongo que la cena se tendrá que aplazar para dentro de... bueno, Alex, cuando estea allá te llamaré, vale? Te vienes por Hogwarts o ya veremos...

-Sí, claro Akira.

Segundos después murmuraba una despedida antes de desaparecerse. Ambos hermanos Kado se dirigieron a comer tras una unas pequeñas palabras. Una vez sentados, Hideko miró el asiento vacío pensativa.

-A veces... –susurró ella mirando fijamente el asiento-... a veces pienso qué... –Alex la miró interrogante-. Quiero decir, Akira es demasiado transparente para los que le conocen, no crees?

Alex comprendió inmediatamente lo que su hermana quería decir. Él mismo se había dado cuenta de ese hecho. Asintió quedamente y algo preocupado, antes de hablar, también en un casi indefinible susurro:

-Sí... él no lo sabe, pero... le conocemos perfectamente... –no logró acabar la frase. Quizá no tenía palabras. O realmente no quería solidificar sus ideas en forma de palabras. Pero Hideko le tomó la palabra;

-...cómo para saber que lo está pasando mal y que lo oculta perfectamente. Algo ha pasado esta noche lo suficientemente malo como para que arruine su alegre y espontáneo sentimiento de paternidad. No que diga que no sea feliz de ser padre –se apresuró a corregir tras la mirada de Alex-, oh no, Kiara me libre! Solo que... tú me entiendes –añadió bruscamente cambiando de tema.

Alex suspiró pensando en su amigo y compañero de piso de dos años, y decidió que no estaba en una posición pacífica actual. De hecho, ningún Kinomoto lo estaría solo por llevar el apellido.

_**Joijjdf0349fjeifj0ew2jefoidlfjewoij0321ij2j4efrio3wfjro3wit4f098ifjt8i09tjuu98jrijufitcrei9f03wiofjre93w08ffjrw**_

-Qué haces aquí tan pronto, Akira? –se oyó una femenina voz sorprendida.

-Oh, bueno, decidí no comer con Alex y Hideko –respondió con una ligera sonrisa forzada. Y a pesar de que Sophie se dio cuenta, no mencionó nada. Y Akira le agradecía por ello.

-Vaya! Que bueno que te vayas a quedar aquí, amor –dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Si –asintió el. La miró largamente, como si quisiera encontrar algo en ella que no hubiera sabido anteriormente, según pensó Sophie.

-Akira... –comenzó Sophie con una repentina voz preocupada-... qué te ocurre?

Akira negó con la cabeza y restauró su extraña sonrisa. Un claro gesto de "nada, no hace falta que te preocupes, Sophie. Ya lo sufriré yo solito" según el parecer de ella. Gesto que, por cierto, odiaba por completo y no solía tolerar. Pero algo le decía que esta vez sería diferente y que más valía no preguntar.

-Y dime... –comentó Akira cambiando radicalmente de tema-, los muchachos están por aquí?

-Oh, no –exclamó ella-. Por la noche se quedó Nade conmigo; luego por la mañana vinieron todos. Hace cosa de una hora o dos, tu madre los largó a todos y se quedaron únicamente Takeshi y mi madre. Ahora mismo están en la cafetería tomando algo; se querían quedar pero les mandé que fueran a tomar algo y veinte minutos después llegaste tú, Akira.

-Me alegro de estar aquí, cariño –expresó él-. Cuéntame, cómo está mi pequeño Matty –preguntó divertidamente. Sophie le miró sorprendida de repente y le sonrió mientras observaba al pequeño que dormía en la cuna.

-Oh, será mejor que no te oiga decirle así, Akira –le recomendó ella-. No le gusta en absoluto.

-Y cómo sabes que no le gusta?

-Pues por que teniéndole en brazos, tu querida y adorada hermana le llamó exactamente igual que tú y hasta después de quince minutos no paró de llorar –explicó.

-Oh, vaya! –se decepcionó el-. Bueno, siempre podremos encontrar un diminutivo al diminutivo original que le guste, no crees?

-Quizá, pero intenta pensarlo bien antes de probar; no es agradable cuando un bebé se pone a llorar como si le fuera la vida en ello –sonrió.

-Seguro que conmigo no llora en absoluto –bromeó con una bien fingida arrogancia.

Sophie se echó a reír abiertamente. Ya había descubierto que a Matt no le despierta ni un zoológico entero pasando por su habitación mientras duren sus horas de sueño. De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a las dos personas que deberían haber estado en la estancia, pero que en su lugar, decidieron tomar algo en la cafetería a instancias de la nueva madre.

-Akira! –exclamó Micky desde la puerta al verlo dentro-. No te esperábamos hasta las siete de la tarde, cómo es que llegaste aquí antes?

-Micky, papá –saludó Akira con una ligera sonrisa forzada, como cuando saludó a Sophie-. Al final decidí que no comería con los chicos; total, cené ayer con Hideko y podré comer con Alex cuando regrese a Inglaterra...

-Podrías dejar ese tema, Akira? –interrumpió Sophie. Akira solo le sonrió.

-A que no sabéis quién le escribió a tu madre, Akira? –dijo Takeshi.

-Mmm?

-Pues Marizza.

-Y qué quería Marizza que sea tan importante? –indagó Akira.

-Ya encontró a alguien que ocupara el puesto de tu madre en la Universidad; y a que no adivinas quién va a ser?

-Oh, sí papá. Ya lo se, Hideko y yo hablamos de eso ayer –dijo con una sonrisa. Su padre le miró fijamente.

-Y también hablasteis de su trabajo antes de meterse a profesora? –preguntó.

-Sí, papá, hablamos de ello. Me dijo que trabaja en los SSJ, porqué?

-Marizza se enteró, y no me quiso decir de donde, que ella pidió el trabajo en la Universidad por que quería encontrarte a través del puesto de tu madre –advirtió Takeshi.

-Qué quieres insinuar con eso? –dijo Akira. Takeshi levantó una ceja y Akira esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Me parece que lo sabes perfectamente, hijo –dijo él.

-Sí, lo sé. Me dijo para qué me buscaba y ya arreglamos el problema, papá –dijo Akira.

Takeshi abrió la boca para contestar y Akira, que había quitado su media sonrisa de su rostro y lo había congelado, habló con una voz ligeramente glacial:

-Un Richard Voilett me basta y me sobra, papá; no necesito más –advirtió Akira. La sala quedó en un silencio glacial, como la voz de Akira, que nadie se atrevía a interrumpir.

Silencio que Takeshi se atrevió a romper segundos después.

-Qué ha ocurrido, Akira –dijo, más que preguntó. Akira solo le miró y se volvió a Sophie, Micky y a Matt.

-Tengo que tomar algo en la cafetería, amor, te quedas con Matt? –preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de Sophie-. Bien, papá, me acompañas? No dormí muy bien esta noche, necesito un café.

-Claro –dijo, aunque sobraban las palabras.

Una vez que salieron, Micky y Sophie se quedaron solas. Su madre sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella, próxima a la cuna de Matt.

-Sophie... –comenzó Micky.

-Mamá, no hace falta que digas lo que piensas decir. Para antes de que ambas nos arrepintamos –advirtió su hija seriamente, Micky se sorprendió.

-Y qué se supone que iba a decir? –inquirió su madre. Sophie suspiró cansada y la miró a los ojos fijamente. Un segundo después Dyana Michelle Nevou apartaba la mirada bruscamente de su hija. Sophie negó lentamente con la cabeza, como si acabara de cometer una gran atrocidad.

-Te dije que no hacía falta que lo dijeras. De hecho –dijo, remarcando lo que iba a decir-, me da igual que seas mi madre, no te consiento que siquiera pienses lo que acabas de pensar. Te quiero mucho y respeto tus opiniones como mi madre, pero no permitiré que siquiera pienses _eso_ de nuevo. Es _mi_ vida y haré lo que quiera con ella, Dyana Michelle –dijo Sophie desafiante.

Y Dyana se sintió mal, como cualquier madre a la que su hijo le dijera tales palabras. Y Sophie lo sabía, pero no iba a permitir que su madre pensara... _¡eso! _Dyana la miró dolida, pero no dijo nada en unos tensos segundos. Luego habló:

-Sé que es tu vida, Sophie, y no pienso dirigirla a donde yo quiera, Kiara me libre! –exclamó su madre-. Solo...

-Ni siquiera lo menciones –interrumpió Sophie apasionada-. Es algo demasiado... nó, mamá, nó. Sabes que tienes un sitio en mi corazón, mamá, pero Matt y Akira ocupan la mayor parte. Sí, sé que te duele, pero tienes que comprenderlo, sabes? Piensa, mamá, piensa... si la abuela, tu propia madre, te sugiriera... _eso, _tú que harías? Dime la verdad, porque es importante, tienes que comprenderme...

-Sí, haría lo mismo que tú –afirmó un poco desubicada, pero sabiendo por donde iban los tiros-. Pero eso no evita que intente...

-No, claro que no –volvió a interrumpir la menor con los ojos brillantes, pero muy lejos de llorar-. Dentro de muchos años, veinte o quizá veinticinco, si la mala suerte nos alcanza, y Matt... Bueno –se interrumpió a si misma, no queriendo mencionar lo que para ella es una atrocidad-, quiero decir que yo le comprendería. Sí, soy su madre, pero ante todo respeto su decisión. Y sabría, si la situación fuera parecida a la actual, que Matthew Akira Kinomoto ya habría contemplado la posibilidad muy dentro de sí, que sabría a lo que se enfrentaba y que había tomado la decisión correcta. Y tu me dirás, cómo sé que esa es la decisión correcta? –preguntó, sin esperar respuesta.

Pero a pesar de no esperar respuesta, paró de hablar un momento, para que su madre pensara. E iba a abrir la boca, pero Sophie no lo permitió:

-Yo te diré cómo sabría si era la decisión correcta o no, Dyana Michelle –dijo apasionadamente desafiante-. Yo quiero a Matt más que a mi vida, nunca he querido a nadie de semejante manera, ni siquiera a Akira, y eso no lo voy a negar por que entonces sería una hipócrita. Llevarle dentro de mi nueve meses, verlo crecer poco a poco, dar sus primeras patadas e incluso nacer, me han servido para conocerle, para saber que, de alguna forma, es parte de mi, que me moriría de pena si le pasara algo. Que le quiero cómo nunca he querido, mamá. También sé que tiene, en el anteriormente hipotético caso, una cabeza bien puesta sobre su cabeza y que sabe tomar sus propias decisiones correctamente. Y te digo, Dyana Michelle Nevou, que sabría que su decisión sería la correcta solamente por que la ha elegido. Por que confía en su criterio y que, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré con el.

-Lo sé, Sophie –dijo Dyana Michelle, "Micky" para los amigos, sacando el genio escondido del que Sophie estaba haciendo gala-. También sé que tu decisión es la correcta. No se si te has olvidado, pero yo he sido madre más tiempo que tu, y sé lo que se siente cuando tu propia hija está arriesgando su propia vida y la de su hijo por un hombre con el que ni siquiera está casada. Y no es que no quiera a Akira, es una persona excepcional y es alguien único y especial. Lo supe desde hace cuatro años, desde la primera vez que le vi. Pero a ti te quiero con toda mi alma, y lo mismo que tu dijiste de Matt, yo lo siento por ti. Eres lo que más he querido siempre... ¡te vi crecer! Y por eso mismo no quiero que te pase nada... que os pase nada –rectificó a tiempo viendo la cara de su hija que estaba ligeramente enfurecida.

Y aunque ambas sabían que ese era el turno de Dyana para hablar y exponer su opinión, esta hizo una pequeñísima pausa para reordenar sus ideas. Sophie solo la miró con la cara impasible, aunque quien la conociera, vería un grandísimo inconformismo en el fondo de sus ojos.

-Sabes qué es lo que más temo de todo esto, Sophie? –no esperó a una respuesta de su hija-. Te lo voy a decir, sí, te lo voy a decir y escúchame bien. Lo que más temo es que el día del cumpleaños número cinco de mi nieto, vaya y te pregunte: "porqué no conocía mi papá?". O que vaya y te pregunte mismamente: "cómo era mi abuela?". Eso es lo que temo, Sophie, temo que cuando comienza a hablar pregunte por sus abuelos, pregunte por mi, por sus tías, por los amigos de sus padres, por los padres de sus compañeros de colegio, por los hermanos mayores de sus amigos... eso es lo que no quiero que suceda, sabes? Y no soportaría, por nada del mundo, que el día de su cumpleaños, oyéramos decir a Matt tras soplar las velas de su tarta de cumpleaños:... "cómo eran mis pad...?

Y entonces sucedió lo inevitable. Lo que Sophie había intentado evitar desde que su madre comenzó la segunda parte de su discurso. Lo que había intentado suprimir, deletear...

¡PLAF!

En la cara de Dyana Michelle no se podía leer mayor sorpresa. Eso... nunca había sucedido. Y entonces ella comprendió... su inconformismo a la decisión de su hija la había llevado demasiado lejos; los suficiente como para que su propia hija... le diera una bofetada.

_**Kjdfskljañsjdsfkajd243ijowijr2o34jroñ´3j4oprñdsofapikeop23k'04ork0wp439iro'p43ird0o34ir3kf0c9543ut**_

-Estás seguro?

-No hay duda papá.

-Pero... cómo bajaste la guardia de ese modo? Qué te hizo para...?

-Papá –llamó su atención-. No es tan grave!

-Akira, ese monstruo está ahí fuera...

-Me parece retórico que tenga que ser yo el que te diga que estamos en el hospital –le interrumpió Akira seriamente-. A pesar de que haya sido yo quien haya comenzado la conversación.

-Lo sé, pero... puede que tu hayas sido su objetivo durante veinte duros y largos años, hijo, pero no viviste en la primera guerra. Voldemort todavía no a dado su gran ataque, se está guardando para el momento adecuado, igual que guarda todas sus armas hasta que les llegue la ocasión –le explicó Takeshi.

-Te olvidas de que yo también formé parte de la primera guerra. De hecho, fui yo quien la finalizó –dijo rudamente.

-Y eso no quiere decir que hayas formado parte de ella, Akira. Estás subestimando a Voldemort, piensas que un suceso como ese no tiene mayor relevancia. Pero si la tiene, por Kiara! –levantó la voz-. Actúas como si solo hubiera que esperar al momento indicado para acabar con el, como si dejaras todo a la suerte y aguardaras la intervención divina! No es tan fácil, Akira Kinomoto! –exclamó fuertemente y levantándose de inmediato, sin darse cuenta de que todos en la cafetería les estaban observando-. Piensas que todo sucederá como aquel Halloween en el que tu madre adoptiva hizo por casualidad lo que tu tienes que hacer ahora por voluntad propia! No puedes esperar a que las cosas sean igua...!

Pero se quedó mudo cuando, por primera vez en su vida, Akira le levantó la voz a su padre. Y entonces, Takeshi se dio cuenta de que los nervios y la impotencia le habían hecho cometer un gran error... mencionar de esa manera a sus padres adoptivos. Que aunque no los conociera bien, dieron sus vidas por el y le quisieron más que a si mismos.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de mi madre! –replicó Akira levantándose fieramente, pues son raras las veces en las que perdía el control. A pesar de los años y su vida en Japón, nunca cesó de llamar a Lily y James Potter como sus padres-. Ella, aunque no consanguínea, dio su vida por mi, me defendió y me proporcionó una vida de la que disfrutar! Me quiso, papá; y no te permitiré que hables así de ella ni de de mi padre! –y aunque lo disimulara, Takeshi sintió una punzada en el pecho que supo disimular demasiado bien-. Y te das cuenta de lo que me estás reprendiendo, he? Te das cuenta? Me estás reprendiendo, culpando quizá, por que en estos momentos no te comprendo como antaño, el no ir junto a Voldemort a plantarle cara! Me estás reprendiendo el no realizar una misión suicida! Por que sabes, ambos sabemos, que no es el momento. Sí, puede que sí estea esperando el momento adecuado como dices tú, y lo hago con la cabeza alta!

Akira paró y Takeshi pensó que había acabado, pero se equivocaba...

-No se si te has dado cuenta, pero este mundo no lo dirigimos nosotros, las personas! Hay factores en las cosas que no las dominamos nosotros! Quieres que te diga algunos ejemplos, papá? –Akira ni siquiera esperó una respuesta y continuó con su monólogo descontrolado-. Te nombraré dos, ambos igual de importantes: la suerte y la magia. La alegoría de los dioses. La suerte a veces esta de mi lado, otras mata a mis seres queridos; la magia es poderosa y uniforme, poseo la suficiente para enfrentar a una gigantesca masa de magia utilizada para fines oscuros? Yo te daré la respuesta: no, no la poseo. Puedo hacerle frente, puedo pelear con ella, pero no ganarla. Puedo ganar tiempo, pero no apresurarlo! –hizo una mínima pausa-. Y claro que sé que no es tan fácil! De verdad crees que yo, de entre todas las personas, le subestimaría? De verdad creía que me conocías mejor, padre! Puede que tu no te hayas dado cuenta... pero no soy tan ingenuo, estúpido y gilipollas como creías...

Y antes de que un atónito Takeshi Kinomoto pudiera decir palabra, Akira había echado a andar fuera de la cafetería de manera extremadamente rápida, pero sin llegar a correr.

Mientras tanto, su padre se había sentado de nuevo, pedido otra cerveza, y recapacitando sobre las palabras de su hijo... de verdad él creía que él le veía de esa forma?

Movió quedamente su cabeza perdido en sus pensamientos...

_**Skdfopkakew0o9ik0329o40frkdjijd9fjr3w49fdixcjkruire504tuireopqowep,.xmcbh3vc85432cmtjukfm3498t7548t2fdsagbn,n**_

Akira caminaba rápidamente en dirección a la habitación de Sophie. Si no se equivocaba, la mala suerte de ese día, con su estraña afinidad, se extendería a todo lo que había a su alrededor. Y cómo único penamiento antes de entrar al pasillo de la habitación de Sophie, rezó para que a ella no le hubiera pasado algo similar.

Pero su súplica se fue al traste cuando vio salir a Micky con la cara meido desecajada y paridad en su propia mente. Cuando llegó hacia ella ya había cerrado la puerta de la habitación de Sophie y una pequeña y solitaria lágrima caía por su rostro. Rapidamente, Akira llegó a su encuentro y Micky subió su cara y le observó tristemente.

-Qué ha sucedido, Micky? –cuestionó con preocupación mirándola a los ojos, cosa que ella rehuía.

-Akira... eres alguien demasiado bueno, lo sabías? –se quitó ella misma la lágrima que caía por su rostro, a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban. Y antes de que Akira le dijera nada, ella nagó con la cabeza-. Mi hija te dirá... Solo... solo quiero pedirte algo...

Akira, levemente desconcertado, la miró como diciéndole... "Pide lo que quieras..."

-Cuida a mi hija, me harías el favor? Y no permitas que el pequeño se vea involucrado en la lucha... sé que no soy quien para pedirte esto, pero...les protegerás con tu vida? Ella... yo te quiero, Akira, y eres una de las mejors personas que he conocido... sin embargo, ella... dios mío. Yo... ella no sabe bien lo que está ocurriendo, y puede suceder cualquier cosa... están en riesgo ambos y...

Y Akira comprendió lo que le quería decir, así como levemente dedujo el motivo de la discursión. Aún así, sabiéndolo, no la pudo reprochar nada y la sonrió levemente, pero a la vez de una forma sincera y verdadera.

-Yo, Akira Alan Kinomoto, te prometo a ti, Dyana Michelle Nevou, que defenderé con mi propia vida a tu hija, Sophie Amelie Nevou, y a tu nieto, hijo de la anterirmente nombrada e hijo del prometedor aquí nombrado, Matthew Akira Kinomoto –prometió Akira. La boca de Dyana no podía estar más abierta y sus ojos más abiertos...

Y de repente, una pequeña luz blanca inundó las manos de Akira, que desde su primera palabra, había cogido las de la mujer delante de el. Un segundo después, si que nadie se hubiera percatado, desapareció sin más, dejando impregnada una promesa en el destino, una promesa de la que se dice Royal. Una promesa... del corazón. Un corazón que obligó al cuerpo en que habitaba a sonreis de una forma extraña y cómplice... a modo de despedida.

-Akira, qué...? –preguntó, pero el nombrado ya no estaba allí y de repente Micky se encontró de vuelta a la realidad.

Como si de, por extraño o trillado que parezca, magia se tratase, volvió a lo que se llama mundo real. Volvió a oír el durante unos segundos inexistete ajetreo del hospital, las voces imperiosas de las enfermeras, los visitantes de buena fé y... la vida que había que disfrutar para ser feliz...

...y entonces lo supo...

* * *

_**Fin Capítulo Nueve**_

_**

* * *

**_

Olisssss! Sirve de algo disculparse por la tardanza? Pufff... de verdad que lo siento, pero hubo unos mínimos percances que no me permitieron escribir mucho y eso se ve reflejado en el tiempo de subida, no? Pero en serio qe no pude acerlo antes. Intetaré la próxima vez subirlo antes, de verdad que lo intentaré, y sobre todo hacerlo más largo. Os disteis cuenta de que es el capy más corto que he subido en la historia del fic? Y además no contiene nada demasiado relevante...

Aunque han sucedido en el cap algunas cosillas que se mencian sin decirlas... se me entiende? Si las cogísteis, me alegro XD. Sin embargo, en el futuro (espero que no muy lejano) meteré a la historia por esos trazos. Diré que serán importantes para la trama del fic, gente!

Y, hummm... os voy a decir una de las razones por las que tardé tanto. Estoy escribiendo otra historia, que no va muy adelantada, y como me está gustando bastante invierto especial tiempo en ella. Y por si fuera poco, me han recortado el tiempo en el ordenador y eso se ve repercutido...

Otra de las razones por las que tardé tanto, es que mi ordenador está en proceso de formateo y estamos gusrdando todas las cosas y no puedo escribir mucho en este ordenador. Este capítulo en su ñayoría no lo he escrito en mi casa, por lo que tardé tanto en subirlo. Así que os digo que no esperéis muy pronto el siguiente capy, por que de aquí a que mi odernador sea el de antes... bueno, tardaremos batante.

Bueno, espero que os guste el capy, que me dejéis cientos de rr (los que todavía no lo han hecho) XD (...ilusa... D jejeje!) . Bueno, ahora los reviews tan bonitos y preciosos que me dejásteis! (...aduladora... ejem, ejem!)

Muchísimos besos a todos!

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**_Sanarita31:_** Ola de nuevooo! Cuanto tiempo, he? Bueno, como no tengo mucho tiempo y estoy ahora escribiendo a prisa, te diré que muchas gracias por el review. Me encanta que te haya gustado lo de las cartas (y yo que pensé que sería un rollazo...). No, no tuvieron una especial suerte, todo hay que decirlo, pero entre la parte de que sí tuvieron suerte la tuvieron bastante (se me entiende? Espero... XD) Bueno, me despido, un besazo!

**_Elementh Reload_**: Olissss! A mi también me gustó el nombre del hijo de Akira (yo se lo puse XD), y es que siempre que tiene un hijo (no Akira, sino el personaje que representa.. léase Harry Potter; aunque en esta historia no sean las mismas personas) es una niña. Y pensé que cambiarlo no hacía nada malo, además de que no iba a ponerle un nombre extrabagante, como hacen algunos; está más que claro que Akira no es de los que les gusta llamar la atención y puse un nombre europeo y fue listo, jeje! Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, aunque me estoy extendiendo, así que voy a lo importante: muchas grax x el rr, y... no importa lo largo de los rr, que cuanto más largo mejor para mi (jejeje!). Chau!

**_Susiblackpotter:_** Ola! Bueno, como no tengo mucho que decirte, esta contestación será bastante corta... Grax x el review! Bueno, un besazo.

**_Seika_**: Olaaa! Mexicana, he? Yo soy del otro lado del océano, de España XD. Sip, tu primer ahijado... tenemos que hablar haber cuando te cuadra y le enviamos de vacaciones para allá, he? Que se muere por ver a su madrina... Ahora mismo está a mi lado preguntándome si parar: "Cuando voy a ver a tia Seika? Cuando voy a ver a tia Seika? Cuando voy a ver a tia Seika?" Ya sabes, al estilo Bart y Lisa Simpson, jejejeje! Bueno referente al capi, si, me salió un poco largo, pero si no ponía las carta se me quedaban en siete paginas de word y era demasiado corto, además de que creía que debía poner unas explicaciones. De hecho, a mi me da la impresión de que estoy apurando el final ligeramente, creo que la historia tendrá un doble de capítulos más o menos antes de acabarla. Y lo de las traiciones... yo no estoy fijada con ellas! (Ely se queja como una niña pequeña) Ya me lo han dicho sabes? Y solo van dos en nueve capítulos! No creo que sean tantas (Ely mira hacia otro lado, como si la cosa no fuera con ella). Bueno, algún día saldrás de México y ese día tus amigos te envidiarán ;). Bueno un enorme besazo, grax por el rr y espero verte próximamente, ya sabes, para calculas las fechas de la visita del pequeño Matt con su madrina! Chao!

**_Belen_**: Olaaaa! Cómo pasa el tiempo, no? Bueno, en este capítulo me reservé las opiniones de Akira y lo escribí un poco más en el plano omnipresente, no quería decir mucho... La madre de Isabella? Puff, no la conoces tu bien; esa sí que dará guerra, pero más al futuro (espero que no muy lejano!) D Respecto a Matt, creo que lo intentará bastante, lo que te debes preguntar es si lo conseguirá... XD, "El secreto está en la masa! (me parezco al anuncio de telepiza, jaja!) Oh, disfruté muchísimo el viaje, gracias, es la mejor ciudad que he visto en mi vida D Muchas grax, he? Y miles de besazos, wapa; Chao!

_**Hata el próximo (o no tan próximo) capi:**_

_**Orhen Shiy

* * *

**_


	10. El Hada de los recuerdos No Muy Lejanos

* * *

MI VIDA CONMIGO

_Capítulo diez:_

**La pequeña Quera de los recuerdos No Muy Lejanos **

* * *

En cuanto Akira entró a la habitación de la madre se su hijo, vio una imagen que le llegó al alma. Porque no, no hay amor más grande que el que una madre le tiene a su hijo. 

Sophie...

Sophie...

Desde la puerta no pudo evitar pensar, aunque supiera que estaba mal, que él la había metido en esto. Si bien no era un objetivo ni un blanco conocido en la guerra, no quería ni pensar qué sería lo que pasaría si se descubriese su relación con ella. Por que verse así, ella sería el blanco más grande de la segunda guerra después de el, si bien no era lo que se dice extremadamente poderosa.

La vio ahí, sentada en un borde de la cama, ya vestida, con su hijo en brazos y silenciosas y dolorosas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Su cara estaba rodeada de un halo de tristeza y su aura era ligeramente oscura.

Vestía unos vaqueros de campana y una bonita camiseta naranja. Al cuello llevaba aquella gargantilla de cristal que le había regalado cuando cumplieron un año y en la mano llevaba el anillo que simbolizaba su unión, algo extremadamente sencillo, pero ninguno necesitaba más.

Allí estaba ella, con sus ojos verdes oscuros con pintitas marrones, con su largo cabello dorado y su flequillo ladeado. Estaba mirando a su hijo, a su pequeño Matt. Y Akira al verla no lo cupo duda de que ella sería capaz de dar la vida por su hijo.

Matt...

Matt...

Que le descubrieran a el sería todavía peor que descubrieran a Sophie. Su hijo... su querido y adorado hijo... Sí, le quería como nada y tenía su orgullo de padre bien lleno, pero se comenzó a preguntar que hubiera pasado de no estar ahí... no, rapidamente paró. Aunque era un objetivo en la guerra no podría soportar verlo lejos de el; y sabía que una vez acabada la guerra el pequeño Matt no le perdonaría si lo hubiese dejado en adopción. Además, Sophie ni muerta lo permitiría. Para ella Matt había significado más un rayo de verde esperanza que para los demás. Y es que ser la madre del hijo de Akira Kinomoto le restaba muchas fuerzas.

Si supieran de Matt... no quería ni imaginar qué sucedería. Toda su vida se iría al traste con solo pensar en los riesgos que correría su pequeño. Él era su sangre, él era su poder... y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas él acabaría teniendo todavía más poder que el. Sería un niño especial... especial en el mismo sentido que la sangre que corría por las venas de Sophie. Ese dato era demasiado peligroso... debía buscar rapidamente información sobre el momento de la muerte del padre de Sophie, eso era muy importante...

¡Espera un momento! La muerte del padre de Sophie ya había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo, y tras Sophie recuperarse muchas cosas se lanzaron al olvido. Cosas tan horrible, fotos tan espantosas y confesiones tan escalofriantes que no había visto la necesidad de recordarlo todo...

...pero ahora era necesario y un dato sobresalió de los demás. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Pero es que era tan, tan obvio... se dio una bofetada mental. Aunque su corazón le dijera lo contrario, su mente le instaba a volver a Hogwarts de inmediato... ¡pero es que no podía! Tenía que hablar con Sophie... pero sin contarle todo.

De repente, una voz en su cabeza aparció del mismo modo habían aparecido las de Sophie y Matt. Solo que esta en vez de ser extremadamente cálida, cada vez se hacía más y más alta.

Akira...

Akira...

-¡Akira!

-He? –se despertó de un golpe y volvió a la realidad, relacionando la voz de su cabeza con la de su querida Sophie.

-Estás bien, cariño? –dijo ella preocupada, sin intentar esconder las lágrimas. Con Akira nunca había nada que esconder; un corazón tan puro...

-Tuve una discusión con mi padre –le dijo, lo que era cierto en cierto modo. Ella frunció el ceño y sin embargo no dijo nada; volvió su triste mirada a su hijo, que le reclamaba atención.

Durante un momento, ninguno dijo nada. Sin embargo Akira no podía soprtar verla de ese modo, y se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama, justo al lado de Sophie.

-Mi padre... bueno –dijo ligeramente brusco-, creyó conveniente recordarme lo que era una guerra; y aunque sin malicia alguna, me 'acusó' de estar esperando el "momento" de brazos cruzados, cuando todos sabemos que estoy haciendo lo posible por acabar cuanto antes.Además... –dubidó un segundo, pero no porque no quisiera contárselo, si no por que eso... le había hecho demasiado daño-... mencionó de una forma _no adecuada_ a mi padres.

Sophie le miró fijamente durante uno segundos, como si mirara en su mente pero sin hacer occlumacia. Como esas personas que se compenetran lo suficientemente bien como para que no necesiten palabras para comunicarse. Y esta pareja era de ellas.

Un momento después Sophie sonrió sinceramente entre sus finas lágrimas.

-Parece que hoy la mala suerte nos encontró a todos, no será hoy martes trece? –intentó bromear, pero no le salió bien. Volvió a su pesimieta faz y continuó hablando ante la penetrante mirada de Akira-. Mi madre estuvo aquí, ya sabes, mientras tú hablabas con tu padre. Ella había abierto la boca para hablar, pero le advertí que no lo hiciera, pue se arrepentiría. Pero ella insistió, como una gran cabezota, y acabamos... mal –acabó simplificadamente.

-Lo sé –dijo Akira para la sorpresa de Sophie-. Ví a tu madre salir de aquí e intercambiamos unas pocas frases. Sin embargo, aunque no me la hubiera encontrado, te conozco lo suficiente, me atrevería a decir mejor que tu misma, y por tu simple cara sabría que había sucedido algo, amor –le dijo a Sophie, que le escuchaba atenta. Sonrió y no intercambiaron palabra sobre el tema de nuevo.

Akira le secó las lágrimas a Sophie con la mano mientras le sonreía e intentaba que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-A qué hora nos vamos? –preguntó curioso Akira.

-En unos minutos. Mira -le dijo señalando un reloj de parded-, son cuatro y veintiocho. Ayer me dijo que el alta me lo daban a las cuatro y media. Supongo que en breve llegará Estefanía.

-Estefanía?

-Oh, sí, Estefanía! –exclamó ella-. Es mi enfermera, tiene un año menos que yo y me cae batante bien. Hemos conversado bastantes horas, sobre todo por las noches en las que nohabía nadie y Matt no podía dormir. Es emigrante, una española que salió de su país a los ocho años. Vivió en Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania, Italia y Alemania debido al paro de sus padres que buscaban trabajo. Sabe muchos idiomas. Y al parecer, finalmente acabó aquí, en Tokio. Me he estado fijando y hay un gran número de emigrantes hispano hablantes en Japón **(N/A: no sé si en verdad hay siquiera alguno en Japón, pero es parte de la historia... ;) )**.

-No sabía que hubiera tantos hispano hablantes en Japón –comentó Akira-. Y cómo es su apellido?

-Estefanía Ríos, es gallega, creo –dijo pensativa.

-Gallega?

-Sí, al noroeste de España, justo encima de Portugal –le informó-. Sé que tiene familia en La Coruña y Santiago de Compostela, pero ahora que lo pienso no se si es de allí... –dijo pensativa Sophie mirando a Akira directamente a los ojos-. Sé que tiene familia en muchos sitios... y, bueno, -carraspeó pensativa-, también tiene familia latino americana... quizá es de allí –dijo con resolución.

-Se ve que hay gente que nunca encuentra algo a lo que llamar hogar...

-Sí –asintió ella-. Hemos hablado mucho... es alguien que creció sin amigos... entiendes, no? Creció rápido...

-Más de lo que te piensas –dijo Akira, mientras la callaba con un beso.

-Ejem! Ejem!

Akira miró por encima del hombro y vio a una muchacha con rasgos europeos que les miraba divertidos. Tenía el pelo castaño y unos ojos tan oscuros que se confundían con el resto. Supuso interiormente que ella era Estefanía Ríos, la muchacha de la que Sophie le había hablado. Llevaba en su mano una carpeta con un buen montón de papeles y un paquetito envuelto para regalo.

Una vez entando separados, Sophie sonrió con todavía los ojos ligeramente rojos y le habló a la muchacha.

-Oh, Fany, pasa! Estábamos... –comenzó Sophie divertida, sabiendo que no debía estar dando ninguna explicación, pero queriendo pasar un buen rato.

-No te preocupes, guapa... –rió ella desde la puerta. Dio unos pasos y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mirando sonriente a la familia que veía ante sí-. Antes de que te vayas, tengo que entregaros algunas cosas.

-A mi también? –inquiere Akira curioso.

-Sí, Akira. En recepción dejaron una carta anónima para ti y me mandaron dártela –dijo ella haciendo gala de su tuteo inconsciente, origen de los españoles (N/A: sé que en sudamérica se tratan de 'vos' y esas cosas, pero no sé si comprende a todos los países de la zona. Perdón si es un error, sorry! ; D)-. Además, Sophie, quería darte algo a ti y al pequeño.

-No tenías que molestarte, Fany, no era necesario –apuró Sophie algo apabullada-, De verdad que no tenías que hacer nada!

-Vah –negó con un además de la mano y sonriendo a su amiga-. No es molestia alguna, además, debo agradecerte hacer de mis turnos de noche comúnmente aburridos, algo agradables y moviditos –rió la muchacha, acompañada por Sophie.

En cuanto se tranquilizaron, le dio a Akira un pequeño sobre y se acercó a Sophie y comenzó a hablar. Akira lo cogió y lo guardó sin ceremonia, mientras se mantenía al margen de la despedida de las nuevas amigas. Quince minutos después estaban suavizando la conversación y ya no hablando tan animadamente. De hecho, Sophie ya se había colocado el abrigo, cuando Fany la retuvo un momento:

-Sophie, espera un momento! –la llamó la joven más joven-. Te olvidas de mi regalo!

Aunque estaba totalmente claro por la simple expresión de Sophie que no lo había olvidado en absoluto, Estefanía Ríos ignoró su expresión olímpicamente. Cogió el pequeño paquete envuelto que había dejado encima de la mesa y se acercó a Sophie.

-Toma, guapa, ábrelo –la animó. Y Sophie, no viendo forma de escaparse, sonrió ligeramente cansada y cogió el pequeño regalo, desenvolviéndolo lentamente. Una vez despojado de su envoltorio, no pudo dejar de dar una exclamación.

-Pero Fany, no puedo aceptarlo!

-Boh, claro que sí que puedes! –sentenció ella con una sonrisa.

Lo que tenía Sophie en manos era una auténtica joya, sí señor. A primera vista parecía la mitad de un colgante, como si estuviera partido en dos. Tenía una piedra mágica en el centro, que expulsaba la más bella y pura luz que pudiera existir, y pese a ser tenue, no podías dejar de mirarla. Alrededor de la ovalada y alargada piedra, había unos pequeños filamentos que lo rodeaban intercalándose entre ellos (N/A: como las ondas que giran alrededor de un átomo, ya sabéis, el típico dibujito que sale del libro de naturales; pero eso sí, con el núcleo ¡largamente! ovalado) de colores suves, pero brillantes. En el óvalo principal, salían unos caracteres ciertamente conocidos cada ciertos segundos, que daban una vuelta entera y volvían al interior de la mágica piedra. Unos caracteres... que conocía demasiado bien. Y Sophie, claramente también.

-Que no, Estefanía, no puedo aceptarlo. Es una reliquia familiar, que a parte de querer dármela a mi, has permitido que graven un texto en ella. No debiste haberlo hecho, por que aparte de lo que he dicho, tendrías que saber que no lo iba a aceptar –la desafió Sophie negándose a aceptarla.

-Bueno, Sophie, ya sabes lo que te voy a decir, no? Sabes todo sobre mi y sabes por qué te lo estoy dando. Eso, como también sabes, que si no lo aceptas lo tiraré por el retrete, me conoces como para saber que lo haré. Y ahora... –comenzó cambiando radicalmente de tema-, por qué no lees el grabado mágico que hay en el?

Sophie, viendo que no podría devolver la magnífica reliquia a su legítima dueña, resignada se dispuso a leer los caracteres que Fany había grabado en el. Unos cuantos segundos después, lo había soltado le daba las gracias a la muchacha, casi con lágrimas saliendole por los ojos.

-Oh, Fany, no debiste haberlo hecho! –dijo Sophie con los ojos brillantes-. Es demasiado bonito lo que escribiste, por Kiara que es hermoso! Nunca oí palabras más bellas, gravadas en una reliquia tan maravillosa! Muchísimas gracias, Estefanía Ríos... nunca me olvidaré de ti –y por último, le sonrió sinceramente.

Akira, curioso, cogió el colgante de la cama, donde Sophie lo había dejado al abrazar a Estefanía. Y sin más dilación, esperó a que los caracteres pasaran lentamente, formando un pequeño texto, que aquí expongo:

_Cuando el primer recién nacido rió por primera vez, la risa se rompió en más de mil pedazos y todas se esparcieron dando brincos. Ese fue el mágico y extraordinario origen de las hadas. Y cuando un niño viene al mundo, su primera risa se convierte en un hada; por lo que debería existir un hada por cada niño y niña. ¿Debería? Los niños de ahora creen saber muchas cosas, dejan de creer en las hadas muy pronto y cada vez que uno dice "No creo en las hadas!", en algún lugar un hada cae muerta. _

_Pero yo te conozco, pequeño Matthew, te vi soltar tu primera risa. Y ese momento, te juro que fue el más especial que viví en toda mi vida. La habitación se llenó de magia pura, de un aura blanca y tu eras el centro de todo. Quien desprendía toda aquella magia. Y quiero decirte que en ese momento, sentí otra aura alrededor. Un pequeño ser, un hada llamada Quera, que nacía perezosa de entre tu primera risa. Cree siempre en ella, Matthew, no permitas que muera; ella es parte de ti tanto como tu de ella. La magia es pura dentro de ti, es blanca e inmortal. Cuando tengas problemas, piensa en Quera, las hadas son mágicas y están llenas de poder. Poder blanco, puro e inocente, lleno de la risa de la criatura más inocente y bella que haya nacido jamás... sí, pequeño, tú. Algún día sabrás por que eres tan especial..._

_Algún día... Quera te hablará... Y ese día... Comprenderás!_

Akira se había quedado mirando fijamente la joya de Estefanía, sintiendo que le recordaba a algo... Ella no estuvo cuando Matt rió por primera vez, no, no estuvo... sin embargo, esas palabras se le hacían conocidas, como si ya las hubiera leído antes...

Meneó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba atrayendo la atención de las dos mujeres que le miraban fijamente. Las sonrió y le entregó su regalo a Sophie, que lo cogió con curiosidad. Fany le miraba de otra forma diferente a la de su amiga, una forma que Akira no consiguió descifrar, pero que se le quedaría gravado en la mente por un buen montón de tiempo.

-Amor?

-Si? –dijo Akira separando la mirada de Estefanía fijándola en su pareja; que tenía la faz preocupada.

-Te encuentras bien? Cuando leíste la dedicatoria de la joya tu expresión me preocupó –le dijo ella.

-Claro que sí, cariño. Es solo que... me dejó pensativo, nada más. Es un texto hermoso este, aunque pensaba que sería dedicado a ti. No sé –se encongió de hombros-, solo me impresiónó.

-No... –intervino Estefanía sonriendo- Matthew es muy especial, ambos lo sabéis. Sé que esto te ha hecho pensar, Akira, pero no le des más vueltas de las que tiene. Lo que es, és; lo que no es, nunca será. Así de sencillo. Este colgante... es un regalo para Sophie, sí, pero en su debido momento, ambos sabréis cuando, su portador deberá ser el pequeño Matthew. Pero os voy a pedir una cosa...

Sophie asintió inconscientemente, deseando que Fany le dijera lo que le iba a pedir. Ella la había ayudado mucho, no podía hacer más.

-... que nunca permitáis a Matthew olvidar su nombre, así como sus orígenes.

Sophie asintió convencida. Le extrañó la petición de Fany, pero algún sentido debería tener a la larga. Por su parte, Akira reafirmaba en lo más recóndito de su mente la inverosímil idea que momentos antes se había alzado en su cabeza.

-Bien –exlcamó ella con resolución levantándose de la silla en la que estaba-. Creo que ya te han dado de alta, Sophie, ya que tienes una vida libre lejos de aquí, de unas cuatro agobiantes paredes, te sugiero que salgas por esa puerta con la cabea bien alta y la espalda bien ergida rumbo a la puerta. Y una vez allí disfrutes de la vida que has dado y que disfrutes de la libertad que supone, antes de que sea demasiado tarde... y lo hagas, volviendo a casa andando –acabó su broma-discurso de una forma extrordinariamente simple, haciendo que Sophie se riera.

-Claro, claro –dijo entre risas ella mientras la abrazaba nuevamente y un par de minutos después ya estaban en la calle.

Todavía hacía el viento y el frío típico del invierno a pesar de estar acabando febrero ya, pero un paseo nunca era ml recibido. Pero Matt, eso sí, llevaba en sus mantas encantamientos térmicos que impedían la entrada del frío. Iban paseando, cogidos de la mano, por un parque lleno de gente cuando Akira se separó un momento de Sophie, que en ese momento llevaba al niño.

-Espera un momento, cariño –sonrió Akira y justo después se metió entre unos arbustos. Segundos después reapareció despeinado y se acercó a la madre de su hijo, mientras que con la camina y el pantalón llenos de hojas, llevaba una mano tras la espalda.

-Pero cómo te has puesto, Akira –le regañó Sophie mirándole criticamente-. Sea lo que sea que hayas querido hacer no creo que fuera suficiente razón como para dejar la ropa así. Será mejor que me cuentes.

Él sonrió misteriosamente y tras sacudir la cabeza, sacó el brazo de su espalda. Sophie se quedó ligeramente asombrada.

Una bella rosa blanca, la más bonita que había visto jamás, su prometido se la estaba entregando. Un gesto simple y sincero, que por muy trivial que fuera, convirtió en ese día uno casi perfecto.

-Por Kiara, te amo, cariño, te amo con todo mi corazón! –exclamó emotiva ella acercándose a abrazarla rapidamente, con Matt en brazos, mientras le daba un beso emotivo.

-Lo sé, Sophie, lo sé –rió el mirándola con cariño-. Yo también te amo, amor, nunca lo olvides, si?

-No te olvdaría aunque me hecharan un obliviate –contestó ella sonriente.

Y los segundos, los minutos y un par de horas pasaron mientras la joven familia caminaba por las calle de la ciudad, decidiendo dar un paseo antes que trasladarse magicamente... por que la magia no lo es todo, y ambos lo sabían muy bien.

Charlaron y charlaron, sobre los temas más triviales y sobre los cercanos acontecimientos. Especularon sobre la más mínima cosa y se dijieron Te Quiero más de una vez. Caminando por las conocidas calles, ambos recordaban con cariño la época en la que los siete salían de la Universidad Mágica de Kioto por la noche, sin permiso de los profesores y llegaban temprano a tiempo de tomar una ducha para llegar a clases con ojeras más que sospechosas bajo los ojos.

Sin querer recordarlo, la mente de Akira viajó atrás en el tiempo, a una época posterior a la Universidad, a una de las muchas excursiones que hicieron los siete en grupo, a un día que muy a su pesar, recordaba demasiado bien.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Todos sentados en su sillón favorito del salón, charlaban sobre trivialidades en grupo, a sabiendas del día que era, una fecha especial del grupo. Todos sonreían, de alguna extraña forma, eran felices._

_-... Entonces ya sabéis qué hacer, no? –sonrió una muchacha de cabellos dorados._

_Todos asintieron con sendas sonrisas. Un trato hecho sin palabras, un trato de amigos. Los seis oyeron una pisadas apuradas bajar las escaleras._

-Donde estáis, chicos? –preguntó un Akira Kinomoto un año y siete mese más joven al aire.

_-Aquí, Akira! –gritó Cassy desde el salón_

_Unos segundos después apareció el nombrado por la puerta, con una gran sonrisa y arreglado para salir._

_-Se puede saber por qué os escondeis, he? –bromeó el muchacho sentándose entre Nade y Cassy._

_-Por que eres el hombre más feo que la tierra ha podido contemplar –bromeó cruelmente Nathan, con muchas ganas de fastidiar, aunque sin maldad-. Hey!_

_-Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso de Akira, entendido? –le amenazó Sophie que, sentada a su derecha, no le había hecho gracia ninguna la broma y le había dado una colleja._

_-Tranquila, mujercita, tranquila! –aparentó Nathan arrepentirse; se dio la vuelta, y para los demás, susurró de forma que aunque intentara que ella no le escuchara, lo oyó perfectamente-. Se nota que está en sus días, muchachos, así que no os toméis demasiado en serio su carácter... Auch!_

_-Creo que será mejor que te calles, Jonathan Leasee, si no quieres enfrentarte a no una, sino tres víboras –le recomendó Rick, que a su izquierda, se rió de la colleja que Sophie le había dado nuevamente._

_-Pero tú a quien llamas víbora, Voilett? –se enfadó Cassy, que en el sillón de enfrente suyo, le miraba colérica._

_Y entonces se dio cuenta de que habían cometido un par de errores. Pero una risa fue la causa de que no acabaran con insultos mayores._

_-Tranquilos, muchachos, tranquilos! –rió Akira levantándose divertido de entre su hermana y su amiga alemana-. Y bien, a donde me queréis llevar?_

_-Oh, bueno, fue idea de Rick –comenzó Nade siguiendo a Akira-. Al parecer su familia le llevaba allí de pequeño y creímos que sería una buena idea. Will, tienes el traslador?_

_-Mmmm... sí, aquí lo tengo –dijo, sacando un bolígrafo muggle del bolsillo del pantalón-. Vamos muchachos. Rick, por favor..._

_Todos se acercaron y Rick comenzó la cuenta atrás "Tres... Dos... Uno...". Y en apenas segundos, llegaron a su destino._

_Akira se quedó en silencio, sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra. Los otros cinco ya habían ido con anterioridad para ver el lugar y eso, mientras que Rick ya se lo conocía de memoria. Pero Akira era la primera vez que lo veía y podía decir que verdaderamente le encantaba._

_Era un lugar al aire libre, sin haber sido nunca tocado por el hombre lo que preservaba su belleza. Un estanque se establecía allí, en el centro, con sus flores, sus patos, sus peces y su fauna. Más allá había una preciosa catarata, que hacía de su caída la más hermosa que había visto Akira nunca; alrededor un precioso bosque, que aun en verano, se veía precioso, con sus ojas casi totalmente colorida y la suave hierba bajo sus pies y la vista, hacía que sintiera una paz interior que reaalmene le encantaba... ese lugar, era definitivamente mágico._

_Segundos después, se dio cuenta de que sus amigos le miraban atentamente. Les sonrió y charlando de asuntos sin importancia real, sacaron una pequeña cesta y se sentaron allí. Las muchachas se sacaron la ropa, y una vez en bikini todas, se fueron las tres al agua del estanque. Nathan, Will, Rick y Akira se quedaron sentados viéndolas mientras hablaban. Comentaron, se rieron y charlaron con las chicas desde la orilla. _

_Y de repente una ráfaga de agua les mojó a los cuatro chicos que distraídos como estaban, no la vieron venir._

_-Quién fue? –preguntó enojado Will a las muchachas, que con sus caras de santas, no se delataron unas a otras-. Ahora van a ver quién es peor –declaró decidido._

_Se quitó la ropa y se metió al agua, mientras que Nathan, también picado por haber mojado el bocadillo que esaba comiendo, se desvistió y se metió al agua. Pero antes de meterse, les preguntó a Akira y a Rick:_

_-Venís?_

_-No –negó Akira sonriente desde su sitio, secundado por Rick-. Ve tu, si eso vamos luego._

_-Bueno, vosotros decidís –se encogió de hombros y se metió al agua, comenzando una guerra de agua contra las chicas._

_Tras un segundo en silencio, Rick habló:_

_-Fue tu hermana –dijo divertido y sonriente Rick mirándoles con atención._

_-Lo sé –dijo Akira simplemente con la misma cara que Rick._

_Pasaron unos segundos más en silencio, observando la escena, cuando Akira lo rompió:_

_-Qué te ocurre, Rick? –le preguntó preocupado Akira, mirándole a los ojos._

_-Nada –sonrió el evitando su mirada-. No me ocurre nada, Akira, nada de nada._

_-Te conozco –dijo simplemente._

_-Es el día de tu cumpleaños, 31 de julio, olvida por un momento mis problemas y sé feliz –le recomendó sin apartar la vista de sus amigos._

_-No puedo ser feliz si tu no lo eres._

_-Akira, no soy el centro de tu vida ni el de nadie. Puedes vivir sin mi, puedes ser feliz sin mi... Yo no soy indispensable en tu vida –dijo un poco más agresivo de lo que hubiera querido._

_Akira no dijo nada durante unos segundos, en los que no apartó la mirada de un Rick que la evitaba._

_-No me andes con rodeos, Richard. Sabes que te quiero como un hermano, por Kiara, si me da igual la sangre! Pero no quiero que me evites, nunca antes me has evitado la mirada ni un tema, ni siquiera en nuestras peores discusiones! –dijo ligeramente enojado Akira-. Dime qué es lo que te pasa, Rick, dímelo!_

_-No me pasa nada, Akira! –levantó la voz sin querer y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta-. Es mi vida, no tienes derecho a meterte en mis decisiones!_

_Un segundo después, el inteligente "Luck" se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Maldiciéndose a si mismo, se preguntó por qué Akira era el único que le hacía perder los estribos de esa manera._

_-Qué...? Qué se supone... qué se supone que has hecho Ricard Voilett? –inquirió Akira ya sin enojado, sino tremendamente preocupado._

_-No he hecho nada –contestó mordazmente._

_-No me pienso callar solo por un capricho tuyo, Richard... De una manera u otras sé que es importante lo que has hecho y que no lo has compartido con nosotros, conmigo! De verdad te parece nuestra relación tan trivial como para no hacerme saber la enorme decisión que has tomado? –Akira parecía atónito y enormente preocupado por Rick._

_Rick seguía con la mirada fija en los muchachos del agua, sin apartar la mirada de ellos ni una sola vez. Akira se estaba comenzando a exasperar: Rick estaba llendo demasiado lejos._

_-Primero, no es un capricho mío, Akira Kinomoto; segundo, no sabes lo que he hecho ni la importancia o repercusión de lo que he decidido; tercero, no tengo por qué contarte toda mi vida, es mía y aunque seas mi amigo, no tienes derecho a opinar ni a saber todo de ella –le dijo friamente, sabiendo el daño que aquellas palabras le habían causado y mirándole a los ojos por primera vez._

_Y Akira se levantó con tanta fuerza y susto, que Nade, Cassy, Sophie, Nathan y Will se le quedaron mirando preocupados. Pero ninguno se fijó en la fría y despiadada cara que Rick estaba luciendo._

_-Ocurre algo, Akira? –le llamó su hermana, doblemente preocupada por Akira que los demás._

_-Qué...? Si... digo no... Bueno, el colgante... están atacando un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Tokio –dijo sacando de repente un calgante de entre sus ropas. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo caliente que estaba, que casi le quemaba. _

_Mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo, con unas sospechas extrañas e inverosímiles acerca de su comportamiento, los demás habían salido rapidamente del agua y se estaban vistiendo a toda prisa._

_Y sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara, Rick se había levantado y acercándose a Akira, le susurró a la oreja:_

_-Vigila siempre a tu espalda, Akira, vigila siempre._

_Y tras escuchar esa voz sin sentimientos, a la que no sabía que sentido poner (N/A: léase amenaza, recomendación, etc.), Nade les llamó la atención._

_-Akira, Rick, ya estamos –les llamó ella con una calma que no sentía._

_-Bien –sacudió Akira los pensamientos de su cabeza mientras les tendía el colgante, sabiendo la mirada de Rick en su nuca-. A la de tres...Uno... Dos... Tres..._

_Y se aparecieron en el lugar inducado. Numerosas capas negras ondeaban al aire, mientras que decenas de ojos les observaban tras máscaras blancas. Akira podía decirse a si mismo que las conocía demasiado bien._

_-Cories Esler! –oyeron una voz femenina gritarles bajo una de esas máscaras._

_Distraídos como estaban, la esquivaron a duras penas. Cassy, a quien practicament le había dado, pronto se enzarzó en una lucha contra ella y los mortífagos._

_-Dansarlius! –intervino Nathan, tomándose eso como algo personal._

_Pero pronto más mortífagos se le unieron a esa mujer, que también Akira conocía demasiado bien, y sin embargo, ni siquiera la estaba mirando._

_Como ajenos al mundo, a la batalla que les rodeaba, las poderosas miradas de Akira Kinomoto y Richard Voilett se enfrentaban. Akira al fin comprendió lo que Rick había hecho... pero no lo podía creer¡No lo quería creer!_

_-No... Rick, tu no... dime que no es lo que pienso... –rogó Akira en un susurro casi inaudible._

_-No se lo que estás pensando Akira –contestó mordazmente Rick._

_-Oh, Kiara... no! Porqué has hecho esto, qué es lo que te han dicho? Ellos destruyerona tu familia, Richard, no nosotros: ELLOS! –exclamó Akira dolido._

_-Tu no sabes... no, tu no entiendes... Claro que no! El gran y poderoso Kinomoto no sabe nada de la vida de los demás, porque: qué le importa si los demás mueren mientras pueda tener su fortuna? Yo te lo diré: nada! –le contestó friamente._

_-Sabes que eso no es verdad! Tú eres mi hermano, ven con nosotros, Rick, no cometas una estup... –pero no le dejó acabar._

_Rick había hechado al cielo unas chispas moradas. Debía ser una señal entre ellos, por que todos los mortífagos centraron sus objetivos en Richard y Akira. Asimismo, entre el clamor de la batalla, un silencio inusual llenó toda la plaza principal._

_-Rick... qué es lo que estás haciendo? –tanteó Nadeshiko con temor bien ocultado._

_Pero solo la miró friamente, como a los demás, cuando levantó su varita y mientras se apuntaba a si mismo convocó una túnica negras y una máscara blanca. Entre la gente, se oyeron asustados gritos de gente que le conocía, casi de toda la vida, que no podían creerlo. _

_Sus amigos, que al parecer no se lo creían, no había hablado ni se habían movido._

_Una vez vestido gracias a la magia, Rick levantó la varita en dirección a Akira lentamente sin que este pudiera hacer nada._

_-Atarios Adesten –gritó con fuerza._

_-Protegos Máximos! –se defndió Akira gracias a la magia sin varita. _

_Rapidamente comenzó la verdadera batalla, liderada por su antiguo amigo, sub dirigida por la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo..._

_... y todo sin poder creer lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos..._

_**FIN FLASH BLACK**_

-Akira? –oyó a Sophie llamarle por su nombre.

-Sí, Sophie?

-Qué pasó? Te veo distraído... –comentó preocupada ella mirándole a los ojos.

-Nada... –sonrió melancólico- solo recordaba, amor, no pasaba nada.

Ella le miró preocupada pero no dijo nada. Se abrazó a Akira fuertemente, con Matt en brazos y siguieron caminando tranquilamente.

Pero Akira seguía recordando...

_... Se puede saber por qué os escondeis, he? –bromeó el muchacho sentándose entre Nade y Cassy..._

_... Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso de Akira, entendido? –le amenazó Sophie..._

... Pero tú a quien llamas víbora, Voilett? –se enfadó Cassy, que en el sillón de enfrente suyo, le miraba colérica...

_... Oh, bueno, fue idea de Rick –comenzó Nade siguiendo a Akira-. Al parecer su familia le llevaba allí de pequeño y creímos que sería una buena idea. Will, tienes el traslador?..._

_... Quién fue? –preguntó enojado Will a las muchachas, que con sus caras de santas, no se delataron unas a otras-. Ahora van a ver quién es peor –declaró decidido..._

_... Fue tu hermana –dijo divertido y sonriente Rick mirándoles con atención..._

_... Lo sé –dijo Akira simplemente con la misma cara que Rick..._

_... Es el día de tu cumpleaños, 31 de julio, olvida por un momento mis problemas y sé feliz –le recomendó sin apartar la vista de sus amigos..._

_... No me andes con rodeos, Richard. Sabes que te quiero como un hermano, por Kiara, si me da igual la sangre! Pero no quiero que me evites, nunca antes me has evitado la mirada ni un tema, ni siquiera en nuestras peores discusiones! –dijo ligeramente enojado Akira-. Dime qué es lo que te pasa, Rick, dímelo!..._

_... Qué...? Qué se supone... qué se supone que has hecho Ricard Voilett? –inquirió Akira ya sin enojado, sino tremendamente preocupado..._

_... No he hecho nada –contestó mordazmente..._

_... Qué...? Si... digo no... Bueno, el colgante... están atacando un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Tokio –dijo sacando de repente un calgante de entre sus ropas. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo caliente que estaba, que casi le quemaba..._

_... Oh, Kiara... no! Porqué has hecho esto, qué es lo que te han dicho? Ellos destruyerona tu familia, Richard, no nosotros: ELLOS! –exclamó Akira dolido..._

_... Tu no sabes... no, tu no entiendes... Claro que no! El gran y poderoso Kinomoto no sabe nada de la vida de los demás, porque: qué le importa si los demás mueren mientras pueda tener su fortuna? Yo te lo diré: nada! –le contestó friamente..._

_... Rick... qué es lo que estás haciendo?..._

_... Y sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara, Rick se había levantado y acercándose a Akira, le susurró a la oreja: "Vigila siempre a tu espalda, Akira, vigila siempre"..._

_...Vigila siempre a tu espalda, Akira, vigila siempre..._

_...Vigila siempre a tu espalda, Akira, vigila siempre..._

_...Vigila siempre a tu espalda, Akira, vigila siempre..._

-Vigila siempre a tu espalda, Akira, vigila siempre...

-Akira? –le volvió a sacar Sophie de sus pensamientos. Esta vez estaba se había parado y le miraba a los ojos muy preocupada exigiendo de una vez por todas una respuesta.

-Vigila... –pero sin hacerla mucho caso, se dio la vuelta con una corazonada. Una corazonada que le hacía estallar el corazón en el pecho, que hacía que cada latido doliera más que el anterior.

Y Sophie no pudo esta más sorprendida cuando escuchó a Akira gritar...

-SOPHIE, CORRE Y APARËCETE EN CASA!

* * *

Fin del capítulo diez

* * *

Bueno, bueno... qué podría decir respecto al retraso? Que lo siento, mil y una veces, pero no pude actualizar antes.

No voy a poner una escusa al estilo "Tuve muchos Exámenes" "No tuve tiempo" o "Se me estropeó el ordenador" por que eso sería ser hipócrita y no hay otra cosa que yo más odie que a la gente hipócrita y mentirosa. Voy a decir la verdad: cada vez que me ponía a escribir no me salía una sola frase, el ordenador ibaa más lento que un camión de carga y la pereza del escritor haciendo resultados. Puede parecer una razón barata sacada de una revista del "Prica", pero es la verdad y no voy a decir otra cosa.

Ya al principio sabía que iba a tardar en subir, quizá bastante. A sí que tardé un poco más en subir el capy (que un poco más no se nota ;) ) e intenté hacerlo más largo. A sí que hoy mismo, hece un par de horas que acabé de escribirlo y decidí subirlo. Intenté arreglarlo especialmente para subirlo en 31 de octubre, en Halloween, y así tener una motivación extra para acabarlo antes. Por que, para qué fan de esta sucesión de libros no es una fecha especial para recordar? ;D

No sé como os parecerá el capítulo: si aburrido, lento, sin emoción, divertido... No lo sé. Pero si os parece aburrido, quiero decir que este es especialemente un capítulo de detalles. Igual que el anterior. Y que a partir de ahora, si a mis ideas no las tuercen el teclado del ordenador, pronto comenzaremos a descubrir los detalles y esas cosas. Este no va a ser un fic especialmente largo, aviso, y seguramente no tenga secuela.

Pero me estoy alargando demasiado con esta nota (tanto tiempo sin escribir hace que luego escriba de más, no os parece?). Pero bueno, me despido, ok:

Un saludo

Orhen Shiy

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Elemnth Reload: **Hola! Bo, lo de tardar en actualizar va para largo, como verás ahora... bueno, la explicación ya está arriba, no voy a arepetirla, pero de verdad siento haber tardado tanto. Aunque creo que para la nueva historia la empezaré a subir cuando estea acabando esta, no quiero tener a dos manifestaciones (en vez de una) de lectores de fics clamando que actualice. Pero bueno, en cuanto la suba ya aviso por aquí ;). Muchas gracias por tu review, por la paciencia y eso. Grax! Chao!

**Sanarita31: **Bueno, las discusiones bonitas bonitas no fueron, pero tienen su truquillo XD. Bueno, lo que dije de "Y entonces lo supo" no tiene mucha relevancia, es una frase medio al azar, como "Y entonces supo que su hija haría lo que quisiera" o "Y entonces supo que respetaría su decisión"... bueno, nada importante. Oh, siente haber tardado tanto! No quise, pero las cosas suceden así... Bueno, mucha gracias por la paciencia y espero ver un nuevo rr pronto ;). Bye bye!

**Kain Radamthys: **Heyyy, un gallego! Pensaba que habría pocos o ninguno por aquí, la verdad suelen ser (los españoles) o andaluces o catalanes. Yo soy de Coruña, al parecer somos vecinos ;). Pero bueno, mejor así ;D. Bueno, supongo que lo del final de los capis es un halago XD (y yo tan feliz D). Espero ver que dejas otros review pronto ;D. Jajaja! Moitísmas gracias polo review, anímame saber que alguén da miña zona lle gusta o meu fic. Moitos bicos dende A Coruña. ¡Adeus! (Jajajaja!)

**Seika: **Hola! Qué puedo decirte? La verdad no se me ocurre nada... El pequeño Matt le envía muchos saludos a su madrina, que la hecha de menos, y que quiere visitarla pronto. El otro día ha hecho un dibujito precioso (Hay que entenderlo, tiene cinco años...!) de el y su tía, ya te lo enseñará ;D! Aquí de nuevo otro capi, y (voy a repetirme a conciencia) muchas gracias por la paciencia y por el review... bueno, ya lo he dicho de nuevo XD. Ya me dirás qué te parece el capítulo, he? Muchos bss! Chao!

* * *


	11. Pasados confundidos

* * *

MI VIDA CONMIGO

_Capítulo once: _

**Pasados confundidos **

* * *

Y Sophie no pudo esta más sorprendida cuando escuchó a Akira gritar...

-¡SOPHIE, CORRE Y APARÉCETE EN CASA!

-Qué...?

-Sophie! –Akira se dio la vuelta y agarrándola por los hombros le dijo seria y rápidamente-. Coge a Matt y aparécete!

Ella, todavía asustada y sin saber muy bien lo que hacer, se desapareció hasta su casa con Matt en brazos. Akira viendo que ya no estaba, se dio la vuelta y vio a un grupo de magos que le rodeaban. Pero no eran mortífagos... eran personas que aun encapuchadas, llevaban los colores plateado y gris. Sabía que las túnicas bicolor eran de las familias más antiguas y con títulos nobiliarios, y empezaba a imaginar qué querían.

-Ríndete y no te haremos nada –oye una voz fría. Akira levanta las cejas y oculta su nerviosismo.

-Quienes sois –dijo Akira mirándoles detenidamente.

-No te importa, Kinomoto. Entrega tus poderes y tus conocimientos y saldrás ileso –dice irritado.

-Me parece que me comparáis con uno de esos sangre limpia mediocres que al verse descubiertos entregan todo lo que tienen –dice con burla.

-Tú eres un sangre limpia mediocre! –grita un hombre con furia detrás del portavoz.

-Reynolds! –le llama la atención-. Aquí soy yo quien habla.

-Sí, señor –die entre dientes. El primero deja de mirarle y metiendo una mano en la chaqueta, le tira un objeto alargado que dista mucho de las varitas.

-Sabes como funciona, Kinomoto –le dice el hombre-. Haz lo que pedimos y ni la sangre sucia de tu mujer ni el bastardo de tu hijo serán denunciados ante el Dark Lord.

-Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo, Farethy! –gruñe Akira perdiendo la paciencia.

-Yo no soy un Farethy, Kinomto. Por qué lo piensas? –dice tranquilamente. Un buen mago... pensó Akira.

-Tus colores y los de los demás os delatan... A quién más que mortífagos declarados se les ocurriría poner los colores de su familia en sus túnicas durante un ataque? –dice irónico, agarrando fuertemente la varita. Los comentarios de Sophie y Matt le habían dolido. Ahora ya nada les pararía de decir nada a Voldemort...

El hombre abrió la boca para hablar, pero una voz femenina pero fría y despiadada le atajó.

-Podemos permitirlo... –susurró ella. Más delgada y más hermosa de lo que muchos desearían, pero Akira no era esos muchos. Hablaba con conocimiento y con odio, sabía que que el conocía su identidad-. Y tú lo sabes, Kinomoto. No nos hagas perder el tiempo, de acuerdo? Hay cosas más importantes que hacer...

-Sada, Sada, Sada... Qué es lo que quieres? –inquirió Akira levantando una ceja.

-Quiero venganza –gruñó ella ferozmente-. Nada de lo que intentes darnos a los Farethy curará todo lo que nos has hecho. Tu aventura con mi hija fue un error y estoy segura de que lo sabes, Kinomoto. Supongo que esa zorra francesa se quedó contigo unicamente por pena... –dijo con desprecio. Akira no hizo caso del insulto a Sophie, y se dirigió a ella enfadado.

-Isabella hizo lo que creyó conveniente. Puedes creerte orgullosa de tu sangre y tus títulos nobiliarios, Sada, pero de nada más. No me extraña que todas las familias sangre puras que se enorgullecen de ello hayan caído tan bajo como para no poder enorgullecerse de nada más –se burló el ante la rabia de la madre de Isabella.

Akira sabía que estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso, que tenía muchas cosas que hacer en poco tiempo, pero Sada no se lo estaba poniendo nada facil. Sabía que hablar por hablar para entretenerla como muchos aurores abrian sugerido, no serviría de nada ante una mujer como ella. Eso solo serviría para burlarse de el todavía más... No. Lo que Akira buscaba de ella era otra cosa, nada que ver con un tiempo que ambos sabían que no poseía...

-Tenemos muchas cosas para enorgullecernos, cosas que tú no tienes, Kinomoto. Pero sabes qué? No voy a entrar en tu juego. No eres tu quien acabará con el legado de nuestra familia –dijo haciendo un además hacia atrás señalando a los otros encapuchados-. No puedes hacer nada por, para o en contra de nosotros... estamos mucho más allá de tus límites, Akira.

-No... –dijo Akira moviéndose hacia un lado, como si paseara. Pero Sada lo tomó por otra cosa y ella caminó en el sentido contrarios. Sabía que ella esperaba un duelo, pero no se lo daría... No, no se lo daría por ahora, pero el futuro era muy largo...-. Puede que no acabe con el... "legado"... de vuestra familia, pero ambos sabemos que el legado y la descendencia, al igual que el título, no son algo comparable con el... honor. O la apariencia social, como queráis llamarlo...

-No puedes amenazarme, mocoso –interrumpió Sada siseante-. No posees nada que pueda degradarnos! No sirve de nada que...

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, querida Sada Farethy –señaló Akira mirándola con el ceño fruncido-. Poseo el testimonio escrito de Isabella Farethy, tu difunta hija, en el que habla no solo de si misma, sino también de la sutuación familiar a la que se vió expuesta –indicó Akira-. También es cierto que habla sobre ti, sobre tus intenciones y cuidados hacia ella y... bueno. También habla sobre tus... lealtades, aunque no sea la palabra señalar el vínculo que tienes tú y tu familia con un conocido mago oscuro inglés. No creas que me controlas, Sada, por que no es así. Tampoco sueñes que es mentira y que Isabella hablaba bien de ti a pesar de mis palabras, por que ambos sabemos que tampoco es así.

El silencio se hizo en la desierta calle. Akira había dado en el clavo justo, aunque no lo supiera todavía. Contra todo pronostico de Akira, la mujer siguió en calma. Esperó su reacción. Y mirando de reojo a los hombre y mujeres tras ellos, pudo ver que estaban nerviosos. Todavía Akira con el objeto en la mano, siguió dando vueltas y esperando las palabras de Sada.

-Eres un capullo –escupió Sada en sus pies, sin apartar su mirada de el-. No posees la nobleza ni la inteligencia legendaria de los Magenta, muchacho. Todo lo que dices solo sirve para que caves tu propia tumba. No saldrás de aquí, no lo permitiré...

Hizo una pausa y Akira supo que todavía no había terminado. Cuanto más hablara sobre si misma o sobre los Farethy, las cosas se volvía mejores. Akira estaba ansioso, pero bien que lo ocultaba ante los italianos.

-...Akira. Eres un gran traidor a la sangre, el mayor de los que jamás he visto, y eso que he visto muchos... Isabella cometió un gran error al enamorarse de alguien que solo la buscaba par liberar... "presiones". Sin duda su honor se ha mancillado con sus acciones y su alma estará bajo tierra durante miles de siglos. Sus pecados han sido enormes... Incluso en los Farthy ha habido grandes traidores, Akira, no lo dudes. Mi sobrino siempre estuvo muy unido a Isabella, hay que reconocerlo, y nunca pensó en las consecuencias. Si alguna vez lo veo debo de felicitarle por su inteligencia, sería un digno Farthy o mortífago si quisiera, pero Carlo pensaba otras cosas... sin duda, el sabe mucho sobre ocultación, y no dudo de que lo conoces de la Universidad o lo conociste con posterioridad...

Sin duda a Sada le resultaba información no relevante y por eso la estaba soltando. Claramente Akira consideraba esto como una perdida de tiempo, pero se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo. La parte que le interesaba estaba a punto de salir a flote y bien le valdría perder unos minutos para conseguir la información. Se mantuvo en silencio y espero con las barreras bien altas, con la varita preparada y esperando una emboscada pronto.

-Es posible, Sada... –dijo lentamente Akira instándola a continuar. Viendo esto como una oportunidad de subirse a si misma a un escalón más alto, continuó sin apartar la vista del no tan joven Kinomoto.

-Sí, es posible, Carlo se metía en problemas legales cada dos por tres. Estoy segura de que sois grandes amigos... grandes traidores –escupió con odio, siguiendo dando vueltas en círculo-. Oh! Y otro gran traidor, cómo pude olvidarlo? Mira que dejarlo para el final... –dijo con ironía sonreindo sabiendo lo que le ocasionaba a Akira la mención de ese "traidor"-. Aunque realmente, pensandolo bien, no fue un traidor a toda regla, por a quien traicionó fue a ti –dijo en alto, friamente y deseando mucho dolor con sus palabras.

Akira odiaba a esa mujer cada vez más, cada segundo que pasaba conocía más sobre ella y no era agradable saber que gente como ella se creían controladores de la sociedad.

-Quieres saber por qué nosotros y el Lord lo consideramos también un traidor a nuestro bando, Akira? –dijo despiadada Sada-. Escondió información, no sobre ti, como podrás llegar a soñar por las noches en tu saco de dormir, traidor, sino sobre cosas que atañían al futuro- dijo haciendo un ademán de poca importancia-. Ese muchacho tiene un gran poder premonitorio, Akira, y estoy segura de que no lo sabías –sonrió crelmente-. Predijo muchas cosas, predijo un futuro, predijo un nuevo Kinomoto... pero todos sabíamos, sobre todo el Lord, que eso no daría más que problemas. Además Voilett ocultaba cada vez más información sobre sus premoniciones... Supongo que deseaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa –dijo ella sonriente.

Se acercó a Akira y le miró a los ojos. Sus ojos, aunque sin emociones, brillaban indómitos ante la penetrante mirada de Sada.

-Pero su definitiva traición no llegó hasta que predijo la muerte del padre de una de sus antiguas amigas. No sé por qué razón y tampoco me interesa, pero os odiaba a vosotros con todo su corazón... Sí, y dudo que haya cambiado ese sentimientos. Se lo comunicó a Isabella, y ella intentó detenerle. Solo y sin informar al Lord, partió hacia donde el practiamente anciano estaría en el momento de su muerte. Isabella se apresuró a informar al Lord de su escapada, pues no deseaba la muerte del padre de una también examiga suya. Fueron enviados varios mortífagos al lugar, pero Voilett ya había acabado con el. Llegaron los aurores japoneses y ese fue parte de su fin en muchos sentidos –suspiró Sada.

Akira, que ya sabía qué era lo que buscaba, la miró e intentó desaparecerse. Como esperaba, los seguidores de Sada Farethy habáin colocado barreras de magia antigua, y el solo conocía un modo de eliminarlas: destruyendo el foco de su poder.

Viendo que Sada le miraba, soltó una risita de burla y dijo ante la sorpresa de alguno delos seguidores Farethy:

-Sabes qué? Eres poderosa, pero notanto como creía –dijo sonriendo. Sada no esperó un segundo y se tomó la revencha que llevaba anños esperando.

-_Crucio!_ –gritó de repente. Sin embargo, Akira la pudo esquivar con facilidad-. _Imperius!_

-_Burbugeos protegus!_ –gritó Akira parando la maldición imperdonable protegiendose en una súbita burbuja. Dio un saltto hacia un lado, esquivando el nuevo "_Crucio_" de Sada y gritó-: _Flamarae!_

-_Aquarae!_ –dijo deteniendo el ataque elemental de Akira. Ambos se anularon mutuamente ante la sorpresa de Akira. Sada, aprovechando la sorpresa, gritó-: _Lacres Mortim! _

Akira la esquivó y demorándose un poco, dio pié a Sada para lanzar otra maldicíón: "_Avada Kedavra_".

-No me digas que ese es tu verdadesro nivel? –se burló Akira sin hacer nada más que esquivar la imperdonable.

-No soy una vulgar mortífaga inglesa como para caer en tus juegos, Akira –dijo ella sin hacerle efecto sus palabras. A continuación, gritó-: _Ventarae!_

-_Flamarae! _No puedes vencerme con hechizos elementales, Sada –dijo el con tono devertido-. La fama Farethy con esos hechizos no llega a mi nivel personal.

-No te creas, Akira... _Geos Areaccio! _–gritó la mujer.

A continuación, la tierra comenzó a temblar ligeramente y se abrió un "oyo" en la tierra, que poco a poco fue "tragando" la tierra de su alrededor, como un agujero que va subcionando materia para subsistir, haciéndose más y más grande a cada segundo. Akira miró el hechizo lentamente, y de repente, aunque no tomándolo por sorpresa, centernares de piedras recubiertas de fuego de unos 5 cm de diámetro salieron como bólidos del interior.

Como acción subsconsciente, Akira convocó el "_Burbugeos Protegus_" al tiempo que se apartaba de un salto.

-Mierda! –soltó Akira cuando a pesar de no estar en el objetivo del hechizo, algunas de las piedras le golpearon el brazó derecho, haciéndole sangrar abundantemente.

-_Desmaius! _–gritó Sada sin perder tiempo. Akira, tomado por sorpresa, apenas pudo evitar el hechizo.

-_Stupfey! _–contraatacó miserablemente Akira a los ojos de Sada.

-Es ese tu verdadero nivel...? –se burló Sada, repitiendo sus mismas palabras. Pero se cayó repentinemente cuando vio que Akira, con cansancio aunque con constancia, repetía en susurros frases que ella no pudo identificar moviendo la varita de forma tan complicada y compleja que supo que había subestimado al joven. Sin embargo, todavía podía herirlo más...-: _Desmaius! Stupfey! Flamarae! Viettner! Liersen Aquares! Liven Aramieus! Aracten Atakken! Avada Kedavra! Geos Areaccio!..._

Akira, con un escudo más grande de lo que Sada había imaginado, absorvió todos los hechizos salvo el Kedavra, con el que dio un salto para esquivarlo y siguió recitando el hechizo de magia antigua, como Sada sospechaba desde un principio.

Pero en cuanto Sada pronunció el "_Geos Areaccio_", notó que se quedaba subitamiente sin fuerzas ni energía vital. Fue un dolor punzante y agónico, tan grande que el Crucio era un simple juego de niños. Quiso gritar, gritar y decirle al mundo que alquien la la ayudara, que estaba sufriendo y si no se equivocaba, muriendo.

Pero no pudo. Algo la impedía abrir la boca y chillar, gritar y maldecir al hijo de puta que arruinó su vida y que además, estaba a punto de quitársela. Quiso decirle todo lo que pensaba, quiso gritar todo lo que sentía y todas las desgracias de su vida a ese niñato insolente. Quiso decir miles de cosas a ese niñato insolente, a ese niño que se creía que acabaría con sus ideales y con los de muchos otros... quiso hacer muchas cosas y no pudo... No pudo, fundamentalmente, por que el dolor se lo impidió.

Cayó al suelo en agonía, con los músculos y los órganos amenazando con estallar, con las venas advirtiendo su poco aguante. Miró al causante de sus desgracias, al hombre que tanto le estaba quitando, y lo que vio fue a un muchacho de veinte años que la miraba triste mientras caminaba hacia atrás lentamente sin perderla de vista. Pasó por encima de un montón de color plateado y gris y...

"_Espera un momento: un montón de plateado y gris?..._" fue lo último que pensó Sada Farethy en su lucidez y consciencia, para sumergirse en el oscuro mundo de la locura e inconsciencia.

Akira la miró caer y cerrar los ojos. Su rostro era triste. Lo que acababa de hacer iba en contra de su moral, pero era necesario...

* * *

-Akira! 

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Nade, que se acercaba a el atravesando la puerta. Le miraba preocupada y casi corriendo se acercó a el. Akira estaba tumbado boca arriba en el sofá de su casa en silencio, recapacitando y pensando, tal y como había llegado. Seguramente Nade se dirigía al exterior de la casa, a la piscina, donde Akira había podido adivinar a sus amigos y a Matt por las voces, y había pasado por allí por casualidad.

Se acercó a prisa y dejó lo que llevaba en la mano caer de cualquier manera al suelo. Al acercarse, vio las heridas de Akira.

-Por Kiara, Akira, qué ha sucedido? –dijo ella nerviosa haciendo aparecer unas vendas, un poco de "Betadine" mágico, gasas y un poco de algodón.

Akira no dijo nada mientras Nade estaba ocupada en curarle las heridas del brazo derecho. Nadeshiko siguió hablando:

-Cuando llegó Sophie con Matt en brazos totalmente exaltada, no era capaz de decirme nada. Cassy, Will y Matt habían salido a comprar y tus padres estaban en la casa de Tokio con Sakura. Poco después llegaron los tres y Sophie comenzó a contar lo que había pasado por fin. Nos preocupamos, pero confiábamos con que podrías escapar de esos mortífagos rápido y estarías pronto aquí –dijo ella preocupada, haciendo soltar un gemido a Akira al apretarle las vendas en el brazo bien fuerte-. Perdona.

-No eran mortífagos... –dijo Akira en un susurro, mientras su mente trabajaba rápido perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No? –Preguntó Nade entre precupada y sorprendida.

-Eran gente del clan Farethy... –susurró Akira, pensando con rapidez.

-Gente del clan...? Por Kiara –exclamó preocupada, también pensando con rapidez-. Qué vas a hacer?

-Tengo que ir a Hogwarts, tengo una conversación pendiente con Richard Voilett –dijo Akira decidido levantándose. Nade lo hizo a su vez y le retuvo unos segundo mientras le colocaba las vendas definitivamente para que no se cayeran.

-Akira, ten cuidado... –dijo Nade mirándole a los ojos-. Te quiero, vale? Estamos contigo... Yo le diré a Sophie y a los demás... llamaré a papá y a mamá... Yo me ocupo –dijo con decisión a su hermano gemelo-. Ve con cuidado, Akira... Sé lo que esperas de Voilett y creo que deberías ir con ciudado, puede que no encuentres lo que buscas...

-Yo también te quiero, Nadeshiko Kinomoto –dijo Akira omitiendo el último comentario de su hermana-. Volveré en cuanto pueda, cariño de hermana...

-Adios –dijo unicamente tras abrazarle fuertemente y viendo su esaparición, no solo de la casa, sino también de la zona y del país.

Se quedó unos minutos mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido su hermano. Unas lágrimas lucharon por salir, pero las dominó y se dio la vuelta para ir a la piscina, llevando de paso las vendas y el algodón para guardarlo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer que con el rostro lleno de confusión y curiosidad, la miraba parada.

-Con quién hablaste hace unos minutos? –le preguntó Sophie a Nade. Esta la miró durante unos segundos y le dijo seriamente.

-Sophie, llama a los demás, tenemos que hablar –dijo simplemente Nadeshiko.

* * *

Se encontraba en la oscuridad, sabía a donde había llegado, pero no donde se encendía la luz... 

-No te esperaba aquí hasta dentro de un mes, Akira –se oyó una voz poderosa pero anciana, que al tiempo, hizo que la iluminación llenara el lugar.

-Albus –saludó Akira inclinando ligeramente la cabeza-. No pretendía despertarte.

-No lo has hecho, mi muchacho –negó el anciano tomando asiento e invitándole ahace r lo mismo-. Un caramelo de limón? –le preguntó, al tiempo que se tomaba uno el mismo.

-No, pero gracias –rechazó cortesmente Akira, mirando le despacho. Observó curiosamente que Fawkes no estaba en su percha.

-Las guerras te hacen pasar más de una noche en vela –comentó Albus mientras observaba el brazo derecho de Akira-. Qué te ocurrió?

-Que una persona hizo que recapacitara algunas cosas –dijo Akira simplemente.

-Y no te impide manejar la varita con soltura? –dijo el director curioso.

-Se hace lo que se puede –se encongió de hombros-. Albus, tengo que pedirte algo –dijo Akira mirándole seriamente.

-Dime, muchacho –le instó Albus rapidamente al ver su prisa por llegar al asunto.

-He de ver a Richard Voilett y no quiero que nadie se entere de que he pasado esta noche aquí. No quiero que piensen que hay problmeas o algo por el estilo. Ya lo contaré yo más adelante –le dijo muy serio.

-Lo haré –le aseguró Albus y añadió-; sé que no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión, pero si quieres la mía...

Akira le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que acabara.

-...creo que te estás equivocando, mi muchacho, los grandes sacrificios se acercan y les necesitarás cerca de todos y a cada uno de tus amigos –le recomendó Albus sin especificar en nada y levantándose de su asiento. Akira frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Se levantó tras su antiguo director y salieron del despacho en silencio.

Una vez abajo, el director le guió un par de pisos abajo. Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de que los cuadros le miraban con rencor o enfadados. No supo el motivo, pero sin duda había ocurrido algo en el colegio de lo que no se había enterado. Se dirigió al director para preguntarle, pero una sombra se acercó a ellos con rapidez.

-Señor director –identificó la agitada voz con Severus Snape-, ha vuelto a ocurrir. Ahora mismo han cogido al tercer curso de hufflepuff que se dirigía a Astronomía.

-Cómo que han cogido a un tercero? –se metió Akira en la conversación.

-Así es –asintió Albus aparentando tranquilidad-.Los Slytherin de altos cursos más algunos de Ravenclow se quejan de las normas y pretenden solucionarlo así.

Ante la cara de Akira, Snape dice:

-Con la guerra, los alumnos mayores de edad de dichas casas protestan porque quieren dejar el colegio para estar con sus ffamilias, como dicen. Sin duda, la mayoría de estas personas están esperando entrar en el bando del Señor Oscuro. Al principio solo eran manifestaciones y saltarse las clases, pero desde Navidad han comenzado en serio. Ahora cogen a los alumnos de los niveles más bajos durante uno o dos días y luego los sueltan. Ya hemos recibido cartas de los padres de los alumnos más jóvenes quejándose y, alguno que otro, amenazando con sacarlos de la escuela si no acababan las rebeliones –explicó Severus Snape, que exaltado com estaba, no se daba cuenta de a quien le estaba hablando.

Akira suprimió una sonrisa y dijo serio:

-Y no arregláis nada con castigos, detenciones y bajadas de puntos? –inquirió.

-Los alumnos rebeldes llevan túnicas de los colores azul y gris para mantener el anonimato. Sabemos sobre algunos alumnos que seguro participan en esto, pero no poseemos pruebas. Los alumnos de los niveles inferiores no han podido decirnos nada sobre ellos. Hemos decidido adelantar los EXTASIS unicamente para después de Semana Santa, lo anunciaremos el lunes que viene. Esperamos que por lo menos salgan con un título –suspiró Albus.

Akira asintió y le dirigió una mirada apremiante a Albus. Éste lo entendió y se despidió de Severus diciéndole que en cuanto pudiera le buscaría, pero que intentara solucionarlo el.

Cinco minutos después, Akira y Albusse encontraban delante de aquella puerta que Akira había traspasado una sola vez. Se quedó unos momento mirandola en silencio y después se volvió a Albus. Este le dijo:

-En cuanto salgas, ve recto hasta el final d este pasillo y saldrás al tercer piso, Akira. Pasa por mi despacho antes de irte, por favor, tengo algunas cosas que decirte –le pidió Albus.

Se despidieron y Akira abrió la puerta que había traspasado antes con su padre. Vio la pequeña "salita", el gran cristal y la puerta de seguridad que daba a la habitación en la que Richard Voilett le contemplaba en silencio, como si ya se esperara que fuera a verlo. Recordando las palabras que Sada Farethy le había dicho, entró a la sala interior mientras no perdía de vista a Richard.

Estaba sentado con las piernas en cruz y mirándole fijamente. Ningún cambio desde la última vez que le había visto, desgraciadamente. Le miraba con odio, intentando acultarlo. Le miraba fijamente intentando fulminarlo e incinerarlo. Akira ignoró su mirada y se plantó delante de el. Hizo aparecer una silla, y en silencio, se sentó delante de el. Le miró como meido minuto hasta que Richard le dijo agriamente:

-Has venido para mirarme, Kinomoto? –dijo con ironía y sorna.

-Por qué lo hiciste, Rick? –le dijo Akira en un bajo susurro, sin apartar su mirada. Richard alzó las cejas y dijo:

-Si me uní al otro bando, no creo que sea de tu inter...

-No me refiero a eso –le interrumpió con voz despasionada. Le miró fijamente y le dijo:- Por qué mataste al padre de Sophie?

Rixck solo le miró sin emoción, aunque estuviera sorprendido por dentro. Y eso Akira lo sabía. No contestó ni dijo nada. Akira suspiró profundamente y se acercó más a el, que no hizo nada por separarse.

-Qué te hizo querer matarle, Rick? Qué supiste sobre el para querer convertirte en su asesino? Qué información necesitabas de el? Qué te hizo convertirte en un traidor a ambos lados si podías quedarte con los mortífagos? Por qué coño no le hiciste caso a Isabella? –casi gritó Akira. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y no sabía por qué. Sentía un algo en el estómago que hacía que cada minuto que pasara estuviera más nervioso y no podía hacer nada por solucionarlo.

-No me vengas con esas, Kinomoto. Se puede saber como sabes todo eso? –le interrogó Rick agriamente.

-Y qué coño importa cómo lo haya sabido? –dijo Akira frunciendo el ceño-. Dimelo, Rick, dímelo y no te pediré nada más –le pidió Akira.

-Vaya... un Kinomoto suplicando –dijo medio divertido alzando una ceja-. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

-Rick... por lo que más quieras... por lo que en el pasado fue una amistad...Rick...-le dijo Akira acercándose más a el.

-Mira, Akira, a mi tus lloriqueos no me interesan... –comenzó Voilett.

-Por Kiara, Rick! Estoy hablando en serio! Mi familia está en peligro y sé que tú eres el único que me puede dar las respuestas que necesito! No sé que te pasó con nosotros y sé que nunca lo voy a saber, pero por lo menos intenta colaborar en algo que aunque sabes, no te incumbe en absoluto! –dijo de carrerila Akira.

Richard Voilett no dijo nada en unos minutos, quedándosele mirando fijamete pensativo. No dijo nada y Akira esperó con una paciencia que no poseía a que dijera algo. Le miró urgiendo una respuesta, pues el tiempo no era algo que en esos momentos pudiera derrochar.

-Mira Akira Alan Kinomoto... –le dijo Richard al final- pasaron muchas cosas, algunas con las que te enterarás con el tiempo, algunas que te diré ahora, y algunas que nunca sabrás. Ahí hay de todo y lo sabes. Tú eres un cabrón y un hijo de puta, muchos lo piensan y yo los secundo. La razón no la sabe nadie más, pero o te enteras tu solito o no lo sabrás nunca; así de sencillo. Yo no te ayudaré en ese asunto. Por otro lado...

-Sé que es por Matt –le dijo seriamente-. Tuviste premoniciones sobre el, sobre mi hijo y sumado a lo que te dijo el padre de Sophie, le odiaste a el y a mi por ser quien soy de el –dijo Akira serio.

-Nunca lo sabrás... –negó Richard con la cabeza-. Yo no te lo diré, ni negaré nada ni lo secundaré. No cuentes con mi ayuda. No te diré absolutamente nada, Kinomoto. Por otro lado, he de decirte algo que mereces saber. Es sobre Isabella Farethy...

-Eso ya lo sé –le interrumpió Akira-. Sé que se unió a Voldemort y siguió a su familia por lo que... sentía por mi. Si vas a decirme eso, no hace falta que lo hagas.

-Nevou lo sabe? –ante el silencio de Akira levanó una ceja-. No debes ocultarlo... puedes perderla a ella o a tus amigos en cualquier momento...

-Ni te atrevas a insunuar lo que estás intentando insnuar –le amenazó siseante Akira bruscamente-. Ellos están protegidos –afirmó totalmente seguro.

-No te creas. Tu idea de no itilizar el fidelio sino uno paralelo puede llevarte por un mal camino... y no solo a ti, Kinomoto.

-Necesito que me digas... –le dijo Akira inpaciente.

-Mira, Kinomoto –dijo bruscamente levantándose y encarándolo, ya que Akira se había levantado segundos antes-. No soy tu criado ni nada que se le parezca, de acuerdo? Puede que antes te siguiera a todas partes y jugáramos a los mejores amiguitos, pero eso fue una mentira y un tiempo pasado. Ahora no somos nada, de acuerdo? Olvída... –dijo Richard perdiendo la paciencia.

-Eso ya lo sé, Richard –dijo Akira muy exaltado-. Ya vine con esa intención. No te voy a preguntar por qué cambiaste de bando ni por qué hiciste muchas cosas de las que hisciste; ahora vine a preguntarte por mi hijo, a preguntarte qué te dijo su abuelo! Quiero que me digas sobre mi familia, sobre los que están a mi lado y confían en mi incondicionalmente!

-Puedes decir que no lo buscas. Pero tu voz sigue sonando a rencor –apuntó Voilett.

-No busco tu amistad, pues ambos sabemos que yo solo no conseguiré nada. Pero no me puedes pedir que te olvide pues eso no se consigue. Aunque haya gente que ya no esté contigo, siempre la recuerdas de una manera u otra. No te perdonaré lo que nos hiciste, ahora lo comprendí, hay cosas que no se pueden borrar! Dime lo que necesito saber y te dejaré en paz! Me iré y no te pediré nada! –dijo Akira al borde de la desesperación.

-No eres quien para pedirme nada, Kinomoto. Puedes si quieres mudarte a mi celda e intentar durante el resto de tu vida intentar saber qué es lo que yo sé y tú no –dijo con ironía.

-No gracias –dijo Akira con el mismo tono.

Y los siguientes segundos pasaron demasiado rápido para Akira, pues muchas cosas se sucedieron a la vez.

Richard Voilett levantó bruscamente la mano izquierda y la puso sobre el pecho de Akira, a quien había tomado por sorpresa. Este no pudo hacer nada más que abrir la boca por la sopresa, pero su gesto se quedó corto cuando sintió que una magia desconocida para el salió de la mano de Richard Voilett que estaba en contacto con su cuerpo. Voilett había cerrado los ojos y murmuraba muy rapidamente unas palabras, y Akira supo que estaba intentando hacer un parecido a la legeremancia pero con una magia distinta. Sin embargo, y sin que Richard se pudiera dar cuenta, el medallón que Akira llevaba desde que había pisado la Universidad Mágica de Kioto brilló con fuerza anteel asombro de su portador. Entonces, sucedió un estallido de luz que ambos notaron y que los sumergió a ambos en la momentánea inconsciencia...

_**Fdjlakfjdljfalsdkfdsfhasdfjiodsufpa**_

_**fdskjfañoiwejosiejfaewf**_

Recuerdos y recuerdos, de toda una vida, pasaron ante los ojos de ambos. Unos agradables, unos odiados, otros dolorosos.

Akira los había visto muy quieto y en silencio, viendo paralizado las tantas cosas que Richard les había ocultado a lo largo de tantos años. Viajar entre sus memorias sería algo que jamás olvidaría, ni para bien ni para aml. Era algo extremadamente doloroso que apenas hacía que sus ojos brillaran de forma sospechosa. Sin embargo ambos sabían que cuando le pasaba esto estaba mostrando muchos de sus sentimientos, aunque estuviera muy muy lejos de llorar. Akira miraba todo pasmado, sintiendo como a cada recuerdo de su examigo la rabia se le acumulaba más y más. Estaba viendo recuerdos de su niñez de los que él le había contado con anterioridad. ¡Ni siquiera a los que había conocido como suspadres lo eran realmente! Todo era un remolino de pensamientos y sucesos que estaban teniendo un efecto no positivo en el, definitivamente.

Mientras tanto, Richard lo veía todo como reviviendo algo que nunca quiso que sucediera. Comprendió cosas, sí, pero no tanto como Akira, a quien todo era una nueva revelación. Aun así, Richard no se sentía contento ni mucho menos... ¿por qué tenía ese estúpido hijito de papá meterse en lo que no le llamaba¿Qué le importaba su vida? Una vez perdido el control sobre si mismo, comenzó a temblar de una rabia contenida. No sabía qué era lo que había pasado, sin duda el medallón mágico que Akira llevaba a todas partes desde que le había conocido y que les había salvado de muchas cosas en su época en la Universidad tenía algo que ver. No por nada estaba brillando en ese momento...: no le dejaba moverse para nada. Si una memoria giraba hacia un lado, se movían ambos simultáneamente, así que lo único que hacía era mover sus ojos. Ese niñato estípido... en cuanto saliera le iba a romper esa jeta que tenía... ¿Cómo se atreve?

Muchas memorias habían pasado ante ambos, pero sin duda había algunas a las que Akira le habían interesado más...

Vio momentos y conversaciones de Richard con Isabella, en donde ella le confesaba a media voz lo que en resumen le había dicho a Akira por carta. Vio momentos en la Universidad en los que Rick simulaba una sonrisa y diciendo que iba por ejemplo al servicio, se encontraba con alguien encapuchado. Le hubiera gustado saber quien era, pues más de una vez se habían encontrado. Entonces supo que todo lo que había pasado con el aunque sincero por su parte, había sido una mentira por Rick. Que nunca había sentido lo que había pasado...

Pero sin duda había dos memorias que hicieron que a Akira le hirvira la sangre...

Vio como tras la súplicas de Isabella, Richard la dejaba insconsciente y desaparecia de un lúgubre castillo sumergido en oscuridad. Vio como llegaba a una de las calle de una ciudad desconocía, donde un hombre mayor, aunque no anciano, le daba una dura batalla. Vio como Richard le desarmaba y cruelmente le torturaba en busca de una información que el señor se negaba a dar. Vio como de la misma forma que Richard lo había intentado con el, lo lograba con el señor de la imagen. Y entonces supo que ese señor era el padre de Sophie, el marido de Micky, la persona que había poseído el secreto de decenas y cientos de generaciones y que Matt debía poseer ahora, pues una generación se había saltado y Sophie no debía de saber nada.

Vio los recuerdos del hombre a través de la legeremacia de Richard. Al parecer el hombre sabía qué hechizo era, pues había intentado repelerlo con uno que Akira tampoco reconocía. Vio como alguien practicamente moribundo y casi en agonía, que debía de ser su padre, le explicaba que tendría un nieto que heredaría la herencia sanguínea, aunque su hija no la poseyera. Que era la esperanza para una guerra civil entre elfos, pues poseía la sangre "real" desaparecida hacía muchos milenios, escondida en el anonimato. Que los elfos le estarían buscando siempre para o utilizarle a su favor o en su contra, dependiendo qué bando élfico le buscara... Vio como después de obtener toda la información que Richard buscaba y que a Akira le sería util, torturó al pobre hombre hasta la muerte, y después le dejaba tirado com si tal borrando todas sus hellas del lugar...

Miró a Rick y volvió su mirada hacia los recuerdos...

Vio decenas de cosas más, pero ninguna tan reveladora. Sabía lo que había pasado... Ahora lo sabía. Y viendo cada vez más y más recuerdos de la mente de Rick, a Akira le hervía cada vez más la sangre, la ira le llenaba y sentía como si quisiera dejar a Voilett en una jaula llena de nundus. Quería partirle la cara por todo lo que habá sufrido por su culpa, cuando Rick unicamente estaba fingiendo, pasando información. Comprendió lo que significaba aquel brilo en sus ojos, aquel día de verano cuando Rick había hecho pública su decisión: era el ligero lamento de no poder formar parte de aquello que le gustaría y a lo que nunca había pertenecido.

Comprendió a su vez que lo que nunca había existido nunca se podría recuperar y se sintió lleno de rabia cuando supo que había jugado con todos y cada uno de ellos. Supo que lo que le había dicho al principio, eso de que no sabría nunca por qué les había hecho aquello, sería verdad: por que nunca había habido ninguna razón. Sintió como si todo le diera vueltas, al tiempo que no podía dejar de mirar a Richard con un rencor y un resentimiento que le heló la sangre...

Y en el momento en el que dejó de mirar a las imágenes para mirar a Voilett, todo se desvaneció, dejando paso a la celda en la que Richard había estado confinado meses...

_**dfakljdskljdsfñaflds**_

_**dfakljdskljdsfñaflds**_

-KINOMOTO!

Akira levantó la semiconmocionada mirada del suelo, donde mareado había caído.

Vio como Voilett se levantaba bruscamente y se dirigía a el enfurecido... _¿Qué más da no tener varita si tienes dos puños?_ Se levantó rapidamente y poniendo sus pensamientos en orden, se levantó enfadado.

-QUIÉN COÑO TE CREES QUE ERES, KINOMOTO, PARA ENTRAR EN LA MENTE DE LOS DEMÁS? HE? ERES UN ESTÚPIDO GILIPOLLAS QUE VA A MORIR EN SU PROPIO MUNDO DE MISERIA! UN INGLÉS AL QUE LA GENTE SE ACERCA CON PENA...!

Plaff!

Akira le había dado un puñetazo bien dado en la cara y casi hechado al suelo. Voilett le miró con rabia, pero antes de cargar contra el, levantó una ceja como diciendo... _¡Vaya! El niñito de papá saber dar un puñetazo... como es la primera vez que lo hace¡no sabíamos que fuera capaz!_

Akira le esquivó y le dio otro puñetazo en la cara. Esta vez Voilett se cayó al suelo, y sin pensar en lo que hacía, Akira le dijo las cosas más hirientes que se le ocurrieron, al tiempo que le daba alguna que otra patada. Pero Richard Voilett tampoco era un santo, consiguió levantarse y ambos se recriminaron miles de cosas mientras peleaban, olvidando la magia, las cadenas o las cámaras de video mágicas que pudieran estar observándoles y guardando cada una de sus palabras y movimientos al futuro.

Así de furiosos estuvieron minutos, sino horas, sin pensar en el tiempo que pasaba tras esas paredes. Ya cansados y buscando ambños un error en los movimientos del otro, la inmovilidad de Richard Voilett durante meses dio sus resultados: un garrafal error que le costó la nariz y parte de la cara. Lleno de moratones y con algún que otro hueso roto, se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo. Sin embargo, Akira no estaba tan bien: varios moratones, cortes en variadas partes del cuerpo y con el hueso del brazo izquierdo roto, se levantó del suelo jadeante. Hechando una fulminante mirada al inconsciente, salió de la habitación cojeando.

Una vez fuera, se dio cuenta de que posiblemente también tendría el tobillo derecho roto. Maldiciendo entre diente, se dirigió a paso furioso hasta la salida.

Allí, al asomarse por la gran puerta que daba al exterior, se apolló en la puerta de roble. Y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que algo se le clavaba en el costado. Metió la dolorida mano en el bolsillo y sacó una olvidada carta del interior: la carta que le había dado Estefanía Ríos y de la que se había olvidado completamente...

...Comenzaba con un simple...

**A Akira Alan Kinomoto: **

...y acababa con un conocido...

**..y por favor recuerda mis palabras. De mi solo concerás mi nombre, esperando que no lo relaciones con nada. Me despido: Carlo.**

... varios párrafos más abajo.

Leída la carta entera (N/A: no la pongo entera, pero que conste que la carta está ahí; supongo que sabréis de quién será... Ya se explica más adelante, de todos modos, en otro capy) Akira con el rostro magullado y pálido mira a su alrededor.

Nadie cruzaba los pasillos y se respiraba silencio y tranquilidad allí. Una atmósfera que a otro le hubiera tranquilzado, pero que solo sirvió para aumentar los nervios de Akira, que con prisas salió del castillo a paso apresurado.

Concentrándose en su magia de una forma casi dolorosa, Akira desapareció del castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería de Inglaterra sin dejar rastro de su destino.

_

* * *

_

_Hola!_

_Sigo viva, aunque no lo creais! Para qué dar excusas sobre el tiempo si siempre son las mismas? Aun así se pide de perdón, de rodillas si hace falta, por tardar tanto ;D. Ya queda poco de fic, AVISO, pero volveré con otro fic en cuanto acabe este... Aun así está permitido llorar!;D! Y luego con otro... Bueno, que no os cansaréis de mi en lo que se refiere a fic's, aunque también está perimitido cansaros de esperar entre capi y capi... XD_

_Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! Yo aquí muriendome de frío cada vez que salgo a la calle y envidiando cada vez que lo hago a aquellos que disfrutan de la playa, a tantos kilómetros de aquí... Y quién no lo hace? XD Pero aguantando y esperando a que tres amiguitos míos y de muchos otros me traigan lo que quiero... Ah! Me olvidaba! Que os traigan lo que queráis y un año lleno felicidad, aprobados y todo ese royo! ;D!_

_En cuanto al capi... bueno, solo dos escenas, pero ambas imprescindibles para la historia. No sé que os parecerá lo de Richard y la reacción de Akira, pero espero todo tipo de opiniones P._

_Y aunque no tiene nada que ver con el capi o con la historia, quería hacer una preguntita... **En un próximo fic, qué preferís? Un poco de UA y una historia "semi normal", dentro de lo que se refiere a mis historias, o una totalmente UA, con otros "lugares" (refiriéndome a otros mundos y eso...), criaturas y ese tipo de cosas?** Es que resulta que comenté con algunas personas el futuro fic y luego me quedé pensando... ¿No será un poco soso, demadiado normal y común? No sería mejor darle otro rumbo y eso? Bueno... la pregunta queda expuesta. Solo hay que darle al botoncito de abajo, donde pone GO y escribir lustra opinión... Plisssss! Lo suplico! Quiero continuar escribiendo un poco del otro fic, pero necesito un futuro fijo! –Ely se pone de rodillas, con una carita de perro degollado (sin querer ofender a Padfoot, que conste!) y juntando las manos suplica por una respuestas a todos los que en este momento se están molestando y perdiendo el tiempo en leer esto-. Plissssss!_

_Bueno, espero las opiniones. Y sin nada más que decir, que pedir reviews de esas personas que leen y no lo hacen, paso a los R&R'S. Pero antes..._

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

**_

* * *

_**

**Reviews:**

**Elemento Reload: **La acción ahora vendrá por partes, que ahora ya queda poco para el final ;D. Pero las partes serán largas! Grax el review! Que pases unas buenas y poco frías navidades por allá P. Muchos besos! Chao!

**Ly Malfoy:** Síp, ya sabía yo que era extraña, pero tiene su encanto ;D. Para escribir historias hay que ser original, aunque sean demasiado fantásticas. Creo que por esos me encanta tanto el UA... ¡Lo imposible al poder! XDXD. Ahora intentaré actualizar más rápido, seguro que no tardaré otros 2 meses en subir. Ya tengo todo el fic hasta el final estructurado perfectamente. Es una pena que lo empieces tan adelante, teniendo en cuenta lo que queda para el final... Aun así te agradezco mucho tu rr! Que pases una buenas y poco heladas navidades!

**Kain Radamthys: **Buff! Ya intenté negociar con la inspiración pero es que se negaba a venir! Mira si es cabezota... Pero bueno, creoque estamos llegando a un fructífero acuerdo para todos y podré subir los capis con más frecuencia XDXD! Qué tal las navidades por Santiago? Muajajaja –risa malévola-! Mucho frío? –otra risa malévola-! P P! Bue... era broma! No te me vayas a enfadar, vecino, que puedo ir hasta allí si lo haces ;D! Sin embargo, aquí también hace muucchhoo frío... Bueno, muchos bss y menos frío del que pienso que hará ;D! Chao!

**Seika:** Hola, cuanto tiempo, no? P. El niño igual, como siempre, y te puedo prometer, sino jurar, que salfrá ileso de todo... Aunque no prometo nada de los demás –primero una mirada y luego una risa malévola "muajajaja!"-. Está muuyyy bien cuidado el peque de aquí, tan feliz de su nueva Play Station 2 (que el año pasado no hubo ocasión de regalarla) que hasta se olvida de su tía Ely... Ya hablaré yo con el! Pero aun así agradece mucho a su tía el "regalo secreto" que le mandó y del que no me he podido enterar ;D ;D! Muchísimos saludos de los dos desde aquí! Bss!

**Hasta el siguiente capi que promete no tardar otros dos meses!**

**Besos a mis muy queridos lectores:**

**Ely (Orhen Shiy)**


End file.
